Dustin 10: Hero of Stigmata
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie get sucked into the world of Seikon no Qwaser through a qwartz portal in a forever knight castle. Watch as they enroll to St. Mihailov Academy and fight off evil Qwasers. Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin will be getting harems.
1. Welcome to St Mihailov Academy

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie Age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Welcome to St. Mihailov Academy**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

* * *

 **Bellwood**

Dustin, Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Julie and Ship were investigating a quartz portal found in a lab by the forever knights. We were wandering what the forever knights would want this fore.

"Why those tin cans want this is beyond me. " Ben said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kibbles said with a nod.

"Ship ship." Ship nodded his head as he agreed.

And out of warning the portal activates for no reason. They couldn't find nothing to hold onto and got sucked into the portal.

* * *

 **St. Mihailov Academy**

At St. Mihailov Academy in the campus church were two individuals both praying. The first had dark red hair and wore a uniform consisting of a white blouse with a blue skirt that also covered the shirt she also wore knee high socks and black shoes, beside her was the bags one which carried her training bamboo sword.

The person next to her had wavy dark blue hair with a kind innocent look on her face wearing a slightly altered version of her friend since she wore white socks and a red ribbon instead of a black one round her neck. It was also worth mentioning that her breast seemed to be three times the size of her friends since the fabric of her blouse seemed to be stretched out.

The red haired one stood up opening her eyes to reveal her purple orbs as she remembered the words of her care giver 'Come Mafuyu, Tomo it's time to pray' the red haired girl known as Mafuyu had a sad look on her face as she remembered being carried by the man she saw as her father into the church.

' _Isn't it wonderful? An Icon is also The Window of Eternity. We can pass through this icon and see the world of god_ ' he had told them as they gazed upon a painting. One day, Uncle, Tomo's father, left leaving only a letter saying "Please don't worry about me" and disappeared' thought Mafuyu.

' _Where could he have gone?_ ' she wondered to her self as she took out the watch he had left her "Alright, Tomo it's time to go" she told her friend picking up her bag but looking her over she saw that Tomo had apparently fallen asleep.

"I really can't believe this girl" she said pulling out her kendo "Wake Up!" she shouted lightly bopping her on the head waking her.

* * *

 **Later**

A few minutes later the two were walking to the main campus "You're so mean Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo rubbing her head while her breast giggled as she rushed forward. "It's a punishment out of love" she called back.

Tomo "Ehhh-ed" in confusion "You've been absent from school for three days. You have to be on time of the first day of your return" she told her friend/sister as she whined not wanting to. "And didn't Uncle always used to say: Being the daughter of the headmaster, you shouldn't be late or absent from school" she continued smiling.

Thinking about it for a moment Tomo put a big warm smile on her face and waved "Thank you Mafuyu-chan" she said as her friend laughed. However they noticed a young woman around their age in a long black dress that looked as though were part of a religious wear. She had brown hair with two locks of hair sticking out and also had green eyes and a cross around her neck. She was currently tending to the flower beds but didn't seem to have any kind of expression on her face.

There was also a group with two who seemed to be new students or something. The first one was a young man brown hair, hazel blue eyes, wearing a green tee shirt with black sleeves, blue jean shorts and a pair of glasses. He also had what looks like a green gauntlet with an hourglass shape as a faceplate. Beside him was a man looking somewhat like him but with gray hair, a purple and white version of the first ones shirt, and purple jeans. The third was a boy about their age with a green coat with a black circle with the number ten on the side and a black tee shirt underneath, blue beams, green eyes and brown hair. He had a green wrist watch with an hourglass on the faceplate, the same one as the one on the gauntlet the first one was wearing. The a girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink hoodie and a white skirt. And the final one was another girl a little thick but not to fat, had green eyes, orange hair in a ponytail looking like a curl, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a matching skirt. Her chest size was just as big as Tomo's.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

We woke up and we noticed we were near what looks like a religious academy. We decided to check out the place to get some answers on where we are. Kibbles and Nega Dustin put on their human disguises to avoid suspicion We walked hoping to find someone until we spotted a young woman around Ben and Julie's age in a long black dress that looked as though were part of a religious wear. She had brown hair with two locks of hair sticking out and also had green eyes and a cross around her neck. She was currently tending to the flower beds but didn't seem to have any kind of expression on her face.

We went to ask her on where we are and hoping she can help us but we heard someone.

"Thank you Mafuyu-chan." Said a girls voice.

We looked to see a girl with dark red hair and purple eyes. She wore a uniform consisting of a white blouse with a blue skirt that also covered the shirt she also wore knee high socks and black shoes, beside her was the bags one which carried her training shinai.

The girl next to her had wavy dark blue hair and red eyes with a kind innocent look on her face wearing a slightly altered version of her friend since she wore white socks and a red ribbon instead of a black one round her neck. It was also worth mentioning that her breast seemed to be three times the size of her friends since the fabric of her blouse seemed to be stretched out. She was exactly the same but size as Kibbles. The red headed girl then noticed the girl with the flowers and us.

Stopping to take a look the red head went to the nun while Tomo managed to trip sending her flying revealing her panties that had a picture of a tulip on them "Tulip" said the woman holding a pot of tulips. "Good morning Teresa-chan" the red headed girl greeted "Oribe Mafuyu…san" she replied.

While the red head known as Mafuyu was talking to the woman named Teresa, I decided to help the poor bluenette onto her feet.

"Here. Need some help?" I said as I offered my hand to her which she blushed and smiled before grabbing my hand. I helped her up to spare her of her embarrassment.

"Thank you." Tomo said with a face that I could help but admire being so cute. Now it was my turn to blush bit I quickly shook it off. "You're welcome."

Mafuyu then turned to us and smiled. "Well hey there. Are you guys new here, we never seen you here before?" Mafuyu asked us.

"Yeah. Were transfer students from America. We were hoping to get some information on this place and since you to attend here," I said gesturing to the academy, "We were hoping you can help us out. We were gonna ask the girl you call Teresa but things happen for a reason." I finished and started our introductions. "My name is Dustin Hogan." Then Nega Dustin stepped in. "I'm his twin brother Justin Hogan (his alias)." Then Ben came up. "The names Ben. Ben Tennyson." Then Kibbles walked up. "I'm Kibbles Warner." And finally Julie stepped forward. "And I'm Julie Yamamoto." She said.

Mafuyu smiled. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Mafuyu Oribe. And this is my best friend and adopted sister Tomo Yamanobe." Mafuyu said as Tomo bowed. She then told us about their father being the headmaster of the academy before he disappeared.

"Oh you poor things. I'm sorry to hear that." Kibbles said with a sad look. Then out of nowhere Ship sprung out from behind Julie and landed in front of the two girls. Needless to say they were both shocked and surprised. Mafuyu was about to reach for her shinai until he nuzzled on Tomo's leg.

"Aww. It's so cute." Tomo said picking Ship up and cuddling it like a stuffed animal. "Whats its name?" Tomo asked.

"That's Ship. He's my pet." Julie said giggling at the site while the rest of us were worried. But they were gonna find out sooner or later anyway.

"Uh...we'll tell you guys later. But first we should get to class." I said to the two girls.

"So. Would you guys like a tour of the school? Just so you guys can get used to the place." Mafuyu offered and we decided to accept it.

* * *

 **Later**

In the classroom we were staring at Tomo's desk that had a bucket of dead flowers on it "Again?" said an annoyed Mafuyu.

"Poor thing…" said one of the students

"To think she's the daughter of the former headmaster…"

Mafuyu dropped her sword and stared round the quiet room "Oh look…she's still alive" said a someone in a bored tone, we spotted one of Mafuyu's daily problems Hana Katsuragi. The short brown haired girl always seemed to enjoy bullying Tomo and Mafuyu by dumping garbage on her desk and making them pick up trash when she throws the trash bin at them. She wore the same uniform but had a smaller chest than Mafuyu. Just by looking at this girl I already hated her guts. I know a bitch when I see one.

"Hana, this is your doing isn't it?" said Mafuyu to the girl who didn't look interested in the least.

"I know nothing about it, I mean Yamanobe-san has been absent for a while hasn't she?" she asked.

"That's only because Tomo has a weak body" she defended as she and I walked over to the girl

"Everyone thought she'd been killed by that serial killer from the city, right?" she said smirking holding a cross in her hand while the class sat in silence.

"Um Katsuragi-san" said Fumika Mitarai the class president who had short black hair and looked very young despite being in high school.

"What is it, class president?" asked Hana with a face that dared people to challenge her making Fumika back down. It made me sick to my stomach seeing such a display. If there's one thing I truly hate is bullying. I was the odd one out in my young days at school so I could relate.

"Come to think about it, those incident began once the former headmaster went missing. Maybe there's some connection" she suggested knowing what her words would do to Mafuyu. I just wanted to punch this bitch square in the fucking jaw but Mafuyu grabbed the girl and held her up against the wall.

"That's enough of your nonsense" but before she could do more Tomo grabbed the back of her. Hell even I tried to calm her down

"Mafuyu-chan don't" Tomo called "Let me go" Mafuyu said as she and Hana were pushed into the wall by Tomo's impressive bust "No you can't" was Tomo's response as Mafuyu tried to calm down against the slander of her Uncle.

"Oh my, are we perhaps going to witness a violent attack?" said an arrogant voice belonging to Miyuri Tsujido.

She was the daughter of the current headmaster of the academy who was bossy, prideful and seemed to enjoyed bullying Tomo and Mafuyu as much as Hana who she supported. She had long pink hair that had been tied in two buns at the top and was well endowed like Tomo was wearing a magenta skirt/overall alongside the usual white blouse. I saw her and I could tell she was the Queen Bee of this place.

"I can't believe the daughter of the former headmaster and their adopted maid, would resort to violence against a classmate. If something did happen you would both have to leave that run-down dormitory" she then looks at me an had e sauciest grin on her face.

"Well, well, well. You must be new around here. If you need a dorm to stay in, mine is available." She said as she lightly tapped my ass much to my discomfort. Kibbles was ready to kill her but luckily Julie stopped her. She then looks back at Mafuyu. "You should know your place Oribe."

"Miyuri!" Mafuyu called to the girl who had put on an innocent face "What's wrong, I'm telling you because I'm worried…" she said walking off.

Mafuyu then looks at us and apologizes for the display. Tomo grabbed Mafuyu's hand and squeezed it for comfort "It's alright, didn't father always say: God will save those who smile and forgive?" she said as Mafuyu relaxed a little.

"Tomo's right. Like they say: Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me." I told Mafuyu cheering her up.

"Plus, that bitch over there isn't worth it." Nega Dustin said while flipping Hana the bird with his tongue poking out at her while she glared at him with a scowl.

* * *

 **No POV**

The assaulted girls had one thing in common, they were both pure and without lovers. "Soma is most powerful when taken from virgins" said a priest in the church with Teresa bowing at his feet in prayer.

 **Soma is a mystical substance that can be drawn from the breasts of a woman by a Qwaser. The substance allows a Qwaser the ability to access their powers and can even enhance them for a set period of time.**

 **Soma is a mixture of breast milk and a woman's life energy/soul drawn from their breasts, as such, when a Qwaser draws Soma from a woman's breasts they are drinking their soul; an action that can potentially kill the woman if the Qwaser "drains them dry" of Soma. In any case, the act of having their Soma drawn from their body usually leaves the woman drained of energy to varying degrees depending on their health and how much Soma was drawn.**

"As for the results off the investigation it seems the heretics found out the Icon used to be held here and are hiding nearby. I guess you are worried about your partner, since his status and location are unknown" Teresa nodding wanting to know where her friend and partner was.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

After school we were walking with Tomo and Mafuyu. As we walked we told the two girls about our story. Mafuyu and Tomo were shocked and it took me transforming into Heatblast and Ben into Diamondhead to convince them. Nega Dustin and Kibbles also removed their human disguises. So we were bunking with the two.

"So how do you guy like St. Mihailov Academy?" Mafuyu asked us.

"Pretty decent I'll tell you that. But the down side is that pink haired heifer casting flirtatious glances on my man." Kibbles said.

"That's right let's forget about Miyuri. Today I'll prepare a great feast to celebrate your return to school, as well as to welcome our new friends, look forward to it everyone." Mafuyu suggested.

Tomo put on a wide smile of pure happiness "I will, I will, I'll eat as much as you can make" she said excited before beginning to spin around "Tomo's belly is in trouble!" she said heading forward still spinning. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was with her bubbly personality. I then looked at Mafuyu who looked a bit sad.

"Mafuyu, what's the mater?" I asked her. "Thinking about Uncle's disappearance. It was hard for us, especially for Tomo." I thought of an image of Tomo who started crying over the loss of her father. My heart retched just thinking about it. Such a look should never be on Tomo's face.

I placed my hand on Mafuyu's shoulder. "Mafuyu, I can see how painful it was for both of you. I promise we will do whatever is necessary to keep her happy and safe. Id there is one thing I don't like seeing is people crying. And seeing such a pained look on that adorable face, I can't help but feel jus as hurt as she is. I pray he is still alive. And if he is then well make sure you three are united. Nobody should go through such pain, especially an innocent soul like Tomo and you." My words really touched Mafuyu because her as were watering and in the blink of an eye she embraced me in a tight hug and wept on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much Dustin-chan. You know, me and Tomo hardly know you guys and yet you've been such good friends to us." Mafuyu said between sobs. As I comforted her while she wept, the others watched the heartwarming display. Ben an Nega Dustin smiled at me, Julie wiped some teas away and Kibbles watched admiring my big heart and Tomo had teary eyes and a smile as she was just as touched as Mafuyu.

"Aww!" called Tomo as we finally separated. "Thank you Dustin-chan you really are a sweet guy." I smiled, blushed and rubbed the back of my neck modestly at her words as we started jogging home. "Catch me it you-" Tomo couldn't finished as she tripped…again.

However when she tripped this time she had fallen on someone "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Mafuyu checking on Tomo as she started to get up "No" she answered as the girl beneath her groaned who was nuzzled in her breasts.

"Huh a girl?" said Mafuyu.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Tomo lifting herself and her breast off the girl as she did we saw her face, long silver hair, deep blue eyes one of which had a scar, and soft pale skin. She had big round breasts, although smaller than Tomo's, despite being 13 years of age.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black hood that has a zipper down the middle and a red cross design in the front. She wore black pants with a black belt and black boots. She also wore black gloves with red rims, and also had her left ear pierced. She was beautiful, like a maiden from a church picture.

' _Silver hair…blue eyes…they're so deep_ ' Mafuyu thought. Then my Ultimatrix beeped and glowed.

"Uncatalogued DNA sample Detected." My ultimatrix said while firing a yellow beam at the girl below Tomo and the ray finally stopped.

"Uncatalogued DNA sample acquired. Scan Complete!" and Ben's Omnitrix beeped. "New DNA sample added to playlist." Tomo and Mafuyu were surprised as we are.

"Does that thing always do that?" Mafuyu asked me. "Only with aliens it doesn't recognize. But this girl doesn't look like an alien. Weird."

While we pondered the girl muttered "Olja-nee…"

"Olja?" said Tomo confused before she began to felt tickled as the girl tried to push her off but was pushing against her breasts which were very sensitive and she eventually with her eyes closed had started sucking her breasts over the clothes making her moan

"What? You-You-You Pervert!" shouted Mafuyu pulling out her shinai and whacking over the head hard.

* * *

 **Later**

We were finally at the dorm in which Tomo and Mafuyu lived on their own "Oh Mafuyu-chan…you didn't have to hit her so hard that the shinai broke" said Tomo rubbing the girls head feeling her silk like locks and Mafuyu chuckled nervously.

"I agree. That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Kibbles asked Mafuyu

"She's cute don't you think? She looks like a maiden from a church painting." Tomo said admiring her sleeping face as Mafuyu walked over.

"She actually kinda does." I said in agreement.

"Please don't compare God to a pervert." Mafuyu said seeing as she could have beaten her worse for what she did.

"You do know she's a girl right Mafuyu?" Julie asked to which Mafuyu sweat dropped.

"I know but still." Mafuyu pouted "I'm gonna go get a real nurse now, don't do anything while I'm gone." Mafuyu said.

"I'll go with you Mafuyu. Its always best to use the buddy system on the road at night. Ben, you and the others watch over this girl." I told them as we head out.

* * *

 **Later**

Mafuyu and I were walking to find a nurse for the girl Mafuyu injured. As we walked we still pondered if the mystery girl was an alien or not.

"You said you can turn to aliens right?" Mafuyu asked to which I nodded. "That girl looks nothing like an alien. She looks very human to me."

I agreed with her on that. "She's probably either wearing a disguise or she could be half alien. We've encountered alien/human hybrids before back from our world." I told Mafuyu.

Suddenly we stopped spotting something in the distance "It can't be…the Church is…Uncle's painting…" Mafuyu said seeing the burning building and immediately rushed over to the scene. I decided to follow so she doesn't get hurt.

Bursting thought the doors when we got there the inside of the church was burning blue flames ' _Why…why…why did this happen_?' Mafuyu thought running across the hall to retrieve the precious item of her late Uncle with me in tow.

"We have to at least save this!" Mafuyu shouted as another voice rang out

"Are you sure that's all?"

Mafuyu and I turned in the direction of the voice "Aren't you two mistaking the icon you both should save?" the person asked

"Who's there?" cried Mafuyu.

"I know…Yamanode had the real Theotokos of Tsaritsyn hidden here" said the cloaked figure before conjuring two throwing discs out of nowhere.

Mafuyu and I managed to dodge the discs as we fell to the floor but the discs flew and began homing in "You two can't escape" said the cloaked figure as the discs came close to hitting Mafuyu and me before morphing into metal restraints holding her legs, arms and chest ripping her clothes exposing her yellow bra while I was hogtied.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy two for the price of one." said the figure in a sadistic tone as we tried to struggle out of our holds.

"You mean you're the perpetrator of the serial crimes?" Mafuyu stated to the masked figure

"Correct, but I lost a lot of time because of the low class soma" she said revealing the bodies of the girls that had been killed.

"Now tell me where the real Icon is" demanded the figure as Mafuyu and I were both scared shitless by what we have just seen.

"How…could you…?" she said in tears. The figure just laughed at her question loudly

"Well I just couldn't find it" she said holding Mafuyu's shinai.

She held her face tasking a taste of her skin with her tongue "I heard that you were headmaster Yamanobe's favorite, so you might know, but maybe I was wrong" she said pushing her thumb into Mafuyu's mouth before taking out as she tried to bite her. She then felt her restraints change

"It got harder" she muttered. I also felt my restrains her hard as well.

"Magnesium: atomic number 12, didn't you learn this in chemistry?" she asked mockingly.

"Yeah Chemistry isn't my strongest suit. And I know my buddy Ben can agree as he's isn't much of an expert either." I said with a deadpanned look and the hooded assailant turned her attention to me, that sadistic grin still plastered on her face.

"Well, well, well. I've never seen you around here before. Who might you be." The masked figure pointed Mafuyu's shinai at me.

"Dustin Hogan. ALSO KNOWN AS THE GUY WHOS GONNA KICK THE LIVING TAR OUT OF YOUR PSYCHO BUTT." I was losing my cool with this psycho bitch but I watched my language in a church. I didn't of to church too often but I'm not an atheist.

"Oh really? What could you possibly do stud? In case you haven't noticed, you're a little tied up at the moment." She mockingly said as was starting to piss me off.

"Leave him alone. You want me right?" Mafuyu asked the assailant getting her attention. She began to tease Mafuyu's breasts with her shinai "Stop it what are you doing stop!" she shouted as the figure continued her playing.

"Oh you were too busy protecting Yamanobe's daughter so you had no time for class" she said as she backed off since Mafuyu had tried to head butt her

"So what?" Mafuyu questioned.

"To think she still comes to school after being bullied so much" she chuckled at the image

"Show your face" Mafuyu demanded wanting to see under the figures mask and know their face

"You don't even know how hard it is for her to keep smiling despite what's happened!" I said knowing Tomo's pain all to well after what Tomo and Mafuyu told me.

"So what?" with that Mafuyu and I cried out as we felt the bonds tighten crushing her chest tight while my wrists and ankles were being crushed. "I have no more use for both of you" said the figure having three glowing discs by her fingers "Ignite, burn to ashes" she called throwing the flames at us.

Mafuyu cried out and we closed our eyes only to feel no pain and looked to see the discs embedded in the walls "Just kidding" she chuckled "Did you two wet yourselves?" she then asked as Mafuyu saw the fires beginning to burn the paintings.

"The icons" Mafuyu said seeing them burn ' _Mine, Tomo's and Uncle's memories_ …' "Please stop!" Mafuyu begged.

"You idiot nobody's going to listen to you. There's nobody who would save trash like you" she said laughing.

"That's it. Ultimatrix! Heatblast!" I shouted as I became engulfed in green light. This caught Mafuyu by surprise and the hooded figure off guard. In my place I was a humanoid inferno covered in red lava rock, while my head was in flames and the Ultimatrix symbol was on my chest.

" **HEATBLAST**!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Pyronite**

 **Given Name: Heatblast**

 **Pyronites are living infernos that reside on the star of Pyros. Pyronites can absorb, emit and manipulate heat and flames. But they can be easily weakened by water, fire extinguishers or and thing that puts out their flames. If a pyronite catches a cold, they are able to perform cryokinesis instead of pyrokinesis.**

* * *

I burned the magnesium bindings and absorbed the flames in the church. I then looked at the assailant with a smirk on my face. "Your not the only one whose got a few tricks lady. Now I'm gonna burn you to ashes." I said as I glared at the hooded figure.

"You sneaky son of a…"

"Ah ah ah, watch it. We're in a church." I said acting like a first class smartass. ' _I always wanted to do that_.' I thought.

"That's is smartass. Say goodbye to your little friend." shouted the figure throwing some magnesium daggers at Mafuyu. I couldn't do anything as they were to fast and I couldn't ignite them because their are flammable.

However the daggers didn't hit their mark as they were blocked by straighten chains. "Who's there?" shouted the figure as someone stood at the door of the church where another cloaked figure stood who vanished and reappeared by Mafuyu "What?" she questioned.

The new figure moved her hands through a candle stand and it seemed to melt as her touch before throwing the shard at the other who blocked it with several pieces of magnesium. "Iron?" she questioned as Mafuyu was freed from her bonds and the figure got a look at the others face.

"That scar on your face…Athos' prized stigmatic the one loved and betrayed by god…Sasha the Martyr" the cloak's hood was thrown back revealing the silver haired girl Mafuyu and I had found before but had a deep scar going across her face

' _Did she come to save me?_ ' wondered Mafuyu. I looked at this girl and I shivered just by how intense this girl stared.

The girl then slumped down to one knee "But it looks like you haven't had any soma for a long time. Then you have no chance of winning!" the first figure shouted throwing more of her bladed discs.

"Wrong!" another voice shouted as Teresa dropped from the ceiling and blocked the discs with her skirt that had hidden blades inside. Next thing you know a portal appeared beside me and out came Ben as Teleportal, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Julie with ship as her armor and even Sparky was here.

"Who are you?" asked the figure "Teresa-chan" called Mafuyu seeing the familiar face "I am one of the Twelve Adepts, Pax Romania. I shall eliminate you in the name of Athos!" she said going over to the now named Sasha.

"Allow me to assist you with that Teresa." Sparky said as he pressed onto my Ultimatrix symbol and in a green flash I looked like my human self but I was dressed in a bishop's robe, with platinum blonde hair instead of brown and green eyes instead of hazel blue. The ultimatrix symbol was on my chest to boot instead of on my wrist.

" **PLATINA**!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Qwaser of Platinum**

 **Given Name: Platina**

 **The Qwasers are beings who are able to control a specific element through the power of the curvature of Mary's soma. Alchemists who has the power to manipulate electrons, molecular vibrations and atomic bonds. They are the descendants of Hermes Trismegistus. They are included among the ranks of those beings, miraculous, raised in secret, even before the time of Rome.**

 **Platina being the Qwaser of Platinum is capable of manipulating platinum along with a few abilities of his own. He's capable of Mental Possession, creating force fields, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, aura reading, soul reading, and mediumship. His main weakness is that he requires soma to replenish himself like other Qwaser.**

* * *

"Whoa. Sparky, what's going on man? What are you up to?" I asked Sparky who just led me to Teresa and Sasha and sat me down next to Sasha.

"Teresa, you know the drill." Sparky said to Teresa which she nodded. I'm surprised Sparky knows this girl but I chose not to think too hard about that.

"Teresa-chan what are you…?" Mafuyu began to ask as Teresa began to take her top off and reveal her breasts to me and Sasha.

"Sasha…please…" she said as she also took her bra off revealing the nipple to us. I tried to fight off a nosebleed and a boner but to no avail. I instantly felt a need to suck on her breast for some odd reason.

"Teresa, what are you doing?" said an alarmed Mafuyu. Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles and Julie were also stunned by the display.

"Like hell I'll let you" the figure breaking the cross on her hand and sucking something from it as numerous bladed disc appeared around her and started to shoot toward the other thre

chan…" said Sasha as we picked her up and jumped out the way of the discs before latching our mouths onto both her nipples and sucking out her Soma making the two strands of her hair twitch.

' _Where…have I seen this before_?' wondered Mafuyu while also getting a little wet. Kibbles was also getting a little wet from the sight while Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie looked at Sparky who said "ill explain later." "Sasha…the Martyr. Platina…the church grants you both permission to bear your fangs…" she said blushing as we were sucking on her breasts.

"Like hell you two will" said the figure creating an extra large disc and hurling it as we both let go of both nipples with an audible pop "at this sinner" she finished saying he nipples standing on end as Sasha and I looked to our opponent "Yes…"

Sasha's scar and left eye glowed red while my eyes glowed neon green as the whole of the church exploded from the inside out leaving dust all over "Where did those bastards go?" asked the figure extremely frustrated

" _ **Here**_ …" Sasha called down in Russian staring down at the hooded figure.

 _ **n and Platinum are here.**_ " I finished in Latin even though I never knew any foreign languages.

"What is that girl?" Mafuyu asked " She and Platina are someone who received the blessing of Mary's soma. One who can control a specific element" Teresa explained re-clothed now. "They are alchemists who can manipulate electrons, control vibrations and atomic bonding." as she was saying this, the iron of the church swirled round Sasha who looked down in pity at the cloaked figure. While I used Platinum from nearby places as it swirled around me.

"Descendants of Hermes Trismegistus. A miraculous being raised secretly in the Church before the time of Rome. They are Qwasers, one of the feared ones." Sasha had manipulated the iron to become a large double ended scythe while I manipulated the platinum to form a Zweihander. Mafuyu eyed me like I was a fairytale prince and Kibbles was the same way.

"Have you ever trembled before?" Sasha sates while she glared at the assailant.

"Have you felt fear chilling you to the very bone?" I said while readying my Zweihander. The masked figure was now terrified.

" **TREMBLE**! Cower in fear!" Sasha and I said in unity.

The figure attempted one last move throwing more discs but was too slow as we both had already cut through her with ease. "Iron and Platinum trash…was it the difference in our soma?" the figure asked as she went up in a blue flame.

I went over to Mafuyu as the glow faded from my eyes and reverted back to my human form. "Are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice "Yes. Thanks." Mafuyu said as se hugged me and pecked my cheek, to which I blushed a bit. We then turned our attention to Sasha and Teresa.

"Thank you for saving us." Mafuyu replied.

"I was only chasing Magnesium. From now on you are on your own. If you cannot defend yourself without your boyfriend helping you, you're not qualified to live." Sasha said coldly. Mafuyu was blushing at the boyfriend part, as was I but Mafuyu was a bit mad from what she said.

"Excuse me? First of all Dustin is not my boyfriend. He is Kibbles' boyfriend. And second of all If we hadn't save you you'd be…" she stopped as she looked at her hand. I saw her hand too and noticed blood. When Sasha turned to face us her scar was bleeding as well.

"If you wish to see tomorrow, you must protect yourself." She then faced me. "And as for you Dustin, you and your friends will not tell anyone about what you've witnessed tonight. Its better if you keep this between us." I just nodded because while she maybe younger than me, I felt pretty intimidated by her.

I then turned to Sparky and decided to ask him about earlier. "Okay Sparky, you owe us one hell of an explanation. How do you know Teresa? And how the hell did you know about Platina?" Sparky just smiled and decided to talk.

"To answer your questions I've been here before. I've met Teresa, Sasha and even gained my part in Athos.

* * *

 **Athos is an espionage and special operations agency of the Eastern Orthodox Church, not unlike the CIA or the FBI back in the United States and even Interpol, whose alpha objective is to prevent the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn from becoming global community discourse**.

* * *

"I can basically turn into every Qwaser I've met plus Teresa as well." That got Mafuyu now interested.

"Wait. Sparky, is it? Dustin and Ben can turn into aliens. How can you turn into Teresa even though see human?" Sparky sm

"Well Madame, unlike Ben or Dustin, my Omnitx allows me to transform into everyone I've met in many worlds I've traveled to, whether being alien, human, or something else." Sparky then turned into Teresa but her clothing was blue unlike Teresa. He then turned into Discord from MLP, Aku from Samurai Jack, a Xenomorph from the Alien series, Rose Quartz from Steven universe and back to his human form. Mafuyu was shocked to say the least. "You see, I have been to many universes and is one is no exception. But we should be getting back home. Its getting late. Until we meet again my friends. Ta ta." Sparky said before vanishing in a blue light.

"Sparky is right. We could use some Shuteye. Beside we start school tomorrow." I said as we retired for the night.

* * *

 **The next Day**

The next morning Mafuyu and I were shocked to find that the church had been completely fixed as if events of last night never happened. We immediately went inside to find the priest lighting candles "Oh if you're looking for Sister Teresa, she not here today" the priest told us. "She was not feeling well" he informed us. "How could that…?" Mafuyu began to ask. I began to wander myself. Last night she seemed fit as a fiddle to me.

* * *

 **Teresa's POV**

I was half naked squirming in bed as my nipples were in agony. I was wearing nothing but my panties which were drenched as I fingered myself. My breasts were drenched in sweat and my nipples were hard enough to scratch diamond. I was thinking about Dustin sucking every ounce of soma out of her tits.

' _Oh Dustin-san. I wish you were here with me right now_.' I thought as she removed my panties, leaving myself completely naked. I continued to masturbate as I couldn't get Dustin as Platina sucking my breast out of my mind.

" **OH YES! DUSTIN-SAMA! SUCK ME DRY! FUCK ME! IM CUMMMMING…AHH!** " I yell as I squirt like a water cannon. I then laid on the bed feeling spent, panting like a bitch in heat while I twirled, pinched and pulled my nipples. ' _Oh...I can't bare it! Dustin-san, I need you! I know you belong to Kibbles-chan but I can't shake off this lust_.'

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"I thank you both for your concern, let us talk the next time we meet, farewell" said the one eyed priest walking away.

"Excuse us…" Mafuyu started to say "What is a Qwasar?" I asked "It is…you both will find out when you have to, that it's a miracle" said the priest.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

"What's wrong Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo shaking her breasts knocking me from my train of thought "Did the Father tell you something?" I waved my hands "no, nothing" I told my friend.

"Really?" she said "By the way, we weren't able to find that girl from yesterday. Where could he have gone?" she wondered to herself. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Ten minutes Dustin, Kibbles (in human form), Nega Dustin (in human form), Ben Julie and to my surprise, even Sasha were standing in front of the class each wearing their normal clothes. "Class these are our transfer student from Russia and America. This is Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell from Russia. And Dustin Hogan, Justin Hogan, Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto and Kibbles Warner from America." The teacher said as the girls were having a fangasm from how handsome the boys looked. "Although Alexandra-chan is only thirteen, she managed to skip some grades. And Ben, Dustin, Justin, Julie and Kibbles just recently exchanged to St. Mihailov Academy from the United States."

Hana and Miyuri all smirked seeing the group and how good the boys looked except me. I was more in shock from seeing Sasha again so soon.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"Alright start explaining Alexandra whatever! And don't think your getting away without explaining every single detail!" Mafuyu demanded answers from Sasha and by god she was gonna get them.

"Forget about it. Its better for you not to know." Said Sasha. I was sitting next to Sasha and Kibbles was sitting next me. Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie sat across us while I was looking at Mafuyu hoping she doesn't do something brash.

"How can I forget about last night?" Mafuyu said with me and Tomo trying to calm her down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" came the voice of Hana "how shameless, don't you know your own position?" she asked in her usually smug tone as I was now pissed at the sight of Hana and Miyuri.

"This is none of your business!" Mafuyu glared at the two who just ignored them.

"Sasha." Hana gets the silver haired girl's attention while Miyuri looked at me.

"Remember me cowboy?" She winks at me and both Kibbles and Mafuyu was getting pissed as a hornets nest but Nega Dustin told Kibbles to relax. "Why stick with these two? If you like, I can give you a personal rodeo. I always wanted to try the bucking bronco." Then Miyuri looked as Sasha. Mafuyu was close to losing it but Tomo managed to calm her down.

"Sasha huh? That's a name close friends call someone named Alexandra right?" Miyuri asked the silver haired girl

" _ **Disgusting** **.**_ " She said in Russian, getting Hana, Miyuri and even my attention. "Who gave you permission to use that name. Never speak it again. You'll tarnish it." Mafuyu and Tomo gasped while I snickered a bit.

"Why you…" Hana glared but Miyuri stopped her.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am Miyuri Tsujidô. I am the daughter of the current headmaster."

"Pathetic. All you can do is hide behind the power of others. Your words cannot make my heart tremble." Miyuri starts to loose her cool and I chuckled a bit causing Hana to glare at me.

"You think that's funny four eyes?"

"I find it hilarious that you two are finally getting what you deserve after all the shit you give to other students. And sorry pink hair, I'm already taken by this lovely lady." I said gesturing to Kibbles attempting to piss her off. Miyuri was now beyond pissed and she glared at Kibbles with venom but Kibbles stuck her tongue out at her while smirking.

"Hey cowboy just 'cause you're kinda good looking like your friends here don't think you can-" started Hana but was cut off again. I stood up and stared down at the girl "You I have a worse opinion of since you take more joy than your friend bullying others when they have a tough time already" my tone was lowered and angry.

"Oh you're gonna get it now" she said getting up to smack me but I dodged and lifted my leg tripping her making her fall over exposing her panties for all to see. I then lowered myself to her level and glared. "Now I'm gonna say this once bitch so you better goddam pay attention. Stop picking on others, no matter WHO. You keep this bullying shit up, and it won't be the first time I bitchslap a girl. Got it?" I said to her which she nodded in fear. I turned to Mafuyu and Tomo who stared at amazement. Then I turned to Sasha who blushed and was amazed at my stunt.

"Would you like us to show you around since you're new here?" I asked Sasha as she nodded with that blush still on her face. Tomo happily grabbed her hand leading her out the room with the rest of us not far behind.

* * *

 **No POV**

In an underground base several figures stood in a circle all cloaked and unable to see any of their faces "I see, so Athos' Qwaser has appeared…that girl is more trouble than she's worth" said one of the figures." What's more is that a new Qwaser has appeared out of nowhere." Said a second figure. "As we thought the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn has appeared in Japan. Mary's power is ours, may God be with us" said the others.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"Dustin-San, that was amazing what you did to Hana. Though I think what you said was a bit harsh." asked Tom

"Well she's gotta learn somehow. But of course I was bluffing. I'm exactly not violent. I say it but I never mean it." I said. "But yesterday when Hana said that about your father I really wanted to punch her in the jaw so hard it would break like glass." I still remembered Hana's slander at Tomo's father.

"Well…thanks for that before…those two well" she said gratefully

"It's no bother. If there's one thing I truly hate is bullies. Plus the class president told us of some of the tings that were happening here. You two have it rough so with how things are likely to get, we'll be there for you two" both smiled at my personality and words…so full of kindness and care. "In all honesty I was the odd one out in when I was in middle school. So I know the pain." I said to the two girls. I then noticed Sasha still blushing as she looked at me.

"Alexandra, you okay…? Every time you look at me your face goes red as a tomato." I asked a little worried as she shook her head.

"I'm fine don't worry and just call me Sasha. That display you pulled truly amazed me." Sasha said looking away timidly.

Mafuyu then decided to ask a particular question that's been on her mind. "Where are you living then?" she asked "With Teresa-chan" Sasha answered making our faces (except for Tomo's) flush

"Does that mean you and her…" Julie said

She shook her head "That is something…I do when necessary. Plus do I really look like that type of person?" We shook her our heads negatively "Good." Sasha said.

"I noticed your shinai before if there's time would you mind training with me some time" I asked.

"O-Of course Dustin-san, I'd really like that" I laughed

"Please call me Dustin. I'm not familiar with suffixes" I told her as she nodded.

"Can I call you Dustin-kun then?" asked Tomo not really following the conversation but hearing the last bit.

"Sure. How can I say no to that face?" I told Tomo as she giggled and blushed a bit. Kibbles can tell that Tomo, Sasha and Mafuyu were falling for ms But she didn't mind at all for she was into polygamy, but only I knew this.

' _Hmm. Looks like Sasha, Tomo and Mafuyu have a crush on Dustin. Looks like our first day just got interesting_.' Kibbles thought as we walked.

* * *

 **OC Info**

* * *

Name: Silvia Hart

Aliases : The Silver Maiden

Eye Color: Magenta

Hair Color: Silver

Age: 17

Bust: 81 (B)

Waist: 50

Hip: 79

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Silver

Personality: Posh, kindhearted

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May

Element: Silver

Likes: Ben Tennyson, classical music, cute things

Dislikes: rudeness, high class snobs

* * *

Name: Chichi Kyonyu

Aliases : Mary's Wet Nurse

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Pink

Age: 21

Bust: 91 (J)

Waist: 49

Hip: 68

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria

Personality: Gentle, devoted

Maria: Maria to herself and Aoi Kuchiba; Marias are Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano and Yumie Hiiragi

Element: Calcium

Likes: Nega Dustin, BDSM, children,

Dislikes: bras, breast pumps

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sasha is a girl in this story as well as Edgar and Taisuku. I also added OCs in this.**

 **If you can think of some more girls for the harem let me know and I'll add them. Season 1 and two will be in this story plus some episodes not even in the anime. Mafuyu and Tomo gain both halves of the Sword of Maria in this story like in the Manga. Also Eva-Q and Eva-R will be in Dustin's harem because they are simply conditioned girls who have suffered at the hands of those supposed to care for them.**

 **Dustin's Qwaser form is Platina the Qwaser of Platinum. I decided to make him because Platinum is more valuable than gold so his power exceeds even the Gold Tyrant Gregory. Also Platina is the Latin word for Platinum.**

 **Ben's Qwaser form will be Aurum, a Qwaser of Gold much like Gregory, but with poet a bit greater than Gregory's.**

 **Plus Olja and Sister Wilma will be revived in this story. You'll have to find out in later chapters.**

 **Well thank you I hope you like this chapter as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	2. Friendly Masquerade

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Friendly Masquerade**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **No POV**

Mafuyu was currently having a very strange yet erotic dream, one which most likely be a best seller if it was written in a erotica novel. In her dreams she was strapped to a table her limbs restrained and was wearing an outfit worthy of a BDSM play. The outfit consisted of leather straps that covered her private parts and breasts but everything else was exposed bar her arms which had long gloves on them.

In the dream she was shivering in pleasure as she watched the face of the Dustin before her with a small smile on his face. "Well, what do you wanna do to me stud?" she asked with a saucy smile on her face. Dustin reached out with his hands with a feather like touch on her smooth skin causing goose bumps to rise as she began to moan.

"You are beautiful Mafuyu-chan…"his voice was gentle yet husky making her shiver "Let me know if I get too rough" he said his hand moving to the straps concealing her bosom.

"Enough talk. Take me!" she cried remembering what she's seen before with Teresa "I'm all yours!" She cries as Dustin latched his mouth onto her breast and had begun sucking from it like a child would. Mafuyu screamed in pleasure and Dustin was about to take her virginity, but sadly she woke up from her dream.

As she woke up she saw that she was in her bedroom. She was blushing as red as a tomato and she could feel her panties moist She let out a sigh before falling back to her pillow "It was only a dream. I wish it was real life." she said in disappointment. ' _I know Dustin is Kibbles' boyfriend, but for some reason I can't help but feel jealous of her'_. She thought but then she noticed something squirming around under the sheets and looked down to see Tomo currently latched onto her breasts with a content look on her face as she sucked on it.

"T-Tomo?" she cried out seeing her friend there 'Again' and with that she got out and quickly dressed herself so she wouldn't have easy access. "Seriously, you crazy girl, why were you sucking on my breasts?" she questioned blushing and half whining like a small child. Tomo was just smiling as Mafuyu gestured with her arms emphasizing her own chest "Aren't yours way bigger? If you're going to do that just use you-" she stopped her self looking upon her busty friend in envy.

She lowered her arms she'd been gesturing with in slight defeat before finishing "…Suck on your own breasts…" she said eyes twitching and turning her head. Tomo waved her hand dismissively

"Oh come on Mafuyu-chan, there's no way I can do…" her mind drifted in wonder as she looked down at her massive cleavage "Ah…" she said in surprise discovering something new.

Mafuyu turned back to see that Tomo had actually discovered she could suck on her own breasts which she did, happily mumbling "I did it!" which her mouth full. Mafuyu almost screamed before getting behind Tomo and put her hand on her head and attempted to pull her mouth away from her breast.

"Don't actually do it" she said red in embarrassment as Tomo didn't seem to want to let go mumbling "Breasts…Breasts…" as Mafuyu tried to pull her away.

However Mafuyu in her struggle noticed something while her hand was on Tomo's head "You have a fever?" she said in worry before Tomo let go of her breasts which flopped up and down just showing just how large they were.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Later on Mafuyu and I were at the church again with her friend Ayana "Is Tomo-chan still in bed?" she asked as Mafuyu nodded "Yeah she's got a bit of a fever" I confirmed looking troubled which her friend picked up on "It must be hard for you Mafuyu" she stated.

Mafuyu waved her hand "No it was my fault for dragging her around" she denied never believing looking after Tomo was trouble

"Poor thing. And she was just getting better too." I shrugged in disappointment.

"If there is anything I can help with, just tell me" Ayana offered smiling which Mafuyu and I returned

"Alright thank you" Mafuyu replied happy for any help. The sound of the bell ringing could then be heard reminding the two

"Oh no, we have to go to class. Let's go" said Mafuyu picking up her bag and shinai. We began running off but Mafuyu stopped back and looked to the picture on the alter ' _I have to confirm it_ ' she said to herself.

As we headed off the one eyed priest came out from side watching her ' _The icon that has the power to change the balance of the world in the blink of an eye…Theotokos of Tsarytsin. Yamanobe Yuudai was afraid that it would land in the hand of the Adepts. That was the reason he hid in this school but…_ ' he thought to himself thinking about the situation at hand.

* * *

 **Later**

We went by the fountain at the campus building to see Sasha sitting on a bench, staring at the sky her long silver hair moved to the breeze. "So this is where you were?" Mafuyu said, she turned to see me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Mafuyu.

Mafuyu had a serious look on her face "Sasha, please tell us everything about the Adepts. Why is something like that happened in this school?" I questioned as Mafuyu and I looked her over. We watched as she sighed putting her hands together

"Why do you want to know?" She asked looking straight at us.

"Why? That masked bastard know about me and Tomo" Mafuyu said in worry about her and her friend and safety. "We can't just wait and see what happens. I need to protect Tomo" Mafuyu swore to herself like she always had when it came to Tomo, putting her hand over her heart as she did so.

"Mafuyu-chan I can respect your determination in want to protect Tomo-chan. However the heretics have only one goal, the legendary icon Theotokos of Tsarytsin, you know of it no?" She asked gently as Mafuyu nodded a little red from the praise. The wind seemed to pick up blowing both their hair up letting her see the two deep blue orbs.

"What exactly is that though? Is it really something worth killing in order to find?" Ben questioned her

"That is simply their mission as it is mine Ben-chan" Sasha said a little sadly as she rested hr chin on her hands.

"Be serious, you mean that you don't care if we get involved. You're simply a murder just like them." Mafuyu said not realizing the depth of her words as Sasha glared at her.

"Mafuyu…you don't know me" Sasha said coldly "I can tell you've had a tough life, but it can't compare to what I've seen and have suffered." We flinched at her tone as her eyes seemed to stare right into Mafuyu. "Have any of you ever had everything taken from you when you had nothing or lose someone who actually helped you survive?" Sasha asked her.

"What…what the fuck do you know?" Nega Dustin got mad at this.

" **YOU THINK YOUR LIFE WAS FUCKING HELL, THEN WAIT TILL YOU HEAR ABOUT MY PAST. I WAS MADE IN A GOD DAMN SCIENCE LAB. I WAS BORN FROM A MOTHER FUCKING TEST TUBE! I WAS MADE AS A FUCKING WEAPON BY SOME SICK SON OF A BITCH JUST FOR HIS OWN PURPOSES. WORST OF ALL, HE NEVER CARED FOR MY WELL BEING. HE NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME. IF IT WEREN'T FOR DUSTIN, I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH MY FRIENDS! SO YOU STILL THINK YOUR PAST WAS HELL!?** " He said as we were taken back by Nega Dustin's tone. Even Sasha was wide eyed by everything my clone/brother told her.

"Nega Dustin…" she said feeling faint and wobbled before catching herself

"W-what's wrong" I asked worriedly as I tried to catch her.

"It's fine…nothing to…worry…abo…" she couldn't finish as she collapsed but Mafuyu managing to catch her before she hit the ground, his face resting on her modest bosom.

"Oh shit." I said in worry.

"H-Hey Alexandra-kun…Alexandra-kun." Mafuyu called hoping to wake him as it started raining down.

* * *

 **No POV**

 _"Please…please stop" begged the small voice of Sasha as she was strapped to a chair a man in a lab coat heating up a needle via the use of a candle "No not again…please" said the voice of the scared Sasha._

 _"Heat is caused by the vibration of molecules. Use your ability to stop those vibrations, if you don't want to be burnt" said the man coming over with the needle._

 _"Remember at the rate you heal, we will keep doing this until you get it down or collapse" he said bringing the needle down on his hand making the boy scream out in immense pain, his eyes in tears hoping for the pain to just end._

 _***RAPE SCENE WARNING***_

 _We then see Sasha tied to a bed, her body completely bare in front of a man in a black robe. This man was the Qwaser of Gold, Gregory. "My, my, my. For a young girl like yourself, you sure have quite the body." Said Gregory as he loomed over Sasha._

 _"Please…stop." She said before being slapped._

 _"Silence you little runt. One more word and I will make this worse than it already needs to be." He said as he twisted her right nipple eliciting a scream from her._

 _"Hmm. Even I'm certainly going to enjoy this." Gregory said as he sucked her right breast while plunging his fingers in her snatch. Sasha cried in terror as tears ran down her face. After he released her breast with an audible pop he revealed his rod and Sasha was now terrified. Gregory chuckled evilly before forcefully plunging his rod into the girl, making her scream in pain which Gregory relished._

 _After a few minutes he released into her causing trauma to the poor girl beneath him. "Maybe if you can't access your powers, I could use you as my personnel cock sleeve." Gregory said with a dark chuckle and a sadistic grin._

*** _RAPE SCENE END_ ***

 _Once it had ended Sasha was curled up in the corner of her cell holding the hand as it still healed from the experiment. She was crying as she was just raped by Gregory._

 _"Sasha-kun…it's okay now" said the voice of a blond haired woman stroking his head "Please feed on my life and become stronger" she said to Sasha opening her robe to expose her breasts._

 _"Unless you show the power they'll continue, but if you feed off me you can show your power. With that you'll survive Sasha-kun. So please…Sasha-kun" she said offering her self to him smiling as_

 _Sasha muttered "Olja-nee" sounding half-dead._

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

As I looked upon the image of the one who gave me strength in my darkest hours the image slowly changed to that of Tomo smiling down upon me. Dustin, Nega Dustin and Ben were there as well. "That's the second time you've called me that" Tomo said cradling my head to her chest as my eyes shed small tears.

Realizing my position I quickly bolted up before rubbing my eyes feeling the wet sensation

"Are you alright Sasha?" Dustin asked concerned for me.

"I'll be fine…but what am I wearing?" I asked seeing as I wasn't in the clothes I was wearing and was instead was in what appeared to be a lady's summer dress.

"Sorry" apologized Tomo "Your clothes got wet so…" she left it as I figured it out and turned back to her

"But…Tomo-chan why this?" I asked, eye twitching as I asked.

"Well that was the only thing around that could fit you." Ben said.

"Of course" I sighed at the simple reason. I then noticed Nega Dustin had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Nega Dustin-san, are you alright." He just hooded. "I have seen your dreams while you were passed out. I had no idea you had suffered so much. I apologize for yelling at you earlier." He said as he hugged me.

I looked at Dustin and Ben with confusion.

"He has psychic powers. He can use Telepathy, Telekinesis, he can even hack into a person's mind to see their past." Dustin told me.

"Now to check your temperature" Tomo said grabbing his face and pulling my forehead to hers earning a small blush on my part. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever, I'm glad" she said in relief pushing my head down so I was facing her cleavage making me go redder before relaxing at his position.

It was at that moment Mafuyu, Kibbles, Julie and Ayana walked in to see the position of us with small blushes on their faces

"Hey what are you two doing?" asked Mafuyu while carrying a large pot of food. Tomo smiled raising her hand "I was checking if Sasha-kun had a fever" she said like a school student reporting their good behavior.

"Weren't you lying down just now?" asked Julie

"I just woke Julie-chan, and don't worry I can't get fevers, ever" I said sitting up and brushing a hand through my long silver hair and Mafuyu set her pot down.

"You may not get sick but you fainted because you haven't eaten in some time right?" she asked as my stomach groaned in hunger earning a small redness in my cheeks.

"Looks as though Mafuyu's right, your stomach was growling when you were asleep too. Now please eat" Kibbles said taking the lid off the pot

"What is it?" I asked curious at the delicious scent.

"It's Borscht." Mafuyu said a little sheepish not exactly knowing what he liked.

"Borscht?" I asked as she nodded. "You have culinary talents if you've made a foreign dish in this country" I said making her blush.

"Thank you the recipe was from my Uncle." she said with a bit of pride pouring me a plate of the dish and offering it to him with a smile. Tomo took a spoon and offered some of the soup.

"Here Sasha-kun, say Ahhh~" Tomo offered the spoon closer which I opened my mouth for accepting the taste. It only took a second after tasting that I said "This is…Good." I muttered making Mafuyu smile in pride as he took the dish from her hands and ate the meal she prepared with gusto.

"Well at least I know one thing that you like food wise" Mafuyu giggled watching him.

"Thank you Mafuyu-chan for this, it's been a while since I've eaten like this" My thanks came as a bit of a surprise to the girls wondering how my life was.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

After eating dinner and redressing in her clothes Sasha was ready to leave for the night "You really ate a lot" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yes thank you again Mafuyu-chan, it's nice to try new things now and again" Sasha said with a small smile bringing redness to my cheeks

"You're very kind Sasha-kun. Maybe next time you come round we can try something else?" she offered as he gave a small nod.

"I would like that actually, plus it's nice to see you and Tomo-chan again" Sasha said as Ayana Hmph'ed at not being included.

"Oh it's Teresa-chan" announced Julie seeing the girl come up by the gates holding a small lantern

"Did you come to pick up Sasha-kun?" Tomo asked her which she replied to with but a small nod. Sasha turned to Teresa

"Everything okay Teresa-chan, sorry about this guess I haven't been eating as much lately" Teresa nodding again.

Tomo and the others, minus Ayana, decided to give Sasha a hug goodbye at which Mafuyu went over and whispered "Hey are you alright now? You couldn't stand up after that time" referencing the day after the fight with Magnesium. Again she nodded before Mafuyu went red as she asked "And… that…wasn't embarrassing at all…?" she asked as Teresa went red in her cheeks but her face stayed emotionless.

"Of course it was" stated Mafuyu with a hand to her face before Teresa leaned over

"Be careful Mafuyu-san" she whispered as Tomo and the others finished her hug with Sasha leaving her red in the face due to Tomo squeezing her close to her body.

"Let's go Teresa-chan, and see you all next time" Sasha waved as the two walked off.

* * *

 **Later**

Later on me and the others were talking and washing ourselves in the bathroom, I currently taking a soak in the tub ' _What did she mean by 'be careful_?' my mind began to wander thinking about the two alone _'Wait right now maybe those two are_ …' an image popped into my head of Sasha softly caressing Teresa's cheek and kissing her neckline before moving down to her bare breasts, her nipples poking out in excitement.

I thankfully cut off the image "What am I thinking?" I said loudly to myself holding my head very red faced from the image while Tomo, Julie, Kibble and Ayana just gazed in confusion as Tomo was having her back scrubbed. "Are you thinking about Sasha-kun?" asked Tomo as I furiously shook her head

"Or course I'm not" I protested.

"Say what kind of relationship are those two in?" asked Ayana curious over the new kid being close to Teresa

"A relationship we shouldn't intrude on" muttered Julie

"Really?" asked Ayana wanting to know more. I relaxed into the warm water

"Well Sasha-kun is sweet but she seems guarded by some of her mannerisms" I said as Tomo smiled

"You think? Sasha-kun is kind and honest I already like him; she'll be a good friend I think" she said as I nodded.

Then I had my dream from last night still fresh on my mind. I was blushing so red I could put the reddest rose in the world to shame. Kibbles noticed this and decided to ask. "Hey Mafuyu. What do you think of Dustin." I smiled still blushing red.

"Well he's sweet, smart, plus he's really handsome too." I muttered that last part but Tomo and Kibbles heard me.

"Well, Mafuyu-chan you think so too, do you like Dustin-kun too?" Tomo asked putting her hands on her face while Kibbles giggled, making Mafuyu go defensive

"W-What's this all of a sudden? Dustin is Kibbles' boyfriend remember?"

I said my eyes forced to look at Tomo's massive breasts.

"Because I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, plus he really liked your cooking as much as Sasha does, it's been a while since you had someone other than me to cook for" she said bouncing up in happiness.

"Is… that so?" she mumbled remembering how Dustin had praised her cooking and how he's like to try more of it

"Yup" Tomo nodded in agreement. When we were done we dressed Tomo in her night wear while Kibbles and I were only in our bras and panties, Julie was in a pink night shirt and black sleep shorts and Ayana in a shirt and panties

"There, I don't want you to get a fever again, so go back first" Mafuyu said to Tomo who gave a salute

"Okay~ Clean and naked~" she sang as she, Kibbles and Julie left the room. I turned to Ayana

"Thanks for your help today Ayana-chan" she smiled as the girl shook her head

"No problem. Was I actually any help?" she said a little sheepishly which I nodded to

"Yes, a big help."

"Hey, what's really going on?" Ayana asked seriously

"What… even you… think that I…" I tried to weave Ayana off and not let her get into any danger, waving my hand dismissively.

"Not that… something more dangerous happened didn't it?" Ayana asked since she noticed I had brought my shinai into the bathroom.

Realizing there was no way around it I explained the situation to Ayana "Qwaser?" Ayana asked confused as I grabbed my shinai.

"Those weird guys are looking for something in this school." I said holding my shinai close "Tomo and this school, these are all things that father cherishes so I have to protect them." I said with a serious expression on mh face.

"Do you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the real painting?" asked Ayana as I shook my head

"No, Tomo said she doesn't know either." Ayana seemed to get more curious about the painting

"Really? What did Yuudai-sensei's diary say?" her interest seemed to shock me

"Why are you asking this?"

Ayana's tone now with a hint of impatience "Anything will do. A hint of any kind, something even Tomo-chan doesn't know" she seemed to beg of me

"Could it be…?" I wondered.

"Do you remember something?" said Ayana but a voice from the outside could then be heard

"I knew you would."

Ayana turned and gasped pointing " **MAFUYU-CHAN!** " she cried and both of us saw the masked villain from the night before at the window floating who smirked before the window suddenly shattered. I ducked to avoid the glass while the masked woman wrapped Ayana in chains and carried her out into the night the girls screaming as she was pulled away.

" **AYANA-CHAN!** " I shouted. The door opened to reveal Dustin, Ben, Kibbles and Julie. But I couldn't see Nega Dustin anywhere.

"What happened." Dustin asked in worry.

"The masked figure is back and she has Ayana." I told them and we hopped out the window to follow the culprit who was standing near the fountain.

"Oh hell no. Not you again." Dustin said in anger.

"Give Ayana-chan back" I told the woman who merely chuckled.

"And do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?" she said holding a small knife and slicing into Ayana's shirt exposing her chest

"No!" she cried as her body was now on display.

"Stop it" I said holding my shinai, Dustin activated his Ultimatrix and Ben activated his Omnitrix as the woman chuckled

"Sure if you tell me something about the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn. But if you lie to me…" she held out her knife and made it become thinner and sharper before moving it over to Ayana's breasts "I'll cut this girl's cute nipple off" she delivered her ultimatum to me giggling all the way.

"Save me Mafuyu-chan, aren't we friends?" said a very scared Ayana while I was reminded of Sasha's words ' _If you cannot defend yourself without your boyfriend helping you, you're not qualified to live_.' The words of Sasha rang in my head allowing her to make her decision

"I have to…" I began lowering her shinai.

"Alright, so let Ayana-chan go now" I said to the woman and the others were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Tell me what you know first and throw away your Shinai" she told me knowing we'd play be her rules.

"Alright…" I said throwing the shinai. However seeing the distraction in throwing the shinai I rushed forward and grabbed it before smacking the woman with it knocking her mask off.

But my strike revealed something shocking as under was a face all too familiar

"It can't be… Tomo?" I said eyes widening seeing that Tomo was the masked culprit.

"Oh. My. God." Julie said.

"No way." Ben said an both Dustin and Kibbles had their mouths open in shocked.

"It was mean of you to trick me Mafuyu-chan" she said with a smile. She then saw our expressions "Huh? Why are you guys so surprised? Oh I guess you thought of me like a pet didn't you?"

This made me flinch at the accusation "You said you would protect me, you even resigned from the kendo club you lived. But you still keep that shinai with you" she said looking to my hand which still held the shinai. "Repayment? You're just lying to yourself" she giggled at my antics.

"What are you talking about?" I said not wanting to believe what she was seeing

"You only became friends with me because you wanted to make my Daddy happy, so mean" she said in her sweet voice as I shook my head in disbelief of her friends words.

"Stop it Tomo, what's wrong with you?" I said really hoping this was a very sick joke.

"Something isn't right here." Dustin said and the others could agree.

"Now tell me, my Mafuyu-chan or Ayana will lose her cute breast" she threatened holding the knife close to Ayana's breast

"No, stop it please" screamed Ayana and Mafuyu felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

"Quite the pathetic little party trick" said a deep voice behind her, she turned to see "Nega Dustin?" He was next to Sasha and Teresa.

"Thought you could make a fool out us?" Sasha said this and she ran down the top of the roof before jumping high into the air twirling his scythe preparing to swing. Nega Dustin flew beside Sasha with a ball of dark energy in his hands.

"Wait, Nega Dustin, Sasha… Tomo's… Stop, Guys Stop" I shouted as Sasha swung her scythe out at his target while Nega Dustin launched his energy ball. 'CLANG' was the sound made when Sasha and Nega Dustin's attacks was blocked when I looked to see the noise her confusion only grew "What's going on?" I asked as I saw that Ayana was blocking both attacks with a chain and disks used by the woman last night.

"Why… why is Ayana-chan?" I said as Sasha elaborated not looking away from her

"It was clear that Tomo-chan would never say things like that to you Mafuyu-chan. This person is only using her to break you and reveal what you know. Tomo-chan was a puppet but this is the puppeteer" Sasha said.

"I knew there was something up with you since I first laid eyes on you Ayana Minase. Or should I say Choreographer." Nega Dustin said.

"Damn. Well it looks as though this show is over" smirked Ayana pulling on Tomo's cloak to dress herself and leave Tomo only in her panties. Ayan's eye's changed to almost a silver color and you could see she had a tongue piercing now, her dress now barely covered her private parts. "I had fun Oribe Mafuyu-chan, if Yamanobe Yuudai hadn't vanished, you guys would still be best friends huh?" she said cheerfully.

"H-How could you? You lied to me" I cried at Ayana

"Oh isn't it the same thing you did to this girl" she said holding a drowsy looking Tomo, unnerving Mafuyu slightly

" **YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MAGNESIUM SLUT**!" Dustin shouted.

"Do not listen to her" advised Teresa walking next to me "She uses her words to confuse people. That is her method" she turned to Sasha.

"Sasha… you'll need…" she said beginning to slide her dress of her shoulders "Very well" Sasha said stopping over and her pulling his head to her breast and suckled from Teresa's breast. "Sasha the Martyr, I give you permission to punish the sinners who know the secret" she said as Sasha taking his soma necessary for battle. After Sasha finished her scar glowed and her eye turned red.

Dustin then activated his Ultimatrix and transformed into an alien resembling Blastmon from Digimon Fusion, but with some difference. He had no cape like Blastmon, His chest composed of hexagon shapes of different colors. From his color down to his mid back were crystal spikes made of different kinds of crystal like diamond, opal, emerald, etc. His face was made of crystal similar to taydanite. His shoulders seemed to be made of the same crystal material but had two crystals jutting out on each, a blue crystal and pink crystal on his right and a yellow crystal and white crystal on his left. His metallic leggings were multicolored as well. His metal boots were of the rainbow, the top of the boots were red, the heels were orange and yellow, and the toe parts ere green, blue and purple. The thigh parts were a mix of yellow blue and pink and covered by plates with a diamond material. His gauntlets were different colored on each arm. The right one was Pink on top and blue on the bottom, while the left one was white on top and yellow on the bottom. Each gauntlet had seven hexagonal gemstones forming a sort of hexagonal pattern, blue, purple and orange gems the right side and a light blue green and yellow gemstones on the left side with a bigger red gemstone on the center, as well as three pink gemstones on the back of his hands. His fingers were the same aqua blue color as his face and shoulders. He had a loincloth with a golden belt with multiple gems on the belt but the buckle had a hexagonal shape. On the belt buckle were four gemstones. The first was a pink gemstone in the shape of an upside down, five-sided diamond similar in appearance to the side view of a Round Brilliant Diamond Cut. Below it was a white gemstone in the shape of an upright five-sided diamond similar in appearance to the side view of a Round Brilliant Diamond Cut. On the right was a blue gemstone with a diamond facet and on the right was a yellow gemstone with the same facet. He also had a tail scales going alongside his tail in multiple colors and tipped with a rainbow colored diamond with golden bars holding it in place. His mouth had sharp fangs and his eyes were multicolored as right was orange on one side and yellow on the other with a red pupil, while the left eye was blue on one side purple on the other with a green pupil. The Ultimatrix Symbol was on the center of his chest.

" **PRISMA**!" Dustin shouted in a booming voice with a somewhat metallic echo.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Prismasapien**

 **Given Name: Prisma**

 **Prizma is the only one of his kind in existence much, like how Sugilite is the only Crystalsapien in existence. He is an artificial being like the Galvanic Mechamorphs but his origins are unknown. He powers include Crystallokinesis, Crystaline Constructs,** **Shard Projectiles, E** **xplosive Projectiles,** **Weapon Manifestation,** **Regeneration,** **Body Alteration,** **Energy Refraction,** **Energy Redirection,** **Energy Absorption,** **Aging Immunity,** **Heat Resistance,** **Space Survivability,** **Enhanced Strength,** **Enhanced Durability and** **Enhanced Dexterity.**

 **He also has some unique abilities such as Aura Projection,** **Electrokinesis,** **Enhanced Strength,** **Aura Projection,** **Radiated Pathokinesis,** **Concussive Blast,** **Energy Projection,** **Gemstone Creation,** **Enhanced Reflexes/Speed,** **Healing,** **Resurrection,** **Phytokinesis,** **Shield Proficiency,** **Electrical Interference,** **Speed of Descent Regulation and even** **Spin Dash.**

* * *

Ben then activated his Omnitrix and transformed into a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He also has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. He also wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **BIG CHILL**!" Ben shouted in a raspy ghost-like voice.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Necrofriggian**

 **Given Name: Big Chill**

 **Necrofriggians are a genderless, insectoid species with wings and antenna that can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving them the appearance of a phantom. Necrofriggians have a blue body with black and white spots on their arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large pale green eyes. They have three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on their ankles. Necrofriggians from Mykdl'dy have much paler skin than Necrofriggians from Kylmyys and they also have blue eyes. Newborn Necrofriggians have an appetite for metal and will first eat the nest, before they instinctively fly to Kylmyys (if they aren't on it already). Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians are known to be devoted to sacred objects, such as a shrine on Mykdl'dy, the desecration of which they see as sacrilege. Necrofriggians breed asexually by laying eggs once every 80 years. They build a nest out of large amounts of metal, from which their egg will hatch, ranging from a few to many.**

 **Necrofriggians can exhale ice generating gas or force wind that can either cause ice to form mid air, on a target or targeted area, or turn a target to ice. They are also capable of using their hands and touch to freeze targets or to generate ice constructs. They are also capable of moving or phasing through objects, which they are able to turn to ice if they choose to. In addition, their ability to become intangible allows them to float, levitate and glide. Necrofriggians can fold their wings and antennae forming a hood and a long robe, giving them a phantom-like appearance. Necrofriggians can survive the vacuum of space, extreme heat or cold and underwater.**

 **A Necrofriggian's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, such as Ectonurites or other Necrofriggians, as their intangibility cancels out. Necrofriggians are vulnerable to their natural predator, the Psycholeopterran.**

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

" **YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!** " I yelled beyond pissed because Ayana lied to and us.

"Just try it freak. Now it's my turn" said a crazy looking Ayana as she grabbed Tomo's breast and began sucking roughly making her scream out in a mix of pain a pleasure.

"Tomo!" Mafuyu cried out as Sasha readied her scythe

"Her soma will not be as effective so let her go NOW" Sasha shouted.

' _This some is so rich and sweet… and… and_ …' she thought as she twisted Tomo's nipple as she sucked making the girl squirm about at her treatment "…So perfect" she said with milk hanging from her lips before throwing her knives at Sasha who blocked them but heard a crack and noticed his scythe had chipped

"Damn it." Sasha said.

"AZ91, Magnesium alloy, it's harder than steel. Is it too exciting for you?" she smirked holding the now panting Tomo

" **SHUT UP GODDAMMIT**!" I shouted as she smiled

"You're so impatient" she said in mock sadness restraining Tomo with her cloak tightly "If you move, I'll light her up!" she threatened to the whimpering Tomo.

"Tomo should we let Sasha, Dustin and Ben suck on your breast too?" she said moving the cloth from her nipple and swirling her finger around it "What should we do? Let's give them some service and show them how cute you are" Ayana giggled as the nipple became erect under the teasing by Ayana before she latched her mouth onto it.

She laughed getting another taste "What delicious soma" once more sucking roughly on Tomo's tit making the girl cry out. Seeing this Sasha slammed her scythe into the ground

"I…Will not… allow you… to do this… **ANYMORE**!" Sasha said as earring glowed. Ayana just chuckled at the empty threat to her

"Our difference is in the quality of soma; what can you do?" she said.

"Using my will, your death will be swift and painful for what you've done and that will make the difference" her earring glowed before breaking "My will to protect will pierce right through you" she said as the top of his scythe glowed red hot.

"It's useless, Useless!" shouted Ayana throwing more knives only to be blocked but breaking the staff part of the scythe but Sasha held out her hand shifting their shape into knives and throwing them back at Ayana. "I can't even feel that, not with that little thing of yours" blocking the knives with a magnesium sword she said holding Tomo in front of her by the chain.

"Time to roast her. **IGNITE** " she called as fire surrounded the two

"Tomo!" shouted Mafuyu " **TREMBLE**!" shouted Sasha as her iron spikes dissolved in the fire making it dissipated.

"She oxidized the iron to eliminate the oxygen?" said Ayana shocked as Big Chill appeared to Tomo and vanished along with her and appeared to Mafuyu.

Heal!" I said as I used a healing spell on Tomo to restore her energy. Good thing Sparky taught me Kingdom Hearts magic.

"You feeling okay Tomo?" I asked her and she nodded. I then turned my attention to Ayana wanting to kill her once and for all.

" **TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!** " I yelled blasting a multicolor blast of energy at her to knock her off her feet. Sasha then ran towards Ayana.

"It's useless, you can't cut through…" her boast was cut off as Sasha's scythe pierced through her sword and through her the blade jutting out the back. "I-Impossible…" Ayana managed to say through the pain

"You made a mistake threatening my friends, using a highly heated iron your alloy crumbled like clay". I then walked up to Ayana.

"You fuck with the bull you he the horns. You pick the wrong people to piss off bitch." I said with a death glare.

Ayana managed to look up at me with a smirk "Don't think you've won freak." She said pulling the scythe blade out of her body as blood instantly gushed out of the hole the blade made. "We are… the Hierophants, the Twelve Adepts" she said before she spontaneously combusted in blue flames screaming as it happened.

Teresa behind them put her hands together "Amen" with a bowed head ad and Ben and I reverted back to human. We walked towards Mafuyu and Tomo. Tomo managed to recover because of that healing spell. "Tomo, oh thank God you're alright" she said hugging her.

"The battle tonight is won but we have a problem." said Sasha looking down at Tomo.

"Her soma was powerful so she'll be targeted as well from now on, I'm sorry" she said to Mafuyu with a regretful expression.

"Don't worry Tomo, well be there for you in case more of them return." I told Tomo and held her hand.

"You live up to the rumors Iron lass." said a voice Sasha remembered from her dark days

"YOU! Gregory! The Qwaser of Gold!" Sasha shouted as the blue flame had formed an eastern cross in the air.

"It seems you have improved yourself over the years, but if you wish to oppose us you will never have a moment of peace again." said the disembodied voice. "You took the only peace I ever had to begin with bastard. You killed my sister Olja, you even raped me you sick fuck! Ever since that day I swore I would bring you down for what you did." She said as pissed as a hornets nest. We were shocked at hearing this and I was pissed.

"Well let me tell you something pal, you fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us." I said to the one named Gregory.

"Ah! I see you have new friends Sasha! I must say they are quite unique. Answer me this Hogan. Why do you care about someone who has nothing to do with your world? You clearly have no idea what you are up against." As he said this I was shocked about that he knows my identity.

"How the hell do you know Dustin-chan?" said an enraged Sasha

"Oh you'd be surprised. Allow me to introduce you to my newest henchmen. And I think its someone you and your comrades might find familiar Hogan."As the Qwaser of Gold said this, a red portal appeared beside the blue flame and there was one mine and Ben's most hated rival, Albedo. He was a negative version of Ben with a red jacket, red eyes and white hair. On his wrist was a black leather armband with spikes and a faceplate with a red upside down pentagram in the center, it was the Dark Omnitrix.

"Hello everyone. Miss me?" I could not believe my eyes. Why the hell is Albedo here.

"What the fuck are you doing here Albedo? And why are you helping the Qwaser of Gold?" I asked now confused but pissed.

"Simple Hogan. I want revenge against you and your friends. And what better way to do that than side with this world's most powerful Qwaser?" Albedo said with an evil grin.

"Albedo has told me all about you. As well as your friend Benjamin Tennyson. Since Albedo has the Technology to make multiversal travel possible, imagine how much me and my adepts can achieve." Gregory said to me.

"That will never come to pass Gregory. We will be sure to get rid of you and your new lackey." Sasha said.

"Well then till the day we meet then. Hopefully you don't die before that." The flame said before finally vanishing.

"Till next time Hogan!" Albedo said.

* * *

 **Later**

After the fight we were at the dorm. We were in Tomo and Mafuyu's room. Me Tomo, Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Mafuyu, Sasha, Teresa, Ben, Julie, Yuri and even Sparky were talking about this situation.

"Albedo is a dangerously intelligent adversary. I informed Kevin, Gwen, Max and even Azmuth about this. I told them that you guys can handle this, even though Gwen and Kevin hesitated." Sparky said.

"Why… why does Tomo have to go through this?" asked Mafuyu stroking Tomo's hair as she sat next to her. "Aren't they after the Icon?" Mafuyu asked Yuri.

"The heretics won't stop till they find it and will use any method to find it Mafuyu-chan. But I have to ask you Mafuyu-chan." she turned to Sasha as he sat on the bed.

"Seeing how things are would you like me to stay here and help protect Tomo-chan, after last night I never want to see a pain look on her face again" she said as I could agree. I don't want to see such pain on her face again.

"Sasha… I think you should stay here. And thank you for this. But did he really rape you?" Mafuyu asked this. Sasha just nodded. I embraced her as she blushed. "Now that is another reason for me wanting to kill that son of a bitch. And I am really sorry about your sister Olja." I told her as she returned the hug. Kibbles then had a thought.

"Dustin could you, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Yuri-san excuse us? There's something I want to talk to Mafuyu, Tomo, Sasha and Teresa about." I nodded and we left them to discuss whatever it is they want to talk about.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

I was confused that Kibbles wants to talk to me about but I decided to roll with it. "So what is it you want to talk about Kibbles?" I asked Kibbles who had a serious look.

"Look. I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I can tell you guys have feelings for Dustin. And before you girls ask I can smell lust from every one of you. Even you Teresa." Kibbles said as we all blushed. Even Sasha had red on her face. "Well not that I blame you guys. I'll let you in on a secret. I have a kink for polygamy." Kibbles said as we were all now as red as apples.

I decided to talk about my dream from this morning. "Well I'm not gonna lie. I had a wet dream last night where I was strapped to a table with limbs restrained and was wearing an outfit worthy of a BDSM play. And I liked the whole situation. Dustin was sucking my breast like Sasha did to Teresa. And just as he was about to pop my cherry I woke up. It was the best dream I ever had." I said with a serious flush on my face. Teresa then decided to speak up.

"Well when Dustin as Platina sucked on my breasts for soma, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I had to pleasure myself the day after but I still couldn't shake off my lust for him. I wanted him to suckle on me nonstop." Her face was just as red as I am.

Tomo cleared her throat and she confessed as well. "Well, ever since I first laid my eyes on him, I couldn't help but feel my heart soar when I'm near him. He's sweet and kind."Sasha then decided to speak up.

"I feel the same way Tomo. Ever since he put Hana in her place yesterday I felt attracted towards him. He's brave and selfless." Sasha said with a wild blush.

"Well, if you girls like, I don't mind sharing." I huddled with the other girls to talk about this whole idea. After a few minutes we came to a turned to Kibbles and decided to give our answer.

"Well, since we all love the same boy, we decided to agree with this harem thing. And since you are his first love, you'll be the alpha." Kibbles smiled and whispered a plan for tonight. After that we waited for Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie to retire for the night and Kibbles walked to Dustin.

"Hey honey. Can you come with me for just a minute?" Kibbles asked Dustin to which he just nodded.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Kibbles lead me to Tomo and Mafuyu's bedroom and I was confused at first. But wen we walked in I was greeted to something that really surprised me. Tomo, Sasha, Teresa and Mafuyu were on the bed butt naked looking at me with bedroom eyes and blushes on their faces. My face was red, my nose was bleeding and my pants got tight in an instant.

"K…Kibbles. What's g-g-going on?" I asked as flustered as all hell while my heart was beating like a running horse. "Well, I had a talk with the girls. We decided to share you. Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa and Sasha had feelings for you so we planned a night of fun." Kibbles said as she stripped right down to her bare ass. Her tail wagging and she panting with anticipation.

I looked at the girls with a blush still on my face. I just went with it and I stripped down as well. As soon as the girls saw my hard on they were amazed. Kibbles then grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed.

"So…who wants to go first." I asked as Teresa then crawled to me. Kibbles then conjured a box of condoms and placed a sound proofing spell in the room.

I looked at Teresa from her generous breasts down to her gorgeous legs. I latched onto Teresa's left breast and sucked out her soma. She moaned and held my head. Luckily for me I won't kill her if I suck her dry since I'm not a Qwaser. "Oh yes. Suck me dry Dustin-sama." She moaned while Kibbles licked her pussy lips. Teresa moaned even more when Kibbles licked her muff. I sucked until I decided to kiss Teresa. We tongue wrestled until Teresa orgasmed making Kibbles drink every last drop. I then placed a condom on for obvious reasons and decided to do the deed.

"Teresa, this might hurt but I'll as gentle as possible." Teresa nodded and I pushed into her folds and I then stopped when I felt her hymen. Before I moved any further I looked at Teresa who nodded me to continue. I pushed and the I finally took her v-card. She gasped and held me tight. I decided to give her a breather before she asked me to continue. I went slow at first but went a little faster as I progressed. I then sucked on her breasts again and after a minute we finally reached our peaks. I pulled out of Teresa and laude her down.

Tomo then decided to go next and I put on a mother condom. Tomo grabbed my face and she kissed me with such passion. As we kissed Mafuyu sucked on Tomo's left breast making Tomo moan. "Ma…Mafuyu…what are you…ahh." Tomo moaned as Mafuyu sucked her soma.

"Wow Tomo. You really are sweet." Mafuyu said so I decided to taste for myself. Tomo moaned from this. "Oh Dustin-kun. Drink until you can't drink no more." She moaned as I sucked on her huge milk jugs. After a short minute of sucking her off I decided to go for the gold. Tomo was underneath me with a blush on her face. I pushed inside her and I eventually took her virginity. I gave her the time to calm down until she begged me to continue. While I boned Tomo, Mafuyu was occupied with Kibbles while Sasha tended to Teresa. After a short while we orgasmed at once. I pulled out of Tomo and Mafuyu went to me next.

I looked at Mafuyu and admired her beauty. She may have average breasts but she was still beautiful. I put on yet another condom and made out with Mafuyu. While I was frenching her Kibbles whispered to me of that dream she had and told me about making that fantasy come true. I nodded and with that snap of her fingers she was in the exact outfit she wore in her dream and I used my tentacles to restrain her, but she didn't freak out since I told her about my powers and family since the first day of school.

I sucked on her nipples and I plunged my rod into her lower lips and eventually I took her v-card. I gave her the time to calm down until she gave me the okay to continue. I went slow as I sucked her breasts and drank her soma. "Dreams do come true." Mafuyu said in bliss. After a minute of boning her we track our climax. Mafuyu then kissed me and looked at me and Kibbles. "Thank you for making my dream come true." Mafuyu said.

Sasha then came to me and I placed on a new condom. Sasha told me to lay down and when I did I saw she wanted to go cowgirl style. She then sunk her self onto my hard rod and she was tight, despite having been raped by that gold Qwaser. She then bounced on my shaft as I played with her jugs. I sucked on her right nipple causing Sasha to moan. As I fucked Sasha,Kibblese had both her breasts sucked, Mafuyu sucking her right and Tomo sucking her left. Teresa was scissoring Kibbles while she twirled her own nipples. Tomo and Mafuyu were shocked that Kibbles was lactating but she told them she was never pregnant and is not now. After a good minute of fucking we reached our climax and Sasha laid down on top of me. Kibbles and Teresa both climaxed as well and finally it was Kibbles turn.

Kibbles came to me as I placed yet another condom and Kibbles got on her hands and knees, presenting me a good look at her pussy. She wagged her tail and panted like a bitch in heat. "You always like doggy style Kibbles." I said as I got behind her and stuck my shaft into her love tunnel. I mounted on her while grabbing her huge titties and kissing her neck. While I was fucking Kibbles, Tomo and Mafuyu were in a sixty-nine position as well as Teresa and Sasha. We kept at it until we all reached our limits. And finally we were all spent. I laid down with Tomo clinging onto my right arm, Mafuyu clinging to my left arm, Teresa laying on my right chest while Sasha was laying on my left chest and Kibble laying behind Tomo while hugging behind her.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"What? You're living together?" said a shocked Miyuri the next morning as Mafuyu had told them when someone asked him

"Dustin has a harem?" Hana asked shocked.

"Why did it turn out like this?" she slammed her hands on the table for emphasis.

"Well Sasha needed a place to stay and we offered it to her, that's all. And the harem thing was Kibbles' idea" said a slightly nervous Mafuyu with Tomo smiling behind her.

"But why? I could've asked Kibbles to join this harem" she said looking to Kibbles as she gave a small smile.

"Maybe If you clean up your act and I'll consider you joining." Kibbles said making Miyuri's eye twitch.

 **No POV**

* * *

In another office in the school the priest was on the phone "Yes… the heretics took our bait as we expected. Alright just as you say" he said into the phone.

While currently heading to Japan on a boat a small blonde haired girl was talking to a coffin "Mama, we're almost in Japan, I can't wait. When we get there, how should we play?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ahh my second chapter of the Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata finally done.. I decided to make an OC to serve as Katja's Assistant/Guardian like from the story Chrome Coated Knight by snakebit1995. I'll let you know the identity of that person in the next chapter.**

 **For those who don't know who Sparky, it's a nickname for SparkFlameHero1, a fellow author and a good friend of mine. He PM me if he wanted to apart of my Dustin 10 stories and I decided to make him as a multiversal traveler with an omnitrx.**

 **I will update the pairings list next chapter.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	3. Meet Katja

I **do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Meet Katja**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

After the fight with Magnesium me and Sasha were both sitting by Tomo's bed while she slept. I gave a sad smile seeing the content look on her face. "She looks so peaceful like this" I said admiring how peaceful she looks.

"Yes she does. But now she's ended up being dragged and possibly targeted in all this mess. It seems God still likes to play with people's lives when they've done nothing wrong" Sasha said stroking the top of Tomo's head.

As she stroked her stared at Tomo's sleeping face with a sad smile "She looks a lot like her… Olja-nee" Sasha muttered wiping her eye as he felt moisture from it. That got my interest.

"Really? How so?" I asked Sasha.

"Well if you look at her and Olja, you could tell the similarities. Only Olja had blonde hair and blue eyes." I still felt sorry for Sasha.

"Sasha, I'm sorry that you saw her die. She must have meant the whole world to you." I said wrapping my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. Tomo grabbed Sasha's hand as she moved it from her head "Sasha-kun… help me… make meat buns" she mumbled in her sleep making me and Sasha both chuckled a little since Tomo had a child-like innocence to her and we both wanted to protect that for her.

"Dustin-kun, Sasha-kun, are you in here" said Mafuyu as she entered the room and saw me and Sasha sat by Tomo peacefully sleeping. I put a finger to her lips so she'd stay quiet and Tomo could keep sleeping.

"Just wanted to make sure she was okay, forcefully taking soma can strain the body but luckily Dustin used that healing spell." Sasha said as Tomo held her captured hand between the valley of her breasts making our cheeks take on a small red tint due to the feel.

"Hey get your hand out of there" Mafuyu said slightly annoyed as Sasha turned to her seeing a red look on her face too.

"I don't really have a choice unless you have something to replace my hand she's grabbing." Sasha whispered although she would stay there all night if necessary as she could go 4 days without sleep.

"Just give me a moment" Mafuyu said taking the stuffed animal on the bed and holding it near Sasha's captured hand and tried to pull his hand out her grip. "Come on Tomo let go" I said but Tomo had a surprisingly strong grip despite her frail body. Eventually Sasha's hand was able to get out electing a whine from Tomo before Mafuyu substituted the stuffed rabbit which she grabbed onto and snuggled into.

"There much better, but you two best get some sleep. You need your sleep every night or you won't stay healthy" Mafuyu said as I gave a mock salute to her.

"Okay Mafuyu-chan, good night" I said as me and Sasha were walking down the hall to the couch Sasha and I was gonna sleep on.

* * *

 **No POV**

 _Sasha carving away in the snow with a body wrapped in a black cloth behind her. Her fingers were bleeding from frostbite and her healing was very slow as the tears fell from his eyes._

 _She remembered who she was burrowing for "Olja-nee" she muttered seeing the gold blade stabbed through the woman that had cared for him after he was cast out. The sword shifted and Olja's body fell to the floor, the gold wrapping round the assailants arm "Another counterfeit… the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn" he then turned to see a wide eyed Sasha._

 _He quickly grabbed Sasha by the throat lifting her lip "Qwasar of Gold…" she rasped out as under the hood she could see the man's face, but she watched as he made the gold into a finger claw and started carving into Sasha's face._

 _"You'd be best to fight if you want to survive. No one will ever save you, not even God. You have been abandoned and tossed aside enough to know you have no choice but to fight for your tomorrow, for your life. Such a shame though; such wasted potential over something petty, still it brought you to us. Enjoy your life of fighting." he said as he tossed Sasha to the floor next to Olja's bleed body._

 _It was on that day as he made a grave for Olja he looked up at the sky and after years just cried and screamed "OLJA-NEE" pure sorrow she felt from having her one precious person taken from him after finally having someone who cared for him as a human._

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

I woke up as my cry echoed into the room and jolted up on the couch Dustin and I were laying on. Dustin instantly woke up and was worried. "Sasha, what's wrong?" I just looked at him and embraced him in a tight hug which he hugged back. A few seconds later Mafuyu, Tomo, Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Ben and Julie ran into the room as I embraced Dustin crying as I did.

"Sasha-kun what's wrong?" asked Mafuyu panting from running all the way from her room.

"Are you okay? You're all soaked in sweat" said Tomo coming over wiping my forehead with her sleeve and I took deep breaths feeling the stringing pain on my face and in my eye. Dustin rubbed and patted my back to calm me down.

"Geez, don't scare us like that, when I heard that scream I didn't know what to think" said Ben with a relaxed sigh. Ship then jumped out of Julie's arms and Nuzzled my face.

"Ship ship." Ship said as I pat the little Galvanic Mechamorph as Dustin and the others call it.

"Sit still a little more; I'm almost done" said Tomo as her breasts were swing right in front of me, the top button of her night wear undone exposing her cleavage to him.

"I'll be fine Tomo-chan, it's just a nightmare. But what about you? Do you feel okay?" I asked turning on the couch to the bluenette.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious as to why she was asked.

"After last night, what that person did to you could have put a strain on your body. Extracting soma by force can be a very bad thing" I told her as she looked at her breasts, cupping them as if weighing them both.

"Well they didn't shrink and they're not lighter… I think I'm fine." Tomo muttered as they bounced in her hands with a smile on her face.

"That's good, well then I guess we'd better get up and get washed before getting ready for school" Dustin said moving the cover off us and getting to his feet.

"I still don't get why it has to be sucked out like that, it seems too perverted" muttered Mafuyu not wanting to see girls get their breasts sucked in front of her on a regular basis.

"I see someone sucked on my breasts?" muttered Tomo not really having any recollection of the night before. "Mafuyu-chan my breasts didn't squirt milk did they?" she asked worryingly holding her breasts in her hands.

"Don't worry. Soma is a concentration of energy that comes from life, so don't worry Tomo-chan" Sasha said to reassure her.

"My life span hasn't shortened has it?" she then asked hearing my explanation. I shook my head and patted her on the head.

"No nothing like that Tomo-chan. But don't worry about it, you're an amazing girl so be proud of yourself" I said as she happily smiled.

"Really? Thank you Sasha-kun" she said giving me a quick hug which I blushed too as the nightwear left nothing to the imagination when pressed against my body.

"Y-Your welcome" I muttered and looked over to see Mafuyu with slightly puffed up cheeks, even though we had sex after the fight with Ayana, but that wasn't all I saw.

"Um… Mafuyu-chan you do know you're just in your underwear right?" Dustin asked a little sheepish looking the other way. She looked down at herself to see everyone had a clear view of her baby blue panties, she was thankful she had a shirt on too.

Once she looked down she blushed and quickly ran out the room holding the bottom of the shirt to cover her self blushing with embarrassment.

"Hope she doesn't end up flashing me all the time" I muttered as Tomo just giggled and the two left the room to get ready for school.

* * *

 **No POV**

Later on in math class Mafuyu was doodling Dustin but in a costume similar to a Kamen Rider outfit, since Dustin and Ben were superheroes from their world. Her doodling was stopped as Tomo tapped her shoulder "Mafuyu-chan" she pointed over to the black board where Sasha was writing a very complicated answer to the math questions he's been asked to answer by the teacher.

"Hana-san is that correct?" asked Miyuri a little flabbergasted seeing him answer the question with apparent ease.

"How would I know? You told them to give her really hard questions" was the girl's reply not particularly paying attention to the class. Sasha finished writing, looked at her answer and gave a nod before heading back to his seat.

The teacher came over; adjusting her glasses and looked over her workings in shock "It's correct, well done Sasha-kun. Clearly you keep up with your studies outside of class too" she said impressed as Sasha got back in his seat.

"Well she never ceases to amaze. Right Sasha?" Dustin said with a small smile and wink making Sasha and the teacher blush slightly as did other girls in the class. Ever since word of Dustin's harem spread every girl wanted in but luckily Kibbles said she was the alpha and only she decides. Sasha, Mafuyu and Kibbles would give death glares and Dustin was thankful for that.

Once outside the class Mafuyu walked over to Sasha as she was scribbling in a book "Sasha-kun how much have you been taught, I mean I don't know how many would ever be able to solve the questions you were given in this school?" she asked him.

"It's nothing, my tutors taught me all I need to know in life and more, and I make sure to keep up. I'd rather not end up at the bottom of the class ever again." Sasha said closing her book and walking away making Mafuyu pause.

' _She was at the bottom of the class once… no way_ ' her moment of thought was stopped as Miyuri came by running past Mafuyu calling for Sasha-kun "Miyuri?" muttered Mafuyu in surprise as the pink haired girl walked right next to him.

"You are amazing Sasha-kun. You're tutors must have done an amazing job teaching you. But I've been thinking, if you keep hanging around with those people… why don't you and Dustin move into my house" she said as Mafuyu was huffing behind her hearing everything. Kibbles was glaring at Miyuri with venom.

"I'll try my best to give you two a grand welcome. And knowing that I made such travelled friends will make me proud" Miyuri said smiling to her self as he looked over to her.

"You seem proud enough already Miyuri-san" Sasha said as Miyuri's eye twitched hearing him but kept a restrained smile on her face.

"Oh sorry did you say something? Oh what's the book you have there, if you really like books there is a huge library in…" Sasha just held up his hand for her to stop.

"While I appreciate the offer but Sasha and I are happy living with Mafuyu-chan and Tomo-chan, Miyuri-san. Now if you'll please excuse me I have to get to class" Dustin said with a strained smile walking ahead making Miyuri blush in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

A little later the girls were all taking their swim lesson, all in swimsuits as you'd expect. Sasha having a notebook was free to sit at the side and read; she wasn't one to expose her body anywhere anymore. I sat next to Sasha while drawing in my sketchbook. Sasha simply sat and made notes in her book which were actually ideas on what other armaments she could make with iron in battle as it always helped to create new battle ideas. She also casg glances to my sketches which were actually alien ideas since I can make aliens by thinking of one.

"Wow Dustin-kun, you know how to draw." Sasha said admiring my works. "Thanks. These are aliens I thought up. Cool thing about the Ultimatrix is that I can make aliens just by thinking of one. However they don't rely on DNA like my other aliens." Sasha was amazed by my intel and I decided to show her what I came up with so far.

We did look over to see Mafuyu teaching Tomo the basics of swimming, holding her arms while she kicked. "Come on, one, two, one, two, just a little bit more" she said to Tomo who was keeping her head above the water while she kicked. I smiled a little seeing the two friends.

Miyuri at the side was glaring at both me and Sasha. "Grr I don't get those two, they both have such charming faces yet they insist on staying with those two. And that hussie Kibbles wont let me in Dustin-chan's harem unless I improve myself. I won't give in until they give in to me-" she fumed.

Hana suddenly got to her feet "Then I'll go and check things out" she said walking over to where Tomo and Mafuyu were, Tomo practicing holding her breath as she came up for her breath.

"That's right, just like that" Mafuyu encouraged her friend.

"Oribe" Hana called "Do you think it will make you look better if you're taking care of the exchange students?" she asked getting a confused look from Mafuyu. "I don't know what tactics you used, but it must've been a genius strategy" she said sarcastically to the red head.

"Yeah, yeah, is that so?" was Mafuyu's reply hoping the brunette would just go away.

"After your friends' sudden transfer, you must've been lonely" she said crouching down with a smug look striking a cord with Mafuyu remembering Ayana.

"Minase Ayana-san, I wonder if something went wrong with her father's business" commented Miyuri walking in on the conversation now "Don't you know?" asked Miyuri as Mafuyu's eyes looked sad.

"Perhaps she was involved in something interesting, I mean she does hang around with you" said Hana enjoying the look on Mafuyu's face.

"Mafuyu-chan didn't do anything wrong" cried Tomo in defense of her friend.

However Hana didn't care staring at the girl "You stay out of this" she ordered making Tomo step back in the water. I was getting beyond pissed as I watched on.

"I… don't know anything" said Mafuyu despite knowing the dark truth about her supposed friend.

"All your friends seem to disappear, maybe you weren't really friends at all" said Hana making Mafuyu's eyes begin to water thinking how maybe they were never friends.

"Don't you two have something better to do then pick on someone" came the voice of Sasha as we both were now standing in front of Hana and Miyuri. Sasha's expression looked disappointed at the two girls in question while cast a death glare at Hana.

"W-What do you two want?" said Hana a little intimidated by me as I was a taller than her and as shown earlier could best her if necessary.

"Have you forgotten what I told you on our first day, Katsuragi?" I glared at her holding back the urge to break her nose. If Sasha wasn't with me I would've laid her fucking ass out.

"We were just curious as to why you take joy doing what you do" Sasha told her with a small shrug putting her hands into the pockets of her trench coat.

"You know, I'm just curious." Said Hana regaining some of her confidence.

"Why is it you insist though, especially you Miyuri-san, a beautiful girl like yourself only looks horrible when looking down on those less fortunate than yourself. People like you I can never see eye to eye with, such a shame really" Sasha said as I glared at the two.

"This is your final warning Hana. You come anywhere near these two, or me, or even my friends, I'll be sure to make your life a living hell. You understand?" I said as Hana nodded as her blood ran cold. "And as for you Miyuri, Kibbles decides who joins my harem an who doesn't. Once you start cleaning up your act and maybe I'll let you in on the harem. If not then fuck off." I said turning around and walking away with Sasha in tow.

Miyuri blushed at Sasha calling her beautiful but quickly turned read once her brain realized the other things we had said to her. "W-W-What? Damn you both!" she cried stomping her foot on the side like a child. Mafuyu and Tomo watched in slight awe at our retreating figure.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

After school I headed over to the church to meet with Yuri "Looks like everything is progressing well" the priest commented to me, who was leaning against the wall.

"I've been staying out of any trouble and maintaining cover as ordered" I told him making Yuri chuckle a little. "Magnesium has been removed so now what happens?" I asked the priest looking at the one eye priest.

"Unfortunately, they have discovered your whereabouts, so they'll act with more caution from now on" Yuri said turning to face the window.

"I'm staying undercover then right?" I asked as the priest gave a small nod, smirking.

"Yes, and it also allows you to protect Yamanobe Yuudai's daughter like you promised as well" Yuri said making a red tint appear briefly on my face. "Well things will start to get busy soon, but you are free to head back now Sasha-kun" Yuri said as I nodded smiling to Teresa as I went.

"See you later Teresa-chan" I said as she gave a brief nod but you could see the blush on her face remembering what would happen later.

As I walked outside caught a glimpse of a pair of siblings I home together making my eye water a little before walking home not wanting to think of bad memories.

* * *

 **Later**

"Tada, this will be your room Sasha-kun" said Tomo as evening came by. She and Mafuyu had prepared a room for me to sleep in. They also made rooms for Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin as well.

"From now on, feel free to use it however you like" Mafuyu told me still holding the manual floor waxer she's used in the room.

"You know I don't mind sleeping on the couch right, I really don't need all this" I tried to protest, hell the room was bigger than most places I've stayed in my life. Plus I enjoyed sleeping on the couch with Dustin since we shared it. " She's right. I don't mind sleeping on the couc too. Plus Sasha could use some comfort when she has nightmares again." Dustin said causing me to blush.

"What are you talking about Dustin-chan? You, Nega Dustin and Ben are living with girls you know. That would be awkward" Mafuyu told him as the boys tilted their heads a little in slight curiosity.

"Really, I don't see how the only difference is where we three sleep" Dustin questioned her as she shook her head at him.

"Yes it would be a problem, we can't have you sleeping on the couch where we could walk in still changing" she told him blushing remembering the incident that morning.

"I don't really mind." Tomo tried to say but Mafuyu poked her in her chest making her jump.

"But I do. Even though you, me, Sasha, Kibbles and Teresa are in a harem with Dustin-kun, I still don't feel comfortable with changing in front of him." she proclaimed knowing how easy going Tomo was with some things. She then turns to Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin.

"Now listen, you boys will have to knock when you any one of you go into the bathroom or toilet and don't forget to separate you trash since everything goes into different bags…" Mafuyu went onto explain the rules of the home to the boys.

After they left the room I sat on the bed and took out the only keepsake of Olja I had, her cross which she had always worn around her neck. I never wore it as I honestly thought it wasn't right for me to wear it. "Olja-nee… is it right for me to feel at home here? After moving so many times, I've never had a place to call home anymore" I said as a drop of water fell on the cross.

* * *

 **No POV**

In the meantime Tomo and Mafuyu were currently sharing a bath together "Mafuyu, what did you think of our first night with Dustin-kun?" Tomo asked the red head who slumped into the water at the question.

"W-well he is quite passionate. He really knows how to please a girl, that much I can say. I can see why Kibbles likes him so much." she says red faced, matching her hair.

Tomo just smiled "I know. He so sweet and kind. He's a good kisser, plus he clearly loves breasts and the soma we produced. Kibbles did say he's a huge fan of lactation." she told her friend who shook her head at the claim.

"True. He even admires my average breasts. He did say he enjoys breasts no matter the cup size." she said turning her head away from Tomo while blushing even more. "He's quite a sweetheart." she said not looking Tomo in the eye.

Tomo, bless her, just tilted her head "Hey, Mafuyu? Do you wonder what its like having Dustin make love to us while in an alien form" she asked making Mafuyu slump into the water again.

"Now what are you talking about?" she asked a little peeved at Tomo for the question but surprised by her apparently thinking that.

"I just thought of it. Ditto seems cute, but with his cloning ability he could make sex interesting. Snare-oh is somewhat good for BDSM or maybe Wildmutt of Blitzwolfer could do good with doggy style. And Inculust is pretty much a wet dream come true." Tomo said putting her finger on her chin while she blushed with lust in her eyes.

Mafuyu gave a nod in agreement while flustered as all hell "Well yeah, Plus Sasha isn't an amateur as well when it comes to sex. Its almost like she has her fare share of experience." she said thinking how she nor Tomo had learned anything about her really, even if he hadn't been there long.

"At least, Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Julie and Nega Dustin coming here has made you cheerful like you were before my Daddy disappeared. And when I was sleeping last night I felt both Dustin and Sasha there watching over me, it felt nice with them there" said Tomo thinking to herself how warm he felt to her. While maybe not the brightest bulb she was more likely to see things for what they were.

"Tomo… well yes they were both there watching over you, it was nice of them to do it. And they aren't mean either but really nice people instead. Plus I wander what it would be like fucking Dustin's female aliens like Raven, Hot Stuff or even Starfire." Mafuyu said getting up out of the bath, water dripping down over her breasts and curves, a few suds clinging to her womanhood.

Tomo followed her friend as there was a knock at the door, before it opened to reveal Dustin rubbing his eyes before he looked up to see the naked Mafuyu and Tomo in front of him. His face went neon red seeing the girl and quickly covered his eyes "Ah… s-s-sorry I was just looking for the bathroom, I didn't think anyone was using it" he said apologetically.

"Y-Y-You're supposed to wait for a response!" shouted Mafuyu repressing the instinct to scream, but his response to cover his eyes kept her from throwing things from him as she covered her self as did Tomo.

"Don't worry Dustin-kun, it's an easy mistake" said Tomo smiling as she's often walk in on Mafuyu changing or on the toilet. He nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Sorry again" he said as the sound of foot steps could be heard telling them he's gone. Mafuyu puffed up her cheeks with a tear drop threatening to fall "He's not getting off the hook for seeing us like that" she said pouting.

"Oh come on Mafuyu-chan he didn't mean anything. It was only an accident" said Tomo hoping her friend would do anything rash to their friend.

* * *

 **Later**

After getting changed Tomo went to find Sasha but found he wasn't in his room "Mafuyu-chan, Sasha-kun disappeared" she shouted as Mafuyu and Dustin ran over to see the empty room. "Where do you think she is?" she asked her friend.

"I think she might have gone to…" she muttered as she dragged Tomo with Dustin out the room and toward the church, although she didn't see the small note on the side of his bed.

When they arrived they found something they didn't expect to find as at the front of the church a topless Teresa was holding Sasha's head to her breast as he sucked soma from her. Teresa was moaning as he did so, the two strands of hair on her head twitching as if they were a pair of ears.

"Did something happen? You're sucking… more than you usually do" she said a little shyly with a large blush, while she let go of her breast for a moment.

"I'm sorry but… I need to stay strong to protect them and you more than ever now" Sasha reattached her lips to her nipple making her arch her head back in pleasure. ' _Since I met them… I know I have to do this, even if me fighting gets me killed. As long as it's for them, I'll shoulder that task_ ' Sasha thought as she put Teresa's hand on her back laying her to the ground.

"Sasha-kun…" Teresa moaned out as she closed her eyes from the sensations he was inadvertently giving her. "Teresa-chan, I know only sucking on the left causes you discomfort so, I'll switch so that it isn't uncomfortable for you" Sasha said moving the bra from the right nipple.

"No…y-you don't hav-" she then released a large moan as he tenderly took the nipple in her mouth. Sasha was always so gentle with her, in all the time they'd spent she held back in her intake and made sure not to hurt her by biting down.

A few rows behind Mafuyu and Dustin as Ghostfreak were watching Sasha and Teresa in their ritual.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Ectonurite**

 **Given Name: Ghostfreak**

 **Ectonurites are a ghostly species of alien that are composed of a type of protoplasm. As they have no mana to speak of, Ectonurites are an Anodites worst nightmare! Ectonurites have a serious aversion to any kind of natural light, such as sunlight, and prefer to remain in the darkest quadrant of the Anur system. Naturally, being a ghost like alien, Ghostfreak is capable of invisibility, intangibility, and possession of other life forms.**

 **But the REAL nightmare begins when they peel away their protective outer skin to reveal their true forms. Each Ectonurites true form varies between each individual of their species, but each one looks like something straight out of a horror movie. When in his true form, Ghostfreak can shoot purple beams of corrodium energy which is lethal to most species.**

* * *

"I didn't think she'd really be here, amazing" Mafuyu uttered watching with a blush on her face.

Tomo then popped her head up to see "Hey what's Sasha-kun doing?" she asked curious. However not wanting the sweet mind of Tomo corrupted Mafuyu grabbed her head and pushed it into her chest so she couldn't see "Tomo, don't look" she said to her.

' _Since they have a soma-feeding relationship, I guess she wanted to see her. But does that mean that they_ …?' she wondered while Tomo started reaching to Mafuyu's sides with her fingers. She began tickling her making Mafuyu laugh out loud in the church, she put her hands on her shoulders and stopped her "Hey look…" she said.

Something then passed between them which turned out to be a iron blade and both turned to see Sasha with a blank expression that changed to worry seeing who he almost hit, Teresa looking very embarrassed as she covered her self up. Sasha motioned with her finger for the three to come forward to them. She even knew Dustin was there despite being invisible. He became visible again and flew to them which Teresa was slightly spooked into she saw the familiar hourglass shape on his chest.

When they were both in front of them he put his hand on his head sighing "Why are you three here? It would have been bad if I had hit you three." She said sounding disappointed and then looked at Dustin and was curious who it was. "Dustin, that's you isn't it?" He just nodded before saying "Yeah. This is Ghostfreak, one of my favorites." Dustin said before reverting back to human.

"Well we didn't come here to get in your way or anything…" said Mafuyu looking down at her knees as she and Tomo were kneeled down in front of her. "You weren't in your room so… we went out to try and find you" Tomo explained.

"You did read the note at the side of my bed explaining where I was didn't you?" Sasha asked as the trio blushed in embarrassment since they hadn't. Their silence told Sasha that alone "Guys this is something I needed to do. I came to speak with Teresa-chan before she said it was time to restore my soma levels, okay?"

"You should have just told us in person, it would have been easier that way" argued Mafuyu at this point.

"I didn't want to bother you after Dustin told me he accidentally walked in on you two, that's all" Sasha said back, which seemed reasonable from Dustin's perspective.

"But I'm your guardian so I should be kept in the loop Sasha-kun. As long as you live in our house we need to know these things" Mafuyu replied at him.

"Ergh troublesome, fine you win" Sasha said brushing her hand threw her hair deciding to give up on this argument; honestly red heads could be so stubborn, then again she was once just as bad as her.

"They get on well" said Teresa in her usual level tone making Tomo giggle "Usually Sasha-kun doesn't argue with people like that" she commented making Sasha turn her head shyly.

"I'm not that bad" Sasha muttered as Mafuyu joined in giggling as she sighed in defeat. Even Dustin chuckled a bit at the display. "When you're all done we better get home" Sasha said as Dustin helped Tomo and Mafuyu on their feet and quickly caught up with him. "See you tomorrow Teresa-chan" Sasha waved to Teresa as she gave a brief nod muttering

"Bye" Dustin, Mafuyu and Tomo smiled thinking that Sasha was clearly opening to them if only just a little.

* * *

 **No POV**

Meanwhile on a large ship heading for Japan, the little blonde girl was till talking to the coffin in her room. A woman in her early twenties then walked to the girl. She had shoulder length Jet Black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a button up shirt and a knee length skirt. Strapped to her back were two holsters for broadswords. "They said we'll arrive in Japan shortly miss." she said to the girl.

"Good…" the girl sighed leaning on her coffin like box "Mama…we'll be there soon. I'm looking forward to it as well, I wonder what kind of friends I'll make" the little girl said as if she was having a conversation with the body.

Outside her room three armed men were preparing to break into the room. "Talking to that coffin again?" one muttered clearly showing they'd been planning this and had been listening in before.

"Ignore her, let's do this" said another readying his sub machine gun before kicking the door open shocking the little girl.

"Miss." The woman stood in front of the girl.

"W-What do you want?" she asked scared seeing the men with guns, she eyes shaking as she asked.

"Hand that luggage over to us" one of the men ordered, but the little girl put her hands on the coffin,

"No, it's my Mama" she said not wanting the men to disturb her Mama's body. Not wanting to deal with her one of the men grabbed her by her long pigtail

"Out of the way" he said as the girl cried out in pain of having her hair yanked and being tossed to the floor.

The man tried to walk by and the woman grabbed his wrist "Step back…" she said in a warning tone.

"I'm examining that thing." He pushed her out of the way.

"Don't open the coffin." The woman said placing a sword near his neck "This is your final warning." She said with anger in her tone.

As one of the men reached over to the coffin the little girl looked back

"No, Mama!" she cried as the coffin lid burst open an something sharp passed by one of the men's neck. A split second later his head slid off and a fountain of blood erupted from his neck.

"I warned you…you've awoken Lady Anastasia." The woman said in an "I told you so" fashion.

A clawed hand grabbed the edge of the coffin as a body rose that was completely covered in a white cloth. The two men frightened began shooting at the body but their bullets were blocked by red strips of metal. "What the hell is this?" Asked one before the metal strips shot forward piercing both of them and coating the room in blood.

"Ugh." The girl rolled her eyes "You idiots…you disturbed my Mama. And I just finished putting Mama to sleep…" the little girls expression turned from sweet to sadistic suggesting it was all an act.

A static charge built up and flashed blowing the men away and leaving them open to be skewered.

"How disgusting." The girl sneered "Serena, Clean up this mess."

"Yes Madame" The now named Serena said with a bow. She began cleaning and Lady Katja sat on her coffin.

"I do hope Japan will be exciting." She hummed kicking her legs "Attacks like these are so…bland."

"I'm sure there will be plenty for you to have…fun with Madame." Serena smiled.

"Oh…oh yes." She smiled disturbingly "They'll listen to me. I am a princess…and one cute look and they all crumble." The girl said with that cute look and voice to emphasize her point.

"You are royalty Milady." Serena said throwing the men out the port hole "They should feel honored by your presence."

"Yes they should Serena." She giggled "Yes they should." The said with that sadistic grin still on her face.

* * *

 **Hana's POV**

Miyuri and I were waiting by the roadside, Miyuri having received a notice about a new student. "Another exchange student?" I asked a little surprised by the turn of events.

"Yes… her name is Ekaterina Kurae. I hear she's a really cute and obedient girl who looks like a fairy. Plus she's aided by her assistant named Serena Vasilisa." said Miyuri who was excited to meet the girl from the descriptions alone. It was then a taxi cab arrived right near them and Miyuri put her hands together in anticipation "Oh, there they are now."

When Ekaterina and Serena walked out the door I blushed seeing the girl's porcelain skin, long hair and black dress. When she looked at me with her blue eyes she found herself blushing even more at the girl's beauty. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ekaterina Kurae." she greeted them in a sweet voice smiling. The woman next to her and bowed.

"And I am Serena Vasilisa. Her most humble assistant and guardian. And you two must be students of the school miss Ekaterina will be attending yes?"

Miyuri ran over to her already loving the little girl "Oh. My. God. You're so cute Ekaterina-san" she said giving her a hug.

When she let go Ekaterina just smiled "You can call me Katja" she told her as Miyuri beckoned Hana over to her.

"Oh my, come on Hana-san, say hello to her" Katja looked around Miyuri to see Hana and muttered "Hana onee-sama…?" Hana instead of her usual tone almost stuttered at the cute aura the girl was giving off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katja" she smiled at Hana.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

As this was happening Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa and Sasha, Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Julie, and Nega Dustin were in town shopping "I'm so happy~" sang Mafuyu carrying several bags.

"You sure bought a lot" said Tomo seeing her friend so happy for her friend.

"At least it's a nice day, although I'm not really one for shopping. I never know what to buy clothes wise." I muttered while carrying several bags myself.

"At least your not complaining about this. You accepted your punishment for peeking on us. Sasha did as well from not telling us she went out" said Mafuyu sticking her nose in the air.

"I said it was an accident. And Sasha said there was a note" I muttered to himself since he wasn't in the wrong really if you thought about it.

"Sorry Dustin-kun, Mafuyu-chan gets stubborn at things like this. I forgive you though" said Tomo patting me on the head, which she had to go on her tip toes to do. She loved the feeling of my hair so it was well worth the effort.

Mafuyu hearing her puffed up her cheeks, knowing she was being stubborn over the whole thing but refused to give in on the fact.

Nearby a car was driving through town which, with Katja, Serena, Hana and Miyuri in the back. Katja spotted Sasha through the window and she smirked when her right eye met hers as she drove past. "Is there something wrong?" asked Miyuri hearing the noise Katja made when she smirked.

"No, this is such a fun, lively country" Katja replied thinking about how she would introduce herself to the other girl she recognized.

* * *

 **Hana's POV**

"Wow, it's wonderful" exclaimed Miyuri once all of us were in the clothing store, to which she immediately put Katja in a small white dress "Don't you think she looks like a doll?" Miyuri asked me.

"Y-Yeah" I muttered to the excited Miyuri, thinking Katja looked so beautiful in white and I just wanted to hold her.

"We'll take this then" she told the store clerk

"Yes, Tsujidou-sama" replied the clerk.

"But I feel bad. You bought so much for me" said Katja putting her hands together sounding guilty.

Miyuri just shook her head at Katja "It fine Katja-san, you don't need to worry and you're very welcome. Besides from now on, we'll be living together. We'll be like sisters." she said happily to the young girl. "Alright accessories next" she said as Katja looked over to me but I turned my head blushing making her smirk a little.

"Living together…I don't recall that being in the arrangements." Serena mumbled.

"Serena." Katja gave me a look "Please step out, perhaps you should go assist Miss Tsujido with her collection of things for me to try." Katja said to Serena.

"As you wish Madame." Serena bowed and stepped out.

Once Serena had left only Katja and I were in the room "Hana onee-sama…" she called making me jump and look over to Katja. "Can you help me unzip the back? Please onee-sama" she asked making me blush even more.

I nervously went over reaching for the zip ' _What… what am I so nervous about? I'm just helping her unzip. This is normal for girls_ ' I thought stopping her shaking hand and reaching for the zipper and pulling it down internally panting as she did so.

As she did Katja smirked and whispered "Copper" and as she did there was an electrical surge causing the lights in the room to go out.

"Huh… what happened?" I said in shock as the room was no longer lit, not seeing Katja fall over before the lights came back on. "Katja… Katja? Are you ok? Katja!" I said trying to shake the girl 'awake' but gasped as my fingers touched her skin.

' _Such smooth skin_ …' I thought as I lowered my face to her arm and placed a small kiss atop it.

"I figured you'd be this type of person" said Katja breaking the illusion of her being unconscious and in a voice that didn't sound sweet at all. "You're a pervert who takes advantage of an unconscious little girl" she accused making me scared at being found out.

Katja grabbed the pendant she's been wearing round her neck "Mama, onee-chan here wants to do dirty things to me" she told it putting her sweet voice on but her face clearly in a sadistic expression.

I covered my face in denial "N-No… you're wrong, I…" I tried to refute the claims but Katja just looked at her.

"How am I wrong? Just look at this kiss mark. You left it there right didn't you?" she said ghosting her fingers over the red mark on her skin. From the ceiling vent a large amount of liquid metal seeped through which began taking on a more solid form that looked like a woman with the top of the gynoid being covered by a cloth. The guardian of copper grabbed my wrist and also the back of her head.

"Just admit that you're a pervert" Katja said beginning to lift her skirt "If you do I'll let you kiss an even batter place" said exposing her shaven maidenhood for me with a sultry look on her face.

I tried to resist but felt my face edging forward to the soft lower lips of Katja who lifted her skirt higher for me to place a kiss on her vagina. But as I did she backed away and Katja covered her self "As I thought, this sow is a real pervert" she said won to me.

"I…I'm not a pervert" I tried to say but the copper gynoid held my arms suspending Hana above the floor.

"Don't you feel honored, looks like you're more qualified than Miyuri" said Katja walking over and started to tease my breasts over my shirt. "I'll let you be my Maria" she said before the gynoid named Anastasia lifted my shirt and bra exposing my chest to Katja, mynipples standing out in excitement. "You'd make a better Magdala though" she said before lowering her lips to my nipple and sucking while still teasing the breast as she did so.

Katja watched as I shrieked in pleasure at what she was doing, she enjoyed the cries she got from me.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

While the miss was being attended by Hana I walked over to the store and found Miyuri looking at dresses.

"Do you require any assistance?" I asked.

" **HA!** " Miyuri gasped not realizing I was behind her "Sorry, no I'm fine but thank you for your concern. So, how long have you been with Katja?"

"We met a few years ago." I explained "I have been by her side since."

"Really? You must be quite the faithful servant." Miyuri smiled.

"I take great pride in my skills as a maid and friend." I told her "Besides without me Lady Katja wouldn't be able to reach the top shelf."

"Hahaha." Miyuri laughed getting another dress "You are funny…and beautiful as well."

"Thank you for the compliments." I said.

"I was a little nervous about another new student. We have recently had six new transfers. One is a girl from Russia while the other five are from the United States. And one of those American exchange students has a harem." She looked off "But you…you have that same European mystique as the Russian girl but a more lady-like aura as well."

"Again Miss you make me blush." I smiled.

"Well I think this is perfect." She said holding up another dress "What do you think?"

"It would look stunning on the Young Miss, the size matches her perfectly." I told her.

"You can tell just by looking?" she asked.

"I have memorized all of Lady Katja's needs, clothing sizes and habits, she wakes at the same time every day and prefers her soup at a precise temperature of 195 degrees Fahrenheit." I explained.

"Wow…that is impressive, and just from memory." Miyuri gasped "Well we should hurry this back in."

"Absolutely. A lady must never wait." I said as we headed to Lady Katja. Luckily by the time we arrived the young miss had finished up her little 'playtime' with miss Hana.

* * *

 **Later**

After we headed out the store Katja whispered something in my ear. I nodded and turned to Hana and Miyuri. "If you two will excuse us, we like to do some sight seeing. Well catch up with you later." Miyuri and Hana both nodded and head off. Once we were alone I turned to the young miss.

"So. I take of you suggest we pay young Alexandra a visit?" I asked Katja to which she nodded.

"Yes Serena. I do. Plus those others she was with seemed interesting." Katja told me.

"They must be those American transfers Miyuri-san has told me about." I said in curiosity.

"Americans you say. I wander if one of them is the Qwaser that mysteriously appeared here." Katja said in curiosity.

"Only one way to and out." I said as we head out.

* * *

 **OC Info**

* * *

Name: Maria the Wolf

Species: half demon half angel full vampire Mobian/Wolf

Aliases : None

Eye Color: Brown

Fur Color: Grey and White

Age: 122

Bust: 91 (C)

Waist: 56

Hip: 84

Affiliations: Athos

Status: High Maria

Personality: Caring, easily embarrassed,

Maria: Maria for Dustin as Platina, Alexandra, Elizabeth and Eva-Q & Eva-R

Element: Fragment of Sword of Maria

Likes: Dustin Hogan, Mafuyu, Sasha, white roses

Dislikes: The Adepts, evil, sadness, garlic

Abilities

Soma Overproduction: She overproduces soma because she went through eight births through the years. Even though she's not be a virgin, she still has the soma of a pure Maria. But she must have a Qwaser drink as much of her soma as they can so it doesn't get worse. To Maria this is more of a hindrance. This is often times amplified since she possesses a piece of the Sword of Maria circuit.

Hypnosis: She can hypnotize anyone with a single stare due to her vampire heritage.

Immortality: Due to her vampire heritage, she can never die by natural causes. Even being sucked dry of soma doesn't kill her.

Blood Drainage: She can drain blood from living creatures to satisfy herself. Although she actually prefers normal food as she only drains blood only if necessary.

Blood Transfusion: She can inject blood into anyone close to death to stabilize heal their wounds and save that person from death with no side effects.

Soul Reading: She can read a person's soul to determine if they are either wicked or pure.

* * *

Name: Marissa Sinclair

Aliases : Party Queen (By Ben), Boorish Brute (Silvia and Gloria Heart)

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Electric Blue

Age: 19

Bust: 83 (D)

Waist: 50

Hip: 79

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Neon

Personality: Tomboyish, wild, free spirited

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lilith the Bat

Element: Neon

Likes: wild parties, dubstep, heavy metal

Dislikes: bras, breast pumps

Name: Gloria Hart

Aliases : Maiden in Silver, Snob (By Marissa Sinclair)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Silver

Age: 17

Bust: 79 (D)

Waist: 52

Hip: 78

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Silver

Personality: Gallant, kindhearted, independent

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Lulu's Mother

Element: Silver

Likes: Silvia Hart, Ben Tennyson, romance novels

Dislikes: modern music, rudeness

* * *

Name: Lilith the Bat

Species: half Succubus half Mobian/Bat

Aliases : The Devil's Concubine

Eye Color: Red

Fur Color: Maroon

Skin Color: Tan

Age: 20

Bust: 100 (J)

Waist: 59

Hip: 88

Affiliations: Athos

Status: High Maria

Personality: Lustful, kinky, bodacious

Maria: Maria for Dustin as Platina, Sasha, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Jita Phrygianos

Element: Eve of Love

Likes: Ben Tennyson, sex

Dislikes: Rape

Abilities

Telepathy: She can read thoughts of others.

Manipulation: She can control other people by through lip contact.

Disease Immunity: Due to her Succubus heritage, she is immune to diseases like cancer, Alzheimer's, the flue, etc.

Lust Inducement: She gets this power from the her Succubus heritage and is amplified by the Eve of Lust circuit she possesses. She achieves this by touching someone's chest.

Soma Transfusion: With the Eve of Lust, Lilith can pump soma into another woman's breasts and even mix her soma with another woman's soma by plugging and inserting her nipples into another woman's nipples.

* * *

Name: Serena Vasilisa

Aliases : Chrome Coated Knightess, Servant Girl (By Jita)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Age: 21

Bust: 75 (F)

Waist: 53

Hip: 73

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Chromium

Personality: Gallant, lady-like, noble

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Lulu's Mother, Lilith the Bat

Element: Chromium

Likes: Katja, Nega Dustin, manners, perfection

Dislikes: Rudeness, those who disrespect Katja

* * *

Name: Busty the Rabbit

Aliases: Busty Bunny (By Nega Dustin) Playboy Bunny (By Lilith The Bat)

Eye Color: Magenta

Fur Color: Olive Green and Neon Green

Age: 21

Bust: 88 (H)

Waist: 55

Hip: 82

Affiliations: Athos

Status: High Maria

Personality: Gentle, devoted, passionate

Maria: Maria for Chichi Kyonyu, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa

Element: Mary of Heart

Likes: Nega Dustin, Chichi Kyonyuu, tribadism,

Dislikes: Rape, the Adepts.

* * *

 **Elemental Circuits I came up with**

* * *

 **Eve of Lust** : Possessed of Lilith the Bat, it is one of many elemental circuits made by SparkFlameHero1. It transfers Lilith's sexual energy into her soma to amplify her soma's quality even greater that of a High Maria's soma. The soma made by the Eve of Love increases the stamina, endurance, strength virility and sex drive of its Lilith's loved ones. The Eve of love also increases Lilith's succubus powers. The Eve of Lust also allows Lilith to perform Soma Transfusion by plugging and inserting her nipples into another woman's nipples as Busty's boobs pumped out and shoot soma into another woman's breasts, filling them with her own soma as well as mixing it with another woman's soma.

 **Mary of Heart** : Possessed by Busty and Rabbit and another many elemental circuit made by SparkFlameHero1. This relic gives its bearer the ability to make its opponents fighting spirit vanish, soothe the heart and soul as well as purify the corrupted simply by lip contact. The Mary of Heart also makes her soma increases the powers of good Qwaser who drink from her, but has no effect on evil Qwasers along with no negative effects on Busty's health. The Mary of Heart can also increase a woman's soma quality just kissing the middle of their chests, a process she calls kissing and making out a girl's with hearts. And that woman's soma has the same effect as Busty's soma.

 **Cain of Darkness** : Another elemental circuit made by SparkFlameHero1, this circuit along with the Abel of Light was given to Dustin by SparkFlameHero1. This circuit boosts Dustin's strength, endurance and stamina, as well increasing the powers of his aliens, even projecting the form of a 700 cubit high shadowy demonic humanoid, who Dustin calls Inferno. When combined with the Abel of Light, Dustin can temporarily and/or permanently disable a anyone's powers, making him a feared adversary against Qwasers.

 **Abel of Light** : Another elemental circuit made by SparkFlameHero1, this circuit along with the Cain of Darkness was given to Dustin by SparkFlameHero1. Much like Tomo's half of the Sword of Maria, the Abel of Light can be used as a shield. It can also rapidly heal any injuries, heighten Dustin's senses greater than any human, as well as projecting the form of a 700 cubit high archangel, who Dustin calls Paradiso. When combined with the Cain of Darkness, temporarily and/or permanently disable a anyone's powers, making him a feared adversary against Qwasers.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter three of the Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done.**

 **I based two of my OCs on two of in the stories of Sasha X Mafuyu romance story, Sequel to Sasha X Mafuyu romance story and Random Seikon no Qwaser fanfic by Angel-the-hedge.**

 **Maria the Wolf is based on Angel the hedgehog by Angel-the-hedge as well as Blanca by blancathewolfdog**

 **Lilith the Bat is based on Whiterose by Angel-the-hedge as well as Bessi the Bat by**

 **Busty the rabbit is a OC I thought of myself.**

 **I have read Sasha X Mafuyu romance story, Sequel to Sasha X Mafuyu romance story and Random Seikon no Qwaser and I thought why not add my own mobian OCs in Dustin 10 Qwaser of Stigmata with similar powers.**

 **Also I mentioned last chapter that Katja would get an assistant/guardian and her name is Serena Vasilisa. She is based on the OC Sven Vasilev from the story Chrome Coated Knight by snakebit1995. Her alias is even named after the story but I made the knight part knightess as she is female.**

 **Plus Katja and her girls will be in Nega Dustin's harem to add more girl to his harem easier. I'm not a lolicon in case you guys are wondering.**

 **Then There's Gloria Hart, who is basically. Silvia Hart's twin sister.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	4. Aurum and Platina vs Katja and Serena

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Aurum and Platina vs Katja and Serena**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

Flashback

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"You know… shopping with girls isn't all that bad. The guys at school really over exaggerate when they talk about it. Although people in Japan are quite nice" I said as me, Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Ben, Julie, Mafuyu, Tomo and Teresa were taking a short break from our shopping. Although Teresa was quickly getting distracted by a nearby butterfly and moving her head round to follow it. I couldn't help but smile at such a display.

' _Cute_ ' I thought while seeing her curiosity over the little bug, in all the time I've known Teresa, she was a fairly quiet but sweet girl. The butterfly that flew to Teresa flew at me and landed on my right arm. I held up my right arm slowly to admire the insect's beauty.

"Hey its a Tiger Swallowtail. These are only found in the eastern United States or in Turkey." I said educating the group. "You must've took quite a long flight huh little guy?" I said talking to the butterfly on my arm as it then flew on my nose, making me smile while Kibbles giggled. After admiring its beauty for a few more seconds it flew away and Teresa went to follow it. Then Mafuyu, Tomo and Sasha were awestruck at the display. "In case you guys didn''t know I'm a huge bug lover. Spiders and mantises are my most favorites. But wasps, ants and mosquitoes are the only exceptions.." I told Mafuyu, Sasha and Tomo who just nod.

"Anyway buying top quality goods at a chap price is the real wisdom of the people of Japan guys" Mafuyu said to me, Kibbles, Ben, Julie, Sasha and Nega Dustin as if she was giving a small lecture a little happy that me, Ben or Nega Dustin weren't moaning over the shopping trip.

"You really like bargains, don't you Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo with a small smirk making her friend go red in embarrassment.

"Th-That's not it; more like we can only afford to buy these. It's called saving… Saving" Mafuyu said a little flustered before sighing. "Jeez Tomo, don't say weird things about me" she said playfully tapping Tomo on the head with her rolled up papers.

I couldn't help but giggle seeing this as Tomo acted in mock pain being tapped by the papers

"Mafuyu's right though saving is a good skill to learn, I've had to do it a few times in my life." Sasha said as Teresa rejoined after following the butterfly for a brief period.

"Of course this is Japan, the world's safest and most peaceful" proclaimed Mafuyu with pride as Tomo rubbed her head.

"At least that's what most of us think" said a voice behind us. We turned to see a tall blonde man with hair covering one side of his face like. He appeared to have some flyers with him as he came over with a small smile. "Please help me with this" he requested showing them a missing person's note with the picture of a woman on it.

' _Another disappearance_ …' thought Mafuyu worriedly "Is she your relative? You must be worried" Mafuyu asked the man.

He gave a small shake of his head "No, I'm merely a volunteer, who wants to save people in need" he told us. I took a flyer from the man and looked at the picture. Needless to say I haven't seen this girl before and I can tell the others haven't either.

"Sorry buddy, we don't know anything. But if we do see her we'll let you know." I said apologetically to the man.

"Then please, at least pray for her safe return" said the man as we bowed our heads while Sasha and Nega Dustin raised an eyebrow before he walked off to hand out more flyers.

"I guess, nowhere is truly safe, hope they find that girl safe, anyway have we finished our shopping trip?" I asked picking up the bags.

"Actually Dustin-kun, there's one more shop I want to go to" said a happy Tomo as I nodded putting the bags on my arms.

"Okay where to Tomo-chan?" I asked as she giggled turning to whisper to Mafuyu.

"Actually to tell the truth…" she then whispered her reason for the next shop blushing a little as Mafuyu did the same. I probably had a good guess of the place Tomo is suggesting.

* * *

 **Later**

"They're still growing?" Mafuyu said in slight annoyance as Tomo had said she needed a new bra since she had managed to grow yet again while Tomo was a little giddy at the chance to find some nice cute bras to try on.

"You know I'm a little surprised by her growth, but Tomo-chan is blessed in a way I suppose" I said leaning against the wall.

"What a waste." Sasha said as we walked in "Spending money on a useless garment"

"Wait, you…don't wear a bra?" Mafuyu asked making every one of us blush.

"They just get in the way." Sasha shrugged while I tried to fight off a massive hard-on just thinking about Sasha walking around without a bra as my blush worsened.

"Unacceptable!" Mafuyu yelped "A girl your age with breasts that big has to wear a bra or awful things will happen, and I refuse to let you live in my mouse if you don't wear one." Mafuyu said as she grabbed Sasha's hand.

"Wait, let me go!" Sasha snapped as Mafuyu dragged her to a dressing room. Mafuyu then measured Sasha and grabbed the appropriate fitting clothes. Kibbles dragged me to get a good view, though I was hesitant. I mean I've seen Sasha naked before when we have sex but I felt like a pervert seeing Sasha changing. But every time I saw her body I couldn't help but feel like I'm in a daze.

"Wow." I mumbled as Sasha blushed and undressed, her pale body on display. For a thirteen year old girl, Sasha was well endowed with E-cup breast. She saw me but instead of being mad she had the sauciest smile I've seen in her face.

"Enjoying the view stud?" Sasha purred while slowly putting on her panties while casting me sexy glances or licking her lips as she did. Then she lowly put on her bra at the same pace teasing me as she did.

"Here, let me fix this." Mafuyu reached in and fixed her breasts, making them sit properly in her bra "There, see isn't that better?"

"Hmph." She pouted "It's...okay. Though it'll take some getting used to." Sasha then looked at me and still had that cute pout with a blush. "What do you think Dustin-kun." Sasha wore black lace bra and panties but luckily not see through. My face was as red an apple.

"It..l-looks g-g-good Sasha." I stuttered having a massive boner while I tried but failed miserably to fend it off. Sasha noticed the bulge in my pants and smiled.

"I see. And it seems your "little friend" thinks the same way." Sasha said pointing at the bulge in my shorts. I was now even redder at this point while the girls blushed but giggled. I then left the changing room with a massive blush still on my face.

* * *

 **Later**

Mafuyu sighed looking down at her chest then Tomo's before glancing to Teresa looking over at the racks. "Did you find something cute, Teresa-chan?" Mafuyu asked sliding over to her as the girl gave a small nod.

"A front hook… would be convenient" Teresa said testing out the front clasp.

"Convenient?" I muttered as a my mind suddenly imagined a scenario where Teresa would need to give Sasha easy access and Sasha telling her good job for it and happily sucking her breasts making her two head strands flap happily. I could tell Mafuyu thought the same thing as the thought did leave her red faced "Yeah, I guess I would make breast access faster" Mafuyu said to which I just nodded not saying a word.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sasha holding a possible bra choice for Tomo, the two girls stuttered a response… well Mafuyu and I did, while Teresa hid her face in the bra.

"Dear customer~" said a sales clerk coming over "If you like those then please try them on" she said grabbing both Tomo and Teresa by the breasts and leading them to the changing room, while Mafuyu grabbed the space in front of her chest in slight envy of the two. I looked at Mafuyu and noticed Herr envious look.

"Mafuyu-chan? What's the matter?" I asked as I was fully aware of the answer.

"I'm just envious that Tomo, Teresa, Kibbles, Julie even Sasha have bigger bust sizes than me." I turned her to face me with a warm smile on my face.

"Mafuyu-chan, remember what I told you. I don't care if your boobs are big or small. You're beautiful just the way your are. A woman is a woman no matter her bust size." I said as I caressed Mafuyu's cheek as she blushed and smiled. She then planted her lips on mine to share a warm passionate kiss. We separated for some air as soon as the need for air came in.

"Thank you Dustin-chan. Is there not a guy so big hearted as you?" Mafuyu said as she rested her head on my chest.

"Get a room you two." Ben said killing the mood between us as Julie lightly smacked him on the arm. I cast a glare at Ben while Mafuyu and Kibbles just giggled.

* * *

 **Teresa's POV**

Once the behind the curtain Tomo began stripping my clothes off "Here we go" she said sliding her top off making her girls jiggle a little.

"Tomo-chan, Teresa-chan, the rest of will be waiting outside until you're done okay" said Dustin in front of the curtain informing the us as he didn't want to invade our privacy.

"Okay Dustin-kun, don't go too far" said Tomo poking her head out smiling at him.

"Please continue, dear customer" said the clerk readjusting the curtain so no one would see. "Now then, take your time" she said but I didnt notice that her lips gave a smirk that meant trouble.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

The boys were at the local card shop nearby to see what they could get. I learned that Dusin, Ben and Nega Dustin played the game Yu-Gi-Oh from time to time. Me and Tomo would play that game too. While the boys at the card shop, I was gazing at the jewelry store's window, my eyes fixed of the shining necklace "I take it you want to buy that Mafuyu-chan?" asked Sasha next to me.

"I'm just looking" I said looking at Sasha "And it soothes my heart looking at some things" I said almost singing at the last part.

"They're nice but I find they lack imagination in the designs. I sometimes like to practice making jewelry with iron from time to time, it oddly helps me practice for large complex shifts in shape" she said pulling out a small piece of iron from her pocket and making a small bracelet that was designed like a snake swallowing its own tail. "Here Mafuyu-chan, a small gift" Sasha said catching me off guard as I looked at it to see that the iron was smooth and was nicely designed.

"Wow… you can make things like this? Thank you Sasha-kun. I like it" I said admiring the detail. "Neat it fit's so easily too" I said smiling as Sasha did the same.

"Just a small token for letting me stay and giving me a room Mafuyu-chan, not many people would do that for me" She said, her eyes displaying sadness at the end which I caught and hugged her. The boys came back with the things they wanted.

"So you boys got any good cards?" I asked them to which they nodded. "Sure did. I still can't believe you and Tomo play Yu-Gi-Oh as well. So what monsters do you use?" Dustin asked me as I smiled.

"Well I mostly use warrior type monsters since i do kendo. And Tomo uses fairy type monsters since she loves cute things." As I talked about this Sasha had a look of interest.

"You guys play as well? I guess that's one thing we have in common." Sasha said to my surprise. "I mainly use machine-type monsters in case you guys are wandering. What do you guys use." Sasha said to the boys.

"Well Ben here uses Elemental Heroes since Ben is a super hero as I am, Nega Dustin uses psychic type monsters since he has psychic abilities, and I use insect-type monsters because, like I said, I have a love for insects. Plus insect type monsters have some pretty useful effects. While I also use Toon monsters and Ghostrick monsters as well." Dustin said as Kibbles and Julie walked up.

"Yeah the boys admire that game so much that its like a sport every time they have a guys night." Kibbles said making the boys blush.

"Well if you like, Tomo and I are more than willing to challenge you boys to a Duel." I offered the boys.

"As long as I get in on the action as well." Sasha said to which he boys nodded.

"You're on girls. Luckily Sparky brought our cards from our world last time he visited." Dustin said with a smirk.

"Yeah. And good thing Sparky brought Rocky as well." Nega Dustin said.

"Yeah. Poor little guy would be miserable without me." I said thinking about my pet pug Sparky got for me.

"Hopefully he doesn't tear up the place while were here." Mafuyu said.

"Don't worry. I trained him so he doesn't do any of that." I said reassuringly.

"Well we better get back. Wouldn't want to keep Tomo and Teresa waiting." Julie said as we decided to head back.

* * *

 **Teresa's POV**

Back in the changing room Tomo and I were sharing a unique experience. Tomo was roaming her hands around my breasts and squeezing them and kneading them into my chest while she pressed hers into her back "Here…" she said into my ear as we were blushing at the closeness. "It's like… this…" she said grabbing my breasts and moving them around "Wrap it tightly" she told me as her hand reached down…

To help my breasts into the new bra I picked out "See? If you wear it properly, it won't matter if the cup size is one larger" she advised me speaking from her own experience with getting new bras, to which she was a veteran.

"This is my first time" I muttered looking down at her snug breasts in the bra. However it was at this point the clerk decided to invade the changing room, thank heavens she was a woman.

"Om my, it fits you so well" she said happily before reaching into her back pocket "Next… how about this?" she said pulling out a stun gun and tazing the two of us. "Goodnight my little lambs" she said as I blacked out.

* * *

 **Katja's POV**

We were watching Alexandra and her companions from a distances. Luckily they haven't spotted us. "So it seems Alexandra has new allies. And I must say the gray haired boy catches my interest." I said referring the one named Nega Dustin.

"Miss, call me crazy, but I sense something about those Americans. There's something off about them. Not like evil off, I mean like out of this world off." Serena said with curiosity.

"I know the feeling. I get the same suspicion. But no matter. Let's go pay them a visit shall we?" I said as we not headed off.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"They left?" asked a surprised Mafuyu as when they had returned to the undergarments store the clerk had told them they had already left.

"That's right, they left through that exit a moment ago" she said pointing to said exit.

"No way, she would never leave without telling me" said a worried Mafuyu concerned that Tomo had been abducted as well. I was getting a bad feeling about this woman and I could tell Sasha and Nega Dustin were as well.

"Can I see you in here for a moment?" asked Sasha walking into the room the clerk, Mafuyu, Nega Dustin and I following her and drawing the curtain closed. As she did Sasha grabbed the woman by the throat and held her against the wall "Start talking or else there is going to be a lot of trouble" she growled out as the woman instantly began sweating.

"Wh-why are you-" she question was cut off as Sasha pulled out the stun gun from her pocket. That confirmed my suspicions that there was something off about this woman. And I was pissed right now I just wanted to punch something.

"You have thirty seconds before I scar you for life woman. Where are our friends?" Sasha said squeezing on her throat almost making her choke, but her eyes travelled to the floor where Sasha spotted an opening in the floor that was likely a trap door.

Sasha threw the woman to the floor hard making her yelp in pain as she was thrown out the changing room. Nega Dustin held her in place with his psychic powers and I dialed my Ultimatrix and transformed into Wildmutt.

" **RRRROOOAAAARRR**!" I roared as Wildmutt couldn't speak English.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species: Vulpimancer**

 **Given Name: Wildmutt**

 **Vulpimancers are an extraterrestrial species of blind mammals from the garbage planet Vulpin. A pitch-black planet at the galaxy's edge, Vulpin has long served as a dumping ground for hazardous materials far too dangerous for other worlds and everything else that the rest of the galaxy wants disposed. The little that was once natural here long ago became corrupted by dangerous outside influences. Part penal colony, part toxic waste dump, Vulpin's original ecosystem has been poisoned beyond compare because of this, and whatever life that does survive here among the subzero temperatures and the poisoned forests must learn to adapt and evolve to the harshest of climates and extreme conditions. Vulpimancers are one of the few creatures to survive on Vulpin, and are no less mutated than the planet itself. They are the only sapient species that has evolved on this planet after it was turned into intergalactic dumpsite by the Vulpinic Tortugans.**

 **Vulpimancers can move at high speeds in almost any terrain using their powerful, apelike arms. Vulpimancers have incredible athletic ability and heightened senses of smell, hearing, and taste, but no sense of sight. This is supplemented with the porcupine-like quills on their back, which serve both as weapons and finely tuned sense receptors that can sense things and "see" in ways most other creatures cannot. From sound to heat, few things escape a Vulpimancer's notice. Super-adept, Vulpimancers can use their quills to detect the slightest movement, heat signatures and some even say fear. Once prey is located, the quills on their backs can be fired off like projectiles, or the Vulpimancer can roll itself into a kind of spiked ball to attack its enemies. Vulpimancers can only launch the quills on their back once they reach adulthood. Having no eyes means that Vulpimancers have some trouble with finer movement, and a select few enemies have ways of getting close to them undetected or can get the drop on them fairly easily.**

 **Vulpimancers have an incredible sense of smell. Unlike most mammals, a Vulpimancer relies on two sets of gills, each on a side of his neck, to smell the world around him and in combination with the quills on his back and his heightened hearing is able "see" the world around him. Because they rely on their sense of smell, hearing and quills to see, they are vulnerable to strong smells and loud noise and are rendered helpless if their gills or ears are clogged. Vulpimancers seem to be canine when young and become more feline like as they grow older. The males gain stripes on their backs, and both male and female vulpimancers grows tails. Vulpimancers have orange, light blue or red fur.**

* * *

My sudden transformation freaked the woman out but luckily Nega Dustin still had his psychic grip on her. "Before I call the police, explain what you are doing. But be warned. Your answer will affect what state Wildmutt leaves you in when they find you. And trust me you don't wanna mess with a Vulpimancer." Nega Dustin said darkly as I growled making the woman scared shitless.

"Guys wait we don't need to harm her. Let her tell us first then we can simply tie her up" said Mafuyu not wanting any blood shed, even if she did feel slightly the same in all her anger right now.

"W-We were just making some extra money b-by selling v-v-videos of a f-few of the girl t-that were changing" said the clerk very scared by me as Wildmutt as I growled at her like an angry dog, showing my huge teeth.

Sasha's eyes narrowed, "Mafuyu-chan… please tie her up while Dustin, Ben and I go and get Teresa-chan and Tomo-chan" she said lifting the panel to reveal a staircase going down.

"Right we'll be right behind you Sasha-kun" Mafuyu said pulling some of the nearby bras and tying them together to form binds for the woman. I used Wildmutt's sense of smell to track Tomo and Teresa's scent and I followed it with Sasha, Nega Dustin, Mafuyu, Kibbles, Julie and Ben in tow.

"Good thing Wildmutt has a strong sense of smell. We'll find them in no time." Ben said as I tracked them down.

* * *

 **Later**

Down under the store Teresa and Tomo were being teased by various men, Tomo laughing hysterically from being tickled under her arm pits and about to have her nipples playfully grabbed by the man filming her and Teresa who was blindfolded and had her arms suspended over her.

Before the man could put the clamp on her nipple the wall was broken through before Sasha burst forth her scar visible and redeyes glaring at the men in the room. "Sasha-kun" said Tomo in relief seeing him as he flared his coat out throwing several kunai like blades at the men. All hit places which would be very, very painful an leave a mark, but also releasing Teresa from her restrains. I then leaped on the main guy as Wildmutt while snarling at him, scaring him stiff.

"Hey you!" Sasha said growling at the panicking man with a blade sticking between the joint connecting his arm to his shoulder, meaning any movement would agitate the wound resulting in a heavy amount of pain. He was shaking like a leaf as I pinned him down still snarling.

"I just wanted to show the world the beauty of her breast-" the man was unable to finish as I roared to silence him and Teresa gave him a hard kick to the face knocking him down.

"Teresa-chan, you okay, they didn't hurt either of you, did they?" asked a worried Sasha flexing her hands looking down at the unconscious men. I reverted back to normal and went to Tomo and freed her from her bindings.

"I'm alright, but forgive me for getting carried away while I was shopping" she bowed her head apologetically, not liking the fact she'd let her guard down and thinking she'd disappointed Sasha.

Sasha nodded "It's alright as long as you're safe. Still… seems as though this country isn't as safe people believe." Ben went to Tomo. "Here Tomo-chan take my coat" he said draping the green coat round the girl who smiled. It was then Mafuyu, Kibbles, Julie with ship as her armor and Nega Dustin came down into the room.

"Guys, where's Tomo?" asked a frantic Mafuyu as Sasha nodded her head to the smiling girl, while she put large blanket over Teresa. Seeing her Mafuyu went and hugged Tomo sobbing into her shoulder "I was worried sick" she said as Tomo just hugged her friend back hoping to calm her down.

"Sorry Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo softly, rubbing her back to ease her worries.

"No this is my fault, I was right next to you" she continued to sob to which Tomo rubbed the back of her head.

"It's ok, thank you Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo rubbing her hair allowing Mafuyu to calm down as her arms went limp knowing her friends was safe now.

Mafuyu then turned too look at the downed men all unconscious from the pain of their injuries "They're then ones responsible for the kidnapping? Hurry up, go and call the police" said Mafuyu turning to Sasha and Teresa the former's eyes jutting around the room.

"Oh leaving already?" asked a voice in the room as the ground rumbled and a black coffin rose from the ground, the event frightened us as Tomo and Mafuyu who held each other while Sasha and Teresa stood in front of them, Ben and I readied our Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, and Julie had a blaster arm while Nega Dustin used his psychic abilities to lift some other blades on the bodies.

"A coffin?" Mafuyu said confused and worried while holding onto Tomo, who whined in slight fear and confusion.

The sound of laughing came across the room as Katja and Serena stepped out from behind the coffin "Having fun? Let me join in Sasha, the Martyr" said Katja smirking at Sasha as she growled, always hating the title given to him.

"W-What's happening? A coffin and a cosplay loli? Seriously, what's Japan turning into?" questioned Mafuyu looking at Katja in confusion and worry still attached to Tomo.

"Now… let's play" said Katja as the coffin opened and two strips of metal shot out at Sasha who dodged to the side with ease.

"You… are you one of the twelve Adepts?" asked Sasha as her fingers began moving back and forth for no apparent reason.

"HRA!" Serena yelled as she slid by and pulled her swords off the back of Anastasia, taking one in each hand she swung at him but Sasha deflected them with a pipe and flipped away as she slammed the swords down.

"That's…" Sasha looked at Serena.

"Chromium." Serena smirked swinging again only to miss and shatter a box.

"Oh, who knows?" said Katja as Anastasia stepped out the coffin as Sasha quickly took position in front of Tomo and Mafuyu. "Mama!" Katja ordered as her copper puppet shot out more strips of metal at the group but all dodged with Sasha picking up Mafuyu and Teresa taking Tomo as they hid behind other pillars as the strips took out a chunk of the one they were standing in front of.

"Alright little runt. You wanna play rough do ya? Than let's dance. Get ready Ben." I dialed my Ultimatrix and transformed into Platina. " **PLATINA**!" I yelled out and Katja and Serena were both surprised.

"So you're the Qwaser that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. I've been hearing so much about you." Katja said as I used nearby Platinum to create my Zweihander.

"Wait until you see my Qwaser form." Ben said as decided to give his Qwaser form a try and in a flash of green, he wore a pope's attire, minus the pope hat, with golden blonde hair instead of brown but still had his green eyes.

" **AURUM**!" Ben yelled!

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Qwaser of Gold**

 **Given Name: Aurum**

 **The Qwasers are beings who are able to control a specific element through the power of the curvature of Mary's soma. Alchemists who has the power to manipulate electrons, molecular vibrations and atomic bonds. They are the descendants of Hermes Trismegistus. They are included among the ranks of those beings, miraculous, raised in secret, even before the time of Rome.**

 **Aurum being the Qwaser of Gold is capable of manipulating gold along with a few abilities of his own. He's capable of energy blasts, creating force fields, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, memory hacking, purification, and temporarily/permanently disable another Qwaser's powers. His main weakness is that he requires soma to replenish himself like other Qwasers.**

* * *

Katja was even more surprised by this but she ordered her copper puppet to shoot out more strips of metal at the two of us but luckily Ben casted a force field to black the damage so we hid to where Sasha and the others.

"Stop hiding and come out" said Katja as her doll shot out more metal at the pillar making cracks, while Sasha laid Mafuyu down while his fingers kept moving about.

"What element is she using… could it be…?" Sasha wondered to himself possibly having an idea of what she was using based off the color of the metal.

"Sasha-kun, what do we do?" asked Mafuyu worriedly in front of Sasha as she turned to face her.

"It seems as though she was preparing and I don't have too much soma for my plan, damn it" Sasha said hoping he could restore his supply.

Mafuyu blushed hearing him "Sasha-kun wai-" Sasha raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry I would never force you to do that Mafuyu-chan. Teresa-chan I need you" Sasha called out to her as she nodded moving off the blanket and jumping over to him. Tomo walked up to me and Ben. "You two can use my soma. If that's okay with Julie-chan." Ben looked at Julie who nodded her head in approval.

"Oh my…" said Katja in mild amusement seeing as her fun may start to get better in a moment.

"Sasha, hurry" said Teresa unhooking the front hook of the bra and Sasha raised a brow to this. "Convenient, you thought ahead for battles Teresa-chan, well done" said Sasha as she put a hand on Teresa's back, her face going red due to his words of praise and his mouth lowering to her nipple. Sasha then latched on and sucked making Teresa moan slightly while Ben and I both latched onto both of Tomo's breasts and sucked making Tomo moan as we felt our powers gradually increase.

Katja giggled to herself "This should make things more interesting" she said with a smirk.

"Sasha the martyr, I give you permission to kill the sinners" said Teresa suppressing a large amount of her moaning as she held Sasha's head to her breast until she let go, her nipple tingling from the sensations. Sasha's eye turned red and did her scar and earring, glowing as he finished. Me and Ben released from Tomo as both our eyes glowed neon green.

"Yes" Sasha replied setting her plan in motion and forming a scythe from the iron in the pillar. "Dustin, you and Ben take care of Chromium. I'll handle the copper runt." Sasha said as she jumped right over Serena's head and avoided her upward thrust, going right over her.

"Lady Katja!" Serena took off running but before she got there I swung and had my Zweihander at her but was caught by the Anastasia.

Ben summoned up a small golden broadsword to attack but it blocked it as his arms were wrapped up with red wire. Sasha was also caught up in copper wiring.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"Fighting in such a brutish manner." Serena said "You leave yourself open."

A current shot through the wires and zapped Sasha, me and Ben with a ton of volts. Even through the pain Sasha was able to twist and cut the connection. Nega Dustin used the iron blades Sasha used earlier to cut me and Ben loose.

"NO!" Serena threw her swords up and shoulder "Milady!"

"Don't order me around!" Katja hissed sending her puppets hands out to grab Serena's swords in midair, she threw them to Serena and she grabbed them stabbing them next to Sasha's neck like scissors while copper ribbons wrapped around my neck as well as Ben's.

"Shall I eliminate them for you Miss?" Serena asked preparing to cross her swords and lop Sasha's head off.

"Like hell you fucking will!" I said transforming my Zweihander into a larger mass of liquid platinum and morphing the mass into a giant mechanical mantis made out of Platinum. Its eyes were black with glowing neon green pupils, its antennae resembles sharp needles and its raptorial limbs were armed with razor sharp scythe blades. The metal mantis cut the copper ribbons entangling me and Ben and I hopped onto it's back. Everyone, even Katja and Serena stared in shock as Sasha ran to a nearby pillar.

"Now let me introduce you to my own robot. Say hello to **KAMAKIRI** " I yelled as Kamakiri let out a mechanical roar.

"Neat party trick, but I'm not scared of that platinum pest. Take this" exclaimed Katja as multiple strips of metal were sent forward to Kamakiri but it dodged with lightning fast speed.

"Tremble" Sasha called from a pillar as the strips hit reducing it to rubble.

Seeing the damage she'd done "Did I over do it?" Katja asked Serena but her eyes narrowed as the cloud from the rubble revealed Sasha standing holding a Chinese Doa in front of her.

"I was right, you use copper to fight don't you?" said Sasha's, her red eye glaring at the girl who just smiled at him seeing his weapon.

"My, my it became so large" she said smirking all the way not worrying in the least as Sasha sped by and swung for the girl's side only Anastasia to catch her blade with it's claw.

"Damn, it's strong" I muttered before strips came from the doll and wrapped round each of Sasha's limbs and held her in the air, the blade dropping from her hand do to the strong grip. Meanwhile me and Ben were on Kamakiri facing Serena.

"You base you attacks on sharpness and harness, your older than me yet you barely scrap the surface of true ability" Katja said in a superior tone and Mafuyu was about to call out but Teresa covered her mouth and shook her head having noticed Sasha's plan.

"Copper is amazing, isn't it? Flexible with great elastic properties. Do you know copper's most common use?" she asked her as wires dropped down from a hole above them and attached them selves to the doll. "Its electric cables" Sasha said as the cables were about to connect with the dolls core but stopped just from touching it "What?" she said confused by the copper wires not connecting.

"Its funny, you speak about true ability but you forget I am older and I may have had a bit more time to practice my skills little girl. As such I have several different items of which I mold my iron into" Sasha said flexing her fingers and the strips holding her were cut allowing him to drop to the floor.

"In an enclosed space like this it's easy for me to battle people like you. Although it's ironic, you act as a puppeteer yet you failed to see this show for all it's tricks" Sasha said as she flexed another finger severing an arm from the doll.

"Mama!" said Katja in alarm not knowing how Sasha was doing it, she thought her use of electricity would give her an edge against iron but the Qwaser in front of her seemed to be as skilled as her in wielding her element. "How are you doing this, I demand you tell me!" she cried out as the arm reattached to the doll quickly, Katja's pendant glowing.

"Simple, while iron is a hard metal, like you said base attacks on sharpness. However the size of this weapon differs as my finger claws are mainly for use in closed spaces so as to use metal wires to cut through my enemies. So as you can see Ekaterina Kurae, Copper Puppeteer, you have been played and bested by your own pride in underestimating your opponent and the fact you attacked those close to me" Sasha said looking at the girl.

"My, my you certainly are a lot stronger than I heard" said a smirking Katja actually enjoying the fact she was so skilled, as it meant her fun could continue. "To use such a method of fighting I am indeed impressed. I honestly never would have thought you would be this skilled though. I see why the Golden Qwaser wanted u to be his personal cock sleeve.." she smirked as Sasha flexed her fingers making gashes in the wall behind her.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?** " Sasha shouted never wanting to be reminded of certain thing about her life, only making Katja smirk grow.

"Oh, have I upset you, I will admit with that body of yours, he really enjoyed ravaging you.. " Katja said as I was getting pissed. What that little bitch was saying made my blood boil. I was pissed than ever before. I decided to play dirty as I used Kamakiri to speed towards Anastasia and grab her as a real mantis would grab its prey.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT COPPER CUNT!** " I said as Kamakiri managed to hold Anastasia in an vice-like grip. No matter how much the copper puppet struggled she couldn't escape. Katja had a look of rage on her face as she witnessed this.

" **KEEP YOUR PLATINUM PEST AWAY FROM MY MAMA!** " Katja yelled. And I smirked as I found her Achilles heel.

"Oh. You seem attached to this thing. Here's a little biology lesson for you kid. The praying mantis is a cold blooded killer in the bug world. Especially when it comes to hunting. They'll even resort to cannibalism, which is why I personally call it the Jeffrey Dahmer of the bug world." As I said this, Kamakiri opened its mouth, opening its blade like mandibles with the inside of its mouth filled with multiple saw blades, much to Katja's horror as she instantly knew what's about to come. "And their most effective method of killing, is going straight for the head of their victims first." I said as Kamakiri was ready to be fed. "Alright Kamakiri! **OFF WITH THAT THING'S HEAD!** " I gave the order to Kamakiri.

" **MAMA! NO!** " Katja shouted but before Kamakiri was just mere moments away of reducing Anastasia to scrap metal, Serena launched one of her broadswords into Kamakiri's mouth, jamming its mouth as it struggled to get it out, dropping Anastasia in the process. Luckily Nega Dustin used psychokinesis to remove the blade from Kamakiri's mouth and launching it at Serena, who quickly dodged it. " **MAMA**!" Katja said running to Anastasia while hugging it and shedding a few tears. She then glared at me. " **YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK. I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!** " Katja yelled but I kept my composure.

"Well I'm not someone you want to piss off you little shit. And that's very hypocritical coming from someone who reminded Sasha about being raped by that golden fuck." I said but then Mafuyu stepped up.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!** " Mafuyu shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Why are you attacking us?" shouted Mafuyu from the side as Katja looked to her.

"And who are you… actually I don't care, but what are you to her" Katja said pointing to Sasha as she began swirling her fingers retracting some of the wires seeing as she knew this wasn't going to be a full battle, her instincts had helped her through various situations.

"I'm her guardian" she said before Katja gave her a look of confusion making her blush "A-Anyway I won't let you two hurt Sasha, Ben and Dustin-kun anymore" she said as Katja just smiled crossing her arms.

"Oh I see. But what can you even do, I could easily just kill you right now" she said darkly making Mafuyu and Tomo flinch.

" **YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN GET NEAR HER AND YOU'LL END UP AS KAMAKIRI'S NEXT MEAL!** " I said glaring daggers as this little bitch while Kamakiri let out its metallic roar glaring its neon green pupils at her, making her flinch.

"Not if I slice you to ribbons first." Serena said holding her two broadswords.

"That is enough. You two have gone too far for a greeting" said Teresa stepping forward and holding Sasha's shoulder and she found it to be trembling ever so slightly.

"Oh that's right, this is our first meeting Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell" she said acting as though she just remembered.

"Are they allies?" asked Mafuyu curiously also putting her hand on Sasha's shoulder and finding the same as Teresa, Katja's words really did an effect on her.

"I wonder" said Sasha as she changed the finger claws into bracelets around her wrists. I then used my powers to reduce Kamakiri to the size of an actual mantis and reverted back to human form as Ben reverted to human form as well.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it at that for now. We'll meet again soon. Farewell." Katja said as she, Serena and Anastasia shot out the hole above them.

"What… what was that about?" asked Mafuyu as Sasha walked over to the Doa and picking it up changing it to an orb of iron which she put in her pocket to be worked into various ideas later for training. I was curious as well.

' _Apparently this Ekaterina knows Sasha's past. But I probably shouldn't pry_.' I said as I remember what Katja had said about Sasha being exiled.

* * *

 **No POV**

"Sorry for the long wait" said a happy Miyuri coming into the changing room where Hana and Katja were waiting "I've found a lot of clothes that fit you Katja-chan" she said holding a dress.

"Thank you onee-sama" she bowed "You and Hana-onee-sama have been so kind to me and I am very thankful. Although during our small stroll me and Serena met a silver haired girl, a brown haired boy in a green jacket, a boy with glasses and a green shirt along with a boy with grey hair who looks much like him, a girl in a pink hoodie and a girl in blue with a big orange ponytail. Do you know someone like them onee-sama?" she asked as she went to hug Hana who squeaked in surprise and slowly moved her arms around the girl who had basically abused her not a few minutes before, although she'd deny she enjoyed it.

"Oh you met Sasha, Dustin, Justin, Ben, Julie and Kibbles? Their the only ones with those characteristics. There exchange students like you and Serena-chan but sadly they're already living with someone otherwise you, Serena, Sasha and Dustin might have been able to live together with me" Miyuri said and proceed to talk about the things the three of them could do together.

All the while unnoticed, Katja moved her arms to cup and fondle Hana's behind "Listen, you sow. What's going to happen from now on will be our little secret" she said as Hana bit her lip to keep her moans from being heard by Miyuri and the store clerks but making her body hot at the thought of being caught slightly.

She did manage to rasp out a "Y-Yes" to answer Katja's question making Katja giggle and claiming her new toy.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"She's a Qwaser from Athos" explained Teresa below as she and Sasha finished tying up the men, making sure to agitate their injuries so they felt a lot of pain for their actions.

"Huh? Then she's an ally?" questioned Mafuyu in surprise after seeing her and Sasha fight and at each others throats. Dustin was playing with the miniature Kamakiri as Tomo watched.

"I cannot say for sure, Athos isn't as united as you think" Teresa admitted to Mafuyu. "If she's considering the weight of the situation then there's a chance, but if she's plotting something by herself it'll be troublesome" she explained the situation with Katja to Mafuyu.

Mafuyu sighed "Anyway, why did she suddenly attack us…?" she wondered to herself.

"She likes to see people squirm beneath her, most likely she wanted to see how I could fight against her while serving to antagonize me slightly" said Sasha finishing the knot on the ropes. Sasha then notices me playing with the small sized metallic mantis while his pet pug Rocky laid down next to him.

"Hey Dustin-kun. I was wandering, how did you manage to create Kamakiri?" Sasha asked me as I played with Kamakiri like playing with a small mouse.

"I just simply thought about it. It came at the top of my head." I said surprised that I was able to create Kamakiri.

"About getting Kamakiri devour Katja's copper puppet, don't think you went a bit too far on that?" Julie asked me as I had a serious look.

"Yeah maybe. But if Katja is gonna fight dirty then I'll fight dirty back. If Katja does get out of line, which hopefully she doesn't, then I'll feed her, her Black Butler wannabe and that copper Barbie doll of hers to Kamakiri." I said with dark tone to which the others, even Sasha just shivered.

"You don't mean that do you babe? Kibbles asked me to which I just looked at her with a serious look still on my face. Kibbles nodded as she got her answer.

* * *

 **No POV**

"That's right Ekaterina has arrived safely" said Yuri as he watered the plants in front of the church back at the academy. "Yes, alright I understand I will go and make the arrangements. Of course, I will keep her under surveillance." He said into the phone.

* * *

 **Miyuri's POV**

"What?" I cried as Katja had just delivered some unfortunate news to me "We can't live together?" I repeated what I had been told.

"I'm really sorry Onee-sama. It seems Serena's and my living arrangements have already been decided" said Katja once more adopting her sweet innocent voice as she closed her phone and I slumped her shoulders at the news.

"If you speak with my father, I'm sure it can be sorted out" I offered to Katja really wanting to look after such a cute girl.

"But that would create more trouble for you. I'm sorry" said Katja with a small bow serving to add to her cute factor. I guess I'll just have to accept. Serena then went to us. "Miss, the cab driver is here and waiting." Serena said with a bow. "Thank you Serena-chan." She then looks at me and hugs my leg. "I'll miss you though onee-sama."

I clapped my hands after seeing this "Aww, you're such a good girl" she said hugging the small child. "If you run into any trouble at all, don't hesitate to contact me" I told her.

"Ok onee-sama" replied Katja smiling as Hana looked over with a small blush.

"Hana, you won't have any problems either right? If Katja has anything to discuss you have to help her" I told my friend as Hana turned her head with a small nod.

* * *

 **Hana's POV**

Later on at my apartment complex I was currently having a fit of anger, slamming her foot into the wall of the lift. "Who's a sow? She played around with me. I'm not like that" I said slamming my foot a couple more times before taking breaths to calm herself down the images of being played with still fresh in her mind.

Once I got to my floor I took out my keys and opened the door "I'm home… just saying" I said as she walked into my 'empty' apartment. "Oh I forgot to about dinner… terrible luck" she said walking toward the kitchen "I'll just eat some pocky" I said to myself thinking about the tasty candy sticks that would be my meal for the night.

As I walked into the front room she noticed something "Hey, I didn't turn the lights on" I said as a voice came from behind her.

"You're late, sow" said Katja sipping her tea sitting on a chair with Serena standing next to her making me jump in surprise.

"W-Why?" I said alarmed seeing as the girl had broken into my apartment so easily with no signs of forced entry.

"So as you can see, Serena and I will be living here from now on" said Katja with a small smile loving the face Hana managed to pull.

"Huh? What did you just say?" I said stomping my foot pouting with a blush on her face.

Katja only offered a small smirk placing a hand on her face "It's only natural for a servant and master to live together." Serena said making my jaw drop. "But I wont replace Serena anytime soon. Anyway, be a good girl so I don't have to throw you out" Katja said as if she was the one who owned my home.

"Like hell you will" I shouted at Katja making the small girl raise an eyebrow before frowning.

"How dare you?" Serena said but Katja calmed her down.

"Such a bad mannered Magdala" Katja said reaching and pinching my nipple over my clothes making my shriek in both pleasure and pain and also forcing me to my knees which had gotten weak. "Are you sure? I'll leave then. I can find as many Marias as I want. Come along Serena." said Katja as she stood up from her seat looking down at me with Serena.

I panted as Katja continued "I might even find someone more suitable" she said as my head jerked up and she had a slight pleading expression on her face.

"No… please… please stay here" I begged the girl while red faced in embarrassment.

"What? Am I wrong? I hate stupid children." Katja said going to her knees and grabbing both of my nipples over my shirt and bra, and began to pull on them hard making me 'Mew' out in pleasure my eyes becoming slightly glazed over.

"Please… keep me… please stay here" she said as Katja kissed my ear softly not seeing the victorious grin on the girl's face but also the blush.

"You should have said that from the start" she said pulling away and lifting Hana's chin. "Listen from now on, you have to obey every command. Understand?" Katja asked me as I was putty in her hands now.

I smiled with tears in her eyes "I understand my Queen" I said making Katja giggle and stand up. "Serena, leave us be!" Katja said to which she bowed.

"As you wish miss." And with that Serena leaves to her room leaving me and Katja alone. Katja then looks at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I hope we can be good friends Hana-onee-sama because we're already partners" she said lifting her skirt revealing she wasn't wearing nothing underneath still, exciting me as my nipples stood on end under my clothes. "Good girl" said Katja as I crawled forward to the Katja's pussy and began licking my tongue all around it, servicing my beautiful Queen. Katja was red faced from the sensations she was being given "Good girl…"

* * *

 **No POV**

On a rooftop in the city a naked woman had been crucified to a wall on the roof blood spattering all over the scene "I pray thy soul to rest in peace. But you should be happy now, you've become the fuel for our miraculous power and have been freed from the sins and the harshness of living" said the man who had been giving out the missing persons posters earlier that day.

"I promise one day I will definitely take you to heaven…" he said with a smile as holograms of people stood behind him "When we the Adepts receive the miracle of the Dawn of Tsaritsyn" he said as the holograms vanished and all was left were cards one of which was turned over that had the number XVII on it.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Meanwhile back at the mansion with me and the others, I was currently making a small habitat for Kamakiri while Mafuyu and Tomo are taking a bath before bed. Sasha was there with me while she was placing the orb of iron on the desk before her red ring glowed and the orb changed into a ball of iron wire. She had been using this method for some time as her coat actually had iron weaved into the fabric so as he'd have easy accesses to iron at all times.

However the fight earlier that day had upset Sasha as memories of her past had resurfaced as they had in the nightmare the day before. Ever since Sasha became an exile and was forced to become a Qwaser she was forever haunted by nightmares and rarely slept through the whole night at all. She had wished it had all been a dream she would wake up from and everything would be all right in her world, but in all her life she had wished this it had never been granted.

I finished Kamakiri's habitat and placed it in. After that I look at Sasha and noticed she's still shaken up after that fight with Katja.

"Sasha? You doing okay?" I asked not wanting to see her mad. She turned at me with a sad look.

"Maybe I should just go and stay at the church, but then I'd be too far from Mafuyu and Tomo. Then again me being here may not be the best, it's all so confusing" Sasha said to herself hoping someone would simply help her. I hugged her in order to comfort her.

"You should stay Sasha-kun" said a voice behind Sasha as she and I turned to see Tomo in her nightwear holding her stuffed rabbit toy. "Mafuyu-chan and I are happy and feel safe with you here. And I'm sure Dustin-kun feels the same way." she told Sasha walking across the room to us.

"But today… if I hadn't been there then that girl…" Sasha was cut off by Tomo putting a finger to her lips.

"You, Ben and Dustin protected us Sasha-kun, from those two girls and those men, which we all thank you for. You did what you promised and kept your word, you don't need to worry too much, Mafuyu-chan does that too much already" Tomo giggled as Sasha gave a small smile.

"Tomo's right Sasha. Like I said before if Katja does get any ides I'll feed her, that copper puppet and Serena to Kamakiri." I said repeating what I had said before.

"You really do have a bright spirit in you Tomo-chan, I wish I had the same confidence as you but that changed for me a long time ago" Sasha said remembering how it all began for her. Tomo just hugged her side giving her warm feelings and the pleasant sensation of her chest against her back. I also joined the hug as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You can sleep with me tonight, I don't mind at all. But just know we're here for you like you are for us." I said as Sash nodded to her. "Then if you're feeling upset talk to us or even Teresa-chan, she'd be happy to listen to you as well" Tomo explained.

"Maybe, but I have a lot of problems that I don't want anyone to see" Sasha admitted to us as Tomo laid her head against her back.

"We all have problems but if we share they become easier to handle. Like for instance I have trouble sleeping alone, so tonight would you let me stay here with you two?" she said making me blush at the idea of sharing a bed with the bluenette but immediately I realized she meant only sleeping.

"Well I would have thought you'd sleep with Mafuyu-chan but I don't mind, I only tend to fidget a little in my sleep if that's alright" Sasha told her as he turned round to see her smiling face.

"And I don't snore but I do drool. Hope you two don't mind." I said with a blush and a smile.

"I don't mind Dustin-kun but I tend to cuddle in my sleep if that's all right" she said as we gave a small thankful smile to her.

"I think we can manage that Tomo-chan. I just hope Mafuyu doesn't get mad at me" I chuckled with she giggled to as we laid down on the bed and got under the covers. "Sweet dreams girls" I said kissing both Tomo and Sasha's forehead before turning off the light.

* * *

 **No POV**

Meanwhile in Bellwood Gwen Kevin, Grandpa Max, Karen, Taiyou, Erena, Emile and Ovi were talking with Sparky in his house. They were watching how Ben, Kibbles, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Julie and Ship were doing in this world on Sparky's TV. "Wow! Didn't know Hogan had it in him!" Kevin said with a smirk on his face, but Gwen elbowed his side.

"Oh. My baby is all grown up!" Karen said as she saw that her son had a harem.

"Well at least he uses protection." Taiyou said knowing his son was couldn't help but agree with Taiyou.

"Weird though. That Sasha girl doesn't look anything like an alien. That's what confuses me." Erena said and Everyone agreed.

"They aren't alien at all." Said a voice and out of nowhere Azmuth appeared. "The Omnitrix and Ultimatrix not only allows the user to transform into extraterrestrial species but mystical creatures as well. And Qwasers are no exception. The nine tailed beasts are also prime examples. But now that Albedo has formed an Alliance with this Qwaser of Gold and his Adepts, this could spell doom for the entire multiverse." Azmuth said as the others were concerned about this.

"Are you sure they can handle this by themselves?" Grandpa Max said with concern.

"I'm positive Max. Besides, I took some extra precautions." Sparky said holding a pod, but not just any pod, the same pod that contained the Omnitrix that Ben and Dustin discovered five years ago.

"In the world they are in, there exist a powerful source of magic called the Primordial Elemental Circuits. They give their users powers beyond imagination. Hermes Trismegistus taught me his secrets about making circuits. In here are two circuits I custom made for Dustin. With these two circuits Dustin will be a force to reckon with." Sparky said as Karen and Taiyou couldn't help but worry.

"Those won't hurt him in any way would they?" Karen asked but Sparky shook his head.

"Not at all. Hermes' circuits would cause death if two would or more would be used. And one circuit can cause some strain if used too much. But luckily mine are not as risky. Plus I have some friends who'll be assisting them. Two of them are bearers of two other circuits I had made. Girls you may come out now." Sparky said as three Mobians came out, all of them female.

One was a wolf with Grey and white fur with azure streaks in her bangs that covered her left eye, the second was a bat with tan skin and maroon fur, wearing pretty skimpy clothes, and the last was a rabbit with olive green and lime green eyes wearing a kimono. Each of them had ample busts.

"These three are going to be assisting them on their journey. I plan on visiting the group tomorrow. You guys are more than welcome to a company us if you like." Everyone had a smile on their faces.

"Anything to see that my two boys are okay." Karen said as Taiyou nodded.

"I like to visit Onii-chan again." Emille said as Erena patted her back.

"It has been a while since I've seen those guys. I'll be going too." Ovi said with a smile.

"Someone's gotta make sure Ben doesn't get Killed. If your going, I'm going with." Kevin said.

"I always wanted to visit Japan. Count me in." Gwen said.

"I'd like to see my Grandson again. Plus it'll get Carl and Sandra to know their boy is doing fine." Max said.

"I'll be attending as well. Besides I have some thing I like to give Ben and Dustin for their mission. They'll need it for when they face Albedo and the Qwaser of Gold." Azmuth said.

"Then its settled. I'll see you all here tomorrow then." Sparky said as his guest were gone in a flash, leaving him with the three Mobian girls.

"Can't wait to meet those boys. Especially that Dustin boy." The bat said as she licked her lips.

"I know. When I heard he has a harem I couldn't help but blush. I hope he likes me when we meet." The wolf said.

"Well I for one have my sights set on his clone." The rabbit said.

"I'm sure they'll love you guys. Well we better get ready for tomorrow." Sparky said as his iPhone rang. He looked to see it was Yuri. "Yuri, what's news?"

"Hello Sparky. Have you the things necessary for tomorrow?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Plus I'll be bringing some guests if that's okay."

"I don't mind at all. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Alright Yuri. I'll see you tomorrow. Later." Sparky said as he hung up. ' _Dustin my friend, you and the others are in for a big surprise._ ' Sparky said in his head.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter Four of the Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done. I hope you guys enjoy this so far. So next chapter Dustin and company are in for a big surprise. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **So the metal mantis thing is something I came up with. Plus Kamakiri is Japanese for mantis for those who don't know. And yes I do actually love bugs. But I am terrified of wasps.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	5. Croa

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Croa**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 ** _Foreign Language_**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **No POV**

In a beautiful flower garden surrounded by butterflies two girls sat and admired the flowers, one of them a very young Teresa who had a large smile on her face "Sister Wilma what's this flower called?" asked the little Teresa to the young blonde haired woman beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it, Teresa? It's a lily" answered Sister Wilma as Teresa stared at the flowers intently. "Oh my…" said Sister Wilma as the butterflies started floating closer.

"Ah there are so many butterflies" said Teresa as the two enjoyed the happy moment. However it began to change as when a butterfly touched Sister Wilma's clothing it dissolved along with her clothes stripping her bare in front of Teresa frightening her a little.

"W-What?" cried Sister Wilma in fear as she covered herself. The butterflies seemed to pull Sister Wilma's arms to her side. "Why?" she shouted as a butterfly reached out with it's long feelers to her naked breasts, squeezing the nipples making soma be released from them and tugging hard on the nipples making Sister Wilma cry out in pain.

As Sister Wilma laid helpless on the ground the butterflies seemed to unite and become a man who looked like he was made up of some sort of gas. Said man reached forth and took hold of Sister Wilma's breast and groped it harshly as she tried to escape.

Little Teresa watched in confusion and fear of what she was seeing as the figure's head turned to reveal a scary face that had tattoos by the sides of his eyes. The eyes stared right at Teresa who closed her eyes wanting this all to stop.

* * *

 **Later**

Teresa then woke up from her nightmare while showing no signs at all that she had been experiencing one, the only thing she did was look at a picture of herself at a young age with the woman from her dream "Sister Wilma" she said remembering the woman from her childhood.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"A-About the handouts that were passed out last week…" came the quiet voice of Fumika the class rep at the front of the class trying to get the chatting members of the class to listen to her. "Please hand them in within two days, if you haven't already" she said nervously gripping her wrist.

"Iincho I can't hear you" said one of the male members of class only making Fumika a little more nervous.

"Mitarai-san, could you speak more clearly?" asked Miyuri with a small smirk.

"It can't be helped, she is the little Miss Toilet Fu-chan" said a female member of class mocking as to how Fumika's last name could be read as toilet.

"I… That's not…" said Fumika always hating the nickname she had but not really having the confidence to speak out against any of the people.

"Can't you guys keep your mouths shut and give me a bit of peace and quiet?" asked Mafuyu drawing attention away from Fumika.

"My, my trying to steal the spotlight again?" replied Miyuri seeing a chance to tease the girl. "Mitarai-san, do be careful or else you might be infected with Mafuyu-san's bratty behavior" she said with a hand in front of her face enjoying the annoyed expression on Mafuyu's face.

"Miyuri, why don't just leave the poor girl alone and shut the ever-loving fuck up?" I said from the back making all turn to me.

"If your quite finished Miyuri-san please let Mitarai-san continue her message so we can get on with today's lessons" Sasha said next to me making Miyuri look away a little ashamed if only a little and Fumika smile seeing the me and Sasha defend her.

* * *

 **No POV**

On a ferry currently travelling under the bridge the blonde haired Adept was talking with his current contact "What do you think of this country?" he asked the tall man next to him.

"Mmn, fantastic, it's similar to a fairyland. But there are too many people, the numbers need to be cut down" replied the man as the two travelled around Tokyo for a couple hours.

"We must obtain the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn. However Athos will interfere with our plans, therefore we want to borrow your powers" he said as his contact was looking at photos of Tomo, Mafuyu, Teresa, Sasha, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Ben and Julie.

"I understand" as he seemed to leave the town square without a sound.

"Gas Chamber, also known as Purifier Croa. One of the Twelve Adepts known as The Thrill Killer, turn this country into a gas chamber" said the blonde haired man.

* * *

 **Hana's POV**

Meanwhile at the apartments where I and now Katja and Serena were staying, I was currently moaning while Katja laid on her bed reading a magazine. The reason why Hana was moaning was due to my breasts being connected to a pump that let Katja basically milk me for soma and she held a small pump in her hand as she read, giving it an occasional squeeze. Serena was shopping for groceries while Katja milked me.

"I-I beg of you, your majesty, at least use your mouth… to suck" I begged red faced from the sensations and sweating all over.

"Ara, a mere servant trying to issue commands to her master?" said Katja looking up from her reading. "Looks like I haven't punished you enough" she said pumping faster making me cry out in pain and pleasure.

"No I can't…" I cried as more soma was drained into the bottle.

"Oh I've got a great idea" said an evilly smirking Katja as I looked up at her in curiosity.

* * *

 **No POV**

"Athos has already confirmed the appearance of a new apostle of the Adepts" Yuri said to Teresa in the church. "Sister Teresa I command you, along with Iron to eliminate the heretic Qwaser" he told her as the girl got to her feet and gave a brief "Yes" before leaving.

Once she was out of earshot the priest spoke to himself "Teresa, what would you do if you knew that the enemy is 'that' man?" he said recalling who the Adept was from the report.

Suddenly a blue light appeared behind Yuri and he turned around to see none other than Sparky along with his guests. "Ah. SparkFlameHero1. You sure are early." Yuri said to Sparky.

"Well as they say, the early bird gets the worm." Sparky said as he held the pod that contains the two circuits. "I brought the things necessary. Plus here are the guests I've informed you about." Sparky said referring to Gwen, Kevin, Max, Azmuth, Taiyou, Karen, Emille, Erena and Ovi.

"I see. They must be friends and relatives of Dustin and Ben I assume." Yuri said to which Sparky nodded.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"Thanks for fixing us lunch again Mafuyu-chan." I said as Sasha nodded.

"Agreed. In all my travelling it's rare I find someone with such good culinary skills as you" said Sasha as me, Sasha, Mafuyu Tomo, Kibbles, Ben, Julie and Ship sat outside with a small picnic blanket on the grass.

"Well… thanks guys, my cooking is something I'm very proud of. Although I was tempted to give you less seeing the position I found you two in this morning" she said her eye twitching and cheeks slightly red. She was referring to a few hours earlier where she had gone into my room to wake me up, only to find me with Tomo snuggling up with me in bed while Sasha was clinging onto my arm as she slept.

"Oh come off if Mafuyu-chan, I just wanted to sleep with Dustin-kun for once that's all" said Tomo waving Mafuyu off her concerns. Even if sleeping next to mr had given her a really good night's sleep and her feeling fresher that morning too.

"Plus I originally offered Sasha to sleep with me last night to get her mind off the fight with Katja and Serena." I said with a smile while blushing and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I guess I just hope you don't make too much of a habit of it Tomo. If anyone finds out it could get really annoying" said Mafuyu as she picked up her chop sticks for her food.

"But he's really comfy Mafuyu-chan, like a giant plushy" giggled Tomo smiling which had a tint of red in my cheeks imagining being constantly hugged by Tomo and her large boobs pressing into me. But in reality I enjoyed her sleeping next to him as she did as me asleep seemed more peaceful than usual.

"I know right? He's quite the smuggle buddy. I don't mind sharing my wittle snuggle buddy." Kibbles said bringing my face into her huge melons but eventually I freed myself.

"Oh wait I just remembered I have something for you Mafuyu-chan" I said as had I handed wrapped up gift to Mafuyu. I handed it to Mafuyu as she untapped it and pulled out a brand new Shinai.

"Thanks Dustin-kun but the one I have is pretty good already, I hope you didn't spend too much on this" said Mafuyu not wanting to upset me at his act of generosity.

I just gave a small chuckle as I took the Shinai and twisted the hilt and pulled the sword drawing a full blade made of pure Diamondhead crystal from the bamboo sword. "I made the blade as Diamondhead and used Brainstorm's brainpower to make the weapon. You can defend yourself and others a little better Mafuyu-chan, just use it wisely as striking something with the shinai and a real blade is very different." I said as Mafuyu gazed at the blade. I bet she's never seen a crystalline blade. "The best thing about the blade of that its stronger than steel and highly impervious." I said educating the red head.

"Wow, I've never had anything like this, thanks Dustin-kun. And I'll be careful with it too" she said smiling slipping the blade and twisting it so it clicked back into place maintaining the illusion of a simply shinai. "And as thanks I'll make you something special tonight for dinner" she said giving me a quick hug which I just returned.

"Ah isn't that great Dustin-kun?" said Tomo clapping her hands together with that adorable smile. I swear if she were any cute I would have a heart attack.

"Yeah. But you don't have to do that Mafuyu. Your thanks is good enough." Mafuyu just shook her ad.

"Nonsense. You deserved I after the work you put into something like this." I chose not to argue as she can be stubborn. We eventually we went back to our picnic.

* * *

 **Hana's POV**

"Hmm? Not only are you late, but you're trying to hide in the clinic too?" said the voice of the school nurse Urara Oikawa who had purple hair, green eyes and J-cup sized breasts making her the envy of many girls in the school. "You're quite brave" she said to me.

"Because… my stomach really hurts" I whined in a sweet voice trying to get sympathy from the nurse and to avoid her classmates for a particular reason.

"Acting cute won't help you, you want to ditch class?" said the nurse seeing through the act immediately. See that my acting didn't work I gave up on it as she turned her face away with a small frown.

"Oh well there's nothing I can do if you see through it. But it is true that I'm really tired" I said in return which the nurse gave a small sigh.

"Oh well I'll let it go for today. After you rest a bit go back to class okay?" she asked opening the door to leave as I gave a mock salute.

"Okay" I replied as the door slid closed, as soon as she did I felt something between my legs making me moan and jump in surprise.

"So you did listen to my orders. As you're a slave there's no need to wear underwear" said Katja laying on the bed with a smile on her face.

I took a weak stance while blushing looking down at the little girl "I'm not your slave" she proclaimed, trying to convince myself more than anything. Only to have Katja reach under my skirt and push her fingers into my vagina with no difficulty due to me going commando, Katja withdrew her hand and tasted my juices on her fingers.

"Still talking back?" she giggled as Hana stayed silent her face red in embarrassment "If you don't want others to know you're a pervert you have to listen to whatever I say" she said as I closed my eyes in shame and Katja sat up. "Alright take off your clothes and lie on the bed. I'll pleasure you in a room where you can hear your class-mates voices" Katja ordered as I looked up with a small smile on my lips.

"Yes… my queen" I replied as I stripped myself of my blouse and skirt and laid on the bed with Katja taking her position on top of me, basically sitting on my chest facing away from me.

"It's time for you to learn what happens when you obey me completely slave. If you obey you may get rewarded as gratitude for your actions like so" said Katja as she reached forth and slid her finger along my slit making me gasp in pleasure, Katja's feather like touch only serving to tease her.

"If you don't you will be punished, and you won't be able to enjoy it as much" Katja said as she began blowing on my pussy making it quiver in want of Katja's touch. I restrained myself from talking as if would only serve to upset my queen right now.

"Now then let me hear you moan and hope no one else needs to come here right now" said Katja as she inserted her index and middle finger into me going deep to her second knuckle and my walls were clamping down on them almost in need of her touch. "So quick to react. My, my you are a massive pervert" Katja smirked and I turned my head attempting to stifle my moans.

Katja then used her free hand that wasn't deep in me to begin circling around Hana's left nipple causing my body to jerk and try to push my nipple onto Katja's hand, simply wanting my queen to take hold of it and taste me more.

My wish was granted as Katja's hand pinched my nipple and pulled on my breast forcing me to arch her back so that her pulling didn't hurt too much. Katja also began moving her hand that was inside my vagina to move back and forth slowly but her fingers scratching at the insides as they went out. My hands went to cover my mouth but I was stopped by Katja.

"Cover your mouth and I'll stop right now" she said as I stopped her hands fast and slowly lowered them down as I bit my lip feeling my limit being reached before I end up calling out in pleasure.

"Katja-sama… please more… please taste your slave" she begged to the blonde girl who's smirk grew wider as she retracted her hand from her vagina and turned round to face Hana.

"What did I tell you about talking back, if I want you to talk I'll say so. But I'm feeling a little generous so I'll lament this time" said Katja lowering her mouth to my nipple that shuddered as she gave it a small blow before teasing her tongue around it. I couldn't help but give a small shriek in pleasure that only grew louder as Katja took the nipple in her mouth sucking out my soma.

' _She's so easy, I think this was an excellent choice on my behalf_ ' Katja mused to herself as she relished in the sounds I was making as she sucked upon me.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Around this time, Me, Ben, Nega Dustin, Julie, Kibbles, Mafuyu, Tomo and Sasha were walking into the church as we stepped inside Mafuyu turned to her left "Sorry but go on ahead" said Mafuyu as the two looked at her.

"Where are you going ?" Ben asked as Mafuyu's cheeks turned a little red.

"To do something…" Mafuyu said basically saying she needed to used the bathroom but not saying that to be polite. I just shrugged it off and decided to wait for her.

"Okay then we'll be waiting here then okay?" I said in reply as Mafuyu nodded and walked off.

"Don't forget to wash your hands Mafuyu-chan" shouted Tomo making Mafuyu flush in embarrassment at her friend's advice which was obvious as she walked off.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

Heading down a corridor I puffed up her cheeks "Mou, Tomo, doesn't have to shout something like that out in front of the others" I said as she opened the door to the bathroom, only to find Teresa in the process of pulling up her panties as she had just flushed finishing her business.

There was a moment of silence before I turned around to stop staring at Teresa who smoothed out her skirt when she finished pulling up her panties, colored white green today "Sorry" I apologized.

"It's nothing" said Teresa simply as she stepped outside where Sasha was walking up.

"Good morning Teresa-chan, are you okay today?" Sasha asked politely at her as she gave a small brief nod before walking off. "Something's bothering her" Dustin said aloud which Mafuyu heard but Teresa didn't as she stepped outside into the flower gardens.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

When they walked back into the main hall of the church Tomo was staring out the door which Teresa had just walked out of. "Sasha-kun… why is it Teresa-chan is always so quiet?" Tomo asked with Mafuyu nodding.

"I don't think I've seen her smile, you've known her longer Sasha-kun. Could you tell us a little more about her" said Mafuyu as Sasha let out a small sigh. I couldn't help but agree with Mafuyu on that.

"I'm not sure if I should Mafuyu-chan as her past isn't the best really. But Teresa-chan was from a small village in central Europe. If my memory is right it was toward the end of the Cold War in the 20th century, her country fell into civil war and Teresa-chan ended up losing her entire family" Sasha covered her face with her hands remembering Teresa's own dark past.

"Teresa-chan lived with a group of nuns that took care of her and they were her family. However one night the church was broken into and ravaged by the people of the war, the nuns were raped before left for the hands of the hired mercenary" the girls were holding each other in comfort while me, Ben and Nega Dustin had looks of remorse. Sasha then brought out a small photo of a young Teresa with a blonde woman.

"He was a Qwaser… Teresa-chan was forced to watch as he killed them all in front of her while she was hidden away. Later on she came to this school and we eventually met and she became my new Maria. We connect well but I think she has forgotten how to smile, like I did back then…" She said as another voice called from behind her.

"It's nice to hear that you know the past of people close to you Sasha-kun. But Teresa is also here to protect the secret of the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn from the Adepts. In other words… to protect those two" said the Yuri gesturing to Tomo and Mafuyu. Beside him were Sparky along with Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Azmuth, Mom, Dad, Erena, Emille and Ovi. I had a smile on my face as did Ben, Nega Dustin, Julie and Kibbles as we saw our friends and family.

"Gwen. Kevin. Grandpa." Ben said as he ran to hug the three.

"Mom. Dad. Emille. Erena. Ovi. Azmuth.." I said as me, Kibbles and Nega Dustin hugged my parents and sisters. Then I picked up Azmuth and hugged the elderly Galvan trying not to crush him. Sasha, Mafuyu and Tomo were shocked to see the newcomers.

"Well aren't you guys gonna introduce us to your new friends?" Max said as he noticed the three girls. I cleared my throat and I introduced my girls.

"Guys. This is Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe and Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell, or Sasha." I motioned to the three.

"Girls, allow me to introduce you to my friends Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max." I said as the three girls bowed. "And this is mine and Nega Dustin's family. My mom Karen Honjou, My Dad Taiyou Honjou, My sisters Emille and Erena Honjou, and Erena and Emille's teacher of magic Ovi. And this little guy in my hands is the best scientist in the universe Azmuth. The guy who made the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix." I said as the girls once again bowed.

"Well I wouldn't go that far Dustin." Azmuth said rubbing the back of his head.

Sasha than remembered what Yuri San said earlier. "Yes, but Teresa cares for the two of them as well, even I can tell that. Teresa-chan is someone I care for but at times I keep things from her so at times we can't understand each other properly" said Sasha bending her neck to look up.

"Indeed, your tale is much more powerful and tragic Sasha-kun. Yet you yourself try to bury it more than anyone, even your previous Maria didn't learn the full story from your point of view. Just who have you told?" Sparky asked earning a glare from Sasha.

"My story is my own, and I don't want people to know unless I tell them everything. I'm still questioning how Ekaterina learned about it, you and Yuri wouldn't know would you? Why are you here anyhow Sparky?" Sasha asked Sparky who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Sasha-kun, how she learned is a mystery for now. Anyway, I'm here to give Dustin and friends a few things for the journey up ahead. I also brought them along to see how you are guys are doing." Sparky said as Yuri walking off to his study leaving us in Sparky's company. Sparky walked to me and presented me the pod that contained the Omnitrx Ben and I saw five years ago.

"What's in there dude?" I asked.

"You guys other than Sasha may know this but in this world, there exists powerful ancient relics called elemental circuits. These circuits allow the user to achieve powers nobody can begin to imagine. But they can be life threatening without training, if used to much, or if more than one is used." Sparky said with the pod still in his hands.

* * *

 **The High Ancient Circuits, also known as the Primordial elemental Circuits, is highly demanded for by both Athos and the Adepts. There are only 5 that have been revealed: The Sword of Maria, Magdalene of Thunder, Noah of Gold, Moses of Silence, and David of Revival.**

 **No one knows how many Circuits there actually are. The construction of these Circuits are so precise that replicating them is impossible. The marvels that these Circuits can bring forth is not fully known.**

* * *

"Luckily Hermes Trismegistus taught me how to make my own circuits. And I made em less as risky as Hermes' ancient circuits. In this pod are two circuits I'm bequeathing to you my friend." Sparky said as the pod opened up and out came a ball of white light and a ball of darkness. The white ball landed on my left arm while the black ball landed on my taught arm. I felt a very weird sensation but no pain as a series of lines appeared on my arms. The lines on my left arm glowed yellow forming a caduceus with the shape of an eagle on the back of my hand. While the ones on my right arm glowed purple forming a serpentine dragon coiling around my arm with its maw open at my wrist and a pentagram on the back of my hand. I looked and was shocked, as was everyone else.

"The circuit on your left is the Abel of Light and the one on your right is the Cain of Darkness." Sparky informed me and the others.

* * *

 **The Cain of Darkness is one of many elemental circuit made by SparkFlameHero1, this circuit along with the Abel of Light was given to Dustin by SparkFlameHero1. This circuit boosts Dustin's strength, endurance and stamina, as well increasing the powers of his aliens, even projecting the form of a 700 cubit high shadowy demonic humanoid, who Dustin calls Inferno. When combined with the Abel of Light, Dustin can temporarily and/or permanently disable anyone's powers, making him a feared adversary against Qwasers.**

 **The Abel of Light is another elemental circuit made by SparkFlameHero1, this circuit along with the Cain of Darkness was given to Dustin by SparkFlameHero1. Much like Tomo's half of the Sword of Maria, the Abel of Light can be used as a shield. It can also rapidly heal any injuries, heighten Dustin's senses greater than any human, as well as projecting the form of a 700 cubit high archangel, who Dustin calls Paradiso. When combined with the Cain of Darkness, temporarily and/or permanently disable anyone's powers, making him a feared adversary against Qwasers.**

* * *

"The Cain of Darkness boosts your strength, endurance and stamina, as well increasing the powers of your aliens, even projecting the form of a 700 cubit high shadowy demonic humanoid. While the Abel of Light is another elemental circuit made can be used as a shield, as well can also rapidly heal any injuries, heighten your senses greater than any human, and even projecting the form of a 700 cubit high archangel. But when you combine both circuits, you can temporarily and/or permanently disable anyone's powers, even a those of a Qwaser's." Sparky explained ad we all were so astounded by this info.

"Whoa. Awesome." I said luckily not saying bad ass because I was in a church.

"You said Hermes Trismegistus taught you his secrets to create circuits? He was only alive since ancient Rome. How is that possible?" Sasha asked Sparky with curiosity.

"Well I can visit many time periods in any universe I travel to. Oh before I forget, Azmuth has something to give you and Ben as well.

Azmuth was on Ovi's head as he flew to us. "Well boys. When I was told Albedo has sided with the Qwaser of Gold and the Adepts, I knew this would put the multiverse in great peril. I have decided to add these to your devices to give you the upper hand." Azmuth said as Ovi levitated what appeared to be black cubes with circuitry lines glowing am iridescent green. Ovi removed the cores of our devices to place the cubes into them and placed the cores back into place. Our devices then glowed in green light blinding us for a moment until the lights died down. We looked at them and noticed they appeared to be different.

Ben and I noticed the Omnitrix still looked like a wristwatch like it did before, but was white in color and had green chords that outlines the wrist band and connecting the faceplate. The faceplate was the same as the recreated Ultimatrix in Ben 10 Omniverse but the hourglass shape in the faceplate was the same as the Omnitrix from five years ago. The activation button is on the strip on the right of the faceplate

I looked at the Ultimatrix and it resembles more like a Rolex watch instead of a gauntlet. It has a green case protected with a black leathery material. The lugs are light and dark grey and the faceplate has white hourglass shape outlined in green lining with light grey being the lining. It also has two neon green buttons that have the same function as the buttons on the original version of the Omnitrix. Both beeped and glowed.

"Omnitrix/Ultimatrix upgraded. All functions available. All DNA samples unlocked. New Functions added." Both our devices said simultaneously and I just hugged Azmuth saying "Thank you" multiple times. As soon as I let him go Sparky said he brought some people to a company us.

"Girls, come here and meet your new teammates." Sparky called out and then three Mobian girls approached. One was a wolf with grey and white fire with azure tips in her bangs that covered her right eye and she had C-cups. The second one was a Bat with maroon fur and tan skin. She wore some skimpy leather clothes and had a whopping J-cup chest. The final one was a rabbit with olive green and lime green fur. She wore a kimono and had H-cup breasts. Ben, Nega Dustin and I had red faces and nose bleeds while Mafuyu and Sasha looked green with envy.

"Hi. I'm Maria the wolf. Half angel, half demon and full vampire. But don't worry I won't bite." Maria said waving as we were shocked but I decided to ask later.

"Hiya handsome. I'm Lilith the Bat. I'm half succubus, half Mobian and all woman. I must say Dustin you are quite a cutie." Lilith said with a wink as I was blushing much redder than ever.

"And I am Busty the Rabbit. Its very nice to meet you all." Busty said with a bow. Then she approaches Nega Dustin and smiled. "Your just as handsome as your brother. I hope we get along." Busty said as Nega Dustin was blushing like crazy.

"U-uh…yeah." Nega Dustin stuttered and I had a teasing grin.

"Uh-oh. Look out bro. I think this bunny likes you." I said nudging him but he didn't acknowledge as he admired Busty's beauty to which said rabbit just giggled.

"Like you Dustin, Busty and Lilith also have a circuit as well. Busty has a circuit called the Mary of Heart and Lilith has a circuit called the Eve of Lust." Sparky said pointing to the two girl.

* * *

 **The Eve of Lust is a circuit possessed of Lilith the Bat, it is one of many elemental circuits made by SparkFlameHero1. It transfers Lilith's sexual energy into her soma to amplify her soma's quality even greater that of a High Maria's soma. The soma made by the Eve of Love increases the stamina, endurance, strength virility and sex drive of its Lilith's loved ones. The Eve of love also increases Lilith's succubus powers. The Eve of Lust also allows Lilith to perform Soma Transfusion by plugging and inserting her nipples into another woman's nipples as Busty's boobs pumped out and shoot soma into another woman's breasts, filling them with her own soma as well as mixing it with another woman's soma.**

 **The Mary of Heart is a circuit possessed by Busty and Rabbit and another many elemental circuit made by SparkFlameHero1. This relic gives its bearer the ability to make its opponents fighting spirit vanish, soothe the heart and soul as well as purify the corrupted simply by song. The Mary of Heart also makes her soma increases the powers of good Qwaser who drink from her, but has no effect on evil Qwasers along with no negative effects on Busty's health. The Mary of Heart can also increase a woman's soma quality just kissing the middle of their chests, a process she calls kissing and making out a girl's with hearts. And that woman's soma has the same effect as Busty's soma.**

* * *

"Maria on the other hand has a soma condition. Basically she overproduces soma since she went through eight births in total, so she'll need to be drained constantly. She isn't a virgin, but she still has soma of a virgin. And even if she is drained dry of soma she doesn't die." Sparky said as Maria blushed a bit as me and the others did.

I then had a question but be fore I could ask Sparky beat me to it. "And incase your wandering Kibbles and Julie can't produce soma like all women in this world. Sure Kibbles can lactate but pretty much Qwasers are gonna get nothing out of her. And Julie is safe since she doesn't even lactate." Sparky said as Julie and Kibbles had red face.

"What can the Eve of Lust and the Mary of Heart allow Busty and Lilith to do?" Tomo asked but Sparky had a sly smile on his face.

"I'm afraid that's for you to find out." Sparky then pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Oh heavens. Is it that time already. Well, I better get a move on. You guys should have some time catching up" Sparky said as he picked up Azmuth and placed him on his shoulder.

"I love to stay but I have business back on Galvan Prime. Farewell for now." Azmuth said as he and Sparky disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving Kevin, Gwen, Max and my family with us.

"Well we got some catching up to do now don't we?" I asked as we decided to head out.

* * *

 **No POV**

As the sun began setting as Croa was walking through the streets toward the direction of the church passing a mother and child "Kaa-san it smells like the pool" said the little boy as the Qwaser passed by him.

The mother took a whiff of the air and smell the same "Wow you're right. That's unbelievable" said the mother as the Qwaser just kept walking.

* * *

 **Later**

"Teresa-chan" said Mafuyu as she and Tomo went outside to talk to Teresa who was kneeling by the lilies.

"What's the matter?" Teresa asked the two girls.

"Nothing. Well, we wanted to know more about you. Also we'd like to know how you met up with Sasha-kun and what you know about him too. You two are our friends and we'd like to know a little more but Sasha-kun is a little closed off despite her small smiles at school. Is that alright?" said Mafuyu.

"That's fine" Teresa said simply in her usual tone to the two girls, both smiling in happiness. However Teresa caught a whiff of something that made her whole body freeze.

"Huh? It smells like the pool Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo and Mafuyu smelled the air.

"Pool? …You're right" Mafuyu replied before both saw Teresa's fear frozen body, her eyes wide remembering the day she lost everything. "Teresa-chan?" Mafuyu began to ask as a hand shot out and grabbed Tomo making her shriek.

Both turned to see a wide eyed smiling man in a large unbounded straight jacket that had canisters attached to the shoulders

"Good evening my cute little piglets" said the man as Sasha's ring glowed signaling the appearance of an Adept and he quickly shot off.

* * *

 **Hana's POV**

Meanwhile in town Hana was trailing behind Katja and Serena as we headed home I still nervous seeing as I still had no underwear on. ' _Everyone's looking at me_ …' I thought red faced.

"My, you're so lewd, already leaking to your kneecaps?" said Katja smiling as I checked myself to see if I really was dripping in excitement only to find my legs dry for the moment. "Just kidding" she then said as her necklace glowed and she homed in on the signal before gesturing Me and Serena to follow her.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"Now tell me all you know about the secret of Tsaritsyn" said Croa pulling his spare hand to Tomo's face "or else I'm going to sterilize this little sow" he threatened as chlorine gas was expelled slightly from his sleeve making it flutter about.

Mafuyu took out her shinai and twisted the handle drawing out the Diamondhead crystal sword, it wasn't too heavy and looked strong too. "Teresa-chan, I'll divert his attention, take this chance to rescue Tomo" Mafuyu told her only for Teresa to turn her head away her mind repeating the look of Sister Wilma's face that mouthed a message before she died right there and slumped over.

The Qwaser began to grope Tomo's breast "Before I sterilize her, I'll enjoy myself. I heard this little sow produces high quality Soma" Croa said squeezing harshly before ripping Tomo's blouse exposing her breast to the air frightening her and making her scream in terror.

' _No… at this rate… Please Sister Wilma… grant me strength_ ' thought Teresa hoping to gain some strength before she charged at the Qwaser. However the man's long arms grabbed Teresa by her neck and lifted her into the air.

"My, my you're one mannerless nun. Now it's time for purification" said the Qwaser before he felt a massive pain in his side where Mafuyu had managed to stab him with her sword.

Leaving her sword in his side she grabbed Tomo and Teresa and pulled them away from the man as he pulled the sword and tossed it to the side.

"You worthless bitch you won't get away" he said throwing his arms out releasing a wave of chlorine gas. Luckily I transformed into Terraspin to blow away the chlorine gas.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Geochelone Aerio**

 **Given Name: Terraspin**

 **Geochelone Aerios also known as Aldabrans are a race of bipedal tortoise-like aliens from the planet Aldabra, in the Andromeda Galaxy. Geochelone Aerios are a green turtle-like species with 8 holes in their torsos. They have large, flipper-like arms, small stumpy legs and white eyes with no pupils. They also lines going down their Aerios are non-violent and prefer to spend their time eating grass and debating philosophy with each other. Geochelone Aerios appear to enjoy gathering in groups.**

 **Geochelone Aerios can retract into their shells and blow powerful winds out of the holes on their torsos. They have holes in their hands, in which they have retractable claws. Geochelone Aerios can fly by blowing air to push themselves along. When flying or creating wind, their fins become triangular and their legs combine into a similar shape. Their appendages then rotate with the shell staying static and suspended. Geochelone Aerios are immune to Mana attacks. Geochelone Aerios are strong enough to throw a car. Geochelone Aerios can learn to use magic.**

* * *

"Made it…" said Dustin as the others came. Dad was in his Zoid Overlord form as he used his tentacles to free Tomo and placed her near me. Emille and Erena and Mom landed next to Mafuyu and Sasha who caught Teresa as she fell, having inhaled a small amount of the gas.

"Mafuyu-san, Sasha…kun" muttered Teresa seeing her saviors smiling down at her.

"Don't worry I'm alright. We all will protect you" Mafuyu said to Teresa who saw an image of Sister Wilma over Mafuyu. Kevin absorbed the metal of a pole nearby and Gwen launched her mana blasts at Croa. Sasha set Teresa down next to Tomo.

"Teresa-chan… we each have our dark pasts, but never forget that we all will be there for you just as much as you are for me" said Sasha as Croa took note of Sasha.

"So you have arrived Iron. The Iron Qwaser Sasha the Martyr. I'd say you need to be purified but rumors say I'm a little late" said Croa as Sasha clenched her fists.

"One of the Adepts, Gas Chamber, the Chlorine Qwaser, Purifier Croa. The man responsible for murdering Teresa-chan's family" Sasha said shocking every one of us.

"Sasha…I…" Teresa tried to say but was cut off.

"Teresa-chan, I know there's a lot you still don't know when it concerns me, but no matter what your past contains I and everyone else be beside you now and fight by your side like you have for me" Sash said as Teresa suddenly remembered Sister Wilma's final words that she mouthed to her.

' _Ah… that's right. Back then Sister Wilma was telling me_ ' Teresa found her resolve and hardened her face as she stood up and walked to Sasha side. "Sasha the Martyr, I grant you my life" she said unzipping her front and unclipping her front hook bra.

Sasha gave a brief nod as she lowered her lips as she began sucking from Teresa's nipple making her moan out a little. While Sasha was at it, I pressed onto the symbol on my chest, causing four grey spikes to appear. My body resembled Blastoise from Pokémon only instead of water cannons I had huge jet turbines. My skin was a darker green while my shell appeared to be made of metal. My claws were longer and sharper and my shell had razor blades on the sides.

" **ULTIMATE TERRASPIN!** " I shouted as I faced Croa who seemed shocked. Ben then activated his Omnitrix and transformed into a red armored alien with hydrokinetic abilities.

" **WATER HAZARD!** " Ben shouted.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Orishan**

 **Given Name: Water Hazard**

 **Orishans are mollusk-like humanoids that have incredibly tough, red, exoskeleton armor that makes them nearly invulnerable to any attack.**

 **Orishans have a durable exoskeleton that protects them from anything from physical damage to radiation. Said armor has holes in the palms of both hands, which allows them to both blast high pressure water blasts and absorb moisture from the air. While the ability has never been shown, Orishans also have a degree of hydrokinesis, being able to mold and shape water into various shapes.**

 **Orishan armor, while nearly indestructible, seems to be weak to energy-based attacks.**

* * *

But Ben then pressed his symbol, causing four grey spikes to grow and in a green flash he became Ultimate Water Hazard. His armor being a deeper shade of red, his mask similar to a diving mask, pair of oversized water cannons on his back and his hands armed with sharper claws

" **ULTIMATE WATER HAZARD**!" The ultimate Orishan yelled. Croa was even more shocked at this display but he regained his composure.

"I permit the sinner, to learn the secret" said Teresa as Sasha had her arms around the back of Teresa's head and her lower back which was arched due to the sensations.

Sasha finished refilling her soma and her scar and eye glowed red "Done" she said he took up a stance with the opened her fan.

"What a disgusting debut. Now let me purify you" said Croa as he shot out his gas at Sasha, who to counter reached into her coat and threw out some iron Senbon into the cloud that reacted and caused the cloud to dissipate. "Oh? Iron reacts easily with chlorine, you're quite knowledgeable and having that iron hidden away on your part. You really are as resourceful as they said you would be" commented Croa.

"Enough, you are the one that took Teresa-chan's family from her. People like you sicken me and only deserve death for what you have committed, now die" said Sasha holding an iron fan to reveal that the edges were razor sharp. She charged forth swinging the folded fan but Croa was elusive as he narrowly avoided the swings his jacket only getting slight cuts as he was pushed back to the water.

"Then how about this?" he said dipping his hands into the water that bubbled before he threw his arms out sending his concoction at Sasha who opened his fan to defend himself only to find what ever was thrown was slowly eroding his iron fan.

"You mixed the chlorine with the water to create hydrochloric acid? You bastard." said Sasha as the Croa gave a wide smirk.

"Correct and as you can see it will easily melt iron" he said dipping his arms back into the pond before throwing more acid at Sasha but Ben as Ultimate Water Hazard old in front of her and controlled the acid.

"Clever move there gassy. But your not the only one with a few tricks." He said as he purified the chlorine out of the water and blasted him with powerful water jets from the blasters on his shoulders.

"Perhaps this will blow you away Croa." I said as I used my jet turbines to blast hurricane force winds to blast at him but he managed to launch more acid at me but thankfully my shell didn't melt, much to Croa's shock.

"Be carful guys." Mafuyu and Tomo shouted in worry as Sasha was forced on defense with no way to attack..

"At this rate…" said Teresa about to head in to back up Sasha, but as she did a large copper shield was dropped in front of them. "This is… Mafuyu-san lend me a hand" said Teresa zipping the bottom part of her dress giving her more freedom of movement. Kevin then ran up to them and absorbed the metal from the shield, coating his body.

By now Sasha's fan had been melted away that it would no longer block any of the acid

"It's time to end this Sasha" shouted Croa holding his acid ready to throw.

"Not yet" came the voice of Mafuyu as she ran forward with the shield in front of her "It's not over yet" she shouted charging forth with Kevin by their side with a blade arm. Croa smirked throwing his acid at the shield that covered the area in smoke but Mafuyu kept running the shield unaffected by the acid. This confused Croa but before he could act Mafuyu called out "Now Teresa-chan!"

Teresa jumped from behind Mafuyu and delivered an axe kick to Croa's head, back flipping so she landed on one foot and sent the other up to connect with his jaw making him bite off his own tongue while Kevin slashed at Croa with his blade arm, sending him into the air.

"Sasha! Dustin!" Teresa shouted as the Sasha shot forth now wielding a katana that he'd made from the remains of his fan while I use my jet propellers to fly while tucked into my shell as the blades on my sides of my sides spun like the chains of a chainsaw, and lunged to cut Croa clean in two. "May God have mercy on the sinner" prayed Teresa holding her cross.

"Haaaa… it's done" muttered Sasha willing the iron down and placing it back into his trench coat his eye returning to blue and his scar fading. I reverted back to Terraspin and back to normal as Ben reverted to Water Hazard and back to normal as well. We looked back to the shield and saw what it was made from looking up to the roof and Sasha mouthed "Thank you for the help"

"You did it Teresa-chan" said Mafuyu coming over to find a now crying Teresa who was wrapped in a hug by Sasha placing her head into his shoulder. I decided to join in and managed to calm her down. I suddenly had an idea. I then dialed my upgraded Ultimatrix and transformed into Alien X.

" **ALIEN X** " I shouted as everyone stared in awe.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Celestialsapien**

 **Given Name: Alien X**

 **Celestialsapien (A play on "celestial," meaning from the stars, and "sapient," a term for intelligent) is the species of Alien X from Forge of Creation, and are defined as Transcendent Aliens. Celestialsapiens are fairly simple in physical design. They are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. The inside their bodies resemble outer space, and they have white star-like dots scattered inside their body. Their head supports either three trident-like horns on the forehead, two horns on each side of their head, or a flaming top. Their face only consists of white eyes with no pupils and no mouth, although some males can grow beards. Male Celestialsapiens' body is the shape of a muscular, male, human adult, female Celestialsapiens' body is the shape of a thin, female, human adult and Celestialsapien fetuses body is the shape of a human baby.**

 **They prefer their shrouded existence in The Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of the universe. Celestialsapiens have their own unique personalities, usually a pair. Some examples include a voice of rage and aggression, a voice of love and compassion, and a voice of reason. Both personalities must agree on something in order for any actions to take place. If one has three personalities, two out of three must agree on something in order for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action, although Alien X doesn't have this problem anymore (Ben Tennyson (Reason) now takes full control while Bellicus (Rage) and Serena (Love) "have fun disagreeing on everything"). All voices speak in unison when the Celestialsapien speaks, and depending on what the voices agree on, they shout either "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree.**

 **Celestialsapiens are virtually omnipotent. They have a powerful ability to warp reality, meaning their thoughts can come to life, on a scale sufficient to recreate the universe itself. They apparently are able to alter time, space, and dimensions. Their reality warping is so powerful, that the personalities can even prevent the Celestialsapien from being destroyed just by agreeing that it won't. According to Kevin, it is very dangerous to disturb them while debating as "they can just blink, and you'd be gone". They're even powerful enough to recreate a destroyed universe and resurrect all the inhabitants. If a Celestialsapien were to desire to destroy the multiverse or even the omniverse, it would take six thoughts to do so. Celestialsapiens can't manipulate mana directly. A Celestialsapien would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana, and the personalities would have to agree.**

 **If a female Celestialsapien is pregnant, a white orb grows on her wrist, in which the baby is growing. It takes a baby Celestialsapien 10,000 years to develop.**

 **Unlike other Celestialsapiens, Alien X can use his powers freely.**

* * *

I then tuned to Teresa. "Sasha. That blonde woman in the picture you showed me earlier. That was someone Teresa was close to right?" Sasha nodded as Teresa was wide eyed.

"Yes. Her name was Wilma. She was much like a mother to me. Why do you ask?" I just stood there and worked my magic. Suddenly Ben, Gwen and Kevin suddenly got a good I idea what I was going to do. Then in a flash of white light there was Wilma. She almost fell but I caught her. I saw the look on Teresa's face and she was wide eyed, as well as Tomo, Mafuyu and Sasha had wide eyes at what they just saw.

Wilma then opened her eyes slowly and she looked at me and I eye smiled. "Hello Madame. Welcome back to the world of the living." I said as I helped her stand. She then noticed Teresa and she was wide eyed and had tears.

"Teresa-chan? Is that you?" she asked to which Teresa just hugged the blonde woman in front of her. Sasha, Mafuyu and Tomo walked up to me.

"How did you do that? That can't possible." Sasha said amazed at my stunt.

"That's Alien X for you. He comes from a species known as Celestialsapiens. Their basically living gods. Anything they think of becomes a reality." I said as I turned back to my human self. And just as I did Teresa hugged me.

"Dustin-chan. Thank you so much." Teresa said in between sobs as I hugged her back.

Gwen started to cry, Kevin wiped a tear from his eye, Max, Mom and Dad had proud smiles, Emille and Erena held each other admiring the heartwarming scene, Ovi and Sasha watched with a smile, Julie had some tears while Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, Busty cried tears of joy as Nega Dustin had a warm smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Tomo, Mafuyu, Lilith, Maria and Kibbles came over and joined the hug, Tomo and Mafuyu were crying in happiness as they did. I then looked at Wilma and introduced myself.

"Perhaps introductions are in order."

* * *

 **No POV**

"Unlike iron, copper won't be corroded by hydrochloric acid. She's still nowhere near my level but at least she's grateful for my assistance. Still from what I heard I expected more from the Martyr." said Katja on the roof with Hana beside her. Hana was amazed the Ben and Dustin could transform into what she could best describe as monsters. Katja and Serena were also amazed by the sight.

"I'll admit though, what Dustin did really amazed and surprised me." Katja said to which Serena nodded in agreement.

"I will admit I too am amazed by the scene. But it was for Teresa-chan. Quite a selfless and heartwarming act if I do say so myself." Yuri said behind Katja who was a little surprised to see the man, Hana meanwhile was staring at the group from above..

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

A little later Sasha and I were conversing with Mafuyu after she had cleaned her blade for her of the blood of the Qwaser. "

So how did you find the blade Mafuyu-chan and good job making good use of it" I said putting the blade back into the compartment of the shinai and handing it back to Mafuyu. Gwen, Max, Kevin, mom, dad, Emille, Erena and Ovi had left. Busty, Lilith and Maria have moved in a few hours ago.

"It was different, when I held the blade, usually my swings would at best bruise but with that it's so much different. I think I need to practice using the blade more so I can defend myself and others better" she said holding the shinai. In truth she had just done the only thing that came to mind when she used the blade before by stabbing the man.

"If you want I could teach you a little Mafuyu-chan, I have practised several styles of weapons in my time" Sasha told her offering her a chance to get better.

"Really… that would be great Sasha-kun. Thank you so much, I promise I won't disappoint you" she said with a small bow which Sasha gave a small smile too.

"Just make sure you call me sensei when we train, but just to warn you I'm gonna push you a lot in training, okay?" Sasha asked getting a determined nod from Mafuyu.

"No matter what I will take in what you teach me Sasha-kun and use it to defend Tomo and any one close to me" she said clenching her fist.

"That's good, your training will be easier if you have a good goal to work to. By the way are you okay Tomo-chan?" I asked the blunette who gave a nod smiling.

"I'm fine Dustin-kun, but is it possible for you to teach me something?" she asked a little hesitant due to her weak body and not wishing to be a burden to us.

"I'm not sure. I'll need a little time Tomo-chan but if I can I will teach you something that can help as well" I said earning a hug from the girl. It was then the doorbell rang and all three went to answer it, and found both Teresa and Wilma, each waiting with a suitcase.

"Teresa-chan. Miss Wilma. Do those bags mean you two want to move in here?" asked Mafuyu seeing their bags.

Teresa nodded "Yes, I've finally understood after this battle. As Sasha-kun's Maria I need to stick by her side so we can fight together is needed" she explained as Sasha nodded. "Plus I want to thank Dustin-kun for bringing Sister Wilma back." Teresa said looking at Wilma.

"I think it's a good idea, this way we get to spend a little more time together training. Plus it lets you hang round with Mafuyu-chan and the others." said Sasha offering a small smile.

"Does this mean…? Teresa-chan are you going to have Sasha-kun drink from your breasts while living here as well?" Mafuyu asked slightly red faced that Teresa mirrored and gave a small nod confirming Mafuyu's thoughts. Even Wilma and I had had red faces.

Tomo clapped her hands together in joy "Oh great, we're going to be living with Teresa-chan from now on too. It's going to be so lively Mafuyu-chan" said a happy Tomo. She was pleased to have another friend staying with them and someone who could tell her a little about Sasha. Wilma then walked to me and had a smile on her face.

"Dustin-kun is it? Thank you for reuniting me with Teresa. She has told me so much about you." Teresa the leant into my ear. "Especially the night you made love to her. She told me about this harem of yours. I'll admit you are a handsome boy." She whispered to me and needless to say I was blushing like hell.

"I-Is this really ok?" asked Mafuyu a little hesitant.

"It will be fine Mafuyu-chan, Teresa-chan and Wilma-chan can help us train if they stay here as well. As long as it's okay with the two of you" Sasha said as both gave a nod in agreement.

"Ok fine, but just make sure you don't start drinking from her breasts where everyone can see. or forgetting that put a sign on your door when you are doing it" Mafuyu said turning her head up and crossing her arms. "IF you don't I won't make you lunch" she threatened.

"Just make sure you don't barge into the room then Mafuyu-chan, you seem to walk in without knocking like you did this morning" reminded Sasha making her puff up her cheeks.

"If I had it wouldn't have mattered seeing as you, Tomo and Dustin were fast asleep still, and for that I'd better not find you doing anything more indecent to her alright" she said as Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you know me better than that Mafuyu-chan, I'd never do anything to hurt Tomo-chan, it's the same with Teresa-chan alright. And I know Dustin wouldn't do the same either right Dustin-chan?" said Sasha looking at me as I nodded while red faced.

Seeing the two interact Teresa began smiling before letting out a small laugh which sounded very sweet to Sasha and I who smiled seeing it on her face. _'Looks like she found her smile again_ ' Sasha thought thinking a smile suited the girl nicely; Teresa was a person who deserved to smile.

* * *

 **Later**

I was sitting on my bed drawing more alien ideas I have thought up. As I scribbled I heard a knock at the door. I closed my sketchbook and answered it to find Teresa, Wilma, Lilith and Maria standing there. "Hello girls. Is there something you need from me?" I asked smiling as I let them in. Teresa cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Dustin-kun, I had a talk with Kibbles-chan about how to thank you for reuniting me with Sister Wilma. So Kibbles-chan suggested that me, Wilma, Lilith and Maria to share a night of passion with you." I was beet red at hearing that and looked at Wilma, then Maria and then Lilith. I didn't know what to say but then Teresa, Wilma, Lilith and Maria stripped until they were stark naked. And the boner I had was so hard it hurt hurt like all hell. If it were possible to blush any redder then that's what I would do.

"Well, judging by that bulge down there I say he's enjoying the view." Lilith said as the others took notice of this.

"Well if you girls are up for it than fine by me." I said as I locked the door, cast a silencing spell to soundproof the room and stripped down. When my erect member was in view Wilma and Maria were blushing while Lilith eyed my rod like a piece of meet and licked her lips.

"So…uh…who w-wants to…go first?" I said as I was blushing as the girls stared on. Sister Wilma walked to me as she said she wants first turn. I laid on the bed while Wilma pressed her lips against mine. For a nun she is pretty experienced with kissing. I placed my hands against those soft mounds of flesh as she moaned while we kissed. We separated shortly then I latched onto her right breast and sucked out her soma. Wilma moaned as I sucked and placed her hand on my head. Teresa decided to joining and latched onto her left breast and sucked from her.

"Ugh. Oh yes. Suck my breasts harder." Wilma said as we nursed from her like starved infants.

While we were at it Lilith and Maria were making out until Maria gasped in pain as her breasts felt like they could burst at any moment.

"Need some lightening up hun?" Lilith asked to which Maria nodded. Lilith managed to latch onto both breasts and sucked hard, causing Maria to scream in pleasure as her tail wagged. Maria was panting while she fingered herself. Lilith fingered herself too as she continued to suck out Maria's soma. Just from having her nipples sucked Maria instantly came hard. Shaking in pleasure while panting like a bitch in heat. Not long after me and Teresa finished sucking Wilma off I grabbed a condom box and went to put on a condom but Wilma stopped me.

"No need for that. It's a safe day for me. But I want you to fuck me senseless." Wilma said as she placed my hand on her right breast and I could see she was soaked. "Please. I know I been raped back then, but I know you accepted Sasha-kun even though she was raped. I want you to he my actual first." Wilma said as I decided to just grant her wish. Wilma laid on her back spreading her logs wide for me as she looked at me with such passion in her eyes. I rubbed my dingus against those moist pussy lips of hers to get lubed up before going for the gold. I inserted her and she moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. I stop for a moment to let her get used to my girth.

"I'm not going to rough am I?" I asked her but Wilma shook her head. I went slow at first but then I picked up the pace ever so slightly. As I fucked her Teresa was attending to Maria and Lilith. Maria was scissoring Teresa while she was sucking Lilith's breasts making her moan.

"Oh look at you Teresa. Sucking my nipple like a baby. But you wanna see something cool?" Lilith asked to Teresa as she nodded. Lilith aligned her breasts to Teresa's and said "Soma Transfusion". Lilith plugged her nipples into Teresa's as Lilith pumped and shot soma into Teresa's breasts, causing said girl to moan out in pure ecstasy. Me and Wilma saw this and we were shocked.

"How the hell.." I said before Maria cut me off.

"Lilith's circuit, the Eve of Lust allows her to perform something called Soma Transfusion. Meaning Lilith can mix her soma into another woman's soma by plugging her nipples in another girl's nipples and pump her soma into another woman's breasts." Maria said as Lilith pumped soma into Teresa's titties until she decided Teresa had enough and unplugged her nipples from Teresa's. Teresa was panting while her face was beet red and her eyes were glazed. I then decided to get back to Wilma and we eventually began to reach our limilimits

u-Du-Dustin-kun…I'm…I'm gonna… **OH GOD**!" Wilma screamed as we came in unison. Good thing I used that soundproofing spell. I pulled out of Wilma and kissed her until I decided to let her catch her breath.

Teresa then came to me and I noticed her tits were bigger than before. "Damn, Lilith must have pumped so much soma into them. Their just as big as Sasha's. Don't fret, I know just the cure." I said as I latched onto her left nipple causing Teresa to moan. After catching her breath Wilma latched onto Teresa's right breasts while Lilith decided to eat Teresa out. Teresa moaned as Lilith kissed her muff then liked it and went to sucking her clit like a baby sucking on a nipple for milk. Teresa was officially on cloud nine due to her constant moaning until eventually Teresa came in Lilith's mouth, swallowing every drop. Since she's half succubus she's a seasoned veteran when it comes to sex. Wilma and I released both tits with an audible pop and her nipples tingled from the sensation. After Teresa caught her breath I placed a condom on and went inside slowly. I kissed her as well as I plunged my rod into her. She held onto me as if I were a life preserver as I fucked her. After ten minutes we achieved orgasm.

I pulled out of Teresa and peeled off the condom and put on a new one. Then Lilith was going next as she stared at me with list filled eyes. "Okay stud. I want you to fuck me so hard that I walk funny for about a week." She said as she licked her lips. I nodded as she aligned her self on my shaft as she wanted to go cowboy style. She plunged her self hard and fast. She must not be a virgin but what can you expect from someone whose half succubus. She bounced on my rod that the bed slightly shook. I held her hips and plunged her as hard as I could. Despite her screams I see she likes hardcore. I then put her on her back and held her arms as I fuck her brains out. I looked at her face and she is in her own little world. I smirked and snagged a free nipple, sucking her delicious soma as I fucked her senseless. Eventually we reached our limits and she sprayed my condom coated Johnson with her juices as I released her tit with an audible pop. She was panting like she ran a marathon, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue lolling to the side and she was sweating like pig. I peeled off the condom and placed on the final one for the night.

Maria was last in line as she walked up to me. "You may do whatever you please with me. Be as rough as you like." Maria said as she got on her knees and presented her muff with to me.

"So you want it doggy style huh? You do look sexy in that pose." I said as I grabbed her hips and plunged my dick into her not to hard or fast like I did to Lilith. I rocked my hips against her as she panted and moaned as if she was begging to be bred. As I fucked Maria, Teresa and Wilma latched onto both of Lilith's breasts and sucked out her soma, causing Lilith to moan. Teresa then plunged her fingers into Wilma's pussy as Wilma did the same to Teresa. Lilith then decided to finger herself while the two woman were sucking her tits and fingering each other.

I then grabbed Maria's breasts and squeezed as soma squirted from her nipples. I went a little faster as I thruster my hips into her pussy making her moans even louder. Teresa, Wilma and Lilith were mere seconds away from coming as were me and Maria. With one final thrust Maria and I came ad Teresa and Wilma's hands were soaked in each other's juices as Lilith came as well while net nipples squirted soma like geysers.

After all that sex we were finally spent. Teresa and Wilma laid their heads on my chest while Lilith and Maria latched onto my arms. I smiled and I instantly felt sleep take over me.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter Five of the Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will give a list of aliens at Dustin drew in this story. I'll be giving info about them as well as their powers and species name.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	6. Katja and Nega Dustin's play date

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Katja and Nega Dustin's play date**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 ** _Foreign Language_**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Nega Dustin's POV**

It was a nice day outside. Busty and I were having a stroll through the city. I enjoyed Busty's company and we instantly became an item. Busty, Lilith and Maria enrolled to St. Mihailov Academy shortly after the fight with Croa. Luckily Kibbles made bracelets that turns them human when worn. We were at a diner and Busty was eating a chicken salad as I tried some California roles.

"Well. I will admit your quite enticing in human form. But I really prefer you as your real self." I told Busty as she giggled. "Oh Nega Dustin-san. You really make me blush." She said as she sipped from her milkshake. After lunch we went to meet with the others back at the dorm. Ben, Julie and Teresa were watching TV, Teresa and Wilma were watering a pot with Lillie's in it and Dustin and Sasha were playing Yu-Gi-Oh as Tomo, Mafuyu, Maria, Kibbles and Lilith watched. It seems Dustin was losing to Sasha.

"Looks like I'll end this duel by using Barrel Dragon's effect and wiping you out with Machine King." Sasha said as she won the battle and Dustin accepted his defeated once again.

"I'll admit Sasha, your pretty damn good." Dustin said in praise as he was using his Insect themed deck. He then noticed me as well as Sasha.

"Hey bro. Your back. Wanna play next?" Dustin said which I just waved my hand.

"Maybe later brother. I see you lost to Sasha, yet again." I said to which he nodded.

"Yeah. Sasha got me again. But I'll be sure to send her machines back to the scrap yard next time." He said making the corniest line I've heard of him yet.

"Really dude? That was just really cheesiest and you know it." Ben said from the living room. I walked into my room and I found a letter on my bed. I picked it up and read the contents.

 _Dear Nega Dustin_

 _I want you to come to the park 4:39 PM. You will find me, Hana and Serena there. I promise you no harm will come to you. I just want to talk to you. You're more than welcome to bring that rabbit of yours but no one else. I know you may not see eye to eye with me but I promise you I mean know ill intentions. I won't bring Mama with me either. Don't be late._

 _Sincerely:_

 _Katerina Kurae_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why would she want to speak to me in private. ' _How do I know she won't just attack me?_ ' I thought this long and hard. ' _Alright Katja. I'll play along but if you try anything funny I won't be merciful.'_ I thought.

* * *

 **Katja's POV**

I was in the park with Hana and Serena. I hadn't bring mama as I said in the letter. Luckily I didn't wait for much longer, cause Nega Dustin came in his human form. I could tell he was keeping his guard up. Sadly I didn't see Busty around but Nega Dustin may have his reasons.

"Alright Katja. I'm here. What do you want?" he asked with a look of seriousness.

"I just want to talk is all. I couldn't help but notice that Dustin-chan has a harem. Is that correct?" I asked him as he looked shocked.

"Yes. How the hell did you know that?" He asked me with wide eyes.

"Please, I could tell he had a harem with Sasha, the red head, the bluenette and that anthropomorphic mongrel. Plus after the fight with Croa, I saw he managed to revive that woman that the nun seems fond of." I said as he was more shocked but regained his composure.

"So? What does that have to do with me." He asked. And he noticed Hana beside me. "And what the hell is Hana doing here. Is she with you?" he asked and I grinned.

"Why as a matter of fact, yes. She happens to be my Maria. And quite an obedient one too." I said as I slapped Hana's posterior which she blushed, as well as Nega Dustin.

"Uhh…what the fuck are you…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"You see, Hana here is a huge lolicon. And I will admit she is quite a pervert. Isn't that right my little sow?" I placed my fingers in between her legs to which she just moaned with a blush. Nega Dustin was wide eyed again with a red face.

"What the actual fuck. Just how old are you?" he asked me to which I grinned.

"I'm eleven years of age. But despite my age, I'm quite a powerful Qwaser." Nega Dustin was beyond shocked at this point and I just enjoyed his shock. "You know, when I saw Dustin's harem I was envious of him. Having those beautiful girls to play with. But I saw you and you seemed to spark my interest." I said as Nega Dustin got confused.

"And why would that be?" He asked and I walked over to him until I was in front of him.

"Well I came to Japan to have my way with many girls here. But you, you are quite enticing for me to say the least." Nega Dustin now was wide eyed and pail for what I admitted and he knew what I meant.

" **WHAT**? Hell no. What the fuck makes you think I would agree to this? I am not a pedophile." Nega Dustin said as I smirked.

"Well Dustin is dating Sasha and she's only thirteen." I said and he was stumped as I got him there. I then walk to Hana and lead her to him.

"I'll make you an offer. I'm not one for sharing, but if you let me join your harem, I'll be more than willing to share Hana and Serena. She has been admiring you to be honest. Am I right Serena?" I asked Serena to which she nodded. I then looked back at Nega Dustin "And to sweeten the deal, the more girls we add, the more we can share. But I am the Alpha of this harem, meaning I decide who joins an who doesn't. So you scratch my back I scratch yours." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the address to Hana's apartment.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Here's our address. Me and Serena are living with Hana in case you're wandering. When you make your decision come to this address." I said as I grabbed Hana's hand and we walked off leaving Nega Dustin to his thoughts.

As we walked Serena looked at me. "I'll admit milady. I never knew you favored men as well." Serena said to me.

"Well I usually don't. But Nega Dustin is an exception. Besides, I have seen Dustin and his girls fucking like rabbits. I wander if Nega Dustin is as good as he is." I said while envisioning Nega Dustin ravishing my bare body, making me blush and soaked a little.

"Well I suppose if he accepts your offer we'll find out for sure miss." Serena said while bushing as well.

* * *

 **Nega Dustin's POV**

I was in my room after my talk with Katja and I was thinking about that offer of hers. Dustin came in and he noticed I was deep in thought. "Hey bro. You doing okay? You look so deep in thought." He asked me which I jus looked at him.

I sighed and decided to tell him about my meeting with Katja. "Dustin my brother, there's something I need to talk to talk to you and the others about. Go get the others and meet me at the living room." I told him and just nodded and did as I asked. As I came to the living room, I saw everyone was there.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you. I had a meeting with Katja, and what see just told will probably be really socking." I said and cleared my throat.

"I'll just make this simple. Katja wants to be in a harem with me." As I said that, everyone was left agape. I told them everything she said, even the fact that Hana was her maria/sex slave and how Hana was a lolicon.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Katja seriously wants to be in a harem with you? How old is she, seven or something?" Ben asked to which I just blushed.

"Actually she's eleven. I was shocked my self. She said she usually goes for girls but I was an exception when it comes to men. She even agreed to share Hana, Serena and any other girl she gets with me as I share mine with her. But the thing is she decides who joins the harem and who doesn't much like how Kibbles does for your harem Dustin." I said and Busty came to me.

"Well what did you say?" she asked me.

"She gave me some time to think. She even gave me Hana's address. Katja and Serena are in fact living with her." I informed as everyone got red faced.

"Oh God. Now I'm starting to feel sorry for Hana." Dustin said with a shiver.

"Well, I think you should accept her offer." Teresa said as everyone looked at her like she's gone crazy.

"Teresa, are you serious? We don't know if she could just be playing with him. Or luring him into a trap." Dustin said in pure worry.

"Well, I read her mind during our encounter and she was totally sincere. No sign of and deceit. I could even sense she was getting aroused due to how her legs were moving." I told everyone as they took it all in.

It was silent for a good few minutes by Dustin was the one to break the silence. "Alright fine. But if she so much as breaks your heart or even hurt you or Busty, I'm coming after with razor blades and lemon juice and break her motherfucking spine afterwards." Dustin said as his protective instincts kicked in.

"If she does then let me in on that action." Sasha said with her arms crossed. Everyone else hesitantly agreed to this and Busty came to me.

"If the others agree to it than I should too. But if she does hurt you I'll be sure to spank her long and hard enough she'll never sit for a full year." Busty said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. I then looked at Dustin.

"Next time you and the girls have sex, make sure to cover the windows. She has a habit of watching your romps." I said as he and Mafuyu, Kibbles, Tomo, Teresa, Wilma, Maria and Lilith blushed. After that we all went to bed.

* * *

 **No POV**

The following morning Nega Dustin had breakfast, a shower and all that. He and Busty went to the address Katja wrote to him. They were in front of Hana's door and Nega Dustin knocked. Hana answered the door and was blushing at seeing him and Busty who had just removed her bracelet when the door opened.

"Oh Nega Dustin. And this must be Busty right?" Hana asked to which she nodded. She let two in and sure enough they saw Katja sitting on a chair sipping tea with Serena standing next to her. Katja looked at the two and smiled.

"Ah. Nega Dustin. Good to see you. And you as well Busty. I assume you gave my offer some thought?" Katja asked as he and Busty looked at each other before nodding.

"Yes. I thought about what you said yesterday and I accept your offer. But I have conditions." Nega Dustin said to which Katja still had her blank look.

"Very well. And they are?" Katja asked. Nega Dustin cleared his throat.

"Okay. First, leave me out of the masochistic treatment. I'll take teasing but that's it. If you go to far, then I will be one doing the punishing." Nega Dustin said to which Katja nodded.

"Deal. Anything else?" Katja asked.

"Secondly. I use protection while fucking them. I can't risk have any of the girls getting pregnant or getting any STDs." Katja again nodded.

"Of course. Better safe then sorry they say. What else?" Katja said.

"And finally, when I fuck you, I'm the one in control." Nega Dustin said Katja gave it some thought.

"Alright. Deal." Katja said as she and Nega Dustin shook hands.

Then she sat up and walked to the bedroom. "Alright. Follow me. I like to see what you've got Nega Dustin." Katja said as everyone followed. As they entered Serena closed the and locked the bedroom door. Then everyone stripped right down to there bare asses and when Katja, Hana, Busty and Serena saw Nega Dustin' rod, they were blushing like mad.

"Alright. You take Hana and Serena while I pleasure Busty." Katja said as she went to Busty. She latched onto her left nipple and started sucking. Busty moaned in ecstasy while Nega Dustin attended to Hana and Serena. He suckled on Hana's breasts while fingering Serena. Occasionally switching between the breasts of the two girls. Katja then went to Busty's pussy lightly blowing on her clit making Busty stifle a moan. Katja then gave her clit a few light licks before sucking it as she were sucking on her nipples.

Busty moaned at this as she panted like a bitch in heat. Nega Dustin placed a condom on and aligned his dick with Hana's pussy. He slowly inserted as Hana screamed in pleasure and pain until he managed to break her hymen. He gave her time to adjust to his girth and he slowly pulled in and pushed back in with a bit more force. As Nega Dustin fucked Hana, Serena sat on her face so she can eat her out.

Katja continued to ravage Busty's pussy, Busty pinched her nipples, making soma squirt like little fountains. Busty finally reached her limit as she came and Katja swallowed very last drop with no difficulty. Nega Dustin eventually came as well. Hana drank as much as Serena's cum as she could. Nega Dustin eventually pulled out and came over to Busty. He placed on another condom and placed his rod inside of her. Katja went to Hana and Serena and decided to eat out Hana as Serena ate Katja out. Nega Dustin fucked Busty with all his might as he suckled out as much soma as he could until he could drink no more.

* * *

 **Later**

After leaving Hana, Serena and Busty sweating and panting, it was time for Katja to have her turn. Nega Dustin pinned Katja down, her arms unable to move as she breathed roughly though her nose.

Nega Dustin leaned in and harshly kissed her lips making them crimson red before he pulled away, his eyes filled with lust and determination. Katja's opposition to him relaxed as she saw he calmed down and trailed his tongue on her neck as Katja dug her nails into his back and whimpered

"Mmm~ I can't wait any longer! I want you~ take me!" Katja said in pleasure.

Nega Dustin's hands swiftly glided along her waist to her hips, his eyes however always focusing on Katja's every expression. Katja was embarrassed as he pushed his fingers between her lower lips and entered into her warmth. Katja gasped for air as she covered her mouth to stop any erotic whimpers from escaping.

Katja pulled Nega Dustin into a passionate kiss. Their tongues mingles as their breaths are lost in each others mouths! Their bodies stuck close by the heat that they were melting in. Katja pushed Nega Dustin down unable to take any more of your teasing.

"It's not fair, I want to please you too you know." Katja said as she put her hand against his rod.

' _It's already hard_?' Katja thought shocked but then smiled sadistically playing at the tip with her forefinger, teasing him as precum dripped out.

Katja used her hands to steady herself as she swirled her tongue at the tip, while moving her hand along the base of his cock. Nega Dustin moaned but only for a short moment. It startled Katja but she was happy he was enjoying the service.

"I'm about to cum." Nega Dustin cried as Katja tighten her grip at the base of his dick. "I'm not gonna let you cum" Katja said sadistically as she let her fingers run across the head of his dick, teasing him further than she should.

Katja sat on his waist and asked him "What would you like me to do stud?" Katja was being such a tease and enjoyed watching him squirm.

"I want..." Nega Dustin say breathlessly. Katja bit her lip leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You want what?" Said Katja mockingly as she bit his ear and moan. Nega Dustin then pushed her down!

" **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!** " Nega Dustin growled as he plunged his rod into her pussy, making her moan, despite having her hymen broken. He thrushes in an out with all his strength until he burst into her womb. Luckily she hasn't had her first period yet otherwise things would be bad. He then looked at Katja who had glazed eyes.

"Well sorry to say, but this is far from over. And I'll make you squirm like you did to me." Nega Dustin said as he went to her right nipple and sucked hard while pinching her left nipple, causing Katja to scream.

" _ **HOLY SHIT! OH FUCK YES!**_ " she yelled in Russian as he alternated between nipples. He went at it for several minutes until Katja felt her climax approaching. " **OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING! AHH!** " Katja screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard. Nega Dustin then decided he tortured her enough and laid his head on her chest, listening her heartbeat as he played with her left nipple, the orgasm was so intense that Katja was left exhausted.

* * *

 **Later**

After their little romp Nega Dustin and Busty decided to tale their leave. "Well we better get going." Nega Dustin said as he and Busty got ready to leave. Katja, Serena and Hana waved goodbye as the left. "Well, that was fun. I'll admit he knows his stuff." Serena said as Katja smiled and nodded. "Tell me about it. He's a boob lover as much as Dustin is. He wouldn't leave my nipples alone while I slept after my orgasm. And I thought Hana was perverted." Katja said as Hana blushed.

* * *

List of Aliens Dustin drew so far:

Shudderfly

Species: Phobopapillon

Abilities: Flight, Fear Detection, Sharp Claws, Sleep Powder, Dream Manipulation

Weaknesses: Attracted to bright light, weak to ultrasonic sound waves

* * *

Wendighost

Species: Algonquian

Powers: Intangibility, Invisibility, Gut Storage, Size Alteration (via ingestion), Cryokinesis, Possession, Cold Immunity, Heat Immunity, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes

Weaknesses: Easily blinded by bright light, sunlight harms him

* * *

Ring Master

Species: Harlequian

Powers: Portal Creation (via rings), Magic, Illusion Manipulation, Balloon Physiology, Limited Flight, Teleportation (via rings), Laughing Gas Expulsion

Weaknesses: Laughing gas he expels can affect everyone, even allies, can't control his stability while in flight

* * *

Wolfspider

Species: Loborachnid

Powers: Web Shooting, Surface Scaling, Sharp Claws, Sharp Fangs, Venom Injection, Night Vision, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing

Weaknesses: Strong odors can harm his sense of smell, pesticides can weaken him

* * *

Howler Monkey

Species: Sonarsimian

Powers: Sonokinesis, Prehensile Tail, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Intelligence, Echolocation

Weaknesses: Can't resist bananas (cause he's a monkey XD), is more adaptable living in the treetops

* * *

Big Kahuna

Species: Tapu Ka Wela

Powers: Pyrokineses, Hawaiian Deity Physiology, Enhanced Strength, Flight (via propulsion)

Weaknesses: Can't resist King's Hawaiian foods, water can weaken him

* * *

Bear Hug

Species: Kumasapien

Powers: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Shockwaves, Sharp Claws, Crushing Grip

Weaknesses: Slow because of big gate, can't resist giving hugs, hugs are strong enough to snap a tree like a twig

* * *

Time-lapse

Species: Chronoid

Powers: Chronokinesis, Time Travel, Teleportation, Time Rays, Force field projection, Enhanced Intelligence

Weaknesses: Powers weaken with age

* * *

Flower Power

Species: Rafflesian

Powers: Chlorokinesis, Regeneration, Healing Factor, Seed Bombs, Vine Whips

Weaknesses: Herbicides weaken her, requires water and sunlight to replenish herself

* * *

Kamen Omni (Made by Mafuyu)

Species: Omnisapien

Powers: Power Manifestation, Summoning

Weaknesses: Weaknesses depend on the power he embodies.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter six of Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	7. Fight at the Museum

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Fight at the museum**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **No POV**

In a room all alone sat Tomo and Mafuyu, both red faced to what they were doing and panting in slight struggle. Tomo turned back to Mafuyu with a pleading look "Please…" she said her eyes quivering.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, I'm almost done." said Mafuyu resting her chin on Tomo's shoulder. Her hands reached around to Tomo's breasts and put something on them before her body tingled.

"Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo called to her friends as Mafuyu pulled hard on what she was holding.

"It's too tight… relax a little…" Mafuyu whispered to Tomo having trouble with her task despite how close she was holding Tomo.

"I-It hurts… be gentle." begged Tomo with a pained expression as Mafuyu felt her job nearly finished, despite her growing limit.

"I'm almost… there…" Mafuyu applied more pressure to Tomo making her bend over slightly to try and escape the sensations.

"I can't… hold on…" Tomo said before she shrieked in slight pain as she felt Mafuyu pull more. Mafuyu began rocking back and forth trying her best to complete what she was doing fast and trying not to hurt Tomo too much as she did it.

Turns out she was trying to clasp the frilly top around Tomo's breasts, a task that was causing the busty sweet girl some trouble as the top seemed too small for her. When she pulled hard she managed to clip the hooks together "We did it." Mafuyu proclaimed.

Tomo's face was red due to the pressure on her breasts; the top she was wearing seemed to be at breaking point, her buttons looking desperate not to shoot off.

It was at this time Miyuri decided to walk in on the changing girls, at the precise moment Tomo's buttons broke free "Hey Mafuyu-san-" Miyuri's complaint was stopped as she was nailed in the head by several buttons, Tomo now releasing a breath at the decrease in pressure on her boobs Mafuyu a little worried how Miyuri would react.

"You… You boob monster!" Miyuri shouted at Tomo not particularly liking that she was beaten in the breast department by the formers heads daughter when she was now the heads daughter.

* * *

 **Later**

A couple minutes later Mafuyu and Tomo were dressed like French maids, each having very frilly designs for their outfits. "Why are we wearing these clothes anyway Miyuri?" Mafuyu asked a little curious as to why she had to wear the clothes, although Tomo now seemed to have a top that fit her with little comfort.

"This time, it actually fit." said a happy Tomo liking the dress she was in and the fact that it didn't break from her breasts this time.

"Did you call us here to be salesmen?" Mafuyu asked slightly annoyed at Miyuri. Said girl was wiping her forehead of the slight pain of the button assault.

"You must have misunderstood. From now on both of you are my servants." she said pointing at the two girls. "During this period do your best at being maids, work wholeheartedly." she said from inside a history museum that her family had hired out to display various works of art.

Miyuri then whispered into Mafuyu's ear "A promise is a promise." she said with a small smirk on her face enjoying have one up on Mafuyu, but also a chance to see something else.

"I know already" she said as Miyuri gave a loud haughty laugh in victory before coughing due to laughing too much or maybe how must dust there was in the museum.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

 _Now to explain how Mafuyu ended up as a maid for Miyuri lets take a look at the day when it started several hours ago. Mafuyu as she opened her eyes and lifted her head from her comfy pillows smells something nice, not knowing they were Tomo's breasts. Tomo had actually tried to sneak into Dustin's room earlier but he was being held by Teresa, Sasha and Kibbles while they slept, and by the time she came back Mafuyu was in her bed._

 _When the two got up and got dressed they made their way to the dining room where Teresa and Kibbles were setting out plates for breakfast. Tomo and Mafuyu opened the door, still a little sleepy, evident by Mafuyu rubbing her eyes or the fact Tomo was holding her little stuffed bunny._

 _"Huh? Teresa-chan. Kibbles-chan." said a slightly confused Mafuyu seeing the two girls now wearing full maid outfits that was a simple black dress with a white apron over the top._

 _Teresa offered a small smile with pink in her cheeks "Good morning." she greeted the two of them as the others opened the other doors, Dustin was stretching his limbs after his morning shower, having woken earlier and gotten in a couple hours training with Sasha. Sasha had slept fine as well, but a few bad memories had cropped up in the night while he slept._

 _"Morning everyone." Dustin greeted with a wave as he cracked his neck before pulling the chairs out for everyone, then sitting down himself. Teresa then put the breakfasts she had prepared in front of them. Two of them were shocked to see a nicely prepared breakfast meal in front of them, the other had experienced a little of her cooking before._

 _"Wow, it looks good." said Mafuyu since she was usually in charge of cooking for the house._

 _Tomo happily smiled seeing the food her new house mate had made for all of them and clasped her hands together in thanks "Itadakimatsu!" she said before picking up her chop sticks and digging in._

 _Dustin did the same, but then noticed in the corner of his eye Teresa a little nervous, he could tell she wanted make sure he approved of her cooking still in her new setting. "This looks very nice." Sasha commented before taking a bite of the fish prepared, and found it to be well cooked and had a nice flavor. "It tastes very good as well, thank you Teresa-chan." Sasha said making the nun turn her head with a large blush on her face relieved he liked it. Dustin tasted and he enjoyed it as well. "Yeah. You really outdid yourself Teresa-chan. And Kibbles, you did a good job with the rolls babe." Dustin said as Kibbles blushed and looked bashful. Wilma was also impressed by Teresa's cooking._

 _"You welcome, it's the least I can since you are all letting me and Wilma live with Sasha." said Teresa with a small bow thanking them for letting her stay with them and with Sasha._

 _"It's no trouble at all. You're already part of the family so we don't mind." said Mafuyu taking a piece of rice from Tomo's face and ate it._

 _"Yup she's right." added Tomo as she munched on her breakfast. This only made Teresa smile a little more brightly._

 _"Seems like your family is getter bigger Mafuyu-chan." commented Sasha finishing her meal and giving thanks for it, before he stood up. "Thank you again Teresa-chan the meal was great, I'm just going to get my things ready for school." She said walking out the door. Teresa had a slight worried look on her face as she left and noticed how Sasha had said 'her' family as if he wasn't including himself._

 _Mafuyu, Tomo, Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin also noticed this as they watched her leave the room and it made them wonder about Sasha more. Mafuyu for how distant Sasha tried to make herself at times and Tomo, Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin for the fake expression on her face as she left, she remembered the first day of school where he had commented on fake smiles and wondered if she used them too. However Mafuyu also had something else on her mind as she sat eating her breakfast._

 _A little later Mafuyu was visiting the priest at the church to talk to him about something. "Will those kind of people come again?" she asked the priest remembering the Qwasers of magnesium and chlorine._

 _"Yes, it's not something to be happy about." Yuri replied to Mafuyu looking at the portrait in the middle of the church._

 _"You really can't find the real Icon?" Mafuyu then asked hoping to get a little more insight on the situation._

 _"Unfortunately…" was Yuri's simple response to the question._

 _"And we're meant to protect something that we can't even find." Mafuyu commented out loud seeing the strangeness of the situation._

 _"It's no problem, before we reach that point, Sasha-kun will just have to wipe out those heretics. Athos' goal is to prevent the world from discovering the Icon." Yuri explained to Mafuyu who looked down in thought._

 _'Then why didn't Uncle tell other people where the Icon was?' Mafuyu asked herself before remembering another question on her mind. "Um… not that we suspect you guys or anything…" she said trying her best not to insult Yuri or the organization._

 _"Athos is righteous, the Adepts are the ones who kill innocent people in order to reach their goal" said the priest in a clean simple way so Mafuyu would understand the difference between the groups._

 _"Oh... ok… then is it possible for you… to tell me how Sasha-kun came into Athos then. Despite all of us living together I can tell she's trying to keep a little distance between all of us. Do you have any idea why?" she asked hoping to explain the sliver haired girl's behavior._

 _"Sasha-kun… is complicated. When we found her… it's hard to say what her state of mind really was. Her past is something no one likes to hear especially her. I pray you never have to hear the darker parts of his story Oribe-san… or even Yuudai-san" Yuri said walking away leaving Mafuyu with only more questions concerning Sasha now._

 ** _Later_**

 _'We've already searched Uncle's room several times. If he was to use some other hiding place…' Mafuyu mused to herself as she walked through the halls of her school before figuring what she had to do if she wanted to find the Icon's location._

 _She made her way to a table and bowed her head with her hands clapped together "Please" she said to Miyuri who was sitting with Katja and Serena drinking tea together. "Please could you lend me the Villa key?" she asked of Miyuri who looked confused by the request._

 _"Huh? Lend you the villa key?" she repeated making sure she heard the girl right while Katja listened into the conversation hoping to learn something interesting._

 _"That's right, there's something I need to investigate, no matter what. Just for a little bit." Mafuyu begged as Katja's finger twitched in interest._

 _"That place is exclusive to the Tsujidô family. I can't lend it to an outsider like you." said Miyuri arms crossed at her denial of Mafuyu's request._

 _"Please think it over." begged Mafuyu bending her back more in hopes of convincing the girl._

 _"No means no. Now shoo, shoo." said Miyuri waving her hand to usher the red haired girl away._

 _"Onee-sama!" called Katja employing her sweet child voice and the cutest look on her face "It must be something important, please hear her out." said Katja having an instant effect of Miyuri not liking to be seen in a bad light to Katja._

 _"Well I'm not a devil… it's not non-negotiable." she said looking around to check to see that Miyuri was clearly contradicting herself over the issue due to the little girl's pleading._

 _"Really?" said Mafuyu as Miyuri wiped her face of the drool that was hanging after seeing the adorable Katja's smile._

 _"I just need to know the real reason…" Miyuri's condition was cut off as Mafuyu gave the girl a large hug in thanks shouting thanks as well, her leg sticking out in the air in joy. Although Miyuri seemed to want to stop the girl hugging her and get her answer while Mafuyu was happy she was maybe a little closer to finding the Icon._

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"I hate tis as much as you guys do." I said as me, Ben and Nega Dustin were dressed as a traditional English butlers and I could tell the others were less as amused I was.

"This dress, it's too tight in the chest, what the hell's even the point why do I have to dress up for you!" she yelled at Mafuyu.

"I needed it to get the keys to the cabin." Mafuyu pouted "And we found Uncles notebook there so it's no problem. Plus Miyuri said we all had to come." said Mafuyu blushing at the sight of me in the formal wear as I couldn't lie I look absolutely stunning. Plus Sasha looked sexy in that maid outfit.

"It suits you well Dustin-kun, you look really handsome." said a smiling Tomo as I jus blushed at that.

"Thanks Tomo." I said as I was getting flustered. But I still hate having t work for Miyuri.

"Hey stop playing around and get back to work." said Miyuri clapping her hands as she spotted the back of me and Sasha. "Oh Dustin-kun, Sasha-kun, would you two please turn around and greet me like you will the guests." she said as Sasha and I turned to her with a small smirk that seemed to just shout 'Bish' making Miyuri have a large nosebleed. I was fighting the urge to go Rath on her an pummel her to the ground.

"Oh Dustin-kun if you and Sasha both dress like that, you can stay and work for me forever as my personal servants." said a blushing Miyuri wiping her nose with her handkerchief. "Please you simply must!" she said taking our hands and pulling the two of us from Tomo and Mafuyu.

"Forgive me Miyuri-sama, but I'm afraid I am not able to become your butler at this present time as I have other commitments." 'That'll be a snowball's chance in hell for that to happen.' I said being as nice as possible while faking a smile making Miyuri get blown back with a larger nosebleed seeing me smile.

"Mafuyu-san, you as well." said an excited Miyuri loving her new power over us, although the tissue in her nose ruined the image slightly.

Mafuyu bowed her head with a hint of red in her cheeks out of embarrassment "Welcome Master." She greeted her temporary boss with respect.

Tomo showing her own respect happily smiled saying "Sama~."

' _The moment has finally come_!' Miyuri thought to herself with an evil grin on her face, unseen by all ' _Because Oribe Mafuyu has always embarrassed me_ …' her mind drifted to early in her childhood where it was revealed by Mafuyu that she believed psychics were real since she had watched a program about it on TV at which many of the other children had mocked her a little. ' _I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Since then Oribe Mafuyu has always been an eyesore. The day has finally come_!' her fist shook as her internal rant went on.

"This is a complete victory!" Miyuri proclaimed to herself more than anything right now as Mafuyu and Tomo watched. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's opening ceremony." Miyuri then gave a haughty laugh for her success "For today just mop the floor ok? Oh but Dustin-kun, you and Sasha-kun please accompany me would you, I need to check some of the facilities for the guests tomorrow." She said as Sasha and I nodded following behind her.

* * *

 **No POV**

"You know the boy doesn't scrub up too bad, I may even see if I can get some footage of him in that outfit after tonight." Katja said from behind Tomo watching as Sasha a I both followed Miyuri down the hall with a small giggle in her lips. Serena was standing beside her.

"Katja, Serena, what are you two doing here?" Asked Mafuyu to the little Russian girl who smirked.

"A number of things really, one of which is punishing my Anastasia, another is manipulating Miyuri and lastly enjoying the treat of seeing Dustin-kun and Sasha-kun all dolled up. Seems he only looks good when he is serving someone, funny really. Plus I came to see my sweet Nega Dustin" Katja said as she winked at Nega Dustin as the threebwent out of sight to which Mafuyu made sure they were out of the way.

"Katja… how much do you know about Sasha-kun's past?" Mafuyu asked the girl who blinked in surprise before letting out a small giggle of joy.

"Oh she still hasn't told you, has she? Well considering everything I guess that's no surprise for her, I wouldn't trust too many after so much" she said her eye glazing over for s split second as if an old memory sprung to mind.

"Katja-chan, why is Sasha-kun so cold even when she smiles?" This question came from Tomo who had a contemplative look on her face. "Anything you can tell us we'd be grateful for please." Tomo said giving a small bow.

"Well, now since you asked niclwy, No! Katha said with an evil amirtk.

"You little bitch! I swear to God of you weren't so cute I'd kick your little ass right now." Ben said in anger as Serena was not happy with at Ben said to her but Katja stopped her.

"You better watch your tone with me Tennyson. I'm your Mistress too you know. You speak to me like that again, and I'll make sure to punish you worse then how I do to Hana when she steps out of line." Katja said with a glare before she skipped away to look at some of the exhibits around the museum as Serena followed her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside surveying the building a tall man in combat gear raised his hand "Begin." he said in Russian as he took hold of his rifle and several other men began moving into position behind him.

* * *

 **No POV**

"Dustin… I've been curious of this for a while but what kind of watch is that on your wrist? It doesn't look like any watch I've seen before." Miyuri commented taking a good look at the Ultimatrix. Dustin was thinking of a covert story.

"Oh this thing. It's a special watch made back in America. My parents run a watch company and they made this digital watch as a gift for me before it was ever released." ' _Please believe it. Please believe it._ ' Dustin said as Sasha was checking the kettles to see if they were in working order for tomorrow.

Miyuri just stared at Dustin as he spoke, when she first laid eyes on him she saw him as a beautiful man that she would be lucky to get to know. Sasha was a beautiful to Miyuri as well, but only now did she see that there was a lot more to the silver haired girl than she had expected and she was curious if Mafuyu or Tomo or even Dustin and his friends knew anything. "Really? Your family must be well known. Even though America has some of the strangest products from I've seen." Dustin couldn't help but agree. "Tell me about it. But the commercials there are pretty stupid as well." Dustin said while sighing at that. But he was shocked that she was being nice, despite what he and Sasha said. "I see. Shall we go back and join the others?" she asked as Dustin and Sasha gave a small nod moving to her side.

"You have my thanks Miyuri-sama, it seems as though there is more to you than I first expected. I'm glad…" I muttered walking by her side as a faint redness found its way to her cheeks. Sasha was also amazed by her kindness.

Back with Mafuyu and the others, Katja and Serena had been caught up to by Mafuyu to which it was revealed that the exhibition was her idea "What? This artefact showcase was your idea?" she asked surprised at how the little girl had managed to convince Miyuri. Walking back across the room Tomo's mind was reeling from the shocking sight oh Hana who had been in a rather embarrassing position in the girl's bathroom.

"Yes, it's a wonderful idea right? I had to plead a little and she agreed. It's a good thing Miyuri is such a gullible idiot." As she spoke Naruto and Katja walked back into the main area the latter taking a glance at some of the artifacts. "Still she is naïve about many things including that boy as are you and that milk tank."

Mafuyu put on a small frown "That's mean Katja." Ben frowned at her words. "Katja your this close on getting yur little ass spanked. And I will do it so help me god."

Said girl just gave a small shrug "That's mean goes both ways. To her both me and the Sasa are just like the art displayed here, me more so. Since it's pretty and valuable then it's precious. Whereas Sasha provides a mystery that she wants to solve. If one loses their value it will get thrown away immediately. It is the flaw of many humans and none of them see the consequences, only those that are thrown away see them for who they are." Mafuyu just stared at Katja who held a smirk on her face before darting over to Sasha trembling slightly. "Hey Miyuri-onee-sama, Dustin-kun, Naruto-kun." Katja then switched her persona and ran over to the two, Naruto's eye twitching from the use of suffix "When can we see the egg?"

"Egg?" Mafuyu, Kibbles and Julie spoke aloud not understanding really.

"Miyuri-sama's showcase is exhibiting the Romanov Dynasty's Faberge eggs. They are decadently designed eggs and are precious items for royalty and nobles of the world." Sasha explained to Mafuyu as Miyuri nodded.

"And it's not just an ordinary egg. Never before revealed to the public the one displayed here is Tsujidô's fabulous…" she gestured her hand to an empty case making Mafuyu tilt her head since she couldn't see the so called fabulous egg.

"Fabulous…?" Mafuyu muttered blinking a few times while Katja walked over to the case.

"To this day it's still under heavy protection." Miyuri pointed out since it was such a rare egg it needed protection. Everyone was astounded that her family possesses such a rare artifact.

"The fabulous egg of the imperial princess… The Anastasia Egg." Katja muttered her breath condensing against the glass looking to where the egg would lay with an expression of wanting.

"Is it that expensive?" Mafuyu asked Miyuri curious.

"It is, in fact a new growing Russian company with ties to the mafia is said to have spent 7 billion yen to buy eight eggs." Sasha explained to Mafuyu before his body seemed to tense.

"S-seven billion?" Mafuyu said shocked by the large amount of money.

"Goddamm. That's some good money right there." I said in shock.

"I don't know where they heard about it, but they've been pressuring us to sell our egg to them. These new rich folks really irritate me." As Miyuri spoke Sasha's hand drew into her sleeves to take out a couple it items.

"But we'll make you regret refusing our offer." A voice called out as the group was surrounded by mercenaries all holding assault rifles and the mafia boss who was dressed in all white sucking on a lollipop.

"Who are you people? Security!" Miyuri called not knowing the guards were already dead and bodies hidden away.

"Get them!" the leader of the mercenaries as they all began rushing forward to grab them. Unfortunately for a few of them they received a sharp pain in their throats from the knives Sasha had hidden away.

"Back away now or more of you is going to die!" Sasha said darkly drawing out a few more knives between his fingers.

"Oh, seems as though the young lady has a little extra protection aside from the dull guards from before… Commander!" the mafia boss called as the mercenary commander drew his 9mm pistol with great speed and shot Sasha twice making the girls scream as she fell to the floor and the rest captured.

"Take her with the others, she'll live for now I missed her organs." The mercenaries nodded dragging Sasha's body while the the others looked in worry for the silver haired girl.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Once we were restrained the other mercenaries began plundering the exhibits for their spoils of victory.

"Katja… is Sasha-kun alright?" Mafuyu asked looking at the prone body of the silver haired girl.

"She appears to be fine she isn't bleeding since there isn't a puddle forming beneath her but whether she can still fight is something else. And I unfortunately am out of soma so I can't use mama to get us out of here." Katja was now a little annoyed that they chose now to strike while she was still in the process of training Hana's sensitivity.

As they whispered one of the mercenaries came over to the boss "We can't find it." The boss rolled his sweet between his teeth as he heard him.

"So lady where's the egg?" the man asked Miyuri who was still worrying over Sasha who had tried to protect them before she got shot.

"Unfortunately it remains in the bank vault. But please my servant needs medical attention!" she said alarmed never having seen someone get shot but did know it could kill him if he didn't get it treated.

"Umm, it seems our informant gave us the wrong information." The boss muttered as the commander rose to his feet.

"Looks like you motherfuckers are shit fuck out of luck." I said with a smug grin but one of he men punched me hard.

"If that's the case let's retreat. There's no point if what we seek isn't here." The commander said not entirely wanting to continue this mission as it involved children and he had some morals about him unlike the others in the squad.

"No, he told us to enjoy ourselves." The boss took out a video camera from his pocket "How about this? If it's not here then get your family to prepare it for us. Plus the silver haired girl wont get any help unless you follow what we say" The man told them shocking them all.

"Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo muttered scared about the whole situation.

"Don't worry, I won't let these bastard haves their way and we'll get Sasha-kun some help." Mafuyu said her face trying to keep calm despite the situation they were in.

"You might as well go fuck yourself you sick bastard." I said as the boss pointed a gun to my head. "One more smartass remark from you boy, and you'll have so many bullets in you you'll be leaking lead." He told me but I just glared at him.

"I wonder how long your courage will last or that girl for that matter?" the man switched on the camera.

Over by the side Hana saw the situation with her master and the others ' _This is bad. But wait. If I leave them alone I can escape from here and also from these weird and powerful people and their terrifying battles. And from the hell of being abused all day long_ …' Hana thought to herself weighing her options.

The boss meanwhile was recording on his camera and glance over all the girls bodies focusing in on their developed forms. Miyuri seeing what he was doing turned her head "You're inhuman, now please get some medical supplies for my servant!" she cried out.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm doing this because I'm human and like we told you no help for her till you give us what we want." He said making Miyuri flinch while the man kept filming their expressions "Do you remember the days on the battlefield, colonel?" he asked the commander who turned his head.

"I don't remember allowing my subordinates to do such vile acts of having to take down a child." He said further pointing out how he did not like this mission, even if he did get the other tip off from the informant.

"How long are you going to live in the glory of the past? This is business. Still I think we need a little pay back for the two men we lost wouldn't you say so corporal?" the man said as the scar faced corporal grinned, nodding.

"Yes it would be divine retribution for those comrades, make sure to catch it all." The corporal said as he took out a small knife and began cutting away at Sasha's clothes with surprising difficult due to how tough they seemed to be. However it only took about ten seconds for Sasha's maid outfit to be ripped open exposing her ample bust alongside the two new bullet holes.

"Woo she has some hooters for her age, take your time and enjoy corporal." Called the man as he zoomed in, it may not be his thing but hey best to capture these moments for memories sake.

"I will trust me." he said removing Sasha's skirt. ' _These sick motherfuckers_.' I though in anger.

"Hey stop that, she's already injured you don't need to hurt her anymore!" Mafuyu called out not wanting Sasha to suffer any more than he already had tonight.

" **YOU GODDAMM SON OF A BITCH!** " I yelled as I got punched yet again. "The boss said shut up." I was now beyond pissed.

"I don't care. But I think I'll tease her a little first just for your entertainment now" he said as he lowered his head and began licking Sasha's torso leaving trails of saliva all over her.

Meanwhile the overly bulky Sergeant was now looming over Katja "Sergeant, why don't you take this little Loli girl while the corporal handles the silver haired girl?" The boss said as Katja stared at the man licking his lips.

" **GRRR!** " I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling out and attacking.

' _This… is how humans are_.' Katja thought as dark memories arose of her time on the streets and many unclean hands reaching and grabbing her ' _This is how all humans are_ …' she repeated accepting what was going to happen.

"That's far enough leave Katja-chan and Sasha-kun alone. I will be enough for a hostage!" Miyuri spoke standing in front of Katja and hoping the man would stop, which he did as the boss raised his hand. "These are all servants of the Tsujidô family. As their master I have the duty to protect them. And Katja… is my precious little sister." Miyuri said her hands trembling in fear and smiling back at the small girl before facing forward "Everyone, even if I have to use my body I will protect you."

I was amazed by what Miyuri is doing. Now I truly regret those hurtful things I have said to Miyuri before.

' _But humans are_ …' Katja thought in shock as Miyuri was not following the behaviours of humans from her experience.

"Really? Then go ahead and take your clothes off, we'll be putting the smart ass right by you so he can see his master shamed before all these men." The boss smirked mentioning me as Miyuri clenched her now free hands.

"I understand." She said as I walked over with her to the podium and Miyuri now stood over beside me. The podium was lit up as the mercenaries began cheering for her to 'Take it off!'

Miyuri hesitantly unbuttoned her shirt exposing her bra clad chest and letting the shirt fall on the ground. After that she removed her skirt bending over exposing her ass to the men along with her pink colored panties. I couldn't help but feel aroused as well but I was also pissed off by these sick bastards.

"Perfect, Perfect! Are you trembling? Embarrassment turns me on. And it looks like your little friend is enjoying it as well." The boss said shamelessly as Miyuri removed the straps of her bra freeing her breasts at which there was a roar from the audience seeing such large boobs. ' _Poor Miyuri. I better think of something. But what?_ ' I asked as I didn't want to do something stupid or would all be dead.

' _So stupid… even though she's embarrassed to death._ ' Katja thought looking at Miyuri who knew she only had her panties remaining now.

"And the last piece…be sure to take it off as sexily as you can." The boss said grinning as he caught the strip show on camera.

"Miyuri you can't!" Mafuyu called out to her former friend as she reached for her panties only for a hand to grab her wrist much to the shock of the audience.

"Miyuri-sama… you can stop now." I said as Miyuri stared at me as I gave a soft smile.

"I'll strip too" shouted Katja running forward onto the stage "You don't need to do this anymore Onee-sama" Katja fake cried as she eyed me and nodded. I then activated my Ultimatrix and transformed into Platina.

" **PLATINA!** " I shouted as Miyuri, the mafia boss and the other men were shock by my different look but shrugged it off.

"Well this is certainly a strange development." The boss muttered wondering where this was going as Miyuri put her arms round Katja and me, the latter secretly releasing her from her binds.

"Katja…Dustin… wha…" Miyuri muttered confused as we lowered our heads a little.

"Miyuri-sama, Thank you, you have protected us so let us protect you now. I now regret those awful things I have said to you before." Me and Katja then latched onto one of Miyuri's nipples to ingest soma from her making the girl gasp in pleasure from the double suction sensation on her breasts. The men in the audience just cheered for the scene enjoying it as it proceeded the boss crushing his lolipop between his teeth in excitement.

As we finished Miyuri collapsed from the drain of soma and the we looked back at their audience "So Hogan, are you willing to aid me in ending this game?" she asked me licking her fingers.

"I'm not helping you for your sake but for hers… never again do I wish to have someone suffer on my behalf. Just let me kill my share Katja." I said as Hana round the corner could be seen dragging something. I placed a Curaga spell on to replenish Miyuri's energy and for Sasha to heal her wounds. Sasha and Miyuri looked at the scene. I looked at the men with a death glare. If looks could kill, then I would be serving a life sentence.

"Let me ask you boys one question. Do you believe in ghosts?" I said as I gave the code to the Ultimatrix. "Ultimatrix Extract Ghostfreak. Code: 000-Materialize-0."

"Code accepted." The ultimatrix said as a ray of green energy and out came Ghostfreak himself. Ghostfreak had a look of anger on his face towards the mercenaries.

"Oh ho ho. You boys are fucked." Ghostfreak said as Miyuri, Katja, Sasha and the others, except Ben, Nega Dustin and Kibbles, were shocked at what's they just saw.

"My Queen, take this!" Hana shouted throwing the black coffin to the stage.

"You're late Hana. I'm going to punish you thoroughly later." She said making the girl's legs shudder in anticipation. "You boys want the left of the right?" she asked me and Ghostfreak as my eyes glowed neon green.

"Doesn't matter I want them dead that's all right now. Ghostfreak, you in?" I asked the ectonurite as he nodded. I then summoned my Zweihander.

"Fair enough… Mama." Katja called as the coffin opened and several strands of iron shot out grabbing some of the men and the copper puppet to rise up "This is a puppet's dancing stage you are the dancers, I am the controller and these are the assistants. Please dance and enjoy."

With that the ones captured with the strands had their body parts severed and seeing how Katja mainly wrapped around the head made for a show of blood and brain matter while I in an impressive show of agility went through the remaining men cutting their throats or stabbing them in the head before moving onto the next, all if it happening just as fast as Katja took out the men. "A Blood filled Waltz!" Ghostfreak said as he turned intangible to squeeze the hearts of some of the men until they kicked the bucket.

"We have a survivor!" I said looking over to the commander colonel who had only his arm caught by Anastasia.

"I don't know what the hell that ghost thing is, but you two are Qwasers aren't you?" he stated more than asked his expression more serious than before.

"Oh my, you're right." Katja's reply was full of mirth toward the man but I stayed alert, more so than Katja.

"It seems like that agent was correct. Qwasers, the element controlling monsters!" the colonel pulled out his 9mm an fired off at me and Katja bit luckily Ghostfreak touched us to make the three of us intangible. When he ran out of ammo Ghostfreak then pulled open his skin to reveal a mass of black and white tendrils, scaring the daylights out of him.

"How the fuck do you know of us Qwasers?" Sasha said as I put my Zweihander to his throat.

"My team… was completely annihilated by the controller of sodium." Sasha's eyes widened hearing the element.

"What do you know of Phoenix?" Sasha demanded of him making the other girls, Ben, Nega Dustin, me and even Ghostfreak look in concern seeing Sasha raise his voice like that.

"Yes, Phoenix, the devil who wiped out my entire team, since the day my team was destroyed I've been collecting information about Qwasers. And you Qwasers are monsters that need to be ki.." the colonel's response was cut off as was his head by me, it bounced as it hit the floor before rolling leaving a small trail of blood.

"Fucking dumbass, trying to blow us up like some stupid martyr." I said coldly as I wiped the blood of my blade before snapping my fingers and Miyuri and Sasha were now fully clothed again. I had killed the man as up close I had smelt dynamite and I saw he held something in the captured hand so I had dealt with the problem before he could hit the switch. I looked at Ghostfreak and smiled "Thanks for your help my ghostly friend." I said to the ectonurite.

"No problem my friend. That's what friends are for." Ghostfreak said and looked at everyone present. "Pleasure to meet you everyone. But I'm afraid I gotta get going. Dustin if you don't mind." He aid to me and I nodded.

"Ultimatrix, beam Ghostfreak back in, Code: 000-Beam me up, Scotty-0."

"Code accepted. Transferring Ectonurite back into Roster Database." Ghostfreak was beamed in a green flash plight, and dissipated , and Ghostrfreak was no longer there. Then I turned back to my human self.

"Well you certainly handled that well, a nice show of skills there Dustin I must say." Katja said a little surprised at my level of brutality, it was a little similar to hers. She was also amazed that I can materialize my aliens for assistance. ' _Note to self, never make him mad_.' She thought to herself. I then looked at Sasha and Miyuri. "Are you girls alright?" the two girls just nodded. I then looked at Sasha "What was that about Sodium?"

"On the day I got my scar, the day she died… he was there with the Qwaser of Gold. When I find him, he will tell me where I can find that devil so I can rip his heart out with my bare hands and crush it while he still breaths." Both me and Katja shivered by the viciousness of her proclamation.

"Well it's not like it's any concern of mine right now." Katja muttered as Miyuri then looked at Sasha

"Sasha. I'm so glad your safe!" she said alarmed remembering the downed girl.

"Miyuri-san, it's alright I'm fine. We all are." Sasha said as I went to Miyuri and hugged her as she just returned it. "I'm just glad you and the others are safe." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, thank you Dustin-kun, the museum isn't too damaged either but I'm surprised by what I've seen. But I am glad you and Katja and you saved me and the others." she said as she hugged me. "And no matter what I've seen Katja do, she's still my little sister." Miyuri said as she hugged the little girl.

"Thank you Miyuri-onee-sama. But why do you still accept me after what you have seen?" she asked in her normal tone as Miyuri. "Because you still saved my life. I am grateful for that. As soon as the authorities get here we'll be on our way home soon Katja, it's been a long night." Kibbles then walked over to Miyuri and whispered into her ear. As the two talked, the rest of us were with Sasha.

"Sasha-kun… are you okay?" asked Tomo as we looked over eyes now returned to their normal blue color and the stigmata fading as well now.

"I will be… just never expected the night to turn out like this. I didn't expect Dustin to be more ruthless either." She said to me as I looked away. "Sorry you guys had to see that. I'm glad you, Mafuyu-chan and the others are alright, if that man had set off his bomb it could have been much worse than it was." I said as Miyuri and Kibbles approached.

"Girls, meet our newest member to the harem." Kibbles said to Miyuri as Tomo was giddy, Mafuyu was shaking her head but with a smile and Sasha was blushing. "Welcome to the club Miyuri." I said to her as she blushed.

"Yeah, but I'm happy you saved Miyuri as well Dustin-kun, she didn't deserve for that to happen." Mafuyu said as I gave a small nod.

"I know, it is something that no good person should have happen to them no matter what." I said as Sasha then looked at herself. "But I think I'll need Teresa-chan's help extracting the bullets later since they didn't go through me." She muttered knowing that this wasn't the first time she got shot and Teresa had performed emergency surgery on her a few times on the field.

"Sasha-kun, you shouldn't do that, you should go to a hospital" Tomo said chidingly but saw Sasha flinched at the word hospital.

"I don't like hospitals… brings bad memories to surface Tomo-chan. It'd be better if I just let Teresa and myself do it." She said but I still worried about her.

* * *

 **Later**

I was in my room drawing more aliens for my Ultimatrix database. Then a knock was on my door. "Come in." I said and Miyuri and Kibbles came in. "Hello Dustin-kun. I wanna thank you for offering me to stay the night." Miyuri said with a thankful smile.

"No problem. I figured you could use someone to comfort you after today." I said as I placed my sketch book on the desk. Miyuri then grabbed my sketchbook and saw my artwork. "Did you draw these?" Miyuri ask admiring my artwork. "Yeah. There aliens I came up with. My ultimatrix can allow me to create aliens I think of. But they don't rely on DNA like my other forms." Miyuri then laid my sketch book down. "I still can't believe you and Ben can turn into aliens. And from another dimension for that matter." She said as Kibbles smiled. "Oh believe it sugar tits." Kibbles said as she sat next to me.

"Hey, I've n wandering. How did you materialize the one you refer to Ghostfreak?" Miyuri asked as I decided to answer.

"Well, as crazy as it sounds, my mind has the personalities of the other Ultimatrix aliens inside of it, helping along the way. I'm well acquainted with some of them. I can even become one with some of my aliens. Like Raven's Soul Mode, Chromastone's God Mode, or even Hot Stuff's Blaze Mode." I told her as Miyuri was shocked. "To put it simply, their somewhat alive in a sense." I said as Miyuri then looked away blushing.

"When I was stripping in front of those prudes, did you really admire my body?" Miyuri asked rather timidly. "Well, to be honest, yes I did. Just seeing your naked body, I was really amazed by how gorgeous you were. You could even make a goddess look jealous." I said as Miyuri blushed but gives at my praise.

"Well then. How about you worship this body." Miyuri said as she stripped down into her birthday suite. "Ate you sure, after what happened earlier?" Miyuri just smiled. "Well Kibbles doesn't seem to mind." I then looked at Kibbles and saw that she was naked as well. She then locked the door and placed a soundproofing spell in the room so nobody can hears us.

"Why don't we give is stud a little fan service fat Miyuri." Kibbles said as she wrapped her arms around Miyuri and gently squeezed her butt cheeks and kissed the pink haired beauty. My shorts got really tight and my erections was really sore due to its hardness. Kibbles then latched onto Miyuri's nipple and sucked, eliciting some erotic moans from her as Miyuri angered Kibbles' wet snatch.

I then decided to strip into my birthday suit and placed a condom on my huge shaft. Miyuri looked and was amazed at m size. "Oh deer god. You are hung like a stallion." Miyuri said as Kibbled looked at me. "Miyuri, you wanna go first?" Kibbles asked Miyuri who in turn nodded. Miyiri got on the bed and I laid on my back. She gets on top, facing me and Los herself down on my shaft, but she then gasps in pain as I just took her V-card. Kibbles rubbed her back and took a minute to get used to my girth.

When she settled down she leans backwards and puts her arms behind to keep her balanced. Then she puts her feet to either side of my head, and her legs were spread wide. And finally we begins to ride me. She was fucking me bucking bronco style. Miyuri was moaning in pleasure and I watched her glorious globes bounce up and down as se rode me.

"Oh God yes. I'm in absolute heaven." Miyuri moaned as Kibbles watched. "Save the horse, ride em cowgirl." Miyuri said making a western joke, to which I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Heh. Good one." I moaned as she rode me. I could feel my climax getting close and Miyuri was there as well. "Miyuri, I'm…I'm gonna shoot my load." I moaned. "I'm nearly there as well." Miyuri moaned as se bounced on my shaft faster and faster until finally we reached our orgasm. Good thing I wore a condom or things would've been bad. She got off me and I took e condom off and placed on a new one.

"Alright Kibbles. You ready?" Kibbles nodded and decided to go cowgirl style. As she bounced on my rod, Miyuri placed one of her breasts to my face. "Would you care for a drink stud?" Miyuri asked as I latched onto her nipple and drank her soma. She moaned from the pleasure she was receiving. I'll admit Miyuri's soma had a bit of a fruity taste to it. As Kibbles fucked me I drank from Miyuri's tit until I drank no more. "Miyuri, kiss me." I told Miyuri as she sat on my stomach and tongue wrestled with me. After a food minute of Kibbles bouncing on my shaft, we reached our climax.

After our little romp I laid down with Miyuri and Kibbles resting on my head. I kissed both their foreheads a told them "good night" as sleep overcame us.

* * *

No POV

Outside the building the blonde haired priest looked over the museum and clicked his teeth "Tch, unable to get revenge for the battlefield. Even after all the information I gave you as well. Such a pity." With that said he walked away from the scene a little surprised that the man hadn't managed to activate his suicide bomb.

* * *

 **Katja's POV**

"In the end, the exhibition was cancelled?" Hana asked me as Serena gave us breakfast which today was eggs with orange juice.

"That's right." I responded taking a piece of egg. Serena then took her seat next to me…

"It's a real pity the imperial egg disappeared Madame." Serena stated as she began to eat. Hana sat opposite of me and Serena and I noticed Hana was a little sad for me.

"There's no need to hurry. Sooner or later I'll have it. After all that's something only the true queen can have" I said with a small smirk making Hana feel wet between her thighs.

* * *

 **OC Info**

* * *

Name: Denna the Hedgehog

Species: half Giant half Mobian/Hedgehog

Aliases: Big Girl (By Henia the Fox)

Eye Color: Hazel Blue

Fur Color: Purple

Skin Color: Peach

Age: 18

Bust: 88 (H)

Waist: 55

Hip: 93

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Maria

Personality: Bold, carefree

Maria: Maria for Ben as Aurum, Silvia Hart, Tiana Fujiomi, Gloria Hart, Henia the Fox

Element: None

Likes: Ben Tennyson, Henia the Fox, cute things

Dislikes: Bullying, tight spaces

Abilities

Size Alteration: Because of her giant heritage she can grow to at least 50 feet in height as she pleases.

* * *

Name: Henia the Fox

Species: Mobian/Fox

Aliases: Nine Tailed Inferno, Hot Fox (By Denna the Hedgehog)

Eye Color: Crimson

Fur Color: Golden-white and neon white

Age: 19

Bust: 34 (D)

Waist: 44

Hip: 71

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Sodium

Personality: Aggressive, lustful, egotistic

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Lulu's Mother, Denna the Hedgehog

Element: Sodium

Likes: Ben Tennyson, Denna the Hedgehog, tribadism

Dislikes: Puns, spiders, clowns, cheese

Abilities

Onmyōdō: Not only can she a Qwaser of Sodium, she can also act as a medium for reading astrological signs, calender making, predict natural disasters and interpret food or badfortunes in life. She is also a direct descendent of Abe no Seimei, a great magician in the Far East. Because of her lines of Abe no Seimei, she can transform objects into animals, and animals into objects. She also has twelve servant spirits corresponding the twelve zodiac signs, much like her ancestor. She can also banish evil spirits by using chant recitations, charms and amulets.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter seven of Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Denna the Hegdehog and Henia the fox are suggested by Blobking.**

 **Denna is a giant and mobian/hedgehog hybrid. Her mother was a giantess while her father was a Mobian/Hedgehog**

 **Henia the Fox is a fox. She may have nine tails, but she's a normal fox and not a kitsune. Like Tails the Fox, she was born with multiple tails as a genetic defect, but was born with nine tails instead of two.**

 **Plus Blinking suggested I add Eva Silver in a harem as well. I decided to add her to Dustin's harem since she'll be purified by Busty the Rabbit using the Eve of Heart.**

 **And yes I used the codes from Kyle 10: Alien force Chapter 16. And Dustin can materialize his aliens like Kyle does from Kyle 10: Alien Force**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	8. I am Titanium

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 8. I am Titanium**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **No POV**

 _A young Tomo and Mafuyu gazed upon a manatee as it breastfed it's child in an aquarium. "Ahhhh is it breast-feeding?" questioned the young Tomo to her Mafuyu._

 _"It is breast-feeding," was her response as they looked at the magnificent creature. "How cute!" the two then said in unison._

 _"It's like a doll. I want one!" said the adorable Tomo holding her bunny plushy closer to her._

 _"How amazing! The mummy seal's breast is over here," said Mafuyu pointing to her armpit._

 _Tomo pointed to her own repeating "Breasts!" before the she began hopping whilst repeating the word._

 _Seeing the armpit Tomo's young mind drifted and she found herself drawn in by the idea and started sucking on Mafuyu's armpit which of course made her giggle since she was ticklish._

 _"It tickles. Stop it Tomo it's not going to come out!" Mafuyu cried trying to squirm out of Tomo's grasp and sucking, laughing hard from the feeling of her tongue._

 _"Hey, hey, quiet down a little," said the voice of Tomo's father as he walked toward the two holding a pair of ice cream cones._

 _"Ah Uncle, rescue me!" said Mafuyu in hopes that he'd get Tomo to stop._

 _The man just smiled at the scene before his face began to ripple._

It was then Mafuyu realized she was just lost in the memory while she and Tomo took their evening bath.

"Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo leaning over the girl making her jump from being brought back to reality.

"T-Tomo…" muttered Mafuyu with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong? You look down," Tomo said concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing," Mafuyu said waving off Tomo's concerns.

"Then I'll do what I usually do with you," said Tomo having her plan to cheer up Mafuyu. Mafuyu did not agree with this as she splashed Tomo in the face as she tried to lean over.

"You're 15, so no!" she said sternly with a small red in her cheeks knowing what Tomo was about to attempt. "You've grown up, so you have to graduate from that!" she said as Tomo seemed to give her words for a moment.

"How about this?" she said reaching over and beginning to tickle her friend who giggled before forcing Tomo on her back in the tub, water spilling over the side.

"Hey now, Tomo!" she said as she was met face to face with Tomo's lower lips as the girl released a small whine like maybe a cat would or maybe a rabbit.

Hearing her and seeing her expression Mafuyu began to laugh before tackling Tomo in the bath who giggled not seeing the expression on her face which seemed sad.

* * *

 **Later**

 _In another memory a tiny little Mafuyu stood by her adoptive uncle in a cabin in the mountains. Both were stood in front of a door at the bottom of a flight of stairs. "What is this room for?" asked a young Mafuyu._

 _"It's a secret base," her uncle answered her._

 _"Secret?" Mafuyu questioned curiously._

 _"My most valuable treasure is inside here," her uncle said looking down at her as her face went up with a smile._

 _"I want to see it!" she said aloud as her uncle shook her head._

 _"Not right now," was all he said before they went back up stairs_

* * *

 **Later**

' _The legendary Icon, Theotokos of Tsaritsyn. If there is one place Uncle would hide such a treasure, it has to be in the cellar of that villa_.' Mafuyu thought to herself looking at the key to the cellar during her train journey to the area where the cabin was 'Tomo…' she though looking to her shinai/katana before looking over to the person in front of her.

"But still you didn't actually have to come with me," said Mafuyu over to Miyuri who was sitting opposite her on the train, wearing expedition type clothes while Mafuyu was in casual wear.

"Please do not misunderstand! I just wanted to try this thing called 'Train riding' that commoners do!" Miyuri said turning her head while also revealing she had lived a relatively sheltered life. "Also it's a favor to Dustin-kun, after they saved our lives last night. I decided to make sure you didn't go alone on this journey, after all, we are in Dustin's harem are we not?" she said looking out the window as she said glancing off in memory of the night.

"Oh right… thanks I guess Miyuri," was Mafuyu's reply blinking at the girls words and thinking how much she had changed in the past couple of weeks with Dustin around.

"Bentos, tea, beer, other dishes!" said the trolley lady coming down the aisle. "Would you like some frozen tangerines?" the woman asked as they came by Miyuri and Mafuyu.

Miyuri leaned over the trolley her eyes locked in on the tangerines "So these are the famous frozen tangerines?" she said amazed at something so simple, rather cutely one might say watching. "May I have one?" she asked politely as the woman smiled and all eyes became drawn to the pink haired girl.

"Oh my, what a beautiful lady! 400 yen please," the woman said the offering the tangerines.

In response Miyuri gave a haughty laugh as she offered her golden credit card "Swipe it once for payment." She was then told that the trolley did not take credit payments which Miyuri didn't fully understand as she pulled out several different cards, none of them noticing a familiar face on the train who was travelling to meet and old comrade.

In the end Mafuyu offered to pay for the tangerines although was a little miffed that she had to pay since neither she nor Tomo really had any financial support at the moment aside from what her uncle left her. Miyuri, once getting her tangerine struggled to peel the skin off it, making quite the spectacle for the other passengers.

"So hard…" she moaned trying to dig into the skin with her nails. "So cold… on no my nails…" she whined seeing how part of her nail had been chipped off.

"Oh god, I'll peel it for you," said Mafuyu peeling the tangerine with ease and making Miyuri feel embarrassed due to her struggle with the fruit. "Here, sorry for the wait," Miyuri took the now peeled tangerine from Mafuyu.

"Th-Thanks Mafuyu-san… I… I've never had to peel a fruit before," Miyuri admitted a little bashful. Usually her fruit had been peeled by the servants of the house and never really developed many skills with her hands like Miyuri had.

"It's nothing; I had to do this all the time when Uncle bought them for me and Tomo. It's easy when you get used to it," Mafuyu said trying to ease the girl's embarrassment. "It shouldn't be long before we arrive at the station now." She muttered looking out the window.

"I see… you really have a lot of skills don't you Mafuyu-san," Miyuri stated with a slight hint of envy in her voice but also disappointment.

Mafuyu just shrugged at Miyuri "It happens when you grow up looking after someone," was all she said.

* * *

***Time skip***

* * *

A little while later the two had exited the train and had begun walking along a dirt path, at which point Miyuri discovered another new experience that she rather had to worry over. "I can't believe this! Mafuyu-san, I have no reception here!" she said in shock looking at her cell phone.

"Well we are in the mountains," said Mafuyu as she walked ahead of Miyuri but not too fast for the sake of the pink haired girl.

"Wow, it's extremely hot, and there's no cell phone reception. This is real torture, it's almost hard to believe parts of the world are like this." Miyuri then took a swing of her canteen letting the cold water ease the heat a little.

"We're not even half way there," Mafuyu chastised slightly since it was best to save some water for the long walk to the villa. She wiped her head of the accumulated sweat, something Miyuri took note of before holding out the canteen.

"Want some?" she asked as Mafuyu smiled nodding.

"Ah thank you!" she said taking the canteen from Miyuri, "You know you seem a lot better now Miyuri. We've been next to each other for half a day already and not argued," Mafuyu said surprised and glad over the fact.

"W-Well, I guess some certain things have made me think in the last couple days," she said thinking about Katja and Naruto, making sure her head was turned so Mafuyu didn't see her blushing face. "By the way, why did you want to go alone?" she asked as Mafuyu took a sip of water. "No matter when and where you go, aren't you always with Tomo-san? It's strange," she commented as Mafuyu put on a slightly guilty expression.

"You see…" she began to explain.

"Did you think you would find some treasure?" Miyuri's voice asked "For example the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn?" her voice asked shocking Mafuyu who turned dropping the canteen.

"Miyuri, what did you say!" Mafuyu asked turning her body and saw that there were now three figures, one of who held Miyuri covering her mouth. The three men were bald all in the same outfit with only different pairs of sunglasses being a way to distinguish them "Hey, who are you!" Mafuyu demanded of the three.

"We are the three brothers of Helium," said one of the so called brothers using Miyuri's voice no doubt using the powers over helium to alter his voice's pitch to match Miyuri's.

"She's pretty slow," another brother commented mocking Mafuyu not hearing the three of them grab the girl before announcing themselves.

"We've been with you for a while now," the one holding Miyuri said smiling like the rest.

Mafuyu drew out her shinai and then the Diamondhead blade hidden within by twisting the hilt, making the shinai the sheath "You followed us!" Mafuyu stated more than asked the three before taking her stance "Let her go!"

"If you lead us to the villa…" one of the brothers offered as an ultimatum.

"Is that where the Icon is?" the other asked curious showing that they clearly didn't know too much and had just been fishing for a chance.

"That's none of your business!" Mafuyu said firmly to the three trying to think how to get Miyuri away without letting her get harmed.

"Is that really what you should be saying?" the one holding Miyuri asked giving her breast a grope. Unfortunately for him Miyuri reacted by stomping his foot hard with her hiking shoes making him cry out in pain and her run behind Mafuyu who got in front of her.

In retaliation for what Miyuri did the Helium brother threw out a chain with a large heavy ball at the end toward Mafuyu.

Mafuyu closed her eyes for a split second taking a breath and swinging her sword, knocking the ball back with a heavy cut into it. 'Wow… it worked… Sasha-kun was right!' she thought to herself remembering a training session with the blonde.

 _"_ _Mafuyu_ -chan, swordsmanship as you no doubt no is not easy. While your training in kendo and constant exercises have kept your body strong and structured, you have neither the reflexes or the proper skill to wield the true blade," Sasha explained as the two stood outside, her holding a rather blunt iron blade.

 _"But then how do I get better so I can wield one Sasha-kun?" Mafuyu asked a little anxious to get to training so she could protect Tomo better._

 _"That depends on you for half of it. Most people learn a particular style of swordsmanship from a master; however there are also people who create their own. I self-trained in several different weapon types so I would be prepared in my line of work. You on the other hand only have the sword so if you decide to learn or create a style, make sure it's one with clear and quick blows that carry a lot of strength behind them." Sasha listed off as Mafuyu nodded remembering that her uncle kept a few books on sword styles in the library._

 _"But like I said there are also your reflexes. To train those…" Sasha said whirling her sword getting into his own stance "…the best way to learn is to spar, prepare!" the silver haired girl said shooting forward at a speed Mafuyu was barely able to keep up with, but the blow was so strong it knocked her off her feet._

 _"Oi a little more warning Sasha-kun!" Mafuyu said shaking her sword at Sasha as she looked down at her._

 _"Your enemies won't give you a chance like that Mafuyu-chan. Get back up and remember to watch and adapt to high speed targets while also reading your stance to compensate for heavy blows, now let's go again!" Sasha said as the two's training session continued._

"Tch, the bitch has a descent weapon in her hands, didn't even give us a cute scream" said the brother with the chain.

"Then we'll simply make her cry out and give us her cute scream," said one of the other brothers.

"Miyuri, run away!" said Mafuyu reaffirming her stance into a defensive one like the book had taught her.

"B-But…" Miyuri said not wanting to leave Mafuyu on her own with these three.

"I'll be right behind you, so hurry!" Mafuyu said not taking her eyes from the three, like Sasha had taught her not to do in a fight.

Looking at her phone and seeing she still had no signal, she knew she wouldn't be able to call the police. "I'll definitely come back with help, Mafuyu-san! Please stay safe!" said Miyuri running off in hopes of finding someone to help her or an area with a signal.

As she ran off the three brothers began walking slowly toward Mafuyu who edged herself back at the same pace "Let's get along now!" the three Helium brothers said in unison.

Miyuri kept her eyes on them but in doing so she forgot another of Sasha's lessons 'Always be aware of your surrounding' the reason being was that she had edged to close to the cliff and ended up slipping off it and falling down the hill, the sword still in hand as she rolled down.

"Oh well, let's enjoy the fact she fainted, and have some fun," said one of the brothers looking over at the unconscious Mafuyu from atop the hill. As he laughed to himself his body caught fire with a yellow flame burning him as he screamed out in pain.

"This flame… Bro this is bad!" said one of the remaining brothers seeing what was happening.

"Shit!" was his response as the two jumped away as the last brother was reduced to ash a tall figure standing over it before looking over to the side and seeing Mafuyu clutching her blade.

"Well seems like I made it here in time and a swordsmen seeing how she's grasping that blade tight" the voice said safely lowering himself down the cliff to Mafuyu and pick her up before putting the sword back into its sheath. "A katana disguised as a shinai, and a crystalline blade, ingenious." he commented picking up Mafuyu and heading back to his home.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Elsewhere back in the city, Tomo, Teresa and Sasha and I were worried to where Mafuyu had gone and went to the one person who might know something, Katja. They knew she's be staying with Hana due to her being her Maria and were let into the house as Katja shouted it was open.

When they got inside they found Katja riding on Hana holding a riding crop whilst Hana crawled on her hands and legs, a gag in her out and a horse tail butt plug inserted into her backside. One that may have had a vibrater due to the amount Hana was sweating as she carried Katja.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" Katja ordered on her Maria's back who slowly crawled forward as the other four were made to watch, Tomo having the most shocked expression, Sasha's more of distain. I was as shocked as Tomo while feeling sorry for Hana. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." I muttered at seeing the display.

When Hana paused for a brief moment she was rewarded with a hard smack with the crop making the vibrater move around inside her only adding to her embarrassment right now. Hana gave a small shriek rearing her head up after the smack.

"Oh my, are horses supposed to sound like that?" asked Katja her tone promising something to Hana if she didn't get the right answer. Hearing her Hana gave her best impression of a horse 'neighing' which was what Katja wanted to hear as the rein that served as the gaga wasn't pulled harshly. "So why do you think I know where she went?" Katja asked Sasha mostly.

"Because I got a message from Miyuri-chan on the house phone that she'd look out for Mafuyu-chan. And since you like to manipulate her it seems logical to come to you, are you going to tell us or not Katja?" Dustin asked clenching his fist at the girls smirk.

"So the idiot is accompanying her then. But what should I do?" Katja asked smacking Hana again as she hadn't moved, only for her to resist slightly. In response Katja gave a smack right onto to the tail plug and Hana getting the message gave another neighing sound. Laughing Katja turned back to Dustin and the others "Fine, I'll tell you. But in exchange, I want you to do something for me."

"Oh for the love of god." I muttered as Katja turned her body so that her shoes were hanging over the side of Hana "How about you lick my shoes?" she asked as Tomo looked nervous but stepped forward and bent down to the shoe.

"I'll do it," she said firmly only for Katja to move her show away from her face.

"It's no fun if you do it. But Sasha and Dustin should be used to taking orders so they'll do fine. What do you two say?" she asked smirking over at us. Sasha clenched her fists while I growled. "You just love pissing us off don't you copper cunt?" I said to which Serena was angered and went for her swords but Katja motioned for her to calm down. Katja frowned at my words. "Call me that one more time Hogan and I'll be sure to make your death look like a bloody accident." Katja said as Sasha looked at me. "Just do it Dustin-kun." Sasha said as I just grumbled and then we stepping forward getting concerned looks from Tomo and Teresa.

"Is that what you wish for Katja-sama?" Sasha asked looking down at the girl with an emotionless face. I was hesitant but I decided to just comply.

"Yes, but call me 'Your Highness'." She told Sasha as we nodded bending down and gently taking her foot. I was getting pissed. _'Keep that shit up and I'll be sure go Toepick on your little ass_.' I thought with anger.

"As you wish your Highness, licking your boot is far from the most degrading thing I've done in my youth." Katja got a look as her blue eye as Sasha said this and literally flinched for a moment as she felt something pass over her and thought she saw something. Thankfully for her none of us noticed since Katja had a lot of control over her body's actions

* * *

 **No POV**

 _"Papa! Mama!" cried a small Mafuyu once more her and in a memory. Her small body was trapped under some ruble while the buildings surrounding her burning down. Little Mafuyu cried until two hands reached out and picked her up cradling her in the arms._

 _"It's alright now," said a calm voice looking down at Mafuyu who quickly taken into the arms of the man, leaning her head against his chest to let herself rest and forget the horror of what had happened for a moment._

 _When the man brought Mafuyu to his house he introduced her to someone, "This is my daughter Tomo. Could you protect her?" the man asked Mafuyu while Tomo shyly waved with her rabbit's arms._

 _'I see, that's why he brought me…' thought Mafuyu in realization before smiling turning back to the man "Yes, Uncle," she replied to him revealing that that Yamanobe Yuudai, Tomo's father and Mafuyu's adoptive uncle._

 _Time went by as Mafuyu trained herself and kept on protecting Tomo in their youths 'I have to work had to protect Tomo-chan. If I do, there'll be someone who needs me. Isn't that right?' Mafuyu thought remembering herself watching her uncle as he worked in his study._

The memory began to fade and Mafuyu began to wake up muttering "Uncle…" her eyes fluttered open and her first sight being a young blonde boy wearing a hat. The boy's red eyes looked at Mafuyu curiously and Mafuyu was surprised by the new face before feeling a little cold. Looking down she saw she was only covered by a blanket so blushed "No… You Freak! You pervert!" she shouted throwing her shinai that had been placed next to her on the bed right at his face smacking him hard.

The boy had an unexpected reaction to this "You're amazing; you actually hit me!" he said surprised at Mafuyu's ability and reflexes. "Your breasts are a disappointment though," he then muttered sounding disappointed.

Mafuyu was tempted to hit the boy again hearing the slight dig at her breast size "Hey, don't be rude toward a lady," said a deep voice from the door. Walking in was a tall man, a similar age to her uncle, who had long haired tied off in a ponytail and a short beard/goatee combo, he walked in carrying a few books that he placed on the side which the boy seemed to get excited.

"Master!" the boy cried walking over to the man.

"It sure surprised me. Such a cute girl was lying on the ground… how are you feeling? Are you hurt?" he asked Mafuyu.

Mafuyu blinked in surprise before looking over her body and not really feeling any pain "Well… I'm alright," she admitted smiling and thankful for whatever the man did.

"Amazing, isn't it? It's all thanks to Master," the boy said praising the older man.

"I can only relieve pain though. I'm Ootori Shinichiro" he introduced himself before patting the boy on the head "This here is Lizzie," he said as Mafuyu became confused.

"And you?" the now named Lizzie asked.

"Oribe Mafuyu," Mafuyu introduced herself with a slight mouth movement went unseen on Shinichiro's face.

"Master, it's almost time for practice," said Lizzie carrying a large bundled package, most likely a blade and a boken.

"Very well, but Oribe-kun feel free to watch since I presume you are a swordsmen yourself the way you held onto that blade when I found you." Mafuyu gave a small nod picking up the sword again and gazing at her gift from her shared boyfriend Dustin.

"If you don't get dressed soon, you'll catch a cold," said Lizzie a smiling at Mafuyu to which she blushed pulling the covers higher to shield the boy's eyes from her body.

Once dressed Mafuyu stepped outside the small cabin and saw Lizzie swinging the large wrapped blade against Shinichiro, using both hands for a heavy swing to his side. Shinichiro blocked and parried the blow easily with one hand use for his boken.

Lizzie quickly went back to strike again and Mafuyu watched the small spar between the two seeing that Lizzie seemed to refer a heavy sword style that delivered strong swings most likely for a single stroke win. Shinichiro was harder to get but she chocked that up to lack of experience in fighting styles, Lizzie's was easy to tell due to his weapon, although he likely had a lot of strength in his body.

It wasn't long before Shinichiro knocked Lizzie to the floor him not out of breath and Lizzie breathing a little heavily. "Ok, that's enough for today," he told him as he got to his feet and gave a small bow.

"Thank you very much!" said Lizzie respectfully to his master.

"So what did you think Oribe-kun, you were paying close attention to how my student moved. Any thoughts on the matter?" Shinichiro asked Mafuyu who was broken out of her intent watching and went red in her cheeks waving her hands in front of her self.

"No, no I haven't had a proper sword trainer until recently so it doesn't seem fair to criticize anyone," she said as the man gave a small chuckle.

"Its fine, didn't mean to put you on the spot. Now can you and Lizzie go a fetch some water from the river nearby we've run short so need to resupply." He asked as the girl nodded her head and Lizzie began leading the way.

' _Lizzie and Ootori-san look just like me and Uncle_ ,' thought Mafuyu as she and Lizzie collected the water in the buckets before just sitting down and taking in the scenery, Mafuyu taking a breath of the areas clean air. "The air sure is nice here!" Mafuyu commented as she felt water flicked into her face by a passing fish in the river.

"I bet it feels great!" said Lizzie as she stripped off his dungarees and jacket.

"Hey Lizzie!" said Mafuyu not really wanting to swim naked with the boy.

"Mafuyu, you too!" said Lizzie about to take his top off, Mafuyu blushed looking away as he took his time getting the tight top off.

"Oh… no… I'll pass…" she muttered a little nervous over the situation now. Hearing her Lizzie moaned a sound turning round.

"Hey don't spoil the mood" he said before smiling and tackling the girl to the ground. He quickly stripped her of her top and skirt leaving Mafuyu in her underwear "Nobody's going to come this deep in the mountains!"

"That's not the problem." Mafuyu said trying to stop the boy in his actions but not having much luck.

"Master is the only other person here," said Lizzie not bothered by Mafuyu's distress not seeing what her problem was.

"That has nothing to do with it! No! Hey wait! Aren't you a guy too?" questioned Mafuyu as she grabbed Lizzie's hand as it was about to reach for her panties.

Lizzie blinked a little sheepishly for a moment "What are you talking about?" he said standing back up and beginning to take off his bottoms.

As he did so Mafuyu half covered her eyes "Hey wait… don't do that! Don't!" she shouted closing her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them she found something shocking.

"Well?" asked Lizzie as Mafuyu was given a front row seat to the flashing of Lizzie revealing that he was obviously a she. Mafuyu looked up to see that Lizzie was definitely a girl since she also had a pair of budding breasts on her chest, Lizzie smiling down at Mafuyu.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Mafuyu shouted in disbelief and not being able to tell Lizzie's true gender when she saw her the first time. Or the obviousness of her name being feminine, she chocked it up to her boyish personality and undressed without concern joining Lizzie for a swim in the river.

The two played in the water for quite a while, splashing each other and Lizzie having a fun time groping Mafuyu breasts giving them a quick rub to make them grow a little more. Once they were a little tired they laid upon the side of the river still naked and Lizzie gave Mafuyu a little back story.

"Oh so you and Ootori-san aren't father and daughter?" Mafuyu asked to clarify what she had just heard from the blonde girl.

Lizzie gave Mafuyu a small nod in confirmation "Master took me in when I was left alone, and he's been looking after me ever since," she explained to Mafuyu.

"I see. Then you and I are the same" said Mafuyu seeing their similar origins.

"So then, we're comrades?" Lizzie asked going off something she had been taught about those of similar pasts being good comrades. "What kind of man is your master?" Lizzie then asked curious to how he would compare with her own. Not that she knew that Mafuyu and her own master were linked in a small way.

Mafuyu seemed to sag a little hearing the question "I don't really…" she said as Lizzie leaned a little to hear easier. "You see the villa I'm going to is connected to him. I really hope I can find what I'm looking for… I have to be first. I have to be" she said determined in her vow.

"Master and I have something we have to find too," said Lizzie standing up and looking over to Mafuyu. "I hope we all can find what we're looking for," she said as Mafuyu nodded at her notion.

"But Mafuyu… that guy you talked about Sasha… although she sounds like she has a troubled past. I kinda want to meet her, if she is able to use several different types of blades she would be a great person to spar with, even more fun to train with," Lizzie said as Mafuyu had given a small description on Sasha and a couple concerns.

"I think she'd like that, she's very serious when it comes to his training. Just wish I knew what else she is truly looking for or working towards," She then told him about his harem with her shared boyfriend Dustin.

"Your in a harem too? I wander what this Dustin boy is like. And he can transform into aliens too? Now I like to see him do that." Lizzy said as she had a blush on her face. "Say. You think I can be apart of this harem?" Lizzy asked to which Mafuyu blushed. "Well, that's something you'll have to talk to Kibbles about. She decides who joins and who doesn't." Mafuyu said before Lizzie sneezed signaling that it was time to get dressed.

Once they had dried off and gotten back into their clothes a growling sound could be heard coming from Lizzie who whined a little at the hungry feeling.

"I know! Since you guys did so much for me, let me make dinner tonight," Mafuyu offered to Lizzie who looked up hopeful at the chance of food.

"Mafuyu, can you make tasty food?" Lizzie asked as Mafuyu playfully tapped her nose.

"Get ready for it," she told her as Lizzie's face light up with a bright smile.

"Then I want stew! You're mean if you don't make stew!" Lizzie said with an almost childlike expression on her face that would be irresistible to so many at the level of cute it possessed.

"Ok, then I'll go back first, "said Mafuyu turning to leave taking her bucket of water with her.

Once she was gone Lizzie picked up her wrapped sword from the side, having carried it with them when they left to fetch water "Might as well come out," Lizzie said to the couple of figures hidden in the trees.

Coming out the trees was the remaining two Helium brothers. "You know that woman?" one of them asked her.

"I have nothing to say to you," was Lizzie's response to them.

One of the brothers drew out metal needles between his fingers threateningly "We are the followers of the Golden Qwaser Gregory! Don't underestimate us brat!" the two said in unison as the other brother brandished the slightly damaged ball and chain.

"Don't make me laugh! You don't even qualify as half Qwasers!" Lizzie said holding her sword up with one headedly.

"Shut up! If we obtain the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn, we'll be promoted to the 12th apprentices!" one of the brothers shouted against Lizzie's insult.

"It's because of stupid people like you, that the world needs a savior," Lizzie said goading them which they reacted to expectedly.

"Shut the hell up!" one of them cried out as both charged, Lizzie dodging the needle strike to her face with ease.

"Slow, as expected" she muttered before the chain wrapped round her leg. To counter Lizzie smashed her sword against the chain cutting it off and the slack of the ball letting her leg go free. She then jumped to the side to avoid the thrown needles that stuck in the ground.

It was unfortunate that Miyuri then fell out of the tree looking quite disheveled "Damn it, still no sign of a signal. I hope Mafuyu-san is alright," she said to herself before looking up at the scene she's just in on.

Lizzie seeing the girl quickly got in front of her and stabbed her sword into the ground which released a sound wave at the two brothers stopping them in their tracks. Lizzie then turned around to Miyuri and took her hand before kneeling down to her "Milady, please forgive my rudeness." She kissed the top of Miyuri's hand softly. "I wish to borrow your powers," said Lizzie.

"Oh my… p-p-please do!" said Miyuri to the girl, who she thought was a boy at the moment.

"I truthfully thank you." With fast hands Lizzie gained access to Miyuri's breasts making her feel embarrassed for a moment. Lizzie then latched onto her nipple and began sucking from it, taking her fill of soma.

As Miyuri moaned having her breast sucked by Lizzie, her mind thought ' _Oh this reminds me of Katja and Dustin at that museum. He must be a Qwaser as Dustin calls them_.' she thought as Lizzie let go of her breast and Miyuri felt faint as Lizzie gave the breast she sucked a small kiss in thanks.

"Do you hear it? The song of Zeus…" said Lizzie walking back to her wrapped sword that glowed under the cloth. "My element, the Titan's element, sealed beneath the ground," she said coming closer.

"Sealed beneath the ground?" one of the brothers questioned confused at what element Lizzie was able to manipulate.

"Born of earth, it becomes my sword!" the cloth unraveled releasing almost a song into the air.

"What's this melody?" one of the brothers asked as the sword glowed brighter.

"Molecular shock waves from forming a high frequency blade…" the other said getting an idea of what she was the Qwaser of.

"Sing… Excalibur!" Lizzie declared freeing the blade from its confines and holding it above her head and revealing the large two handed great sword that had a hollow space in the middle in the shape of a regular sword. She quickly swung the blade round and cut the brothers clean in two with but one movement. Once down she stabbed Excalibur back into the ground muttering "Amen."

* * *

 **Later**

"Sorry for the wait!" sang Mafuyu placing the cooked dish on the table once the sun had set for the day. Seeing and smelling the stew the two home owners were smiling at the dish.

"Wow, it sure smells great," said Shinichiro as Lizzie grabbed her spoon.

"Itadatkimatsu!" she said taking a spoonful of the stew and eating it, letting the flavor be taken in she had tears nearly spilling from how good it was. "Mafuyu, you're a genius!" Lizzie said before digging in fully to her meal.

"Yes it really is delicious," Shinichiro commented having tasted the dish as well.

"It's not much of a thank you…" Mafuyu admitted a little sheepish and worried that just cooking them a meal wasn't enough to repay the man for saving her before.

"It's more than enough. Thank you," he reassured her smiling which Mafuyu nodded smiling back at his kind words.

* * *

***Time skip***

* * *

The next morning Mafuyu stood outside with Lizzie and Shinichiro, Lizzie giving Mafuyu directions "If you follow this path, you'll reach the main road soon," she told her as Mafuyu stood behind her. Once telling her Lizzie seemed to grow sad "Your stew really was delicious," she said a little upset that her new friend was leaving her already even though they were very similar.

Mafuyu just hugged the girl from behind "Thank you," she said to Lizzie smiling, a little sad to be leaving the nice girl so soon, giving the hand she was holding a small squeeze before letting go.

"Well goodbye," she said to Mafuyu.

"Lizzie, take care," she said before turning to Shinichiro "Thank you for your help," she said with a small bow before taking her leave.

"Lizzie, it's time we moved," said Shinichiro once Mafuyu was out of ear shot.

"Yes, Master," she replied to the man.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Meanwhile not far away at the villa Mafuyu was heading toward Teresa was trying to see if she could gain access but the door was locked still. She stood next to Tomo while Sasha was not far having said he smelled something and was going to check it out. I was as Brainstorm making some kind of weird contraption as Ben, Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin watched.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species: Cerebrocrustacean**

 **Given Name: Brainstorm**

 **Cerebrocrustaceans (a play on "cerebrum" and "crustacean") are an extraterrestrial species of very intellectual crab-like arthropods from the stormy planet Encephalonus IV. Their ancestors took advantage of the natural storms surrounding the Encephalonus planets and it in turn resulted in the destruction (by using up all natural resources) of the planets Encephalonus I through III by the time they arrived at Encephalonus IV they had evolved in order to create the electricity instead of taking it away and therefore arrived as the electricity generating crustaceans you now see. They are deeply ashamed of their ancestors being responsible for the destruction of their original homeworld Encephalonus I and the two other planets in there solar system.**

 **The Cerebrocrustaceans are very intellectual aliens that closely resemble a giant crab. They have orange or purple exoskeletons with small bumps around the face and on top of their head. Their head is very large with arms sprouting from each side. They use a neck brace to support their heads while moving out of the water, have claws, six spider-like legs and a stubby body. Their face is composed of only yellow or pink eyes and a mouth (which does not move as they speak, because they communicate through electrostatics vibrating gaseous media and liquid).**

 **Cerebrosrustaceans are able to open the exoskeleton plates on their head to reveal an enormous brain. This lets them, by thinking hard enough, produce electrical storms, generate and shoot very strong electricity at foes and psychic forcefields from their brain. They can also encase other people in force-fields and move them around. They are also extremely intelligent, making them speak in a higher diction and a British accent. Also Cerebrosrustaceans tends to be egotistical which makes them forget how to do simple things due to their cocky attitude.**

 **Their predators are the Vicetopus, large, dark red octopus-like creatures feed on them and they are weak against these beasts.**

* * *

I then notices Mafuyu. "Ah, miss Oribe. Perfect timing my dear. Your about to witness one of my greatest creations yet." I said in a British accent sounding like a professor at a university. "So, what have you been working on?" Mafuyu asked me since as Brainstorm, I'm quite intelligent and can be a bit egotistical due to my superior IQ.

"You see, I've just recently thought of an ingenious idea. You see this chip here." I said as I levitates a microchip to Mafuyu. Even I was amazed that as Brainstorm I can create such complex tech. "This microchip can allow both me and my compatriot Ben here to create replicas of any body part of any alien form in the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix database as an armor, weapon, tool or even a new power based on the selected alien species we select." I said as Mafuyu was shocked by how I managed to make something so complex.

"Wow. How do you come up with such ideas Dustin-kun?" Tomo asked surprised as everyone else. I had a smile of accomplishment.

"One thing my species is known for my seas is our enhanced intellect. I've finished mine a few days ago. Now I'm working on Ben's here in the meantime. But luckily its near completion, just one final touch and, done." I said as I then used my telekinesis to remove the Omnitrix core to place the chip into the core itself, then once fully in place I put the core back into the Omnitrix as the device beeped and said "Bio Weapon Function successfully added." i then eventually reverted back to human form.

Tomo then ran over and grasped Mafuyu's hand "Why did you go off on your own?" she asked her with concern.

"No reason," was her only reply trying not to focus of Tomo's expression.

"We were all so worried. I was so worried," she said while Mafuyu seemed unable to meet her eyes.

"I was fine on my own," she told Tomo who let go of her hand and looked down at herself.

"I-I'm sorry…" she muttered apologizing.

"There's no need for you to apologize," Mafuyu said walking ahead of Tomo toward the door. "Teresa-chan, where's Sasha? If you're here it means she can't be far off," she asked the nun who pointed to the side.

"I was but I found someone along the way." As Sasha came into the clearing the girls saw that he had a sleeping Miyuri in her arms "Looks as though she had a rough sleep, found her near some bushes. Although I'm glad I found her, she only told me she was going with you, if not I might have disregarded her scent." As Sasha spoke Miyuri seemed to snuggle into her chest, having spotted Sasha while groggy before Sasha took her in her arms and after that she felt so safe she let herself go to sleep again.

After that, we entered the house and walked down the stairs to the cellar Mafuyu taking her key and opening the door. Inside seemed to be a man-made cave or sorts but since Mafuyu was holding the only light via and candle holder there was very little light. I dialed up my Ultimatrix and transformed into Chromastone.

" **CHROMASTONE!** " I shouted as I generated light to illuminate our path.

* * *

 **Species Name: Crystalsapien**

 **Given Name: Chromastone**

 **Crystalsapiens are a crystalline alien species. Crystalsapiens are silicon-based lifeforms made of highly durable crystal. Most of their bodies are covered in a protective silicon-based rock, while the exposed crystal is magenta. They have purple bodies, legs and arms with several black lines and dots on them. They also sport magenta shards all over their body: 6 on their back, 2 on their chest and one on top of their small, purple head, resembling a horn. They also have one large, cyclopean eye. Only one Crystalsapien exists (not counting Chromastone), Sugilite.**

 **There is a legend that the Crystalsapien home planet is Mor' Otesi, but this is not true. The only Crystalsapien in existence is Sugilite, the guardian of Petropia, the homeworld of Petrosapiens, who lives on Petropia with them.**

 **Crystalsapiens are completely resistant to radiation, and are also capable of absorbing any type of energy, like lasers, electricity or Mana. Crystalsapiens can either let energy they absorb pass through them safely or they can channel it into either a multi-colored or green laser beam or a light to aid them in dark areas. Crystalsapiens are also able to fly, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone.**

 **Crystalsapiens are not immune to energy, as they can be harmed by it if they are caught off-guard, or by electrified water. Crystalsapiens can be shattered by extreme force.**

* * *

Walking further inside we spotted some sort of alter "Mafuyu-chan, hold the light in front so we can see better," said Sasha having put Miyuri on one of the couches upstairs, albeit with a little difficult as she didn't want to lose the warmth she provided.

On the alter there seemed to be something covered by a large cloth that had an inscription on the bottom. "The Icon?" Mafuyu wondered aloud while Tomo and I spotted the inscription.

"There's something written here," I muttered as Sasha read it quickly muttering the words in Russian.

"What does it say?" Mafuyu asked as Sasha clenched her hand and took a breath.

"May all my love and prayers, be granted to my important people…" she started as Mafuyu stepped forth and pulled the cloth away exposing a painting.

"My father's painting…" Tomo muttered while Mafuyu went wide eyed seeing it. The painting being of a small Mafuyu and Tomo playing together smiling happily.

"I dedicate this to my two daughters," said Sasha before she turned and left the room almost breaking into a run, Teresa heading after her.

' _My most valuable treasure is inside here_ ' the voice of Mafuyu's uncle echoed in her head as she felt tears fall down her face. "Uncle!" she muttered before breaking down in sorrow seeing that the man had seen her as another daughter to him in his life. Falling to her knees Tomo quickly wrapped her friend and now in a way sister in a hug. "Tomo, I'm sorry," Mafuyu said through her tears. I reverted back to human and join in as tears ran down my face. Kibbles also joined in sobbing as well.

"Don't worry," Tomo replied just holding her sister and having a gentle expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I ran off by myself. I'm really… sorry," she continued to apologize through the tears. Julie was also crying as she his herself on Ben's chest. Nega Dustin also shed a few tears.

"It's alright Mafuyu-chan," Tomo said but a little concerned seeing how quickly Sasha had left the room. I comforted her by rubbing her back as Kibbles hugged her still crying.

"I'm so sorry love. I really am." I said as Mafuyu hugged me and rested her head on my chest. "I was hoping I get to meet him. He was a very good man to raise such beautiful young women. I promise I'll do everything to make you girls happy. Me, Kibbles, Sasha and the others are here for you two." I said between sobs as Tomo hugs me crying as well. Kibbles watches with tears. "Dustin-kun. I love you so much." Tomo said while sobbing. "I love you too. All of you." Kibbles and Magfuyu then join in on the hug as we cried our eyes out.

' _Mr. Yamanobe. I promise I'll take good care of your daughters_.' I thought as we both wept. While we weren't looking, Miyuri saw the whole thing and she too had watery eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Upstairs and outside Sasha was angrily punching through the trees with a pair of cestus she crafted, tears falling from her eyes. The action serving to calm her down as while happy for Mafuyu and Tomo finding the memento from their father it only brought up bad memories for her and the fact she knew nothing of her own parents believing as many had told her that she was just an abandoned child that the fourth had used that night so long ago.

Teresa just watch Sasha, her hand over her heart seeing the pain she was in, while she wanted to just hold Sash, right now wasn't the best time. After a while and a couple more fallen trees Teresa saw it was safe enough and ran to hug Sasha to her chest as her body trembled and letting out very small sobs.

"It's alright Sasha… I'm here… I'm here…" Teresa said holding him closer so his body would stop trembling. She hoped one day to learn everything but for now simply being there like he was for her would have to be enough.

* * *

 **No POV**

Back with Lizzie and Shinichiro who had now packed up their important items and leaving the cabin behind, began walking along the path. "Leaving?" asked a familiar voice of Fool who was sitting on a tree branch.

Shinichiro put his hand in front of Lizzie to stop her from acting rashly "She's still not experienced enough," he told Fool as he jumped down from the tree.

"Oh no… it's enough to become the 12th apprentice," Fool replied having spied upon the earlier battle.

"More importantly, something is happening inside the organization. I can't believe you let those people do as they wish," Shinichiro said not looking back at the man.

"I really wish you'd return to your apostle position, Phoenix" said Fool revealing Shinichiro was the Qwaser of sodium.

"That's a name I haven't heard in ages. Never the less I will look for the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn. Regardless of who finds it first I will keep my promise to Yuudai," he told Fool who shook his head.

"You're still the same as ever. Still just a small warning, Iron is still on the lookout for you now. The girl seems determined to get the information she wants from you… just what did you all do that night when she got that scar of hers?" Fool asked curiously with a grin.

Shinichiro snapped his fingers setting the old cabin ablaze "Destroyed him completely… and I suspect we will one day meet to settle things over our seeded pasts. But for now I need to find the key that will take me on the road towards the savior."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter eight of Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Antes I named this chapter after the song Titanium by David Guetta.**

 **And I decided to give Ben and Dustin the ability to use weapons , powers and armor based on the aliens they use without the need of the little slimebiot Skurd. Its an idea that just came to me.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	9. Breath of fresh Aoi

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten)**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!)**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Breath of Fresh Aoi**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 ** _Foreign Language_**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **No POV**

In a dark chamber several members serving under the twelve adepts all stood round a young girl suspended above them via ropes tying her to a cross "You are the daughter of the adepts. Your life is divine energy. Divine energy known as soma. It is the nectar of life and you shall grant it to our Qwaser."

All the cloak figures wearing masks crowded round the girl who had long green hair "You shall devote your body to our mission. Daughter of the adepts, bestow the proof of your life to the controller of wind!" the leader of the crowd said to the blindfolded girl before gesturing for one of the crowd to step forward.

"I understand," said a voice that the suspended girl recognized with a gasp.

"Yuu, stop it…" said the girl weak to the masked boy in front of her.

"I can't Aoi… you must understand that this is the only way for us." The boy known as Yuu reached forth and tore Aoi's shirt off exposing her breasts as they dangled like fruit in front of him her screaming as he did so.

Yuu then removed the mask from his face showing he too had green hair like the girl "You have to listen to me," he told her coldly.

"Please…" Aoi said with tears dripping from her face "Please turn back to the Yuu I know," she begged before gasping in pain as Yuu gripped her breast harshly.

"We can't turn back anymore. Those days are gone," he said kneeling down to take the nipple into his mouth.

As he began to suck Aoi cried out "Nii-sama" revealing the boy Yuu was her brother.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

It was a normal day at the school in class, well so much so when I saw that Mafuyu had risen from her seat in shock of seeing a familiar face "No way!" she said surprised at the man she saw writing his name on the board. I was shocked myself but only because I never seen this man before.

"Starting today, I will be your new world history teacher," said Shinichiro standing in front of the class. "Before you graduate, I wish to spend meaningful time with you, pleased to meet you," he gave a small bow to the class. "It's about time to start the lesson, do you have any questions Oribe-kun?" he asked Mafuyu who blushed in embarrassment before sitting down the class giggling a little. I had some questions to ask her later.

"Ok now open your books to page 31," Shinichiro told the class his eyes focusing on Sasha which I noticed. But I decided to just focus on the lecture.

* * *

 **Later**

After class had ended Shinichiro was crowed round by many of the girls of the class who began to question him about various things in his life, one of which was his relationship status. "What? Sensei you're still single?" questioned one of the girls in shock that the handsome teacher was without a partner. I sweat dropped that these girls were probably flirting with him.

Shinichiro chuckled hearing the girl "Unfortunately," he replied with mirth "I always take long vacations outside the country," he explained to the girls.

"Really?" one of them questioned.

"Maybe you have girlfriends all over the world," another girl suggested.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," said Shinichiro making the girls squeal as their minds raced creating the mental image. Seriously these girls are hitting on a new teacher? Well I won't lie he does ha looks. I looked a Mafuyu and decided to ask her. "Is that the guy you told us about Mafuyu." I asked her to which she nodded.

"Well he does not seem like a bad person." Miyuri commented standing next to Fumika, Tomo, Mafuyu and I

As Mafuyu stared at Shinichiro he turned round with a small smile walking up to her gaining the full attention of the female students. "Meeting you here again might be God's will," he said his hand on his chest. I couldn't help but feel jealous at that. Miyuri noticed this and patted my back. "Ooh. Is someone jealous?" Miyuri teased me but I ignored her.

Mafuyu blushed looking at her hand "Yes… what a coincidence…" she muttered before remembering something. "Oh right, Ootori-sensei!" she said as the man gave a humming sound as he listened to the girl.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Elsewhere at an old abandoned factory a green haired boy was sitting on atop a barrel while Tanner spoke to him just outside of one of the warehouses. "Athos' Qwasers shouldn't be taken lightly. Give either one of them an inch and you'll lose your life faster than you can blink," Freidrich advised the Qwaser in front of him.

"Metal users? I don't care, I'll just rust them," the boy said in the middle of the room. "Is that why you called me?" the boy questioned Freidrich.

"The item you are looking for, the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn is here too." Freidrich went to light his cigarette but before he could spin the flint the boy called out.

"Be careful," he said getting Freidrich attention "I will light it up," said the boy snapping his fingers.

Freidrich put his cigarette and lighter away seeing this "I'm counting on you, Kuchiba Yuu, Controller of Oxygen." With that said Tanner left the scene leaving Yuu on his own.

A few seconds a voice called out "Yuu…" looking up Yuu saw a girl with green hair, Aoi at the door looking at him. Before he seemed to vanish without a trance like he wasn't ever there, leaving just Aoi.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

It was night at Mafuyu and Tomo's home, Mafuyu, Tomo, Kibbles and Kibbles were helping set the table for dinner with the guests coming soon. "Mafuyu-chan, you're so daring!" Tomo commented as she put the plates down by the seats. "You invited Ootori-sensei here for a welcoming party. It would be nice if Teresa-chan and Wilma-san would come too…" she muttered as Mafuyu came in carrying in a big pot.

"Well she has to help Yuri-san…" she explained using the one eyed priest's name before placing the pot on the table. "But Kibbles and I made up for Teresa's cooking right here!" she proclaimed with her large pot. It was then the doorbell rung and Mafuyu smiled turning round "Coming!" she shouted to the guests at the door.

'I wonder… does this mean Mafuyu-chan doesn't like…' Tomo wondered to herself placing the cutlery down just in the nick of time before calling for Sasha, Dustin and the others.

About a minute or so later Shinichiro and Lizzie were sat down at the table, every one having a glass of amesake, except me as I stuck with sparkling water, in a champagne glass seeing as though none of them aside from Shinichiro were of age. "Now, in honor of Ootori-sensei's first day, and Lizzie's acceptance in school. Cheers!" Mafuyu said raising her glass as did the others before taking a sip.

As Tomo began to drink hers she felt her bosom get groped by Lizzie "It's a real shame about Mafuyu's breasts, but Tomo's are amazing!" Lizzie stated as Tomo squirmed under the girls fondling. I was blushing but looked away.

"She's very spirited." Sasha commented seeing Lizzie's actions. I was doing my best to fight off a boner from Lizzie groping one of Tomo's huge tits.

"She hasn't seen a lot of the world, so she acts on her whim since there was no need to at other times in her life Sasha-kun." said Shinichiro as Sasha nodded. "Would I be right in asking that you are the Sasha-kun that Mafuyu-kun told us taught her some kenjutsu?" he asked getting Lizzie's attention away from Tomo's breasts, allowing Tomo to grab her arms and hold them away in case she tried again.

"I am indeed, I guess you are the one Mafuyu told us saved her after she fell sown that hill. You have my thanks Ootori-san." Sasha bowed her head to the man keeping his tone polite and even. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It's a good thing you guys were there for her." I said as Lizzie then looked at me and Sasha.

"Wait you're the girl that Mafuyu says was really strong?" Lizzie asked as Sasha nodded. "Wow, then can you spar with me later then? Master is the only one I've ever practiced with and I want to see how good you are." Lizzie said excitedly at the chance of a good spar.

"I'd like that Elizabeth, you sound like you have a flair for swordsmanship and I'd be glad to spar with you." Sasha replied with a small smile, at which Lizzie gave a small hop into the air for joy. Lizzie then looks at me with starstruck eyes.

"And you must be the guy who turns into aliens Mafuyu-told me about." I nodded with a smile. "Yes I am. Dustin Hogan, aka Dustin 10, at your service Madame." I said with a bow to which the girls around giggled as Ben and Nega Dustin shock their heads while smiling. "Mafuyu-chan also told me you have a harem. Do you think I might be able to join in by any chance?" I did a spit take and looked at Mafuyu with a light glare. "Really Mafuyu? You seriously told her that?" I said with a mix of shock and anger while she smiled nervously while looking away from me. I then looked at Lizzie and rubbed the back of my head. "I don't know. I'll talk to Kibbles about that later as she's the one in charge. No guarantees." I told her as she frowned a bit but nodded.

I then looked at Shinichiro and I was praying to God he did not want to kill me for what he just heard. "Hehe! Sorry you had to hear that." I was scared for my life as this man was somewhat Lizzie's guardian. He just smiled and chuckled. "No need dear boy. Just by looking at you, I can tell you have a big heart. I am shocked about the info but I'm t angry. Even if she does join this harem of yours, I wouldn't mind." I was dumbstruck by his words while everyone, minus Shinichiro, Lilith and Lizzie. Luckily Mafuyu decided to change the subject.

"Anyway. You really surprised me by coming here as a teacher." said Mafuyu to Shinichiro who placed his glass down on the table.

"I was surprised too. I hope we get along. But I'm also shocked to see the so called expert on different weapons is so young, I am a little curious myself." Sasha looked over hearing the man blinking before reaching for the cross round her neck.

"A lot happened in my life. It may have forced me to learn many strange things to maintain a peaceful life. But I see where you come from Ootori-san, most weapons experts are much older than I, much less wear clothes associated with the church." Shinichiro gave a small chuckle at Sasha's words.

"Indeed, it is a little strange but so is a lot in the world so who am I to judge?" he said with a shake of his head.

"Ootori-sensei, your cologne is Missionary right?" asked Tomo catching the man's attention while also holding Lizzie's arms having now gone back to trying to grope them. Admittedly with some struggle as Lizzie really wanted to grope them again.

"Oh right. I stopped using it a long time ago, but I guess it's still on my clothes, I'm impressed you noticed." He admitted to himself thinking he may need to get some new clothes for him and Lizzie soon.

"My father used to use the same brand." Tomo said recalling the small from her youth.

"Oh that's why." Mafuyu muttered looking at Ootori who was still smiling at her "Oh it's nothing." she then said a little bashfully, Sasha, Tomo and I taking note of her behavior.

After that Mafuyu took the lid off the pot revealing the meal for the evening "Yes! Beef stew!" Lizzie shouted happily seeing her favorite dish in the pot.

"Ahh, looks good as usual Mafuyu-chan." Sasha commented seeing the meal.

"Sweet. Nothing like something from America eh?" I asked as Mafuyu chuckled.

"So you both like stew as well then?" Lizzie asked as Sasha and I nodded.

"Yes, Mafuyu-chan makes all sorts of dishes for us in the house. Her beef stew was delicious when she made it. It is a very tasty dish." Sasha said as Lizzie smiled nodding.

"Tell me about it. There's nothing Mafuyu can't cook as far as I'm concerned." I said as Mafuyu smiled bashfully.

"I'm glad you two approve, otherwise I might have thought either on of you a savage. But you at least know the goodness of the king of dishes; stew," Lizzie said taking her dish from Mafuyu who plated up for her. As she did for the others unknowingly plating two extra servings as she stared at Lizzie and Sasha chat with each other. I'm glad those two were getting along.

"Well it is edible." said the voice of Miyuri sitting next to me eating from her plate of stew. "I wouldn't mind hiring you as our chef." Miyuri took another spoon full as did Fumika sitting opposite her at the table. I looked at Fumika an Miyuri beside me and I was surprised. "Wha-what the hell?" I asked taken by surprise.

"When did you guys get here?" questioned Mafuyu wondering how they got into the house and how she didn't notice.

"Oh come now. This is the welcoming party for our new teacher, is it not obvious that I was invited here by someone already attending. I received an invitation from Sasha-kun earlier via telephone and was allowed to bring a guest." Miyuri explained as Sasha gave a small nod to Mafuyu confirming her story.

"Eh, how come you did that Sasha-kun?" Mafuyu questioned the boy who eat at a normal pace as opposed to Lizzie who was almost inhaling her stew at her speed. Ben was amazed by how fast Lizzie ate.

"Miyuri-chan has been friendly as of late to you and others. As a sign of friendship I extended an invitation to the party so she could get to know Ootori-san better. And I am glad to see she brought the student president with her since, it's best she get to know him as well." Sasha gave a small smile to Fumika who nodded her face red focusing on her stew now.

"Indeed I am thankful for the invitation. While usually teachers remain impartial to their students this party makes a bit of a change to that. Add the fact you seemed to know Ootori-san already. This way unfortunate rumors will not spread around the school that would make your life difficult Mafuyu-san." Miyuri told her before she turned her head to Lizzie gasping, her face going red 'It's that gallant boy from back then. I didn't think I'd see him again' Miyuri thought to herself.

I noticed her expression looking at Lizzie, noticing the look of lust which meant she probably didn't realize the secret of Lizzie, so I decided to comment. "Miyuri… that's not a boy. Lizzie's a girl." My words had an instant effect as Miyuri blinked before exclaiming a loud "EEEHHHH!"

"In any case I'm glad the two of you could join us in welcoming Ootori-sensei and Elizabeth here." Sasha said gesturing with his hand.

"You're too kind Sasha-kun, anymore and I might blush." the man joked giving a small chuckle.

"Hmm… well I guess it's okay you're here then…" Mafuyu muttered sounding disappointed over the extra people in the house but also the fact Sasha had invited them without telling her. Still Miyuri was a lot friendlier now and she had brought Fumika who needed some friends these days. I looked at Fumika and noticed she instantly looked away blushing.

"Well I'm glad you're here as well Fumika-san. I never had a chance to talk to you in person." I told the girl who looked at me with a shy smile. I will admit with that look she's as cute as a bug. "Thank you Dustin-kun. I thank Miyuri-chan for inviting me here." I couldn't help but smile brightly.

' _Oh. My. God. If she were any cuter I could die._ ' I smiled while rubbing the back of my head. "I heard she has joined your harem as well." Fumika said as I blushed madly. "Well yes, she did." I said as I noticed blushing while looking down. "Fumika? What's wrong?" I asked as Fumika snapped out of her thought. "N-nothing. I'm fine." Fumika said but I wasn't buying it.

"Fumika I'm not an idiot. I know something's on your mind. Whatever it is you can tell me." I told her seriously as Fumika sighed.

"Well…I just wish I can join too. Miyuri, Tomo and Kibbles have nice chest sizes. Evem Mafuyu has a nice pair, despite having a B-cup chesy, she's still beautiful. I'm just as flat as a washboard." Fumika said placing her hands on her chest to emphasize her point. I got up from my seat and went over to her. Once she saw me I wrapped my arms around the poor girl.

"Hey now. I don't care if your chest is big or small. You are beautiful just the way you are. And I'll talk to Kibbles about that." I looked at Kibbles who had a warm smile.

"Actually, I say Fumika and Lizzie are more than welcome. Lizzie is very spirited plus she can't keep her hands off Tomo. And who can say no to a girl so cute as Fumika." Kibbles said as both girls blushed. Fumika then looked at me with a smile while blushing. And with out warning she wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a big wet one. Everyone except Kibbles blushed up a storm. Once we separated Fumika still had that smile while tears were falling down.

"Thank you for those kind words. Your just the sweetest guy I have ever met." She said as she Hughes me tightly and cried on my chest. I rubbed her back calming her down. Shinichiro smiled as he watched. ' _That boy really is something. He has such a big heart. I see Mafuyu and the others are lucky to have such a kind young man in their lives. And I know he can make Lizzie happy as well when I pass_.'

* * *

 **No POV**

A little later after dinner Tomo, Miyuri and Lizzie had all gone to have a bath, Miyuri still reeling from the revelation of Lizzie's true gender. "I still find it hard to believe that you're a girl Lizzie. Your mannerisms are quite boyish." Miyuri commented as she stripped off her clothes Lizzie's eyes focusing on her breasts as they were freed from her bra.

"I've never known many other girls since master an I have moved a number of times… but those are almost on level with Tomo… they're amazing." Lizzie said her hands beginning to reach up to grope.

Back down stairs Sasha poured a cup of tea for Fumika who was snuggling on Dustin's arm. She had decided to stay down stairs with Dustin and Sasha. "Any reason you didn't join them Fumika-san?" Dustin asked the girl sitting next to him now pouring his own cup.

"No… it's… it's embarrassing," she muttered very nervously.

"Fair enough. Not everyone is comfortable bathing with another person. I'm no exception to that thinking about it." Sasha said drinking from his cup as Fumika turned her head to stare to her. "Yeah I'm in the same boat. I get easily embarrassed being naked in front of everyone." Dustin said as he didn't want to tell Fumika about his romps with the girls in his harem. ' _If I tell her about us having sex I don't know how shell react_.' Fumika looked at Dustin who had Dustin naked fresh in her mind. "But you needn't worry with the girls here, they accept a lot of things others might feel uncomfortable for. Now please excuse me Fumika-san." With that said Sash got up from the table patting the girl on the head softly before leaving.

Fumika kept staring as he left the room ' _Sasha-san…_ ' she thought a little shocked and relieved by her words.

"If you want, Mafuyu-chan might need help cleaning the dishes. That way you aren't just in here alone Fumika-san!" Dustin suggested as he and Fumika went to help Mafuyu with the dishes.

At the front door Mafuyu was saying goodbye to Shinichiro "Thank you for the meal, Mafuyu-kun. The stew was delicious," said Shinichiro.

"Thank you very much," Mafuyu replied to the teacher.

"Seems as though Sasha-kun is more friendly than I realized and thoughtful since she invited those other girls tonight. It'll be a nice chance for Lizzie to make new friends." he said as Mafuyu nodded hearing him. "And you and the others are lucky to have a boy like Dustin-kun in your life. He truly has a big heart."

"Yes, I'm happy she did it now. And it's good to see the two of you get on nicely as well." Mafuyu commented as Shinichiro turned and began walking away. "Dustin is a very sweet guy. Thank you for your kind words." Mafuyu blued while smiling.

"Please tell Lizzie to come straight home. And tell her I'll take Sasha-kun's offer to help her practice with her sword training after school! And I trust Dustin-kun will take good care of Lizzie as well as you and the other girls!" he called walking away.

"Yes, Ootori-san, I mean Ootori-sensei!" Mafuyu said correcting herself of her mistake seeing the man's position at the school now.

As he walked down the unlit path Shinichiro came to a stop "Come out." the told the three people hiding.

Out of the shadows came both Sasha, Nega Dustin and Yuri "You are brave. I didn't think you'd come in person. Your goal is the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn isn't it?" the priest questioned the man, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, still I'm impressed by your act Sasha-kun. None of them even suspected or sensed the intent you were giving, you're very focused." Shinichiro praised referring to the fact that the entire dinner Sasha had been focusing her intent onto only Shinichiro, something that took practice if you didn't want to affect others.

"Like I said, a lot of things have happened in my life. But let me say this, right now I am not going to attack you at all. If you have information, give it to Yuri and he'll tell me later. I will train Lizzie to be her best like you would and I'll never harm her. However, if you ever even show signs of hurting those close to me, I'll show you what skills I was taught by the church's executor and show you how levels of Qwaser mean less to me than others who rely on them." Saying her piece Sasha began walking back to the house, her footsteps not making a sound.

"That girl… she really is Athos' greatest weapon, isn't she?" Shinichiro stated more than asked to Yuri.

"Sadly, yes. When we took her in after finding her she became fixated on her training and nothing else for many months. Her Maria was able to bring her a little peace, but not much, as such he waits for that chance of revenge against the Qwaser of Gold. Although, I was honestly surprised when she told me earlier you were here and he knew it was you, I half expected her to come after you." Yuri said as Shinichiro sighed.

Shinichiro then looked at Nega Dustin and he was curious. "And who might you be young man? You look similar to Dustin-kun." Nega Dustin kept his neutral look.

"I am Nega Dustin. Dustin's clone and brother. I am half human and half Mewtwo, a psychic Pokémon. And I knew there is something up with you when I saw you. Having psychic powers does have its perks to say the least. How do I know you can be trusted? I looked into your memories earlier and noticed you have a connection with the Qwaser of gold." Nega Dustin said with a slight glare.

"True. But she won't come after me because I didn't do the deed, I just made her watch and let her be scarred again. Plus the fact Lizzie is close to me is another factor as well." Shinichiro shook his head of those thoughts for now.

"Getting back to the main matter, it does seem like you are not here following the orders of the Adepts. As difficult as it could be, is there a chance you might work with us?" Yuri questioned the older Qwaser.

"I have no intention of answering you." was Shinichiro's response to the question. Nega Dustin still glared lightly at Shinichiro.

"You haven't changed. By the way, about that girl…" Yuri began to ask.

"Elizabeth…? She's still not used to society; I suppose it's fortunate that the girls and Dustin-kun will help her adjust. Don't worry; she doesn't know anything about Sasha-kun." Shinichiro started walking away home.

"She wasn't lying you know. Athos is part of the church and we were lucky that the executor saw something in Sasha. I never thought he'd ever take a student in his life after what happened; then again they're both rather strange people looking at it. Only now has she shown signs of trusting others a little more, and I hope it continues like that." Yuri muttered aloud as Shinichiro paused in his walk.

"The man who was a prodigy in the hunting of heretics, training the girl who, like him lost so much, although Sasha-kun arguably lost much more. As much as I wish to deny I am not relieved that she said she wouldn't take my life." Shinichiro said to both Nega Dustin and Yuri.

"Any particular reason?" Nega Dustin questioned.

"You and Yuri both know as well as I Nega Dustin, seeing as you have rudely read my memories, her past… the rumors surrounding her early days of experiments involving her. We destroyed him, and watched the look on her face. I created that and I want her to gain closure by killing me… sometime in the future hopefully." He brushed his hand through his hair thinking of the nights after the event and the nightmares, with as he continued on his way home.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Back at the house, Mafuyu and Kibbles had joined the others in the bath room, Lizzie currently staring at both Tomo and Kibbles' breasts as they shared the tub. "Miyuri, you thought Lizzie was a guy?" Mafuyu said as the pink haired girl blushed.

"Well it's because of how she talks and her violent behavior," Miyuri said as Lizzie rose from the tub splashing the two.

"Miyuri, that's rude!" said Lizzie glaring slightly at the girl before cupping her breasts "I am a proper lady," she proclaimed proudly to the others. Seeing this Miyuri giggled at little at her behavior but deciding not to ask about Lizzie sucking her breasts, it would probably be an awkward question.

Lizzie then turns to Kibbles. "Thank you for letting me on this harem Kibbles-chan. I cam see why you're the alpha of the harem." Lizzie said as she fondled her breasts. Kibbles moaned as her tail wagged. "Oh, you naughty girl. Well wait until you see how good he is in bed." Kibbles moaned as Lizzie fondled her titties.

Miyuri was blushing but stared with lust. "I still can't believe you're actually a anthropomorphic dog Kibbles-chan. But you surely look sexy for one." Miyuri said while having that saucy smile.

"Well thank you Miyuri-san. And my race is called the Fera. Fera are basically a race of anthropomorphic animals from ta dimension known as Anthros. But if you think that's weird, Dustin's sisters are both magical girls while his dad has tentacle monster powers. And he even gave Dustin tentacle monster powers as well." Kibbles told Miyuri who was shocked by this.

"Its true. I've seen him use them once. And boy does he know how to use them." Mafuyu said still remembering Dustin using his Zoid tentacles on the night they sarted the harem.

"Tell me about it. One night he used them on me and I couldn't walk right for half a day." Kibbles said as that got Miyuri and Lizzie having lewd thoughts of Dustin ravishing their bodies with his Zoid tentacles. Miyuri and Lizzie were both blushing beet red, their nipples were hard enough to scratch diamond, and their pussies wet with excitement.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Back in the kitchen Fumika was still washing the dishes having said to Mafuyu she would finish them. As she heard the girls upstairs she felt a few tears drop form her eyes, hearing them all upstairs. "Penny for your thoughts," I spoke next to her making her jump.

"Oh Dustin-kun, I didn't see you there," Fumika said as he smiled

"I noticed. You seemed to be among your thoughts, is something wrong though Fumika-san, you're crying?" I asked as the girl offering a tissue which Fumika took quickly and used to rubbed her face of the tears.

"No it's nothing, just some soap in my eyes, that's all," she said hoping I believed her excuse. I didn't so I urned Fumika to face mr as I had look that sees through her facade. "Fumika. Tell me what's wrong. Like I said earlier, anything you want to talk about, I will listen." I said as I stared at Fumika.

"Do you really mean what you said earlier?" She asked me as she had tears again. I couldn't stand to see anyone cry, especially this cute girl. "Of course I do." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder and used the other to wipe her tears. "It doesn't matter how big your breasts are. Its not what's on the outside, its what's on the inside that counts." Dustin said as Fumika smiled again. She then opens her shirt to reveal her aquamarine bra. She then she moves up her bra to reveal her small chest. "Then prove that to me Duatin-sama." Fumika said with a hint of lust in her expression. I was blushing a bit and luckily nobody else was around but i was not taking any chances.

"Uh let's take this to my room." I held Fumika's hand asnuck the two of us to my roomroom. Good thing nobody noticed. locked the door and cast a sound proofing sound until I went to do what Fumika said.

I was hesitant at first but I eventually plaeced my hands on both breasts while blushing and shaking. My hands rubbed on her small breasts as Fumika moaned. "Do y-you mind if...I g-give abit of a kiss or a lick?" Dustin asked as his heart raced. "I w-would...love that." Fumika said between moans. I got to my knees and I placed my lips on Fumika's right nipple while Tweaking her left nipple. Fumika moaned in absolute bliss. "Ugh. Oh sweet mercy." Fumika moaned as she fingered herself. I alternated between nipples as I sucked, nibbled,kissed and tweaked until she reached her limit. " **OH DUSTIN-SAMA! IM CUMMING!** " Fumika moaned as she squired, coating her fingers with her juices. She sucked her fingers clean as she got on my lap, rapped her arms around me and kissed my while she was grinding on my crotch, making my erection hurt like a motherfucker. She stops the kiss and grind and notices my bulge.

"Fumika I don't want to rush this. Well do that another time okay?" I said wanting to end this quickly. Fumika nodded and pecked me on the lips. "Understandable." Fumika then covered her breasts with her bra and buttoned her shirt back up as I removed the sound proofing spell and unlocked the door and walked out. Fumika was clutching my arm with a smile of contentedness on her face.

* * *

 **No POV**

Later that night, Sasha was out in the back garden going through her movements using her weapons, a pair of scythes with very short handles and long blades. These scythes she had practiced with and was able to combine them into a single scythe or a double sided halberd, as if it was second nature. Her teacher had helped her to master her weapon, the shifting of its shape, her swinging of the blades. All of this helped forge her name in the church, martyr which is known to many.

After practicing, he went through her martial arts, a rough style with closed fist strikes that would deal internal damage like her teacher had used on her for an example just to show her how dangerous the style was. Sasha had been arduous in the practice of it when not practicing weapon use or her Qwaser powers.

It had helped that her senses had been improved over her life and others sources meaning slight changes in movement could be picked upon by her eyes, the smell of metal alerting him and hearing small noises. It had been a life-saving ability in his time with Athos.

"Tomo-chan, stop hiding! You shouldn't be out of bed at this time of night." The bluenette came out of the corner she was hiding behind.

"Why are you still up, Sasha-kun?" she asked him tilting her head slightly as she spotted his lone blue eye under the night sky. She knew he practiced at night but usually not this late, especially since she'd gotten into a habit of watching the silver haired girl sleep and a times curling up behind her. It was lucky, that she was able to sneak by Mafuyu-chan before she came in and woke her. However, she felt that she needed to do it since Sasha trembled in her sleep and she knew she'd deny it if asked.

Sasha rarely answered questions like what was bothering him, only small hints given, but otherwise nothing. Tomo had taken note that on the trip back from the villa that Sasha's eyes were as red and puffy as Mafuyu's. When she's asked Teresa, she only looked away not wanting to reveal anything private. All of this made her want to help Sasha more with whatever problem no matter how much she didn't want her to.

"Just frustrated tonight is all. That and I need to make sure my clothes aren't restraining my movements as well." Sasha answered her, thrusting her right elbow out the sound it gave being heard by Tomo thinking that would be a possibly bone breaking blow.

"You need sleep Sasha-kun, Teresa-chan will get worried if you aren't rested." She offered his hand to her.

Sasha looked at her, before sighing, Tomo was someone she had difficulty refusing due to similarities to Olja, and the fact she was such a pure sweet girl. Shifting her scythes into iron and storing it inside her sleeves he walked toward Tomo.

Tomo linked her arm with Sasha's as she led her back inside the house, as they did Sasha let her blue eye gaze over Tomo. It was shocking how similar she was to Olja, but at the same time quite different. Sasha tried not to compare the two, it was better for her not to drag up bad memories for now.

Sasha wondered if kami was just being cruel as she had usually been to her in her life, holding a piece of light in front of her only to take it away from her as soon as she grew closer to it. Teresa only got fairly close was due to how she understood the boundaries Sasha set around her, and never pushed her out of her comfort zone. Part of this unbeknownst to her was a result of her former partner talking to her before Sasha switched Maria's.

Thinking now though, Sasha couldn't help but feel the need to always have iron on her in a fairly large supply, as well as using her personal weapon more. The weapon represented her strength and focus as a Qwaser and he wouldn't let herself forget that fact.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As dawn broke the next day, the sun's rays shined through the window into Sasha's room. The light beams shone directly onto her face, making the silver haired girl stir from her light sleep and opened her eyes, before shutting them as the light hit her eyes.

Sasha then slowly opened them so they could adjust properly to the light and tried to move an arm to rub her eyes. However this was met with a small problem as Sasha felt that she was unable to move her arms at all. Looking down herself he spotted Tomo snuggled into her chest, her arms wrapped round her waist and holding her arms down, while also intertwining her legs with hers making Sasha end up in a very compromising position.

' _Sigh… Only Tomo can manage to sneak into my bed while I sleep these days. I can still tell when it's Teresa but Tomo completely bypasses my senses. I guess she really is without sin looking at it from the church's perspective at least but, I need to get up before Mafuyu comes and throws a fit over our placement on the bed_.' Sasha ever so gently began to shift her muscles so he could slowly ease out of Tomo's grip.

Unfortunately shifting her body created a small problem. The problem was that Tomo's nightwear had come undone and as Sasha flipped herself over so that she was on top, she noticed that she had a full access view to her bosom, her sunken nipples staring him in the face making Sasha uncomfortable with her predicament and hoped no one would walk in on her right now.

With the utmost care Sasha slipped off the bed and covered Tomo's torso with a blanket, although she seemed to whine at the loss of body heat and comfort she had gotten from snuggling into Sasha for the night. She moved to her closet doing her best to not make a sound, she opened her closet and retrieved her outfit and some fresh undergarments before leaving the room and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

On the way he spotted Mafuyu who was yawning, her hand covering her mouth as she made her way toward Tomo's room. Not meeting her eyes, but offering a small nod she rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Turning on the shower she striped herself of her nightwear and stepped in, letting the warm water roll down her skin and the various scars that had managed to remain despite his healing ability. As Sasha began washing her hair he heard a voice call out " **SASHA**!" it seemed that Mafuyu had found Tomo in her bed and in her current wardrobe malfunction. Only seconds later he heard someone knocking on the door "Sasha, what did I tell you about having Tomo in your bed?" Mafuyu cried behind the door.

"I have no control over what Tomo-chan does. She comes into my bed and I can't tell when she does, for that matter I also have nothing to do with what happened to her clothes." Sasha said washing her hair through before stepping out of the shower since washing her silver hair was the last thing she did when showering. Wrapping a towel round herself Sasha opened the door to Mafuyu who was giving her best stern look.

Sadly for her, the sight of Sasha wrapped in a towel did make her lose her train of thought slightly. It surprised her there were such flawless curves but also the numerous scars adorning her torso. She then turned to see her impressive E-cups and still couldn't believe a girl Sasha's age would sport such massive jugs.

Shaking her head she remembered why she had come to chastise Sasha. "Well start locking your door then, I don't want Tomo wandering about at night or her ending up in someone's bed alright." Sasha just nodded before closing the door and proceeding to get changed in his robes.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

After breakfast we left the house and met up with Lizzie, who seemed to be uncomfortable in her new uniform.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" Sasha questioned as we walked. Lizzie was uncomfortably tugging the bottom of her skirt. The skirt covered her torso and ended just below her hips, she wore spats underneath her skirt and had a guitar case on her back.

"Doesn't this feel weird for them?" Lizzie asked with red in her cheeks. She'd never worn a skirt before, the breeze was unsettling for her. "Why couldn't I have just worn the male uniform?"

"Don't be like that Lizzie," Mafuyu patted Lizzie on her head. "You need to wear the girl's uniform and get used to wearing girl's clothes."

"Skirts aren't weird, and you get used to the draft after a while." Tomo offered her opinion on the short skirts that she had worn when she was in an earlier year.

"You look fine Lizzie, the skirt suits you." I said as Lizzie looked up with bright eyes.

"Really?" she looked at Mafuyu "Do you think so too?" said redhead nodded smiling. "Well if you say so, I'll believe you both."

"Shame we can't all be in the same class though, it'd be nice to have everyone together in class." Tomo said a little sadly, she'd have liked to have everyone together and help her settle in better.

"Can't be helped Tomo-chan, she is a year or so younger than you two." Tomo nodded at my words, but it didn't stop Lizzie from pouting.

"No fair, you and Sasha get to stay with Mafuyu and Tomo and the other girls with big chests." Me and Mafuyu shook our heads at Lizzie's slight obsession with girls with large chests.

"Sasha-kun, doesn't just grope other girls Lizzie." Mafuyu said with her hands on her hips. ' _No she just sucks on their breasts_ ' clearly she was still miffed about finding Tomo in Sasha's bed, you know sisterly love and all.

"How come?" she asked tilting her head. "I mean they look so big and almost begging to be touched." Lizzie's hands went into grope action as she spoke. Tomo crossed her arms over her chest seeing her. She then turned to Lilith who gave a wink at Lizzie. "Poor baby. If you wanna cop a feel, I don't mind honey." Lilith said with lust in her voice as Lizzie went to grope Lilith's huge fun bags, causing Lilith to moan. "Ooh yes! Oh baby you are quite a titty lover aren't you? Maybe later on tonight you can do more than just grope them sugar." Lilith moaned as we all watched with mad blushes and mouths agape. Maria noticed Lilith's tail was inching towards Lizzie's snatch but luckily pulled Lizzie off of Lilith, much to Lizzie and Lilith's dismay

"Lilith, I get your part succubus and all, but you need to control yourself in public." Julie said as she covered Ben's eyes. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Julie's right Lilith. Don't think I didn't notice your tail going up Lizzie's skirt." Maria chastised Lilith who was pouting like a spoiled child. "I do apologize for that. Lilith has an increased sex drive due to her succubus heritage. She can be pretty shameless and promiscuous at times." Maria said as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"It simply just isn't done Lizzie. But I can spar with you later if you'd like." Sasha said as Lizzie's smile grew to enormous levels having the chance to spar again. She was a sword fanatic at heart, thanks to her master.

Sasha looked pretty tough, despite the fact she wore a dress. Not that she'd say that out loud since Shinichiro did tell her that insulting a person's form of clothing was inane and did not yield anything in battle.

"That'd be great. Can we have it after school so I can get my training cloths from Master's and my house?" Lizzie questioned, receiving a nod from Naruto.

The bell then rang signaling that homeroom was starting soon. "Ahh the bell, come on Lizzie, I'll take you to your class. Tomo, you and the others go without me and tell sensei I'll be there soon." Mafuyu said as she lead Lizzie to her class.

"Hai, Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo linked her left arm with Sasha's and her right arm on mine and pulled us forward while Mafuyu rushed ahead with Lizzie, both smiling happily while Ben and the others went to their respective classes.

* * *

 **Later**

Home room went without incident, I having to quieten down the class Fumika again as she was stuttering again. She had sent me a thankful smile for my help while I gave her a wink to which she blushed.

Mafuyu noticed that Hana wasn't in her seat or in class during the morning. She'd checked the office and found that she wasn't there either, so guessed that she probably skipping a day of school.

Later when it came to swim class, Sasha and I sat at the side as usual while the girls in their bathing suits continued their lessons. I was doodling some more aliens I thought of as Sasha saw me draw new aliens. Tomo had moved to swimming in the single lane, under Mafuyu's hands guiding her along.

Her body strength had good days and bad, so she tried to build up some muscle when she could. She may not be as strong as Mafuyu was, but she wasn't helpless either, she really didn't like feeling helpless.

Tomo mainly kept a smiling face when she got teased by Hana and Miyuri, but with Sasha, Dustin and the others arriving that was now happening less. As a result she didn't have to forcibly smile as much as she noticed Sasha did. She hoped to soon find out just why her smiles looked so hollow a lot of the time.

Sasha meanwhile was finishing a chapter of Hamlet at the side while I was drawing my latest alien design, just as Miyuri climbed out of the pool and shook her head of water, making her breasts jiggle in the tight fitting swimsuit. "Miyuri-chan, can I ask you a question?" Sasha said to Miyuri.

Miyuri looked up with a smile "Oh, of course you can Sasha-kun. Any question you have I will answer in the best way possible if it can help you." she took a step over to us. I couldn't help hut stare at Miyuri's body. Luckily it was the standard school swimsuit but damn was she built. If she were in a bikini i would have a masive nosebleed.

"Has Katja come in today, or Hana for that matter." Miyuri seemed to slump since the question didn't allow her to boast her high intellect for me or Sasha and impress us. Most other boys loved how she was both smart and very beautiful. Although I was much different, I was friendly with her after a rather rough start on her part. I was wandering where Katja and Hana were as well.

"Well I haven't seen Katja-chan today and Hana-san hasn't emailed me today." Miyuri then gasped to herself "Oh no, what if something has happened to sweet Katja-chan! I mean I know she is a Qwaser like you Sasha, but she is still like my little sister. I could never forgive myself if one hair on her perfect little head got harmed, I'll call Hana-san and find out the situation right now." She was about to go get changed before Sasha grabbed her hand.

"Miyuri-san, there is no need to over react like that." Miyuri nodded with a noticeable blush on her face. "I'll go to Hana's home and check on them okay?" We knew where Hana and Katja lived thanks to Yuri telling us.

"V-Very well, but let me know how they are as soon as you can." Miyuri said as she noticed me staring at her. She smiled at me and winked. "Like what you see love?" Miyuri blew a kiss at me to which I just blushed. Sasha then decided to get back to topic.

"I will, still I'm sure they'll both be fine. Katja might just be having an off day." While she told Miyuri this, Sasha knew that it was likely that something had happened to either Katja or Hana. I looked at Sasha and I could tell that she thought otherwise.

Miyuri then looked at me again as I was staring at her again. "Cant keep your eyes off me can you Dustin-chan?" Miyuri teased me again as she did a sexy pose. She then whispered in my ear. "Kibbles-chan told me your dad granted you tentacle monster powers. I like to see how good you are with those tentacles you stud." Miyuri whispered as I just went beet red, to which Miyuri and Sasha giggled at my reaction. ' _Goddammit Kibbles_!' I screamed mentally.

* * *

 **No POV**

Walking through the halls Sasha quickly found that she had a tail following him. "Come out now if you want something." Her tone was firm and strict as a young girl with dark green hair came out fromidinghiding space behind a pillar.

"Sasha-kun… I-I need to tell you something important." The girl said while looking down at her feet. "I would have sent you a letter but your shoe box was full."

Yeah that was a daily problem for Sasha at this point. Ever since his arrival, when she came to switch her shoes which had since been modified with hidden blades, she found that it was full to the brim with love letters.

"It's very important, so please meet me after school." her voice was basically begging Sasha who noticed that she had a card in her hand and narrowed her eyes seeing it.

"Very well I will listen to what you have to say." It was all Sasha said but the girl nodded and quickly made her way away in a hurry. Sasha didn't notice that someone else had spotted him and decided to fetch her best friends so they could follow the blond when he left to meet up with the girl Aoi.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Meanwhile in regards to Katja, while school was going on she had been at an abandoned warehouse Katja and Serena had been given an odd invitation to come and meet with someone. That invitation a video of a boy sucking on Hana's breasts who was in a skimpy leather bikini with cats ears, tail, bell and a gag. Katja decided to go and reclaim her property as he was sucking on her soma and it would not go unpunished. Serena was beside her.

"I'm here! Give me back my slave!" Katja called out as Serena dropped Anastasia's coffin beside her. Looking over she saw Hana slumped on the floor sweating profusely, no doubt from having her soma sucked constantly.

"I don't know if it's thanks to your training but I had so much fun with her." The man said "Copper Princess, Chromium Knightess." said Yuu sitting atop a barrel letting the chain that was connected to Hana's neck fall to the floor with a loud 'CLANG'.

"So you know who we are." Katja hissed "Knowing that you'd still attack me? I had grown tired of the girl and was thinking of cutting her loose but if you're an adept that makes things different."

The Anastasia puppet appeared, forming it's body and dropping Serena's swords. Serena reached up and drew them, pointing them forward as we got ready to fight.

"Hmm?" Serena looked around and felt the wind ripple "The air?" ' _This guy's an Atomis_!'

"Mama!" Katja sent the tendrils from her puppet out but when they got close to Yuu they rusted away.

"Oxidation?" Katja gasped "He can manipulate oxygen!"

Serena got ready to charge in.

"Ah, ah." Yuu just smirked as he held his hand close to Hana's face "Be careful! If you come too close, you'll end up like this!" Hana's body jerked and she started gasping.

'I can't breathe…' she thought panicked as she felt the air leave her lungs.

"Her face changed its color… your'e not interested about what happens to your 'friend' right?" Yuu asked with an ever present smirk, enjoying the expression Katja made that betrayed what she'd claimed.

'He's sucking the oxygen away from her…she's suffocating.' Serena thought as she watched.

"RAAAH!" Katja yelled out and all the wiring and cables ripped out of the ceiling and flew towards the man "Copper!"

'I need to get ready.' Serena thought clutching her broad swords.

"How foolish." The man smirked and with a snap of his fingers both Katja and her puppet were pushed back by a powerful invisible wall.

' _No he_ -!'

"GAAAH!" Serena hissed getting thrown back by a huge shockwave.

"I created a wall of pressurised oxygen." He got up from his seat and walked toward Katja's downed form. Hana greedily took gulps of air, albeit coughing from the strain she had just been under.

"Miss." Serena looked over and saw that Katja was slumped against the wall, her eyes glazed over and her delicate face scuffed up.

"You die!" Serena yelled running forward.

"It's a shame you can't see it." waving his hand a trail of fire came from it, manipulating the oxygen in the air to keep the fire burning, yet making sure none touched him. "Burn."

Both mama and Katja were covered in flames, the puppet quickly reduced to nothing more than scrap. "Do you know how the explosive oxidation is called? **COMBUSTION!** " Yuu looked over the burning Qwaser "You'll be my message to the Qwaser of iron."

" **AAAH!** " Serena hissed throwing her shirt off as the flames passed over her and went right after Anastasia and Katja.

"Miss!" Serena yelled as she glared at Yuu. 'This guy…how is he this strong?'

" **HYA!** " Serena swung at Yuu but hit a wall of air "You!"

" **HYUP!** " Yuu drilled me with a kick to the stomach.

" **BLEH!** " Serena squelched as her ribs cracked from the pressure.

"You'll make a good message for the Qwaser of Iron." He smiled.

Hana seeing Katja, ran over to her and cradled her burned body. "Katja-sama!" she said as the little Qwaser opened her eyes, her body throbbing in pain.

"Stupid…" she rasped "Run away." Why had Hana come over to her, she clearly shown that she didn't want her. She was nothing to her, just a source of soma for her and a plaything for when she was bored.

"Hana." Serena looked back briefly "Take the Mistress and run, I can cover for a bit." Serena said while glaring daggers at Yuu.

"How chivalrous." The Oxygen man said "But I'll just kill all of you with my next explosion."

* **Shick!** *

" **RA!** " Yuu hissed as a arrow hit his wrist. He pulled it out with out as much as a flinch and turned in annoyance to the direction of where it was fired "You."

Serena looked up at the whole in the roof and saw Teresa was there, having shot at him with her custom bow that Sasha had specially made for her after seeing the other one she was given.

"I was waiting for you Maria or Athos-chan!" Yuu blasted a precision blast of oxygen toward Teresa who jumped out of the way and was forced to abandon the bow as it was oxidized.

Landing on her feet she unzipped her dress and swung round with the blades hidden on the inside of it. She tried to cut at Yuu but he jumped back avoiding getting any injuries. "Run!" Teresa shouted to Serena "Run and go get Sasha-kun!"

"I…" Serena hissed and ran over and picked up Katja "Hana we're leaving hurry!"

"Right!" not having to be told twice Hana and Serena set off to get her medical help and Naruto.

Once they made it out the warehouse, Yuu lifted his finger in a sweeping motion. When he did, Teresa was assaulted by multiple air blasts that cut into her clothes, the fabric flowing in the air, and pushing her back. The force made her hit her head and go unconscious. 'Sasha-kun…'

Yuu licked his lips as he stripped Teresa's torso. It would certainly send a message to Iron. Plus he'd be able to see what was so scary about the Qwaser that apparently had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Do you know where they live?" Serena asked as she and Hana exited the factory.

"Sasha lives with Mafuyu in the house on campus." Hana answered.

"You did good breaking free and trying to help." Serena said "Now let's hurry before anything worse happens."

Serena had to run across two, consistently checking Katja's pulse. ' _ **It's strong but not strong enough**_ **.'**

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

"So, who do you think she is?" asked Tomo to me as we hid behind a bush in the middle of town while Dustin was Ghostfreak and was invisible. Sasha was leaning against a pillar, her eyes going over the pages of her book while he waited.

"I…I'm not interested!" I denied, while my red tinted cheeks betrayed my feelings. "I'm only here because you insisted" she told Tomo, who pouted hearing her.

"Mafuyu-chan, don't be like that. I didn't want Sasha-kun to meet this girl on her own since I haven't seen Teresa-chan nearby." As she spoke Sasha closed his book and looked up. "Oh she must be close."

"She's here? Who is she?" Mafuyu pushed Tomo's head down so she could get a good look at this girl.

"Are you going to explain why you called me out." Sasha spoke pointing to the card in Aoi's hand "Seems you are part of the Adepts group, so explain your intent now." Sasha told her as tears began to fall from Aoi's eyes. She ran over and clutched at the front of Sasha's robes, burying her face in her buxom chest.

Few would see how Sasha now had several knives posed to stab her side when Aoi did this, Tomo and Dustin were two of said few.

I on the other hand was more interested why this new girl was clutching at my Sasha. Sasha was in Dustin's harem as I and the other girls were.

"Back off now!" Sasha almost growled not liking any one she didn't fully know touching her. That is, until she saw Aoi's eyes, the sorrow, desperation and pleading expression on her face.

"Please Sasha-kun." She said tears still falling from his face "My brother… please, defeat my brother…!" she begged leaving Sasha and the three of us very confused as to what the heck was going on right now.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

We were at the dorm. It has been a few minutes since Sasha met with Aoi. Ofcourse Sasha caughy us inhe act and we felt ashamed pf ourselves. After Aoi explained to us about her brother we went back to the dorm. We introduced Aoi to the other residents. We told eryone of Ali's predicament and we told her will do everything we can.

I was drawing new aliens to add to my roster as Mafuyu, Tomo, Wilma aven Aoi watched. When I told them I can make aliens by thinking of one they were amazed.

"Ah. That reminds me. I habe something to show you." Mafuyu said as she went to get a sheet of paper with a Kamen Rider with a mask shaped like the Omnitrix symbol. I was amazed by how detailed I looked. "I drew this in art class. Maybe its something you can use." Mafuyu said as I admired her handiwork.

"Sweet. That's acutally a good idea. Just give me a minute." I looked at the picture and thought of some ideas for it and in a flash of green light I became the figure Mafuyu drew. My body was clad in a green and black with white and green legging armor, black and gray gauntlets and a visor shaped like the Omnitrix symbol. The Omnitrix symbol itself was in the center of my waist like a belt buckle.

" **KAMEM OMNI!** " I yelled as my voice still sounded the same.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Omnisapien**

 **Given Name: Kamen Omni**

 **Being a humanized version of the Omnitrix, Kamen Omni acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain alien he selects, which he can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Kamen Omni is strongly affected by the power he embodies, in appearance, personality, etc.**

 **Kamen Omni also possess specialized cards known as The OmniRide Cards which allow him to summon Kamen Rider version of the aliens in e Omnitrix anUltimatrix dabase.**

 **Despite having power to act as a physical manifestation of the alien he selects, not only dies he gain the alien's powers, but also their weaknesses.**

* * *

My transformation really wowed everyone. I did a power ranger pose as they gawked.

"Pretty cool right? This guy can gain the powers of any alien the Ultimatrix database he chooses, but he also gains there weaknesses. Plus he can summon Kamen Rider versions of the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix aliens by using these." I said as I held up five cards that looked like the KamenRide cards but with a lime green backing with an Omnitrox symbol in the center. "I call these OmniRide cards. Watch this." I said as I worked the magic of one of the OmniRide cards and summoned a Kamen Rider version of Grey Matter. Everyone was amazed by this and I used my powers to become a Kamen Rider form of Diamondhead. My body appeared to be rocky and purple colored, my arms and head were similar to Diamondhead's but my eye were replaced by a green visor.

After impressing them with one of !y newest alien, thanks to Mafuyu, I dissipated the Kamen Rider Grey Matter and reverted back to normal.

" **HEY!** " Serena suddenly yelled kicking the door to the house open "I need some help over here!"

We came running when Serena yelled and saw how bruised and burned Katja and Serena were. Mafuyu and Nega Dustin came right over and took Katja from Serena, and starting tending to her wounds while Kibbles calling nurse Urara.

"What happened?" I asked trying to help Serena a bit with a healing spell while nurse Urara tended to Katja who was in far worse shape.

"Hmmm…" Serena was silent.

"I see, you should be taking it easy you know." I said as Serena told me what happened.

"Who's that girl?" Serena asked motioning to Aoi.

"Oh that's Aoi, some friend of Sasha's." I explained "She wants him to stop her brother form doing something."

"Hmm…where is Sasha?" Serena asked.

"She's over there." I gestured.

"It was an Atomis." Serena looked at Sasha "Oxygen. I suppose I should thank you, your Maria saved my hide…"

"Yuu…" he hummed "And Aoi."

Serena stood up and rubbed her shoulder as she walked by the silver haired girl.

"I'll be ready to go in an hour or so." Serena told Sasha "Let me know when you leave, I'm coming with you."

"Who says I want help." Sasha sneered but I managed to calm her down.

"This isn't optional." Serena said "That man put my princess in a hospital bed, I will get back at him." Serena said with clenched fists and I wanted in on this as well.

"Then I'm going with you guys. Ben, you in on this home?" I asked ben who nodded. "Damn straight." Nega Dustin came up as well. "OCount me in as well. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to Katja." Nega Dustin said with venom in his voice.

* * *

 **Nega Dustin's POV**

Serena and I went into the side room and saw Katja all tucked in, wrapped in bandages for her burns. My heat sank at seeing the poor girl like this.

"Miss." Serena sat near her bed "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" she just groaned.

"I apologies…I allowed harm to come to you." Serena said as I comforted her.

"It's not your fault." She mumbled "I'm the one who dragged you there, as royalty I'm supposed to look after you too…I let you down." Kataja said as me I was taken aback.

"Don't day that-." Serena protested.

"Serena." Katja smiled up at Serena "I trust no one more than you…let's both just drop it."

"We're going to get them back." I said "I have to work with Sasha, Dustin, Nega Dustin and Ben for it, will you allow it?" Serena said.

"I don't like sharing my toys with anyone other then Nega Dustin but this time I'll allow it." Katja said as she then looked towards me. "Nega Dustin. Please come here." Katja said as I approached her. She grabbed my hand and drags me to kiss her while placing my captive hand onto her left breast. Our tongues mingled for a few seconds until we separated. "Don't die on me. Okay?" I nodded. "I promise."

"If you survive and I'll let you have your way with me when you return." Katja said with a wink. "I love you." When Katha told me this I was shocked but said "I love you too my copper princess."

"Rest Miss, we'll return soon." Serena said

As we stepped out of the room we found Hana who had changed into more comfortable clothes.

"You're going after that Oxygen guy right?" she asked.

"Yes, that is the plan." Serena said "I'm afraid I can't let you come with me."

"I wasn't even asking to." Hana looked away "I just…if your gonna have to go soon you'll need soma for the fight I guess you can use me. I don't like people that aren't Katja-Sama doing it but…I guess since your fighting for her I'll make the exception." Hana said exposing her breasts.

'Katja-Sama…I see honorifics.' Serena thought.

"That is very kind of you." I smiled.

"AHHHH!" a shrill scream rang out from upstairs.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait!" Serena said as we were running to the noise.

We ran upstairs and when I got into the room that man was there, charging up air blasts to attack Mafuyu and Tomo. Dustin and Ben were there as well.

"You…" Serena hissed as Sasha attacked the man and forced him out the window "Let's go!"

* * *

 **More alien ideas**

* * *

Gemplifier

Species: Nekrós Prîsma

Powers: Photokinesis, Body Alteration, Weapon Manifestation, Energy Absorption, Energy Redirection, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Levitation, Force Field Generation

Weaknesses: Needs light energy to survive

* * *

Alien Alpha

Species: Alpha Terreon

Powers: 10th Dimension Physiology, Absolute Will, Author Authority, Causality Manipulation, Demiurge Physiology, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation, Multiverse Creation, Multiverse Destruction, Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh Omnipresence, Nigh Omniscience, Origin Manipulation, Reality Warping, Ultipotence, Unity, Energy Manipulation

* * *

Alien Omega

Species: Omega Galaxeon

Powers: 10th Dimension Physiology, Absolute Will, Author Authority, Causality Manipulation, Demiurge Physiology, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation, Multiverse Creation, Multiverse Destruction, Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh Omnipresence, Nigh Omniscience, Origin Manipulation, Reality Warping, Ultipotence, Unity, Energy Manipulation

* * *

 **OC Info**

* * *

Name: Rachel Tsujidô

Aliases: N/A

Eye Color: Red-Violet

Fur Color: half pink and half green

Age: 17

Bust: 88 (MMM) (her breasts grow large then later shrink back to MMM-Cup)

Waist: 57

Hip: 83

Affiliations: Athos

Status: High Maria

Personality: Shy, gentle

Maria: Maria to Sasha, Jita, and Dustin as Platina

Element: Gemstone of Demeter

Likes: Dustin Hogan, Miyuri Tsujidô animals, nature, the environment

Dislikes: Pollution, animal cruelty, being separated from her friends

Abilities

Nature Embodiment:

Chlorokinesis: She can summon vine throne, pollinate plants and make them growgrow.

Zoolingualism: She can talk to animals

Healing: She heal when someone hurt or injure.

Resurrection: she can utilize the forces of nature to bring dead plants, animals and people back to life

* * *

Name: Shizuka Kyouno

Aliases:

Eye Color: Hazel-Gold

Fur Color: Black

Age: 24

Bust: 21 (P)

Waist: 68

Hip: 72

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Tungsten

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, energetic

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Lulu's Mother, Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!)

Element: Tungsten

Likes: Ben Tennyson, Food

Dislikes: Pollution, animal cruelty, being separated from her friends

Abilities

Enhanced Digestion: She can eat as much food as she wants and ever gain a pound thanks to her enhanced gastronomy. However, she can still get food poisoning, but will not die from it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter eight of Dustin 10 Hero of Stigmata done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Gemplifier is basically a humanized version of Necrozma and my version of Shock Rock from the Ben 10 Reboot.**

 **Plus there will be Omnimon Enhanced forms as well as Gemplified forms, similar to Omnimon Enhanced forms and inspired by Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma. The Gemplified forms are also inspired I had the night before. I dreamt of Ben 10 aliens with crystalline enhancements.**

 **Blobking commissioned two new OCs for my story**

 **Rachel Tsujidô is the younger twin sister of Miyuri Tsujidô. She looks just like Miyuri but Rachel is shy and gentle but she also has powers of nature. Like Tomo and Mafuyu, she was also pick on by bullies but she always protected by her sister Miyuri Tsujidô (which she didn't tell the other about her sister until later). I figured to have Rachel transfer from another school to St. Mihailov Academy.**

 **Shizuka Kyouno a Qwaser of Tungsten. She's quite a food lover.**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye**


	10. two Faced

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten), Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!), Eva-S**

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 10. Two Faced**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

Flashback

* * *

 **No POV**

"Let her go Aoi!" Sasha shouted throwing several daggers and managing to make the now revealed Qwaser move away from Mafuyu and toward the window. "No… it's Yuu isn't it?"

"Heee, you figured it out. What gave me away?" Yuu said breaking the window behind him with his compressed wind sphere.

"Intinct, but Aoi's desperation to save her brother showed me how attached she was and is seeing how the real Yuu is likely dead. But when she grabbed onto me I saw both her and something or rather someone else in them." Sasha said creating her twin scythes.

"Well Athos' Qwaser really is a genius, question is does the body keep up with the mind. Catch me if you can!" Yuu jumped out and using his powers floated on the air whole Sasha quickly went in pursuit. Dustin and Ben transformed into Jetray as they followed with Nega Dustin and Serena in tow.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Aerophibian**

 **Given Name: Jetray**

 **The Aerophibian is a red, manta ray-like alien. They have hands with 3 digits, and feet with 2 digits. They have yellow brows above their eyes, which has a yellow stripe leading down to yellow lips. They have small, lizard-like tails. They have ray-like wings, which are yellow in front and red in back. Their hips have markings that resemble gills, and they have a zigzag pattern around their upper torso.**

 **Aerophibians build cities inside the spiral rocks on Aeropela. In prehistoric times of Aeropela, primitive Aerophibians used their neuroshock blasts to paralyze their prey so they could eat them with no resistance. Nowadays, modern Aerophibians use this ability for self-defense.**

 **Aerophibians are able to fly and swim at the speed of sound. They can breathe both underwater and on land, making them an all-terrain species. Other than this, they are able to fire a neuroshock blast from their eyes and tail. This beam can be used from either damaging an organic attacker's nervous system, or be able to "blow a hole in an engine block".**

 **An Aerophibian's eye sight is very limited and they can only see things properly if they are really close.**

* * *

" **GUYS**!" Mafuyu shouted from the window seeing the chasing the greenette.

"Who stays in control most of the time when you not trying to kill people you or Aoi?" Sasha said as the two ran side by side in the forest Sasha throwing bladed mini chakrams while Yuu shot occasional vacuum blades. Ben and Dustin fired neuroshock beams at Yuu but he avoided getting hit while Nega Dustin fired a dark energy ball at Yuu who dodged.

"Aoi is but I can easily put her to sleep when it suits me. She couldn't take the stress of awakening her Qwaser powers which killed me. She created me so she didn't have to face the fact she had killed me and several others. Still the Adepts told me if we get this stupid thing then life can go back to the way things were before." Yuu sent out a large wave of air to un-root several tree forcing Naruto to start hopping and jumping across them.

"And you honestly believed those people, those that only care about power. You think they will keep their end of the bargain?" Sasha pulling out several rods of compressed iron forged twin iron whips with spike points at the ends.

"Shut up, this is what I have to do." The two continued trading blowing Sasha using the minor sonic boom of his whips to disrupt what he could of the air based attacks. Before long they came to an old building that used to be part of the school.

"Really, you have to do this? Instead of helping Aoi you sister come to terms and live her own life. You'd rather just hurt everyone and be the exact opposite of the true personality." Dustin said managing to blast Yuu through the window into the room.

"Shut up, Aoi is too kind for her own good. She needs me just as much as I need her body and powers." Yuu said getting increasingly frustrated now.

"When I promised Aoi id save her brother I'd hoped you would be alive to help but maybe I need to save her from herself by getting rid of you!" Sasha said her scar and red eye glowing in a threating fashion.

"NEVER!" Yuu started firing off random balls of air in the room causing several cracks to form on the walls ceiling and more importantly the floor.

"Naruto-kun, Aoi-san!" Mafuyu cried as she had evidently chased the group to the building and had gotten inside. Busty was with her as well.

"Mafuyu, Busty, what are you two doing here?!" Dustin shouted as Yuu smirked.

" **CHANCE**!" throwing a large ball directly at Mafuyu and Busty but Sasha was quick to form a shield of iron and force the ball down to the floor to ground it which had the effect of breaking up the ground and causing the floor to fall beneath their feet. Acting fast Nega Dustin casted a force field onto Mafuyu, Serena and Busty to keep her safe as they went down.

* * *

 **Aoi's POV**

"Nii-san, please stop this." I said in the subconscious of my mind to the mental representation of her brother Yuu.

"Why, who do you think I am doing all of this for?" Yuu said looking angry at me.

"I am the one who caused all this so let's end it." I said as Yuu stared hard.

"Are you serious Aoi?" I nodded and Yuu clenched his fist. "I won't accept that. I will never accept that!" shadows began to surround me and drag me into the darkness of her mind.

"Nii-sama, don't!" I shouted.

"Shut up and watch. Don't get in my way! The promise you made Athos swear isn't going to be fulfilled." Yuu said as I became lost in his sight and he awoke in the real world with a few scratched on his body.

"Stupid girl, now to find Athos and end him once and for all." The wind swirled angrily around Yuu as he set off to find that blond and make sure he'd die slowly and painfully.

* * *

 **Katja's POV**

"Urrr, now I'm bored and I can't even chase after Iron." I said moaning a little as I remained bedridden.

"You honestly want to go and fight with her. That's rather unexpected of you." Yuri said standing by the side of the bed opposite the resting Hana. "I'd expect you just want to go in order to get even with Atomis, right?"

"Well that Qwaser did managed to damage my skin and a little of my pride. It only seems fair that I do the same to him." I said raising his eyebrow.

"Atomis is female, Yamanobe explained that Miss Aoi is both herself and the Qwaser that beat you. It appears she has a split personality syndrome. I'm curious as to how Athos will deal with it, especially since Teresa is currently resting from her ordeal."

"I guess she did break herself out after all, Sasha said she gave her escape tools." I said as Yuri nodded knowing this already.

"Yes Sasha-kun is one of the best escape artists now, she taught some of it to Teresa when she trusted her a little. Even without using her powers she is difficult to hold down." I stroked Hana's head to get her awake.

"Those who have been trapped in the dark places never seek to be in them again. Still that night at the museum gave me some food for thought, she really is a husk isn't she?" I asked as Hana's eyes started to flutter open.

"To a degree, she talked to neither maria extensively about it. Best we can summarize is that her entire life has been harsh, probably from the very day she drew breath too." Yuri explained as Hana now focused on her now awake master.

"Katja-sama~" she smiled at the little blonde.

"Hana… I want soma." I said simply making the girl shiver at the thought of giving her master soma but also embarrassment from having to do it with the priest in the room. I moves one strap of the outfit to expose one breast.

"…Yes." she crawled onto the bed and held her tit above me as I glad bit on the nipple and started to refill her soma. Hana resisted the urge to moan out with the priest in the room but couldn't help but expel. "Katja-sama…"

"Your soma really is delicious." I said letting go for a moment. "I'll keep you round for a little longer." I smirked biting on the nipple again, grinding it a little with my teeth making her collapse in pleasure. "Although I wander what Nega Dustin's spunk would taste like." I thought as I licked my lips while thinking of giving him a little blowie.

"A splendid method you have." Yuri complimented with fake praise. "And I never expected Nega Dustin would agree to form a harem with you as well." Yuri said a bit shocked that he had heard of my deal with Nega Dustin

"Still pretending to be a good guy? I thought you knew. Shame, fear, wickedness and joy. The person's character is reflected in the quality of Soma." I left the bed and redressed myself in her black dress. "And when the maria's feelings reach their peak…"

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

I woke up with a slight headache and saw Serena, Busty and Nega Dusin were conscious. I looked and noticed that Ben, Sasha and Mafuyu were out cold. Nega Dustin telepathically pulled the three out of the water and looked around. We were in some sort of underground cavern under the building. I decided to put the new bio-tool feature I installed to good use.

I thought about as lantern made of Chromastone and in a flash my Ultimatrix materialized a lantern made out of Chromastone crystal. The lantern glowed brightly give us some light and we looked around and started getting some loose things together.

"Oxygen will rust Sasha's sword in a second…but I have a plan. Yuu…and Aoi…something about these two doesn't add up, we chased after the man, dropped down here, but not once did I see even a hair of Aoi…Just who are these two?" Serena said as we were pondering about that as well.

"Where…am I?"

We looked over and saw Mafuyu had woken up.

"Ahh good no brain damage." Nega Dustin said "You're in an underground cave remember the floor fell in." Nega Dustin said as we saw Serena with Sasha's iron sword.

"Serena...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Forging." Serena said working on some of Sasha's broken iron "I'm combining my Chromium with Sasha's iron to make Stainless Steel."

"You can…forge?" Busty asked impressed.

"Not forging per say but my powers allow me to do it, though I am a skilled mechanic." Serens said "I've fixed Milady's puppet many times, Sasha's sword and scythe…she lacks the same touch I have with weapons."

"Sasha!" Mafuyu gasped.

"She's passed out over there." Serena pointed to Sasha who was still out cold.

"Hey Sasha wake up!" Mafuyu said picking him up a bit "She's freezing, why won't she wake up?" I was going worded for her.

"My guess." Serena said working the metal "Is that she's low on soma. Perhaps…you should give him some."

"I…Can't." she blushed.

"You have an illogical fear of it." Serena said "You claim to want to help her, yet your shirk away when a chance comes, I understand that the act isn't the most dignifying for a beautiful young lady like yourself, but if you don't do something, chances are far worse may happen one day. Mafuyu I can feel a great potential in you, don't squander it." Serena said as I was touched by hr words. For a woman serving the little copper bitch se is quite helpful.

Mafuyu looked away, and then started to undo the tie on her uniform.

"Could you guys…look away?" she blushed.

"Of course." I nodded as I and the others turned the other way.

Serena went back to working on the sword, hearing a soft sucking noise behind me.

'Mafuyu…your soma may be what saves her. The nature of a woman's soma is based on her deepest emotions, each Qwaser has a particular flavor they prefer, for Lady Katja it's shame, for me I prefer pleasure and adoration, I'm curious Sasha what flavor do you prefer…perhaps Mafuyu will have the flavor all Qwasers agree tastes strongest…Love.' Serena thought as she forged.

We heard sloshing in the water and we briefly looked back to check if we were being attacked, it was only a falling rock but the vision Serena and I saw, of Mafuyu holding Sasha. A cloth over her head, a boy in her breasts

'This girl…she is…a true Maria.' Serena thought.

Serena and I blushed and Serena went back to not watching. A few minutes passed and Mafuyu told us we could turn back around.

"See." I hummed "It wasn't as bad as you thought."

"…" she just blushed.

"Oh come now Mafuyu. Its quite a pleasant feeling once you Get used to it." Busty said as she patted Mafuyu's back.

"Tundra Brat wake up." Serena kicked Sasha "We have to go, they are coming."

"Ugh…" Sasha rubbed her head as he sat up "Huh, my strength."

"You've been out for a while." Serena said "You've slept long enough to restore a basic power of strength, now catch." Serena said as she threw Sasha her sword.

"This is…" Sasha said.

"The weapon that will sing our victory." I told him.

"I see…I will defeat Yuu with this." He said looking at it.

"Then let's go Qwaser our selves. Ready Ben?" I asked my buddy who nodded.

"Its Hero Time!" we said our catchphrase as we activated our matrixes and transformed.

" **AURUM**!" Ben shouted but then something unexpected happened. Ben sparked in blue energy as rocks covered most of his body. He bore shoulder pads, gauntlets, a breastplate and a crusader helmet composed of rock like material with a moss-like substance on it. On his back was a cape made of blue energy. And to top it all of his right arm was a pile bunker made of the same rocky material with the same blue energy shaped as a lance.

" **OMNI-ENHANCED AURUM**!" Ben shouted.

" **PLATINA**!" I shouted then my body went to something similar to Ben's but instead of rocks and blue energy, it was black crystals. The black crystals on my body formed the armor of Dark Magician Knight from Yu-Gi-Oh! On my wright hip was a sword's hilt made of the same black crystalline material and upon grasping it, a ray of multicolored light morphed in the shape of a sword's blade. On my back was a cape glowing an iridescent multicolored light.

" **GEMPLIFIED PLATINA**!" I shouted and we both looked at ourselves. We were amazed by this. Everyone else was also as shocks and left agape.

"Okay. What the hell just happened. We never did that before." I asked as I saw Ben as Omni-Enhanced Aurum. "Dude! You look bad ass man. I mean we can evolve our aliens but never has this happened. I don't remember any Omni-Enhanced aliens." I said as Ben looked at me.

"Yeah. You look just as epic man. I mean I never even heard of Gemplified aliens." Ben said in bewilderment.

"Well worry about that later. Right now we got some ass to kick" I said as I looked at Sasha. "You ready Sasha!" I asked the silver haired fem fatale who nodded.

"I hope you'll survive it." Mafuyu said "Since Aoi was hurt too."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"She had those bandages on her." Mafuyu shrugged.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Umm…around here." She pointed to her wrist.

"That's…the same spot that the arrow hit." Serena mumbled "Wither she has incredibly sympathy pains or…"

'Yuu and Aoi…are the same person.' Serena thought.

*WHOOSH!*

"Wind…" Mafuyu said as a subtle howl of air passed by us.

"Get back." Sasha stepped in front of Mafuyu as Serena picked up her swords.

"Well. It seem you two are the new Qwaser I have heard about. Platina and Aurum. I'll take great pleasure of killing you as well as Sasha here." Yuu said with a smirk on his face.

"Well just try it motherfucker. We'll save Aoi from you." I said as I lunar him with my energy sword with unnatural speed. When it slashed him he winced in pain as the blade only razed him for a bit.

" **DIE**!"

A huge block of rubble fell down on us but Sasha cut it in two.

"A black sword?" Yuu hissed "You scum!"

He started hurling blasts of air and rock at us, Serena and Nega Dustin stayed back and blocked Mafuyu and Busty from the rubble while Sasha, Ben and I bided his time to get in close and pin the boy to the wall.

"That's enough Aoi!" Sasha yelled "There is no Yuu Kuchiba!"

"What?!" Mafuyu gasped.

"It was just a alternate personality." Serena explained "Likely created when she experienced a very traumatic event in her life."

"No…no that's not true!" Aoi stumbled back, her hair falling down.

I heard the water ripple again and turned and pointed my sword at a man. He was dressed in a black suit and had perfectly kempt chin length blond hair.

"Who are you." Serena asked immediately.

"Don't you remember." the man said ignoring me "Yuu existed."

He took his hand out form behind his back and held a skull.

"This is him, right here." He said "You killed him, your own brother. You never wanted to be a Qwaser, so when they tried to make you a Maria you lashed out not knowing the man in front of you was your own brother. Don't forget to revive Yuu you need the miracle the Miracle of Tsaritsyn."

"No…I…" Aoi grabbed her head "NOOOO!"

I was saddened to see this display. The air was sucked toward her before blasting out in an explosion.

"Do something!" Serena yelled. I fired a ray of multicolor light from my sword to blast this guy back. Then I head Nega Dustin's voice in my head.

'Dustin. I'm going into her mind. I'll need your assistance.' Nega Dustin approached Yuu and touched forehead to Yuu's and he entered Yuu's mindscape.

* * *

 **Nega Dusin's POV**

"What… what the fuck is this?" Yuu cried out snapping his fingers but no air swirled around him.

"The place where Yuu dies and Aoi lives. One thing you must know about me, is that I have imense psychic prowess. I can even eradicate any mental disorder a person suffers from or even fuck up my enemies mental health." I grabbed Yuu and threw him across the ground. "I will do whatever I takes to free innocent Aoi from your grasp." I said as Dustin as Gemplified Platina appeared as well. Good thing he has mental possession.

"Ultimatrix Extract Alien X. Code: 000-Materialize-0." Dustin said as Alien X appeared in a green flash and looked at me. "What's up?" He asked me. "Ill need your help. Think you can help bring back Aoi for us?" Dustin asked the Celesialsapien as he nodded. He closed his eyes and in a flash of white Aoi appeared in his arms. She was nocked out but quickly came to when and gazed upon Alien X. She then noticed me and Nega Dustin.

"Thanks Alien X. Ultimatrix, beam Alien X back in. Code: 000-Beam me up, Scotty-0." Dustin said as Alien X disappeared.

"So you brought my sister back. Well three is a charm they say. But I'm afraid this is far from over"

"I'm afraid it is. Ultmatrix Extract Kurama. Code 000-Materialize-0." And in a flash of green light came a massive nine-tailed fox. Kurama looked menacingly at Yuu and licked his lips.

"Hmmmm… what have we here, fresh prey." Kurama said with his booming voice. "For Dustin to give me something like this of his free will, I should be proud. I'm going to enjoy this."

"What the hell is this, how did you summon a stupid giant fox construct like?" the giant fox growled at being called a construct, it was one of the few things that set him off.

"It doesn't matter, you won't be alive to understand much longer. Pray to whatever deity you want, it won't be helping you now." The fox said revealing its sharp teeth and nine tails swaying about behind it. I covered Aoi's eyes so she couldn't witness the bloodshed that was about commence. "Time for blood."

"No, no, nonononono." Yuu tried to run but Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to lock him in place preventing him from escaping. Turning back Yuu's last sight was a giant claw coming right for him. " **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Onc it was over and done I uncovered Aoi's eyes and she was shaking from all that. I looked at Kurama as said fox looked at me. "Thanks for your help buddy."

"No problem. Anything for a friend." He then noticed Aoi. "My sincerest apologies you had to witness that me dear. But his grip on you has now ceased." Kurama said as he shrunk to the size of a dog and nudged at her leg.

"Its alright. I wished there was something we could've of done for him." I thought out that and smiled.

"There is actually. But well need to go back to e real world first." I said and looked at Dustin. He nodded and looked at Kurama. "Time to go back Kurama."

"Agreed! I would go crazy if I stayed here any longer. Plus Caulifla would miss me. Incase you haven't known, she and I are dating." Kurama said as Dustin and I were shocked but smiled.

"Congratulations. Ultimatrix, beam Kurama back in. Code: 000-Beam me up, Scotty-0." Dustin said as Kurama disappeared in a green flash. Shortly after that we were encased in a white light. We closed our eyes as we will ourselves and Aoi back into our bodies. I removed my forehead from Aoi's as Ben and Dustin reverted back to normal. "That was impressive." We turned to see Katja with a hand on her cheek in the arms of her copper puppet Mama. "You got rid of the dangerous one and left the nice one, still curious how boys you did it."

"I had help from my brother and a certain nine tailed fox. You can come out now Mafuyu-chan." I said as the red head poked her head up through the hole and quickly made her way over to us and took Aoi from me, kneeling down next to her.

"You saved her… but what did you mean about a certain nine tailed fox?" Mafuyu said a little confused. "Well my Ultimatrix and Ben's Omnitrix houses many aliens. Even a group of nine powerful beasts known as the Tailed Beasts. The nine tailed fox, aka Kurama, is one of them. I used Platina's mental possession to aid Nega Dustin. And Alien X had some involvement as well. Speaking of which." Dustin explained as he transformed into Alien X and used his powers to bring back Yuu Kuchiba, the real Yuu Kuchiba and luckily he was unconscious. Busty then had pink lined glowing on her body and she pecked his forehead. Yuu was enveloped in a pink glow and just as soon as it started, it was gone. I looked at Busty to see her smiling.

"That was the power of the Maria of Heart. It allows me to purify the wicked by lip contact. It's a process I call "Baptizing"." Dustin said as Aoi suddenly awoke as well as Yuu and Aoi had tears down her face. Yuu looked a his sister and was shocked but had a happy smile and tears in his eyes.

"Yuu-nii!" Aoi said as we ran to Yuu and hugged her brother. Yuu hugged her back and cried as well. "Aoi. I'm so sorry." Yuu said as the cried and hugged. "No need onee-chan. Your back and that's all that matters."Aoi cried as Mafuyu and Busty started to tear up.

"Sasha-kun." Sasha heard her name and looked over her shoulder to see Teresa, Wilma, Julie, Maria, Lilith and Tomo. "You are well, thank goodness." Teresa said very much thankful that Naruto didn't look to be in a mad state. "Aoi-san… is she?"

Aoi then turns to me and Dustin as she hugs both of us. "Thank you Dustin. Nega Dustin. You saved me and brought back my brother. Thank you so much." She said as Katja smiled at this.

"Hmm. I think I found a new addition." Katja muttered silently before the looked up. She then walks towards me with that saucy smile.

"Well Nega Dustin. I see you managed to survive. And I believe you deserve a reward for keeping your promise. Katja said as I blushed. Katja then looks at Aoi and whispered something in her ear. Aoi blushed and looked at me and she nods at Katja. "Excellent. I'll see you three back at my place. Serena come along." Katja said ad Serena followed.

"So, what did she say?" Yuu asked as Aoi still had her blush. She then whispered in his ear and was now blushing as well. He then looks as me in bewilderment. "Seriously? You two have a harem?" Yuu points to me and Dustin.

"Yeah. It is." I said blushing while Dustin was rubbing his head. He looks at me and seems to stare analytically at me. "Hmm. You don't seem like the guy who could break a girls heart. I suppose I'll give you a chance. But if you do hurt my sister in any way, I will break your goddamm spine. Got it?" he asked ad I simply nodded unphased by his threat.

"Understood. I wouldn't dream of making Aoi heartbroken." I said as I shook Yuu's hand.

"Well withhat out of the way, how are we supposed to get home?" Mafuyu said Ben transformed into the black and green blob known as Upgrade.

" **UPGRADE**!" Ben Shouted making Yuu shocked.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Galvanic Mechamorph**

 **Given Name: Upgrade**

 **Galvanic Mechamorphs are bio-mechanichal lifeforms accidently created by Azmuth. Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species with a gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metal substance. They have a green color scheme and have one cyclopean eye in the center of their face. Their bodies are covered entirely in a circuitry pattern that can vary from Mechamorph to Mechamorph. They can be slim, fat or muscular. Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in a variety of other forms as well, some of them resembling animals, and some appearing as trees and other plants. Some Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in different colors.**

 **Galvanic Mechamorphs can merge with technology, and use it as a body. They can upgrade technology into a more advanced stage by doing this. Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful laser from their eye. Galvanic Mechamorphs can shapeshift into technology they have touched at least once. If they are blown apart, they can gather together their liquidy body and reform.**

 **A humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph called Baz-El was able to spawn a small animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph called Ship. However, it is only possible to do so once a Galvanic Mechamorph has absorbed one of the animal-like Galvanic Mechamorph. Galvanic Mechamorphs have the ability to manipulate the environment of Galvan B. Galvanic Mechamorphs have the ability to all morph together and reform Galvan B, when it was destroyed.**

 **The Galvanic Mechamorphs were first brought to life as a complete accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists, lead by Azmuth, were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable, but it went farther than intended when a sentient new species came to life. It didn't take long before the first Galvanic Mechamorphs came to join the galactic community and meet their creators in person. Azmuth and the Galvan were surprised by the unexpected result of their experiment on Galvan B. With their help they built a great civilization within days. According to Azmuth, the Galvan and Galvanic Mechamorphs were peaceful neighbors.**

 **While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on organic creatures with only the few exceptions being those who already had technology integrated into their organic systems. Galvanic Mechamorphs are sensitive to magnetic fields. Galvanic Mechamorphs are weak against electricity (being living metal), as shown in Tourist Trap when Upgrade was battling some Nosedeenians. Galvanic Mechamorphs are vulnerable against Malware's absorption abilities. Galvanic Mechamorphs can be affected by technorganic viruses.**

* * *

Ben then morphed into a helicopter, much to everyone's shock, except for Dustin, Nega Dustin, Julie and Kibbles.

"Thats gonna take some getting uses to." Yuu said as as Aoi nodded.

* * *

 **No POV**

"Sigh… to think both Nega Dustin and Dustin would solve the battle this way." Yuri said with Urara beside him looking at the ole fight at Sparky's house. "Still this could be a boon for Athos, gaining former enemies as an allies. Those two really outdid themselves."

"Also Dustin and Ben never cease to amaze me with those transformations. That Omni-Enhanced Aurum and Gemplified Platina are something else." Urada said smoking her cigarette. "You know of this don't you SparkFlameHero1?" Urara asked the multiversal traveling hero.

"No clue. I'm afraid I'll have to inform Azimuth about this. But still I'm impressed that he and Nega Dustin were able to get not one, but two Adepts to side with Athos. And I this won't be the last time they convince an Adept to Athos." Sparky said with a smile on his face.

"But still, I never would have thought that Nega Dustin would form a harem with Katja. Its something I've her expected out of her." Yuri said while Urara nodded..

"Well I will admit, he is jus as handsome as his brother Dustin. I wander if Dustin-kun will allow me in. That is if he's in cougars." Urara said while licking her lips. Yuri looked at her and shook his head Sparky chuckled at this.

"you'd be surprised what he's into. I check his browsing history and he's quite into large breasts, lactation and lesbianism. I know you'll eye catch his eye that's for damn sure." Sparky said making Urara giggle and blush while getting a bit moist as Yuri blushed but shook it off and cleared his throat.

"Well I hope Nega Dustin doesn't regret his deal with Katja." Yuri said chuckling to himself. "Knowing Katja, she could betray him anytime now."

"Ah don't worry Yuri. Nega Dustin has ways of keeping her little ass in check." Sparky said as Urara thought.

"I couldn't help but notice this Ben is the only one without a harem. Poor baby must be pent up." Urada said as Yuri also took notice of that. Sparky smiled wittingly. "I noticed that. But luckily for Ben that's gonna change. Can't have Dustin's pal and partner go without a harem of his own now will I? Ladies." Sparky called out to reveal four girls.

The fist two are twin sisters. They had silver and they looked like clones of each other, but they had different eyes as one had Magenta colored eyes while the other had blue eyes. They also had different clothes, one was wearing a gakuran while the other wore a sailor fuku.

The third girl was a female anthropomorphic hedgehog purple fur and hazel blue eyes. And the final one was an anthropomorphic nine tailed fox with golden white fur with a white muzzle and underbelly as well as crimson eyes.

"Meet Gloria Hart and Silvia Hart, Henia the fox and Denna the Hedgehog. They will be the start of Ben's harem." Sparky said as the girls bowed.

"You are a bit crafty aren't you Sparky-san?" Yuri asked as Sparky tried to look innocent.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Sparky said as a halo appeared atop his head. Urara and Yuri shook sweat dropped at his antics.

"I swear to god Sparky you and your cartoon physics. Sometimes we just can't take you seriously." Urara said as Sparky chuckled. "Oh come now guys where's your sense of humor?" Urara and Yuri just looked at him. "Well any way, you guys better get going. I'll send these young ladies to their respective dorms." Sparky waved good bye a portal appeared next to Yuri and Urara, "Until next time." As soon as the two walked out and the portal closed, he turns to the four girls.

"Alright girls. You ready to go?" Sparky asked as they nodded. "Sweetness. Let's get groovin." And with this the five disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

 **Nega Dustin's POV**

Me, Busty and Aoi were at Hana's place. I knocked on the door and sure enough Serena answered. She then smiled. "Ah Nega Dustin. Lady Katja has been waiting for you. And I see you brought Aoi as well. Come in." Seen let us in and we were led to the bedroom.

"Milady, Nega Dustin has arrived." Serena said behind the door and Katja and Hana opened the door. Katja smiled at me. "Perfect timing. And I see Aoi is here as well." Katja said looking at Aoi as she looked away embarrassed. We were let into the room and I noticed Katja had some toys out and ready. We all stripped down and went to the bed.

Aoi and Serena were attending to me while Katja and Hana were pleasuring Busty. I placed a condom on my erect member and decided to let Aoi go first. She laid on the bed as I went on top.

"Nega Dustin, its my first time. Just to let you know." Aoi said as I placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll be gentle with you. The last thing I wish to do is hurt someone." I said as I slowly placed my condom coated shaft into her. She slightly winced but she moaned a bit. I then felt the berried and looked at her. Aoi looked at me and nodded for me to continue. I slowly went further until I broke her cherry. She winced in pain as her eyes watered. Luckily I kissed her to ease her of the pain. I remained motionless for Aoi to calm down.

"Okay. You may continue." Aoi said as I nodded and pumped slowly into her. Her pained moans were replaced with moans of pleasure. While I fucked Aoi, Serena went for Aoi's supple breasts. Serena sucked on Aoi's right breast while she played with her left nipple.

Katja was sucking on Busty's nipples while Hana was eating Busty out. Busty moaned and scream in ecstasy. "Oh fuck! Yes! YES!" Busty moaned as Katja smiled. "You like this don't you?" Busty nodded as she was in cloud nine. "Then I know you'll like this even more. Hana, switch!" Katja said as Hana went for Busty's breasts while Katja went for her clit. Katja licked it which made Busy moan. "Oh fuck! Katja I'm sensitive there!" Busty said between moans.

"Oh? Then this will be even easier." Katja then nibbles at Busty's clit, making her scream in bliss. Next thing you know she sucked on Busty's clit like sucking on a nipple. It didn't take to long for Busty to cum and boy did she cum hard. Katja managed to drink every single drop without skipping a beat. Aoi and I eventually came at the same time shortly after. Aoi and Busty were both panting like a bitch in heat. Katja then looked at Hana. "Alright Hana. Why don't you take Nega Dustin for this round." Katja said as Hana noddesd.

"Serena. Let's how well you can please your queen." Katja said with a beckoning finger. "As you wish milady." Serena said as she approached Katja while Hana approached me.

"Please be gentle with me will ya?" Hana said looking a bit embarrassed. I smiled at this as she looked somewhat cute bashful, despite being a bitch at times.

"Well I could go really rough on you despite how you bullied Tomo and Mafuyu." I said as I groped one of Hana's breasts as se moaned. "But since you asked so nicely I'll be happy to oblige." I said as my other hand went to Hana's wet snatch. And damn was she soaked down there. I latched don't her other breast and sucked her sweet soma out. She moaned ash she held my head.

Serena was grinding against Katja as said girl sucked onto Serena's left breast. Serena moaned as she played with Katja's nipples. "Oh Katja-sama!" Serena moaned as Katja pinched Serena's right nipple and nibbled on her left one, fringing it with her teeth making Serena moan.

I placed a new condom on as Hana got on all fours. "Nega Dustin, please fuck me like the bitch I am! Please!" Hana said to me with pleading eyes. I smiled and gave Hana her wish. I plunged into her snatch not too fast yet not too slow. Hana moaned as I pounded into her doggy style. As I fucked he silly I played with Hana's nipples, making Hana moan with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Serena was being fucked by Katja, who was wearing a strap-on. Katja went full blown missionary on her as she licked and sucked on Serena's nipples. She then decided to he a little fun with her. "Alright Serena." Katja said as she grabbed a crop and place it on Serena's right breast. "Tell me who you belong to." Katja said rubbing the crop on Serena's nipple, making Serena moan. Katja smacked Serena's breast making her scream. "I said tel me who you belong to. If you don't I'll stop right now." Katja said as she lowed her pumping down, much to Serena's disappointment. "SERENA BELONGS TO KATJA-SAMA!" Serena screamed in bliss. Katja smacked her other breast. "You mean you belong Katja and Nega Dustin. Again. Who do you belong to Serena-san." Katja said as she was slowly pulling out of Serena. "SERENA BELONGS TO KATJA-SAMA AND NEGA DUSTIN-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Serena was on cloud nine and she was close to bursting. Katja smiled and plundeg back in with much more force. "Good girl Serena."

Katja lifted her leg over her shoulder to go much deeper. "You're such a good servant. So here's you're reward for your loyalty and obedience." Katja said with one final thrust, Serena screamed in bliss and ecstasy as she cams on Katja's fake shaft. I came as well as Hana moaned and she came hard, soaking my condom covered shaft. We pulled out ofvbotg girls as they laid on the bed, lost in their own world.

Katja then looked at me. "Well. Final round Nega Dustin. Think you can last?" Katja removed her strap on as I removed my condom and placed on a new one.

"Bring it on." I said as I lunged at Katja and kissed her petite lips. I pinned her to the bed and looked at her like a predator that caught its prey. I wrapped my arms around her legs and plunged into the girl. Katja moaned in bliss and I relished this.

"Oh? Is someone enjoying this?" I said as I humped the copper Qwaser on front of me. Katja wrapped her arms around me as se kissed me. She dug her nails into my back. We separated an she looked at me with her glazed eyes. "You want to play rough eh? Well I'm up for some rough play." Katja said as she switched to where she was oo top of me. She then latched on to one of my nipples and I winced in a bit of pain and pleasure.

"Not so fun having your nipples sucked now is it?" Katja said as she sucked on my nipple but I was able to retaliate byflipping back and I grabbed her arms.

"Sneaky little runt. But I'm not gonna lose that easily." I said as I pounded her with all mi might. Katja screamed and she was on cloud nine as I fucked her silly. Just to sweeten e deal, I latched onto her right nipple, grinding with with my teeth making the copper girl putty in my hands.

" ** _OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!_** " Katja screamed in Russian as she squirted on my aft and I shot my load as well. I laid on my back as Katja laid on top of me. Katja then looked at me and went to kiss me with such passion.

* * *

 **Later**

We were herring ready to leave. Jus as we were about to leave Katja came to us with a bag.

"A little something for you to think of us." Katja said a so grabbed the bad. I looked in the bag and noticed there were three pears of panties in it. I blushed and looked at Katja who smiled at me. "Yep. One pair is mine, one pair is Hana's and one pair is Serena's. She then gave me one final smooch for the road. "Next time, I won't hold back you stud." Katja said with a wink and we finally left the apartment building.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

When morning came to the house I was slow to rise as I was no means a morning person. "Mmmm…" I opened my eyes fully and I noticed he wasn't alone in his bed. To my left was Tomo her shirt open as it was before and was burying my arm into her cleavage. To his right was Teresa wearing a simple black short and her panties, she had hold of my other arm. And on my chest were Kibbles who was wearing her bra and panties and Sasha who was wearing a night shirt with panties resting their heads on my pecs. 'How the hell do they do this unoticed?' Slowly I tried to get out of my predicament despite the whines of disappointment from all four girls and quickly made it to the shower while the four girls hugged each other for warmth seeing how their pillow, aka me, was now gone.

As I turned on the faucet he looked myself in the mirror before getting in as the water was the right temperature. I washed my body removing the while enjoying the warm water.

Once I was dried off I redressed in my clothes for today as I bring clothes with me to Chang in after a shower because I don't wanna walk around with a towel. I made my way downstairs but found a nervous looking Aoi who was evidently already cooking and Yuu reading in the kitchen. "Good morning you two." I called making Aoi jump and the two siblings turn to face him.

"D-Dustin-kun." Aoi stuttered in slight worry, when she had still felt guilty for what she had done the other day. I could tell she had expected me to kill her once the truth came out and we started to fight each other.

While her mind was going I quickly took the tea pot and poured each of us a drink, giving her and Yuu a cup which she accepted. "I'm sorry." Was the first thing I said to Aoi surprising her. "When I promised to kill Yuu I didn't expect that you would be him as well as you. But I just couldn't kill you."

"No, I should apologize Dustin-kun, I should have told you from the beginning but Yuu hurt Katja-san and Hana-san as well as Teresa-san. I also hurt you as well so I thought it was best if I died with Nii-sama." Aoi said her hands shaking as she held her cup until I put his over her.

"You can't be blamed for that Aoi, you weren't in control when you did all that. you were just an innocent person until you awakened as a Qwaser and by such shock no doubt caused you to turn in on yourself. You had accepted the idea that you had to die despite not truly doing anything wrong." I drank my tea as he brush a hand through my hair. "You didn't become a monster like any cruel person would.

I looked at Yuu who looked guilty by what he had done. "And don't worry Yuu. I know what you did was bad but luckily Busty managed to purify you." I said as I patted his shoulder. Yuu looked at me with a smile. "Heh. You know your just too nice for your own good." Yuu said with a smile and I chuckled. I turned to Aoi and smiled. "You are free of all that now Aoi, you and your brother are free to choose your path be it stay here with us and the others or gout and start a new life for yourselves."

"Can…can we really stay here with you?" Aoi said bowing her head slightly so I couldn't see her eyes.

"…Yes Aoi, if that is what you two want want. Plus I notices you have taken a liking to my brother Nega Dustin" I said seeing the girl nod in confirmation. Then I looked to Yuu who did the same. "Very well, when the others are awake we will discuss where you will be sleeping." I turned to finish my tea and look at the book the literature class had assigned.

"Could you and Sasha-kun teach us as well … about using my powers." I turned back to Aoi who had put her cup to the side and was clutching the bottom of her skirt now rather tightly while Yuu looked away a bit bashfully.

"Why do you two wish to use them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Be…Be…because I want to help other like you helped me and Nii-sama I don't want to hurt people but I have this power so I want to use it for better reasons. She said as she looked into my eyes and he saw her determination.

" I also want to use them better than what I originally used them for." Yuu said with the same look Aoi had. I couldn't help but afire their determined looks the possessed.

"Very well." I said with a nod and smile. "Ill talk to Sasha about that when she awakes." I then noticed the book Yuu was reading. It was a shonen jump manga book.

"Ahh! You have good taste in reading Yuu." I said as Yuu looked at the book he held and at me. "You read manga as well?" Yuu said with a smile. I nodded.

"Hey, quick question. What was that thing you were the other day? Somekind of monster or so etching?" Aoi said with curiosity.

"Actually it was an alien. I call him Alien X. His species are the Celesdialsapiens and he basically warps reality to whatever he sees fit. He can do anything he pits his mind to. Including resurrecting the dead." I said and Aoi and Yuu were both shocked.

"And he's one many alien forms I can to. Basically I can turn to over a million alien fprms I can turn into. There are others. Basically over a million." I said making Aoi and Yuu completely shocked by the revelation.

"Whay other forms do you have?" Yuu asked. At his request, I had become wildmutt, Kamen Omni, Wendighost, Swampfire, and Prizma. Yuu and Aoi were surprised to say the least.

"And I'm not just a human. I'm..." I sprouted my Zoid tentacles from my back. Aoi and Yuu were even more shocked end before, if possible.

"Half-Zoid!" I yelled triumphantly. "My dad also is half Zoid, a tentacle monster, and my sisters are both magical girls." I said as grabbed my phone amd showed them a picture of me, my sisters and parents in a group photo. I then showed them a picture of both Erena and Emille in their magical girl outfits, one with my dad as his Zoid Overlord form with my mom in her magical magical girl, and even one with Ovi and our pet ferret named Tsuki.

"The pink haired woman is my mom Karen, the man is my dad Taiyou, the blonde girl is my sister Erena, and the blue haired girl is my other sister Emille. The winged puffball is Ovi and the ferret is our pet named Tsuki." I said as Yuu and Aoi watched with smiles.

* * *

 **No POV**

While the others were asleep, save for Dustin, Yuu and Aoi who were chatting, Tomo woke up and found the outfit that Hana was wearing with a small note attached on the deal next to the bed.

'Hana needs a smaller one that this so I'm leaving it for you Dustin and maybe your girls, a little something for you and your harem to enjoy. I told Nega Dustin to give this to you. Hope this generous piece of charity serves you well. Katja-sama.'

"Oh this is cute… wonder what it feels like to wear it?" Tomo thought to herself being a lover of cute cats and wondered what she'd look like posing as one. "I hope it fits." She said grabbing and heading for the nearby bathroom.

Not long after Mafuyu had woken up and feeling groggy walked into the bathroom and earned herself a shock as there in front of her was Tomo who now wearing a heavily stretched leather outfit that squeezed here tits close and also had a tail which matched the ears on her head.

"Nya, nya, Nya-nya~" Tomo seemed to be singing to herself while she gave a mock pawing gesture with her hand. "Ehehe… this is fun, I wonder what Dustin-kun would think about this?" Tomo questioned as she cupped her tits giving them a small lift.

"Tomo! What are you wearing?" Mafuyu shouted at her friend who turned and let out a small 'eep' sound at being caught in her outfit.

"Oh Katja-chan left it so I decided to try it out?" Tomo answered with a smile that made Mafuyu slack jawed at her.

"Take it off right now before someone sees you in it!" she shouted running over to try and grab it off her.

"Ehh but everyone else hasn't even seen it yet." Tomo whined as she wanted to show it off to everyone.

"Hey what's all the noise ab-Tomo-chan!" Dustin said as he and Nega Dustin were alarmed by the two girls state as Mafuyu was going for the easy target and had removed the straps from Tomo's chest exposing her bare breasts to Dustin. "Mafuyu-chan what are you doing with Tomo-chan?" Dustin asked with a beet red face and wide eyes.

"Me? I wasn't doing anything just getting this outfit off Tomo." She said back before realizing her friends assets were on view so covered them with her hands, grabbing roughly making Tomo let out a cute moan. "Don't look!"

"But Mafuyu-chan I wanted Dustin-kun to see me in this cute outfit and tell me what he thinks." Tomo said looking to Dustin who was trying not to stare at her breasts. "Can you tell me what you think Dustin-kun, nya~?"

"It's too cute Tomo-chan." Dustin said still bested in his face.

"I see you received Katja's gift. Your welcome by the way brother." Nega Dustin said as Dustin looked at him. "Katja fought she give you something to spice up your love life."

Uh…thanks…I guess. I'll be going now." Dustin said leaving the room and Nega Dustin followed shortly after. Tomo grinning ironically like the cat that got the cannery.

"I'm keeping this then Mafuyu-chan." Tomo said as Mafuyu blushed. "Well I won't lie, you do look cute in that. But you only wear that for sexy time. Okay?" Mafuyu said as Tomo placed Mafuyu's head between her cleave.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well thank you and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-bye.**


	11. Double Trouble

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten), Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!), Eva-S**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Double Trouble**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **YELLING** "

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

Flashback

* * *

 **No POV**

It had been a few weeks now since Aoi and Yuu had officially been moved into the manor. They settled in quickly, more than often Aoi joined in on the cooking with Mafuyu or Teresa and with each day she seemed a little more calm with herself while Yuu would help Ben, Nega Dustin and Dustin train with Sasha and Mafuyu. This only improved more when Sasha took them both into training her Qwaser abilities, luckily Aoi's body recalled a lot of the techniques Yuu's personality had used with it. Still her level of control, compared to Yuu's, was only low for the moment and she mainly focused on creating oxygen walls to defend herself and sometimes a more physical attack. Sasha had gotten her to agree to use two tonfa that would allow her to defend herself at a closer range and access more skills.

Mafuyu as a result gained new partners for spars as her Diamondhead crystal katana was pitting against the twin tonfa Sasha had made for them. Aoi's body was strong but Mafuyu's head start in training was keeping her ratio of wins quite high. Tomo meanwhile loved how she had an extra person to have bath time with, it was fun how shy Aoi could be when she was with her and Mafuyu. She also was spending more time with Sasha and she helped Tomo with school work, with the help of Ben or Dustin as Grey Matter, and casual exercise so her body didn't stay weak.

Although her work out clothes seemed a little old as Sasha and the boys were constantly able to make out every single bounce and jiggle from her generous body. And Sasha, Dustin and his girls all had full view of the bouncing bust, but Dustin tried and failed to stare at her face.

However their lives were not without incident as Yuu, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Ben, Aoi and Mafuyu's training went on. On one night Sasha had gone on patrol as apparently there had been a fiend going around at nights molesting girls, Aoi and Yuu had joined the silver haired girl and in the dead of night in a new moon were visibility was limited they ended up fighting a Qwaser who evidently was looking for the molester as well. When they returned home they found the molester who was a Qwaser but with a less known element who had helped Tomo out with cooking and was interesting but kind according to Tomo.

Sasha and Dustin kept their eyes and ears open for Joshua for now but guessed he wouldn't be coming back for a while. But making sure Aoi was able to defend herself, the same with Mafuyu was at the forefront of both their minds, second only to making sure everyone one in the house would be safe and happy. Although Tomo had recently discovered that Mafuyu's bust had been growing, she even did a cast to prove this so now it seemed both of them were growing, the redhead nearly being a full cup bigger as the blunette blurted out over dinner. Tomo had even shown Sasha and Dustin the casts she had done of herself, Mafuyu and somehow Teresa, Kibbles, Lilith, Busty, Wilma, Maria and Aoi, he wasn't even sure she had time to do those two.

On the subject of happy though, shortly the day after the fight with Aoi Sparky came with new members to the team. And they were girls for Ben's harem. Julie was shocked at first' but was eventually convinced for the harem. We learned that Gloria and Silvia Hart are both Qwasers of Silver, while there are two Mobian girls as well. Hens the fox was a fox born with nine tails, but is a normal fox and not a Kitsune. And the second was a hedgehog/giant hybrid named Denna.

Katja also seemed to have gained a second little follower by the name of Lulu Shiizaki. A young girl who had quite a mature body had been saved by Katja by a false cult leader trying to be a Qwaser, Katja had enjoyed putting him in his place. But she enjoyed having her second maria now and while not as perverted as Hana was, she still had a nice playful side she liked to exploit. Katja also let Lulu joined Nega Dustin's harem and he enjoyed her as much as the other girls in his harem.

Sasha guessed Katja was playing with the busty maria's titties as when she had bragged about Lulu she made her walk in in her school swimsuit. Said swimsuit had holes all over her chest area. Dustin also guessed the same thing for Nega Dustin as he was much of a boob lover as he was.

But Lulu's mom also developed a sort of crush on him and joined his harem as well. Dustin and Nega Dustin laughed their asses off about this and Lulu was shocked. Ben was more shocked but luckily he and Julie convinced her to join the harem.

Sasha nor anyone he lived with would really ever understand Katja's extremely sadistic perverted mind. And it was best for them not to try in the long run.

Still Sasha knew these small moments of peace would not last and it would not be long until the next adept showed themselves. She only hoped she'd be ready forever came their way and prayed that it wouldn't be as a complicated matter as Aoi was.

* * *

***Time skip***

* * *

In an alley in the city a local policewoman was currently accosting two pink haired twins. "I'm telling you, if you're looking for St. Mihailov Academy, turn left after the streetlight in front of you and you'll see it. Please don't bother me anymore." The policewoman pleaded as the amber eyed twins looked up at her with adorable expressions.

"If you say it nicely like that… it's a little troubling" The twin in the yellow dress said while her sister in the blue dress decided to ask.

"Can't you just yell at us?" she asked annoying the policewoman as few people got asked to be shouted at when spoken to. "If you're just wasting my time, I'll get angry." The policewoman ended up shouting in the end anyway which only seemed to excite the twins.

"Are you going to punish us?" The girl in the blue dress asked.

"Then you're a master too?" the two girls asked not helping to clear any confusion for the policewoman.

"Master?" she asked as one twin looked to their other adjusting her bag.

"R, hurry and prepare." The other nodded to her sister.

"Ok Q." the now named Q and R pulled out a small tarp and assembled multiple tools that most would clearly be able to note were for S&M play. "Master, it's ready." R said holding up a very thick vibrater with Q.

"Punish us in any way you like, Master."

The policewoman blushed as he mind was suddenly filled with multiple kinky ideas and images involving the twins in cosplay while she whipped them in a dominatrix outfit. ' _Naughty Girls_!' her naughty persona shouted in her mind.

"Don't hold back, Master. Touch us as much as you want." Q shouted looking ready for anything.

"We were born for this." R added looking up at the policewoman.

"H-Hey, wait, What are you girls talking about?" The policewoman asked now her logical mind telling her these two were a bit weird.

"Hurry master, we are your servants." Q said as she and R walked step by step closer to the elder woman.

"Hurry master, do whatever you want to us." R said before in unison shouting. "Punish us."

"I can't! How can I do something like that?" The policewoman cried as the twins crawled on top of her.

The twins looked to each other now with sad expressions. "Master, you won't punish us no matter what?"

"Q is disappointed."

"R is disappointed." They said looking down, and before long the screams of agony echoed in the empty streets of the city. The police headquarters would find the body of the woman covered in a liquid metal with the word disqualified written in the woman's blood, signed by Q and R.

It seemed that more trouble was heading for Sasha and company.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

We now turn our attention to the ruined church from Sasha's first night in the city. Inside of it Fool was meeting with someone who he viewed through one of his cards, the roman numeral for three on the card.

"Yamanobe Yuudai didn't leave anything behind in the end?" the figure in the shadows asked. "Is that girl even useful to us anymore?"

"That will be decided upon eventually. All we have to worry about is following our mission. Still this mission has not been without complications, as with the loss of both atomis to athos." Fool said to the projection.

"Well, I'm not interested in what you guys are plotting." The blonde woman said through the card making Fool shake his head.

"I don't believe that." Said Albedo appeared.

"That's fine, since I'm almost in japan anyway. Just let me do my thing and let me enjoy myself, OK?" the woman said winking as her image faded from the card ending the call.

"I'll let you have your fun. As expected, hopefully she'll end Iron's life and both Atomis will be back in our hands to mould to our reasons and goals." Fool smirked to himself as his new hand was metaphorically played. He then turned to Albedo.

"So how are things coming along Albedo?" Fool asked as Albedo smirked. "Pretty swell so far my magical compatriot. Come see." Albedo motioned Fool to follow to see what he's been working on. They suddenly stopped in front of a machine.

"This machine is the Omniversal Portal. It will allow us to rain terror allover the many universes when Gregory's plan here comes to fruition. Plus I also came up a way to resurrect him to his original state. But it is still in the embryonic stage." Albedo said as Fool had a look of amusement.

Then suddenly a glowing yellow orb with an eastern cross on it floated towards them, which is Gregory's Golden Soul form. "I see our preparations are coming along swimmingly." Albedo smirked sinisterly.

"Yes lord Gregory. And Fool, no need to worry about those two air heads. Gregory and I have added some new recruits. They are some of Dustin and Ben's feared adversaries." As Albedo said this a group of figures suddenly approached.

Standing before them stood some of the worse villains Ben and Dustin ever faced. The first was Vilgax, a giant and bulky green alien with a tentacles coming out of his chin. He also has a bionic arm and wore some tight armor. The second being was Vilgax's servant Psyphon, a frail white skinned humanoid in a black robe. Another alien was Zs'Skayr, a phantom like alien with an upside down skull, a single eye, long claws, with black and white tentacles protruding from his chest. With him are his three henchmen with him first was an alien werewolf known as a Yenaldooshi, a Navajo werewolf. The second is an alien mummy. And the last was a Frankenstein like alien named doctor victor. The seventh villain was Sixsix, an alien bounty hunter dressed in black and purple armor.. The final villain was Charmcaster a woman in a purple sorceress attire and long silver hair.

"These are the some of the newest additions to the adepts. They will aid us in our little crusade." Gregory said as Fool was taken aback by these new members but knew better to never question his superior.

"Now I must get back to my work. Feel free to get acquainted with our new members Fool." Albedo said as he went to continue with the portal.

* * *

 **Later**

Around the same time Ootori was being guided down the halls of a museum by a guard.

"I didn't think someone recommended by the previous clerk would come." The guard said to Ootori.

"I was an old friend of his." Shinichiro said.

The curator placed a tome down on a stand wearing cotton gloves. "This is Athos' most ancient document of the Rostov Age – Ilora's Manuscript."

"Thank you."

"Clerk, take your time."

' _The book called 'Church's Prophecy' by the Adepts… I'll use this chance to verify it_.'

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

It was a new day and we were about to set off for school. Well almost everyone. "Listen Tomo, you have to sleep. You can't sneak out and follow us like you did last time." Mafuyu lectured Tomo who was in her pj's. That's right. Poor Tomo was under the weather. Again. Aoi was next to her oddly enough in a maid outfit that Teresa had helped her obtain. None of us commented on how quickly and easily Teresa found maid clothes.

"But my fever has already gone down." Tomo retrieved her thermometer from her cleavage while holding her bunny in the other. "See?" She offered the reading to Mafuyu while still having a red face.

"Don't do stupid things. Until you make a full recovery, be a good girl and sleep, Aoi will be looking after you anyway." Mafuyu said rubbing her forehead against her closest friend.

"We just need to make sure she doesn't have her whole body exposed to the cold air like the other night." I said recalling finding Tomo in nothing but an apron. Walking over I petted Tomo's head before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Please get your rest Tomo, I'll bring your work so we can finish it together ok?"

"Ah ok Dustin-kun, I'll see you soon. I love you." Tomo waved us as I did we same standing up next to Aoi. "I love you too. Your just too damn cute." I said as we walked off to school.

We made their way to class where Ootori was away for research apparently, not that Sasha believed that. While waiting for Mafuyu and Fumika to bring back the printouts for self-study Sasha and I was looking at one of his other note books looking at crests that sometimes were used by the factions.

Before long we noticed Hana move to the front of the room so sighed before closing the book and standing up. "Everyone, I have the printouts for class!" Mafuyu called out holding the papers in her arms and moving toward the desk.

As expected of the vindictive Hana, she stuck out her leg and tripped Mafuyu who started to fall forward but was stopped mid-fall by Sasha who caught the falling papers too. "You ok?" Sashs asked getting a small nod. I gave Hana a small glare and she shied away as I growled like a mad dog.

"Or-Mafuyu, please be careful." Miyuri asked having decided to be a bit nicer recalling their trip and the fact Sahsa and I was right in front of her.

"It's fine Miyuri, Sasha and Dustin usually has me covered when something like this happen. At least none of the papers ended up on the floor." Mafuyu said to her some-what friend now.

"Yeah not that she can't take care of herself. I just step in when needed. Shouldn't you be by your seat Hana-san?" I raised my voice a little and the girl scurried off, honestly only her queen scared her more and she couldn't see her till lunch and that was if she wasn't messing with that busty girl Lulu.

I helped Mafuyu by taking a few of the papers and putting them on the desk and offered a small smile and mouthed thank you to Fumika. Said girl made her own nervous smile while blushing, slightly thankful there hadn't been a confrontation like there used to be.

She'd noticed the change in Miyuri over the few weeks, she tended to call Mafuyu by her name, being a bit less stuck up and more kinder in general. While Hana seemed to not like being too close to us, who since changing his hair made him look cuter oddly. 'Even if it's slit I really like it.' she thought to herself about his eye as the lesson progressed.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

"Thanks for carrying some of this Fumika-chan, even though I don't need to I feel like I have to do this sometimes. It's a bit better when someone's with you." I said in gratitude for my shy friend.

"Uh… it's nothing. But could you tell Dustin-kun thanks for stopping Hana-san." Fumika said looking down so her hair covered her eyes.

"Hmm, ah no need for that, Sasha-kun and Dustin-kun both don't like bullies and they made sure to spoke Hana fairly early so she keeps her distance anyway. Besides I think Dustin wouldn't mind hearing you say thanks straight from you." Mafuyu suggested seeing the pink in her cheeks.

"I-I can't do something like that." She stuttered a little, which was no surprise. Dustin kept to his friends and didn't bother with most groups, in fact most lunch times he just ate with me and the others and now on occasion Miyuri as well as Tomo when she was well enough. However Sasha being a foreigner and a man with a harem made him very attractive to the girls if not the most attractive male in the entire school. ' _As if I could just go up to him and thank him for making sure I'm not getting bullied too._ '

The boy did interject when Hana seemed to be in her mean moods.

"Well I guess I can tell him then." I said breaking Fumika's train of thought for a moment.

"Sorry to bother you." She apologized while I just smiled allowing my mind to wander back to when I first saw Sasha and Dustin.

* * *

 **Fumika's POV**

'Back when they first appeared, I liked him. he was smart and a sweet guy. I really love him. I'm glad I got to be in his harem. He even loves girls regardless of bust size.

I think the time he found me early crying was really embarrassing but he didn't make fun of me at all, instead tried to make me feel better. And then there was the other day.' I recalled when I was tacking the trash to the incinerator when I spotted both Sasha and Dustin standing by a tree.

Their gaze had been fixed on a black cat stuck in a tree and Sasha threw something at the tree which made the branch and the cat fall, the latter of which fell into Dustin's arms. "You should be more careful, getting stuck up there with no one around isn't the wisest." Dustin said before cuddling the cat and petted it's head making it purr. He leaned his back against the rail while petting the cat as Sasha gave the feline some attention. I had seen such a cute side of Sasha and Dustin it really wanted to make me be a closer friend to them.

* * *

 **Later**

I was once again emptying the trash to the incinerator when a couple of voices called behind her. "Excuse me. I want to ask you something." I turned around to see a pair of punk haired twins.

"Where can we meet Sasha-san?" One of the twins asked me before adding. "Please give us your order."

I gave it a moment's thought before answering. "Sadha-san… well she's probably in the classroom. I can take you there, if you like." The twins let out a happy sound together in unison "But can you wait for a bit?"

"Is there a problem?" The girl in the blue dress asked me as the girl held her legs together.

"I have to go to the restroom first." The twins smiled hearing this.

"If that's all…" both proceeded to kneel in front and behind me. "Please leave it to us."

The girl in the yelow dress pulled down my panties down while the girl in the blue dress opened her mouth and closer her eyes. "Now go ahead."

Like any normal person I screamed and jumped back pulling up my panties. "What are you doing?" I asked very shocked by what just occurred.

"Are you mad at us? Are you going to punish us?" the twin's asked sounding excited at the chance of punishment.

Confused I waved my hands in dismissal "Punish what-? Of course not."

"Oh my, really? That's such a pity?" the twins said alternatively. However both of them felt a reaction and turned round to see Sasha and Dustin with Busty and Teresa. "Looks like she's here."

"So you're the resonance I felt." Sasha muttered as she and Dustin were looking over to me.

"Sasha-kun, um… they want…" I tried to say but both twins disrobed taking off the matching sweaters to reveal matching dresses. Both exposed a lot of cleavage and the fact both had piercings with their elemental gems. Q had a yellow outfit and had a nipple piercing which was on her left breast while R had one on her belly button.

"Sasha the Martyr, I am Q" the first twin stated before the other took over. "And I am R. Following our mother's orders we came here to have you punish us." They finished together as Sasha growled under his breath. Dustin fiddled with his watch for some reason and in a flash of green light he transformed into a crystalline figure composed of red crystals and dressed in a black and white jumpsuit.

" **KRIMZON!** " The red crystal man where Dustin once stood. I was shocked beyond belief.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Petrosapiens Percello**

 **Given Name: Krimzon**

 **Krimzon a cousin of a Petrosapien and is called a Petrosapiens Percello who only recently came into being after the planet of Petropia was restored and is the hybridization of Petrosapiens DNA and Crystalsapien (Chromastone) DNA aswell as rapid natural selection due to the planet reforming.**

 **The Petrosapiens Percello has the ability to shoot very powerful positive energy blasts and ultraviolet beams, can release a very powerful positive energy wave that will vaporize anything, can shoot shards from his hands, and can sometimes shoot shards that have the positive energy in them, and can make anything explode when hitting them. He also has powers such as flight, invulnerability (is made of Taydenite), super strength (able to lift 100 tons), energy refraction & redirection, crystal generation, unbreakable force fields, crystalkinesis, regeneration, energy absorption, and he can sense anyone's energy.**

 **Krimzon can self destruct if needed, and making a very huge explosion that can destroy anything and everything, then afterwards can reconstruct himself however the form after reconstruction will be a discolored (well Grey) Krimzon Showing his weaken state.**

 **The Petrosapiens Percello has a scattered society lacking regional solidarity and is divided into numerous factions most of which have made alliances with the native Petrosapiens. He is one of Dustin and Ben's most powerful aliens the second being Alien X and Atomix. When he speaks, his voice is a dual voice that contains Chromastone's and Diamondhead's voices.**

* * *

"D-Dustin-kun?" I said as I was wandering if this was Dustin or not.

"Fumika-chan leave quickly." The red crystal man said which I nodded to and started to leave before being stopped by the twins.

"Oh my, please stay and watch. If you do that, it will still count as punishment." R said to me.

"H-How can I do something like that?" I questioned while he twins held hands.

"Oh my, in that case… master will be disqualified." Both twin's pushed their lips onto each other hold them close to one another. I blushed while Krimzon, Sasha, Busty and Teresa stared on Sasha giving Teresa a sign and exposed her chest to let Sasha take her fill.

Before long a metallic liquid started to drip from the twins mouths and fall to the floor. The liquid started to shift about and move fluidly in the air. "You, disqualified person… Die!" the twins cried as they commanded the metal to attack me.

Krimzon was quick to act getting in front of me and fired a red colored beam at the liquid metal torrent, reducing it to nothing. Sasha leaped into the air with iron rope in hand which she threw out and wrapped around Q and R. "Fumika-chan, **RUN**!" Krimzon said and I did as I was told and ran from the scene while Teresa came behind Sasha readjusting her top.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"That's the Adept's controller of Mercury, called the Witch of the Quicksilver." Teresa said as Sasha tightened the binds and found a large amount of mercury seemed to seep from each of the girl's thighs and likely their womanhood's both moaning but unable to speak as she covered their mouths in iron masks too. She left the noses free though so they could breath.

"She's also gone by witch of the fresh blood, these two aren't her. Their masochists while the witch is a true sadist. It's confusing but we'll see what we can find out." I said as Sasha controlled the iron she moved it away from both their mouths so they ould speak. "Tell me why you are both here?"

"We already told you Sasha-sama, we were sent here by our mother so you could be our master. Please punish us more, the pain of these binds feel good but we need more master. Please mess us up, wreck us, cut us, it what we deserve."

I looked into their eyes and saw something I wished I didn't. Slaves… slaves of abuse so hard it conditioned them. Busty then came up. "Allow me." Busty said as she her circuit started to glow pink and she kissed both girl on both their lips. Both girls glowed pink and as quick as the glow happened, it stopped.

"Hmmmm… I see you used the Maria of Heart again Busty-san." Katja said with her Mama doll by her side. We ignored her as Sasha releasd both girls from their binds. Both girls looked at us and seemed to have a look of purity.

"What happened? I feel like different." Q said. "I feel the same. I can't believe we did such awful things." R said with disgust on her face. I reverted back to normal and looked at Busty.

"You two have been purified." Busty said as both twins looked at us. Then they got on their knees and their heads were bowed in shame.

"We sincerely apologize for what we have attempted. But we know apologizing won't be enough for us to atone for our sins." Q said as she started to weep. I looked at my Ultimatrix and the lie detected system hasn't one off so they are telling the 100% truth.

I knelt down to the two and placed a hand on both of their heads. They looked at me and saw a sincere smile on my face.

"If you really want to make it up to us, you can join our team. You can help us fight against those who oppose us. If not than that's okay. I'll talk to the others about living arrangements." I said as the twins Hughes us.

"Thank you." Both said as they wept. After they calmed down I looked to Teresa. "Teresa here will take you to where you will be staying." Both nodded as I turned to the nun with a smile on my face. "Take them back to the manner Teresa, keep them there till we can return." Teresa nodded and went with the two girls.

Sasha smiled at me and hugged my arm. "You really are too nice for your own good. You know that?" Sasha said as I shrugged.

"Oh gag me. But you two know those two aren't the issue right now right?" Katja asked as Sasha nodded her head.

"Yes, they were decoys which means we have to get back, you coming to help?" Sasha asked as I transformed into Krimzon again.

"In my own way, I need to protect what's mine after all but please let me watch you fuck those two later Dustin-san. I want to see what those Zoid tentacles can really do." Katja said getting picked up by her doll while Sasha and I rushed off into the school. I shuddered at what she just.

* * *

 **No POV**

When Fumika entered her classroom looking for Mafuyu but found that the classroom had been torn up. The chairs and desks were up against the wall and everyone was looking very scared at something in front of the room.

"Hey, you should say "Sorry, I'm late," right?" A voice called and Fumika turned to the front desk where a youthful looking blond woman with blue eyes stood in front of the board.

"Who are you?" Fumika asked worriedly seeing the unfamiliar face, even more so after the scene she just left with Sasha and Dustin.

"The World History teacher, Yoshino, suddenly fell ill. The afternoon classes will be taught by me, Eva Silver. But before that…" Looking straight at the young redhead in the room. "You're Oribe Mafuyu right?"

Mafuyu looked concerned as Eva started walking toward her. "I've been looking forward to meet you. I need to talk to you about a lot of things today."

"Wait a minute." Miyuri said walking forward and placing her hand up in front of Mafuyu. "Are you really the replacement teacher as I don't think I've ever heard your name from my father for possible substitutes and why would you need to speak with Oribe-san anyway?" Miyuri asked in defense of her friend… or friend of a friend at the least.

"Ara, Ara. How can you speak to your teacher like this?" Eva said before lifting something that looked like a wand and forcing Miyuri all the way back to the classroom wall.

"Miyuri! What are you doing?" Mafuyu shouted at the woman seeing the pinkette get pushed back so harshly.

"Kids that don't listen will be…" Eva swung out her wand releasing a stream of metallic liquid that sliced the blackboard behind her in an instant sending the pieces crashing to the floor. The door to the room was also slammed shut with metal holding them sealed. "…disqualified."

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Me, Sasha and Busty were quickly making our way through the halls trying our best to keep our mind on the task at hand. I was back as Krimzon as we ran.

"Please be okay!" Sasha said to herself heading right down a hall to the room only to be cut off as he spotted a line of mercury on the floor which had a large puddle of the metal behind it as well as spheres of mercury hanging in the air. Testing the trap which also seemed to sprout behind him we found that anything crossing the border would be attacked by the spheres.

"Tch, using some of Aoi's work, they must have copied her elemental circuit before I got her away from the adepts." Looking back and forth we knew we had little time so let out a breath as Sasha disrobed the top half of her clothes liquidating the metal within them, creating two scythes and claws on his fingers which she used to cut into herself. "No choice then… now I'm glad Teresa isn't here. She still flinches when she sees this part of me." the blood flowed from her arms but some mixed with the iron and from it a mask was made while her skin paled. Placing the mask on her face he breathed in a breath recalling the feeling as she span her scythes in each hand before bracing her legs and pushing forward into the wall of death. Me and Busty were hoping she would be okay after what I have just seen.

* * *

 **No POV**

Eva had taken Fumika to sit on her knees on the desk while she addressed the class. "Listen up everyone. Sadism is an art. It's something that is forbidden unless done by a superior artist like myself." As she spoke Mafuyu moved to her blade shinai and drew it out not drawing the blade yet, Fumika was still in danger and she needed to proceed carefully.

"Step 1, embarrass them…" with a wave of her hand Fumika skirt was torn in tatters and she shrieked while closing her legs as tight as she could. "…in order to break a slave's ego."

"Please, stop it already." Fumika begged with clenched eyes.

"Ara, ara, really? You're really great." Eva sucked her fingers before pulling them out carrying several strands of mercury instead of saliva. "See… just like this…" Fumika looked briefly before turning away in fear which Eva seemed to love from the rosy cheeked expression.

"My, I can't hold it anymore. Step 2!" Eva slashed the front of Fumika uniform exposing her small breasts to the entire class. Eva's mouth quickly was sucking on one of her nipples. Fumika squirmed and cried before Eva released her nipple. "It's great, this… soma. She's just as useless as the rest of you lot. But that's fine!"

"Don't!" Fumika cried as Eva reattached herself to her nipple while teasing the other with her free hand. Soon though Fumika couldn't hold herself as she wet herself having not been able to relieve herself before and losing control from the feeling of being suckled on.

"Hurry and spread your legs." Eva said trying to slowly coerce the girl to spread her legs. "Otherwise…" thankfully before Fumika could go along with the order Mafuyu grabbed her and pulled her from the desk with her blade already drawn.

"I see… a lot more spunk that the rest of the useless people behind you, with something to help you feel protected too. Is that something that foreign boy made for you, it'll be fun to see which breaks first it or you. Maybe he could be my little sex slsve." Eva licked her lips with a dark gleam in her eye.

'This woman… she wasn't just after me. From the start she was planning to…" Mafuyu pushed Fumika back as she took her stance.

"Ara, what sort of play do you plan to do with that?" Eva asked in a flirtatious tone still not seeing Mafuyu as a threat.

"I'll fight you." She declared simply to the woman. While Fumika secretly pull something from her pocket that she had found a while ago after watching Sasha on her own.

"What a dull brat." Eva put away her glasses and released her hair from it's high ponytail letting it flow freely. Opening her eyes you could see they like her namesake were silver. "Oh well, I'll just leave you with your head and vital organs and cut the rest to pieces." She readied her own weapon.

"Be ashamed, and enjoy supreme pleasure at the same time!" She moved to strike but Fumika was the first to act running forward and thrust out her arm which was holding a kunai she had found.

"Stop!" practically missing she fell to the floor but Eva's face now sported a small cut on her cheek.

"How dare you!" Eva now enraged turned to Fumika as she got to her feet. "How dare you, a slave, hurt my face!"

"I'm not a slave! I'm not anything else except me!" She declared holding the kunai with both hands now.

"What nonsense are you spouting?!"

"I am… I am…" Fumika struggled to speak before Eva lashed out with her wand.

"Tear into a thousand pieces!" Eva's wand released large streams of mercury which sped forward to cut up the small girl as Mafuyu cried out to her.

' _I've worked hard, haven't I…? With this… I wished I had been able to speak with you more… Dustin-kun._ ' Dustin's face appeared in her mind as she accepted her death.

However her story was far from over as the door exploded as a shield of iron landed in front of her. The second thing from the door was a red beam that blasted Eva away

Sasha came in with her large trusty scythe in hand, lightly scarred but fine. Beside her is the red crystalline figure that Fumika recognized as Krimzon. Busty was there as well.

"Are you alright?" Sasha but Mafuyu knew it was directed at her. She gave s small nod letting tears of relief flow knowing the silver haired girl. But she never seen the red crystalline figure before, but judging by the symbol on his chest she guessed it was either Ben or Dustin. Luckily Mafuyu got her answer as Krimzon reverted back to Dustin.

' _About time those two came_.' Miyuri thought as she looked with a smile of relief. Mafuyu covered Fumika with a small towel and pulled her back further to the others as the shield lost its form and returned to the hand of Sasha it's form shifting into a stranger claw like weapon.

"Hehe, I guess my trap held you back a bit longer than expected Athos." Eva let out a small giggle as Sasha took her battle stance with her scythe, She'd shifted to single blade as she'd been forced to craft the shield to protect Fumika. "It did, but then I recalled the weakness of mercury so we managed to avoid a fair bit of damage." Sasha said with a glare. Eva then looks at Dustin.

"And you must be Dustin-san, yes? Albedo had informed me so much about you." Eva said licking her lips. "Quite a stud you are indeed. Maybe you can serve me as my personal used slave." Eva said making Mafuyu, Miyuri, Sasha even Fumika pissed.

"Those two girls you sent… was it you who corrupted them that much?" Sasha asked keeping her eyes on the woman.

"Aren't they wonderful? Eva-Q and Eva-R are clones of their myself, engineered to be physically immortal, no matter how massive their injuries, capable of using the element mercury like their mistress, and also completely crazy, driven by constant rape and torture to such extremes of insanity that they recognized pain as pleasure, crying out in bliss even when superficially wounded."

Needless to say I was disgusted by such Intel. These adepts are really some sick mother fuckers. "Are you adepts really that fucked up?" I said with venom.

Eva prepared to attack but Busty activated her circuit and ran up to Eva and gave her a wet one as her body glowed pink. Everyone, even Mafuyu, Miyuri and Fumika were flabbergasted. Upon releasing Eva felt like she had been reformed, at peace. She placed a hand on her lips and she felt like a really terrible person for what she had done. Busty approached her and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I purified you in case your wandering." Busty said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Busty and at Dustin and friends. Dustin could tell that this was gonna be a tough one to explain to the others later on.

* * *

 **And so ends yet another chapter. I apologize for not updating my stories for so long. I had to buy a new tablet as my shitty old tablet stopped working. But luckily I'm back now.**

 **And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye.**


	12. The call of Vilgax

**I do not own or Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC)**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten), Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!), Eva-S**

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The call of Vilgax**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

Flashback

* * *

 **No POV**

Fool and Albedo seen the whole fight and even Busty purifying Eva Silver through one of Fool's cards. Fool was not pleased by this and Albedo looked indifferent. "So now we know how we lost both Yuu and Aoi. But now we lost Eva Silver and two of her clones as well." Fool said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Albedo however had an idea. He let out a smile and looked to the new recruits. "Vilgax! I have a proposition for you." Albedo said as said tentacle faced alien approached. "What is it you have in mind?"

Albedo and Fool liked at each other and smiled sinisterly before they looked at Vilgax.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

"A terrorist attack?" Miyuri said in disbelief. After the brief battle the police arrived. Luckily Eva was put at the manor before they arrived. And I told everyone about me and Ben being able to turn into aliens and Nega Dustin having psychic powers.

"The truth is, a few months ago, we heard the Russian government make a statement about some criminal activity. In order to prevent that, Russia dispatched two agents. They're supposedly…" the officer looked at Yuri and Sasha "an ex-Olympic strength competitor and an elite member of the special forces."

"But why did they make Mafuyu their target? They should've made me, the one with a higher class and reputation…" Miyuri trailed off, even though she was nicer a lot she can still be a bit prideful at times.

"No, it seems they made a mistake." The officer said to Miyuri as said pinkette looked aghast.

Shortly after the authorities have left we went to Yuri. "Wasn't that a little rash?" Mafuyu asked the priest. Even I found that lie hard to believe.

"When what defies common sense happens, the bigger the lie, the more believable it will be." Yuri said.

"That's a fair point I guess." I said scratching my head and Miyuri nodded.

"Um…" a voice behind us said and we looked to see four female students.

"Sorry, we couldn't do anything." One girl said.

"We only made things more difficult for you." A second girl said.

"That's not true. Things were only…" Mafuyu said before Sasha spoke up cutting her off.

"You people really do only care about yourselves. When it matters most, all you do is stand there, frightened. Be ashamed for what you didn't do." Sasha said with that icy cold tone of hers. The girls did look ashamed of themselves.

"Ouch." Ben said and Fumika came.

"Everyone was scared." Fumika was wearing a red and white jacket to cover her exposed chest.

"Thank you guys." Fumika said as she wrapped her arms around me and I just returned the hug.

Then Eva approaches and the girls looked terrified but we assured them she means no harm. Her hair was still long and her glasses gone. But her red lipstick was removed for some reason. But instead of a sadistic look she looked sincerely regretful for what she done a few hours prior.

"Umm…Miss Fumika correct?" Eva asked to which Fumika nodded. "I do apologize for what I have inflicted upon you. But I know just simply apologizing won't be enough. I realize you are upset with me, and you have every right to be. What I have done to you is beyond unacceptable. But I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me in time." Eva looked away and everyone was shocked.

Of course the four girlls were hesitant but Fumika saw true honesty in her words. Fumika then approached Eva and hugged Eva, shocking everyone, hell even me. But Eva was the most surprised by this.

"I know what you did was awful and I can't forget it. But we all mistakes in our lives. I am one who believes in second chances. So I'll be more than happy to give you a chance." Fumika said as she then whispered something in her ear. Eva blushed and I was curious about what she just told the mercury Qwaser.

* * *

 **No POV**

It was night time in the dorm. Mafuyu was brushing Tomo's hair while Sasha sat on the couch as Dustin, Eva Silver, Q and R and Wilma were watching the history channel. Fumika wanted to stay over, which was surprising from her after today but we divided to go with it. Sparky managed to make a place for Eva and her clones to stay beside Mafuyu's home. They were surprised Eva has other clones beside Q and R. There are 26 in total, counting Q and R, each named after the letters of the alphabet, from A to Z.

"It's a good thing you took a break today. What a relief." Mafuyu said as she brushed Tomo's beautiful blue mane.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." Tomo said with a serene smile as Mafuyu continued to brush.

"Yeah." Mafuyu said.

"Did you believe Sasha-kun and Dustin-kun would come?" Tomo asked with her usual bubbly nature.

"H-how could I?" Mafuyu asked.

"You're too rash." Sasha said without emotion.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Mafuyu said pointing the hairbrush at the silver haired girl.

"Don't put your life in danger so carelessly." Sasha said without emotion.

"I know that…Hey if I continue to stay here…everyone will be…" Mafuyu said and Dustin got up and went to the redhead.

"Mafuyu, don't think that. Without you here everything will not be the same. I don't want to hear something like that from you." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think about how upset Tomo would be if you were gone. Far as I know, you are the only family she has left." Mafuyu looked at him and smiled warningly. Fumika, Eva, Q and R Wilma and even Sasha smiled at the display.

"Thanks love." Mafuyu said as she pecked my lips.

"And you guys are not alone. I will help defeat every single enemy we face." Sasha said and Eva Silver stood up as well. "Then count me and my girls in as well. Now that you have me, Yuu, Aoi and my clones at your aid, well do everything we can to assist. I've said I will redeem my self along with my precious girls here and by god that is a vow I intend to keep." Eva said as she hugged both Q and R with each arm.

***Later***

Dustin was playing with Kamakiri when a knock came at his door.

"Its open." Dustin said as Fumika, Q, R and Eva walked in.

"Hey girls. Something on your mind?" Dustin asked as they sat on the bed.

"Dustin-kun…um… I have something to ask." Eva asked me. Dustin nodded and told her to ask away.

"Fumika tells me you, Nega Dustin and Ben each have a harem. Is that true?" Eva asked as Dustin looked at Fumika who looked bashful and looked away.

"Yeah. Its true." Dustin said as Eva then asked yet another question that surprised him.

"So…this is going to sound a bit blunt, but…do you think I look attractive?" Eva asked as Dustin was surprised she'd ask that but he couldn't lie she was smokin hot for her age.

"Well I won't lie you do look like your in your mid twenties. Though I don't now how old you really are. But none the less, you look like most mature women would look at you with pure envy." Dustin said as Eva blushed and smiled.

"Oh…surely you're just saying that sweetheart." Eva said a bit modestly.

"No I really mean it. To be honest I always wander what it would be like with a cougar or milf." Dustin said as Eva was now beat red.

"Dustin-kun. I talked to Kibbles-chan about letting these three in. At first she and the others were hesitant but they eventually agreed." Fumika said as Dustin had a feeling it would lead to this.

"I figured as such. Well if she's okay with it than who am I to say no." Dustin said as Fumika locked the door and he placed a sound proofing spell on the room as usual. Then everyone began to strip to their birthday suits and Eva was amazed by his package.

"Oh my. I see why the girls in your harem love you. You're hung like a stallion. Q, R, you two can have round one with him. I'll have some fun with Fumika. If that's okay with you of course." Eva said to Fumika who nodded. "I don't mind. I'm not gonna lie when you sucked on my nipple I was aroused a bit." Fumika said as the twins approached Dustin. He placed a condom on and he was ready to go.

"Who goes first?" Dustin asked as Q went to his condom coated dick. She managed to put it in without hesitation. R was sitting on his face. "Eat up stud." R said sultrily with a wink. Dustin dove right in making the pink haired girl moan in pure bliss while Q was riding on his shaft.

Eva was lightly sucking on Fumika's nipple but this time Fumika was moaning in pleasure instead of screaming in terror like earlier. "Oh Fumika. Your soma really is delicious." Eva said as Fumika was in heaven.

"Thank you Eva-sama. Drink as much as you want." Fumika said as Eva sucked but didn't want to drain her dry.

"You really are so adorable and sexy Fumika." Eva said as Fumika eyed her breasts and she was a little jealous. Eva of course notice. "What's wrong honey?" Eva asked.

"I know Dustin likes my small chest, but I just wish my boobs were a little bit bigger." Eva said placing her hands on her chest.

"Oh honey. I'm sure they'll get bigger in time. Come here." Eva grabbed her face gently and smooched Fumika. Fumika was surprised but she returned the kiss. Eve then started to finger Fumika while said girl did the same to Eva.

"Oh god yes. Don't stop please." R said as Dustin still ate her out. Q was riding his shaft and both twins had a make out session. "Q. I love you." R said. "I love you to R." Q then went to suck on R's nipple while she fondled her other breast.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Dustin said as both girls were reaching their limit as well.

"I'm gonna cum as well." Q said moaning. "Me too. Let's cum together." R said as Dustin continued to eat R out while Q continued her cowgirl style.

"Eva-sama. You have such beautiful breasts." Fumika said as she sucked Eva's bountiful flesh mounds. "Oh thats it. Suck them like starved baby." Eva held her head as she fingered Fumika while also getting fingered by Fumika. " **OH GOD. I'M CUMMING!** " Eva screamed.

" **ME TOO!** "Fumika said as she placed her head in her cleavage and both girls squirt like water guns.

" **GET READY GIRLS! I'M CUMMING** " Dustin yelled as both girls were there as well. " **SO ARE WE! AHHH!** " They screamed as Q soaked his condom coated condom while he shot his load and R squirted on his face, luckily it was normal cum and not mercury. Everyone was panting after the experience. Eva and Fumika then approached him.

"You still have us to please you stud." Eva said as Eva laid on her back with Fumika on top. I got the idea of what they want and placed on a new condom.

"This might hurt a bit Fumika." Dustin told her as she nodded. "I know. But I'm glad you are the one taking my cherry." Fumika said as I aligned and looked at her. "Get ready." Dustin said as he slowly entered into her. When he did the deed as Fumika screamed but Eva kissed her to both silence her and take her mind of the pain. Dustin gave the girl a minute to get use to his rod but it wasn't too long.

She then gave him the signal to continue as he fucked her for a minute then went to Eva. He alternated between the two as Q and R were having a sixty nine.

"Oh Q. I'm so happy." R said. Dustin looked at the two and smiled. "Hey you two. Want to see something cool?" I said as a sprouted tentacles out of my back and tied them up but not too tight and inserted a tentacle into both girls. "OH YES! This is way better than toys." Q and R said simultaneously.

"You are…ah…so full of-uh…surprises." Eva said between moans.

"You-uh…got that-ah…right-ah." Fumika said as I now plunged into her.

" **SWEET JESUS**!" Q yells, " **I'M GONNA GET ADDICTED TO THIS!** "

"Me too." R said.

Nyah…don't stop!" Fumika moaned

"I-I'm cumming again!" Dustin yelled. "Hurry! Remove that condom when you pull out of Fumika and shoot the rest inside me!" Eva demands but Dustin was shocked.

"What? What if you.." Dustin said but Eva cut him off.

"I don't care about that. Just do it!" Eva growls and Dustin just nodded not wanting to upset her. His eyes widen as he felt the pressure build up faster now. Eventually it happened. Fumika's walls clamp down hard onto his condom covered rod, and he explodes into her, as her juices soak his cock. He pull out and removed the condom and shoved into Eva's pussy and shot the rest into her while his tentacles were getting soaked from Q and R's juices.

Finally, they all subside and lay on the bed. Q and R hug Dustin's arms while Fumika and Eva were resting their heads on his chest. Everyone was drenched in sweat and satisfaction, breathing heavily from everything that happened.

"Eva are you concerned that you might get knocked up?" Dustin asked Eva as she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry. It's a safe day for me hon. But I've never had a child to call my own. Eva-A through Eva-Z are like daughters to me but they are clones. I always wanted a child born naturally and not in a test tube for once. But I still love the even if I did get pregnant." Eva said as I was touched.

"Well maybe someday I'll I've you that chance. But not right now okay?"

"I understand baby." Eva kisses my cheek and we drift off to sleep. While they didn't notice this Katja watched and even recorded the whole thing. She was impressed by the show.

"I'm so glad I got that on video. A little something for myself for when I'm alone." Katja said as she held the camera.

* * *

***The next Day***

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

A new day at St. Mihailov academy and we walked into class. Everyone was eying at us but with not with disgust or hatred.

"Well boys, better get ready. I got a feeling were gonna get ridiculed." I said to Ben and Nega Dustin. I have told everyone about us yesterday and hopefully they don't get scared of us. But boy was I wrong.

When we took our seats everyone went to me, Ben Nega Dustin and Sasha and were asking questions left and right.

"Alexandra! You're in the special forces right?" a girl asked Sasha.

"Hey dude. You gotta tell me about your adventures." A guy said to me wanting to know about my adventures.

"What other aliens can you boys turn into?" A girl asked me and Ben.

"Are you really psychic? What am I thinking." A guy asked Nega Dustin.

"You're a clone of Dustin? You are just as cute as he is." Another girl said to Nega Dustin.

"You guys are amazing." A girls said.

Weird. I was thinking everyone would ridicule us ore be scared of us. But yet here they are. Asking us questions like some big fan club.

"Settle down everyone. One at a time please. Look if you folks want to see us go alien it'll have to be during lunch break alright?" I said while being a little modest. I'm not one for huge crowds but I am sorta liking the attention. And I could tell Ben and Nega Dustin were thinking the same way. But Sasha looks like she's out of her comfort zone.

"They've become the center of attention." Tomo said.

"I'm glad. They're not afraid of them any more." Mafuyu said with a sincere smile.

"Aren't you a little too happy? If they're still here, doesn't that mean more of those people will come?" Hana said really upset.

"Hana!" Mafuyu

"You wanna run that by me again Katsuragi?!" I said getting pissed already.

"Well people like you, the faster you disappear, the better. Right everyone?" Hana said as Fumika came up.

"You're wrong." Fumika said surprising Hana.

"They are staying to protect us. And if you say bad things about them, especially Dustin, I won't forgive you." Fumika said as I walked up beside Fumika

"Eh? The little toilet finally learned how to speak up for herself? Don't tell me you became one of Hogan's cum sluts too you little shit." Hana said looking at Fumika intimidatingly.

"Goddammit Katsuragi that is enough! We are here to keep everyone safe!" I said as I was getting mad. "I warning you! You do not want to piss me off!" I glared at her.

"You don't scare me anymore Hogan. Freaks like you should be locked in a cage or put in a science lab. I'll bet your whole family is nothing but a freak show." Hana said and boy was I fucking pissed.

"Oh that's it! Ultimatrix! Toepick!" I said and in a flash of green light I became a green and yellow-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on my head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has a crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is my armor, which wraps around my shoulders and goes halfway down my chest. The armor is connected to my pants by chains. My pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. My arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and my fingertips are pointy. I also has a visible belly button. The glow from my green eyes can be seen through the helmet's bars. Inside the helmet is a terrifying face. The Ultimatrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering my chest, with two green metallic protrusions accompanying the Omnitrix symbol on both sides.

" **TOEPICK!** " I shouted as everyone were in awe by what they have seen. Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles and Julie however were mortified.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Cronenbogre**

 **Given Name: Toepick**

 **Toepick is an alien that looks harmless at first glance. But looks can deceive because inside the helmet is pure nightmare fuel.**

 **Toepick's face is so horrifying and hideous that no being in the known universe can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. It can also scare its victims into being pale white as a sheet.**

 **But even Toepick himself can be terrified by his own face if he looks into anything reflective.**

 **Due to him being topheavy, Toepick can easily lose balance.**

 **Vulpimancers and other blind aliens are immune to Toepick's face since they have no eyes and thus can't see it.**

 **Beings that lack sapient emotion or survival instincts, such as drones and robots, would be immune to Toepick's face as well. However, it would invoke some sort of defensive reaction from them.**

 **Apart from his extremely scary face, Toepick seems to have no other skills in combat, making it possible to defeat him by sneaking up on him and attacking before he has time to open his cage.**

* * *

"Oh god no dude. Not Toepick! Anyone but Toepick!" Ben said getting scared.

"Now he's really pissed!" Kibbles said getting a bit pale.

"What's so scary about him?" Mafuyu asked curiously.

"You're about to find out." Nega Dustin said.

"Oh please! Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Hana smirked but she instantly regret those words as I soon opened my helmet. Hana was scared shitless as she just turned white as a ghost.

" **AAAAHHHHH!** " Hana screamed as I got close to her. " **GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!** " Hana was so scared she curled into a ball.

"Now what do you say?" I said with my face still exposed.

" **I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I SAID!** " Hana said in pure terror.

"Now are you gonna cut the shit?" I said

" **YES! YES I SWEAR!** " Hana said now in tears.

"You mean that?" I said.

" **YES I PROMISE I'LL NEVER BULLY ANYONE ELSE AGAIN JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!** " Hana said now completely scared. I then pressed the Ultimatrix symbol and reverted back to normal.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said with a cool tone and smirk while walking back to my desk. Everyone was shocked and frightened at what they just saw.

"I do apologize for what you witnessed but someone had to knock some sense into her right?" I said as everyone nodded. "Look I know Toepick is scary to look at but I'm not a violent guy. I don't have a single violent bone in my body." ' _Well I only save the violence for the bad guys._ ' I said as Fumika walked to us.

"Please be our friends." Fumika said wit that cute face of hers. If looks could kill, that adorable look she had could be a good death sentence. We looked at Fumika with smiles on our face, except for Sasha as she looked surprised.

"Were not in elementary school anymore." Hana said who recovered from the shock Toepick inflicted on her but everyone ignored her with smiles on their faces. Tomo and Mafuyu also had smiles as they looked at the display.

"We have to apologize once again. Ah, you've been fighting in unknown places all this time! The Tsujidô family supports you guys." Miyuri said as we smiled. "And since we know your real identities, how can we not do anything? Isn't that right everyone?" Miyuri asked asked the crowd and they agreed with her 100%.

We smiled at this, even Sasha we smiled as we welcomed them in open arms. Tomo and Mafuyu were smiling with smiles so bright it could light up a room at what they were seeing.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

Me and Tomo were at the nurses office getting Tomo's bust line measured.

That was such a surprise. Sasha looked so embarrassed." I said admiring Sasha's reaction.

"You seam really happy." Nurse Urara said with a smile. That caught me off guard but she was right.

"Well of course. I'm happy to see Sasha finally warming up to everyone." I said happily

"Isn't it great. Sasha-kun has made some friends."Tomo said cheery.

"But she is a very standoffish person…is she going to be OK?" I said with a worried look.

"Mafuyu-chan, you're worrying too much." Tomo said.

"But…" I said but nurse Urara cut me off.

"I know of that harem you two are in. Not that I blame you. Dustin is quite handsome. You girls certainly have found a nice boy. " Nurse Urara said as we blushed.

"Well between us, he certainly is an animal when it comes rolling in the hay. Luckily he uses protection." I said blushing like mad as Urara looked intrigued.

"I heard he's quite a boob lover as well. That's a given. And with Tomo and Miyuri involved, he certainly is a lucky young man." Nurse Urara said as I know she was right.

"Nega Dustin and Ben told us he has a huge lactation and yuri fetish." Tomo said as I blushed at that but nodded.

"That's true. But back to Sasha. I'm just a little worried." I said as nurse Urara then looked at me with those emerald eyes.

"It'll be OK. Even if she hasn't lived in society until recently, there's nothing to worry about. She'll get there soon." Urara said in reassurance as we began to leave.

We then found Sasha and Dustin loving on a cat. Ben showing of some of his transformations to some of our classmates while Nega Dustin did some tricks with his psychic powers.

* * *

 **No POV**

Fool and Albedo were at the abandoned church with Vilgax and Psyphon chatting about their plot.

"Now you know the plan?" Fool asked the squid faced tyrant.

"Yes. From the back of my hand. This will be a great opportunity to get back at Hogan and his petty comrades." Vilgax said as Gregory's soul appeared.

"I suggest you keep your guard up Vilgax. Knowing those pests they could overpower you." Gregory said.

"I'll make sure those human scum don't disrupt our plans Gregory. " Vilgax said clenching his fist.

"Well be sure they never live to see another sunrise." Psyphon said as they Albedo then turned to Gregory.

"I have completed the portal. I'm still working on the DNA Reconstruction chamber, which is near completion. You'll be back to your former glory in on time when the machine is complete." Albedo said.

"Excellent work my Galvan friend. Good thing Dr. Viktor is assisting you. Now you two get ready for tomorrow." Gregory said as he then vanished.

* * *

***The next day***

* * *

Dustin was in the locker room to open his locker to get his things but once opened saw that there were love letters in it. Dustin was flattered at this but he was happy with his harem.

Meanwhile Nega Dustin and Ben were reading in peace when some girls wanted to have some fun with them. Ben and Nega Dustin turned and the girls ran away in a giggling fit. One lightly touched Ben's ear while another touched Nega Dustin's tail, causing him to jump. They turned to see the girls run away in a fit of giggles and needles to say both boys were blushing up a storm.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"It looks like its progressing well." Yuri said.

"That's because its my mission." I said bluntly.

"It looks like that's not all it is." Yuri said as I knew what he meant.

"Don't e ridiculous! This is really tiring." I said with an annoyed look.

"Really?" Yuri said getting cheeky.

"Don't give me that sinister smile." I growled a bit

"This face was born that way. Well, enough of that since you've rested now. No matter how we control Athos information its not enough to control a specific person." Yuri said as I just looked away with a blush. But I can tell he is right.

* * *

 **Mafuyu's POV**

"Thanks for coming shopping with me Busty-chan." I said to Busty.

"Don't worry about it. You've seem really happy very recently." Busty said to me with a smile.

"Since Sasha usually speaks like an adult, its easy for me to forget that she's actually just a 1st year middle school student." I said as Busty smiled.

"Its been a long time. Maybe I'll make Borscht for her again." I said as Busty smiled.

"You know I've ever tried that before. I'd love to try it." Busty said making me blush. As we turned we saw a huge squid faced figure with a frail white one dressed in black. We were terrified to say the least.

"Good afternoon ladies." The squid faced figure said with a sinister grin.

* * *

 **Dustin's POV**

Me, Ben, Nega Dustin, Eva, Q and R were waiting for Mafuyu's to arrive.

"Mafuyu and Busty sure are slow…"Tomo said.

"They probably went shopping at the sales again." Sasha said. I was hoping that was the case.

"Sasha-kun, are you tired?" Q asked.

"I'm not used to being in crowded places." Sasha said. I can relate.

"You and me both. I'm not one for crowds as I do tend to get a bit antsy at times." I said nodding in agreement.

"Its more relaxing to just killing heretics." Sasha said all laid back.

"Even though it was good, wasn't it?" Tomo asked.

"Oh that's right! Would you like some of my soma?" Tomo asked shocking the hell out of us, but knowing Tomo, of course she would ask that. Sasha was shocked but regained her composure.

"There's no need for that right now." Sasha looked away.

"It can be like a dessert." Tomo said still with that child-like innocence.

"How can I suck your soma for this reason?" Sasha asked.

"Oh yeah, there's still Mafuyu's cooking." Tomo said as I went to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I'm not gonna lie. Your soma is pretty sweet and rich it could put a candy shop out of business. That's why I call you sugar tits." I said as Tomo blushed and giggled.

"Oh Dustin-kun. You flatter me." Tomo said as I kissed her cheek.

"I heard you have high quality soma Tomo. Is that true?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. If you want some your more than welcome to try it." Tomo said as she began to unbutton her PJs but luckily Eva stopped her.

"Thank you sweetie but not now. Maybe later okay hon?" Eva asked

"Ah, their back." Tomo said but we saw Teresa holding something.

"Teresa-chan." Tomo said.

"It's terrible." Teresa said.

"What happened?" I asked now worrying.

"Mafuyu-san and Busty-san have been kidnapped." Teresa said as we all were now worried. Teresa laid down Mafuyu and Busty's uniforms with a red Tarot card with the roman numeral for three on it.

"Son of a bitch!" I said in pure rage.

* * *

 **No POV**

Dustin, Sasha, Ben, Nega Dustin, Teresa, Eva and Maria were at the old church. They saw Mafuyu and Busty tied to a column in nothing but their panties. Then they see non other than Vilgax and Psyphon approaching. Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin were shocked by this.

" **VILGAX! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOUR INVOLVED IN THIS?!** " Dustin said with pure venom.

"Nice to see you again as well Hogan. And the silver haired girl must be Alexandra. Gregory has told us so much about you child." Vilgax said as Sasha had a look of pure terror.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you guys are working for the adepts? Are you fucking kidding me." Nega Dustin said with venom and disbelief.

"Not just us. But also Zs'Skayr and his henchmen, including Doctor Victor, Sixsix and Spellweaver. Somewhat new recruits for Gregory" Psyphon as Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin were shocked and horrified by this reveal.

"Do you fucktards really think he cares about what happens to his adepts. He could throw them all away in an instant. Including you guys." Dustin said.

"None of that matters. But I won't let this opportunity slip by." Vilgax said raising his sword.

"You just wait you son of a bitch. I'm gonna make calamari out of your sorry ass." Nega Dustin said as he fired an energy ball at Vilgax, who just summoned a shield with his golden gauntlet, deflecting it.

"Well my creation. It seems you are slower than I remember." He said as he eyes Eva.

"And its nice to see you Eva Silver. The Quicksilver Queen. I see this bipedal hare had something to do with your siding with the enemy." Vilgax said as Dustin and crew were stumped.

"How the hell do you know of that" Sasha said as Vilgax grained.

"We've been keeping an eye on you lately. If memory serves me well, she also purified the two "Atomis" as they called them. Their names were Yuu and Aoi correct?" Nega Dustin was getting pissed and Sasha stepped in.

"Tremble!" Sasha shouted she turned the blade of her scythe to chains as Vilgax used his shield again to deflect the attack.

"Dammit. Teresa-san." Sasha called as Teresa readied her bow and arrow.

"Not so fast. One wrong move and these two die." Psyphon said as a group of drones hovered an had lasers aimed at Mafuyu and Busty. The group stood back.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Vilgax fired multiple laser blasts at the group, making scratches and drawing blood, making them scream in agony.

"Hahaha. You call yourself a hero Hogan? You and your little group are nothing. Now watch as we break these two piles of excrement." Vilgax said as a group of robots appeared beside Mafuyu and Busty.

"Stop it." Sasha hissed.

"You're still so weak." Katja suddenly arrived "So brash even in that state." Katja said as she and Serena appeared. But they had Erena, Emille, Karen, Taiyou, Ovi, Gwen, Kevin and Sparky with them.

"Oh? And who might you be little runt?" Vilgax asked Katja.

"Ekaterina Kurae. The Copper Queen. And you might be?" Katha said with a snarky tone.

"I am Vilgax. Conqueror of ten worlds. I have bested many powerful heroes from those ten planets. As well as gain a few war trophies, or souvenirs as you humans call them." Vilgax said referring to the gauntlet, sword and such.

"Fufu. To think such an oversized seafood platter like you would be considered a conqueror." Katha said making Vilgax mad.

"Don't anger me child. Everyone exists to serve one supreme being. And you're looking at him." Vilgax said aiming his sword.

"Let's test that than. Mama!" Katha said as Anastasia launched her copper ribbons at Vilgax who blocked them with his shield.

"Say your prayers girls." Psyphon said as the androids readied their weapons. "Fire when ready." Pysphon said as the robots got ready to fire when suddenly the robots combusted for no reason, burning up into ash, distracting Psyphon as Kevin and Gwen freed Mafuyu and Busty from those bindings.

"What did you-." Vilgax growled.

"Don't look away!" Katja followed up with another attack.

"Sasha!" Mafuyu ran over to the silver haired girl who was still bleeding.

"I'm…weak." She mumbled "This is what happens…for being kind."

"You're wrong!" Mafuyu snapped at her "Protecting things makes someone strong, I'll always be fighting with you so…"

She suddenly pushed one of her breasts into her mouth.

"Use me…and fight." Mafuyu moaned as Sasha started sucking on her nipple "HAAA!"

Mafuyu moaned as Sasha aggressively sucked on her breasts, making her moan as she felt her soma being taken into the girl.

As Sasha was having her fill, Sparky came up to Dustin and Ben.

"Hey guys. I think these aliens will do. Omnitrix! Shock Rock! Ultimatrix! Gemplifier!" Sparky said as our watches activated.

Ben transformed into an alien with a body appearing to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rocklike. A moss-like substance can be seen around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

" **SHOCK ROCK!** " Ben yelled.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Fulmini**

 **Given Name: Shock Rock**

 **Fulmini are a silicon-based species from the planet Fulmas.**

 **Fulmini are made entirely of Omni-Enhanced energy, although what that energy actually is has yet to be explained. Their blue energy bodies are reinforced with gray rock armour that covers their head, chest, shoulders, some of their forearms, and everything from the thighs down. This rock has a green moss-like pattern on it's surface nearest the top of the body.**

 **Fulmini have the ability to release strong, blue electrical charges from any part of their bodies.**

 **Fulmini are able to absorb and produce electricity. They can also control it with great skill.**

 **Fulmini also have indestructible stone armor and possesses enhanced strength.**

* * *

While Dustin transformed into a humanoid figure in a grey latex jumpsuit with black crystalline armor on my chest, shoulders' back and legs. His fingers were tipped with black crystal claws, his face was a light grey with lines of lime green, blue and lavender running down my face. His sclera were black with green pupils. On my chest is a hexagonal shape split like a pie chart. The colors in it consisted of light blue, orange, lime green, blue, violet and red with the Ultimatrix symbol on the center of the shape. I basically looked like a combination of Megaman and Necrozma from Pokémon ultra sun and ultra moon.

" **GEMPLIFIER!** " Dustin Shouted.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Nekrós Prîsma**

 **Given Name: Gemplifier**

 **Nekrós Prîsma are a silicon-based species from Fulmas' moon Prozma.**

 **Nekrós Prîsma are made mostly of Gemplifier crystals, although what the crystalline material actually is has yet to be explained. The black crystalline armour that covers their head, chest, shoulders, some of their forearms, and everything from the waist down is three quadrillion times more stronger and durable than Taydenite.**

 **Nekrós Prîsma are able to absorb and produce light of all types such as Visible light, Infrared waves, X-rays, Ultraviolet light, Gamma rays, Radio waves, Microwaves. They can also control it with great skill.**

 **Nekrós Prîsma also are capable of flight, force field projection, they are immune to radiation and even possesses enhanced strength.**

 **Nekrós Prîsma are also capable of melding with Fulmini to form a more powerful form. A single fist bump is all it takes for them to achieve those fused state.**

* * *

Ben and Dustin looked at each other. The others, even Mafuyu were awestruck. Vilgax and Psyphon however were terrified by this.

"Oh yeah baby. Haven't used these guys in a while!" Ben said ecstatically.

"Now were talking." Dustin said in agreement.

"A Fulmini and a Nekrós Prîsma!" Vilgax said as he and Psyphon were panicked.

"You think their terrifying now, watch this!" Sasha, now recharged, got up, the blood dripping off her curvy body melding into a sword.

"Manipulating blood." Eva was amazed as Vilgax started shooting a red beams.

"Just die already!" Vilgax shouted in pure rage as he fired lasers from his eyes.

Shock Rock countered the attack by blasting blue energy bolts. Nocking both Vilgax and Psyphon flat on their asses.

"This will teach you to mess with us." Taiyou said as he summoned his tentacles from his back to bind both villains.

"Ready Ben?" Dustin asked Ben as he nodded.

"Oh yeah dude! " Ben said as we collided our fists into a fist bump. Once their fists met they glowed a bright yellow light. Them in a flash of yellow light was a new figure. It looked like Shock Rock but has disproportionately large arms made out of shining golden colored crystal. Each arm has three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large crystal protruding backwards from each arm. Hos lower legs are also encased in the same crystao material as well as having a large crystal protruding backwards. He also had a v-shape on his head also made of golden crystal. His blue body now glowed an iridescent neon yellow.

" **PRISMAGNA!** " The newly alien shouted with a echoing voice like Shock Rock and Gemplifier are speaking in unison. Everyone was beyond shocked at this point.

"Okay. Still badass every time I see him." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Gwen said as Ovi was starstruck.

"Onee-chan?" Erena and Emille said in unison with starstruck expressions.

"That's a new one." Mafuyu asked.

"What just happened?" Katja asked.

"I'll explain later." Sparky just said.

Sasha and Prismagna kept in the air and Sasha went to strike the two with her sword while Prismagna fired a blast of multicolored light mixed with electrical energy. Vilgax and Psyphon thankfully teleported before the blast would do them in.

Prismagna then reverted back to Shock Rock and Gemplifier then back to Dustin and Ben. Both looked at each other like they have just been through the most mind blowing thing they've very been through, but Sasha had still lost much blood, causing her to pass out. Mafuyu and Dustin ran to her.

"Oh shit! Sasha! Come on baby stay with me!" Dustin said holding her limp unconscious body.

"Here. Allow me. Heal!" Sparky said a Kingdom Hearts Curaga spell Sasha's wounds.

"We better get her to nurse Urara. Just to make sure she's alright." Mafuyu said as Sparky teleported the dorm and Mafuyu called Urara.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Back at the Adepts base we see Vilgax and Psyphon were battered and beaten. Spellweaver and SixSix stood before the two.

"Looks like you got bested again squidface." Spellweaver smirked.

"Watch yourself sorceress!" Psyphon growled.

"Damn those brats!" Vilgax growled..

"That was unexpected." Albedo said as he was almost done with the DNA Reconfiguration Chamber.

"But it was not a total loss." Vilgax said with a smile as a small airborne drone hovered to Fool.

"I see you managed to gather Dustin's DNA." Fool chuckled and looked to Albedo.

"So. Almost done with that thing?" Fool asked as Albedo smiled.

"Just a few more tweaks and...there. It's complete." The machine looked somewhat like a casket with a glass hatch door Gregory's golden nail symbol on the hatch door.

"So how doe this thing work?" Spellweaver asked as the other adepts, even Gregory in his soul form approached.

"Simple really. This machine can reconstruct any living thing using the isolated DNA. It puts the organism together part by part, beginning with the skeleton, followed by the muscles and organs, and finally exposing the body to ultraviolet radiation, forcing the body to take measures to protect itself from UV damage by growing skin and hair. And luckily your soul form will be good enough lord Gregory." Albedo said with a grin.

"Excellent. I see why you Galvan are the smartest in the universe. Well done. That iron bitch is in for a rude awakening when the time comes." Gregory chuckled sinisterly.

"And since Vilgax managed to gather a DNA sample from Hogan, he and his allies will be in for a real surprise I have in store." Albedo said holding a black chip with red lines on it.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 done.**

 **So Ben and Dustin have unlocked Shock Rock and Gemplifier. I'm not a fan of the Ben 10 Reboot but Shock Rock is quite impressive in the reboot. So I decided to make an alien similar to Shock Rock and that is none other than Gemplifier. Like I said on chapter nine, Gemplifier aliens are based on a dream that I had. It was about Ben 10 aliens with somewhat crystalline enhancements. So that lead to the inspiration of Gemplifier. Gemplifier also had a mode called Brilliant Mode.**

 **And yes I know there hasn't been any parts in Ben side of the story but I will try to make that happen next chapter. Key word try.**

 **Plus I gave Shock Rock a mode as well called Overcharged mode.**

 **Gemplifier is based on Necrozma**

 **Prismagna and the Gemplified aliens are based on Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma as well as the Omni-Enhanced forms from the Ben 10 reboot**

 **Gemplifier Brilliant Mode is based on Ultra Necrozma**

 **And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye.**


	13. Hot and heavy at the hot springs part 1

**I do not own or Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC), Megumi Shiba, Yoshino-sensei**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten), Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!), Eva-S**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hot and heavy at the hot springs part 1**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 ** _Foreign Language_**

 _Flashback_

* * *

It was a nice day and we find the girls at the hot springs. Kibbles, Julie, Mafuyu, Tomo, Hana, Katja, Eva, Eva-Q, Eva-R, and Eva-S, another Eva clone were there, along with Nurse Urara, Maria, Lilith, Silvia, Gloria, even Sasha who had fully healed and recovered.

Before we go any further, let's have a look at what happened prior the events of now.

 _Flashback_

 _In the Dorm after the fight against Vilgax and Psyphon, Sasha was laying in bed, everyone had looks of concern. Bella and Fenika were also there._

 _"Sasha, please wake up babe." Dustin said as he kissed Sasha's cheek._

 _"I hope she wakes up soon." Kibbles said with worry._

 _"Only time will tell my friend." Sparky said putting a hand on Dustin's shoulder._

 _Then Sasha began to sir and open he eyes. Once she fully opened them and saw me, she panicked and backed away._

 _"Who are you people? Where am I?" Sasha said out of her usual character._

 _"Sasha its me, Dustin. Don't you remember us?" Dustin said with worry._

 _"No. Stranger danger! Stranger dander!" Sasha said like she was a child._

 _"Oh boy. This must be a side effect of the attack she pulled last night." Teresa said with worry._

 _"What do you mean? Is she gonna be alright?" Busty asked._

 _"You see because of Sasha's abrupt promotion to mid-level element control catalyzed by his anxiety for Mafuyu's safety may have been necessary to conquer Vilgax and Psyphon; still, such an exhibition does have a hefty price to be paid. Thanks to prompt medical intercession, Sasha here only ends up foregoing her iron will and her entire prologue after becoming the Iron Qwaser to end up around the psychological development level of a self-conscious and impressionable kindergartener." Sparky said with a worrysome look._

 _"In plain English dude!" Kevin said with annoyance._

 _"Ok. In Layman's terms, she used her powers too much and due to the shock of large blood loss, she has the mind of a child." Sparky said looking at Kevin with a furrowed brow._

 _"Is there anyway we can help?" Mafuyu asked with a sad tone._

 _"None that I can think of." Teresa said as Bella walked to her._

 _"Allow me." Bella said puling out a folding fan and suddenly whacks Sasha on the head, shocking everyone._

 _"Goddammit Bella, that's of gonna help! That only works on…" Fenika asked but was cut off by Sasha._

 _"Ow! Bella you fucking bitch! What the hell s that for?" Sasha growled as she realized her memory is back. "Huh? I remember everything now!"_

 _"What the…" Sparky said with wide eyes._

 _"That actually worked?" Kevin said with a raised eyebrow_

 _"You're welcome. " Bella then put the fan back up her sleeve._

 _"Sasha! Thank god!" Dustin said hugging the silver haired girl who hugged him back._

 _End Flashback_

"No way…that's unbelievable. Tomo, you're beasts got bigger again?" Mafuyu asked in pure shock.

"Yeah. Is it obvious?" Tomo said with her usual smile.

"Hey in my perspective, the bigger the better." Lilith said with a seductive glance at Tomo.

"Breast growth should have a limit." Nurse Urara said when Lilith had an idea.

"How about sharing some of them with Fumika." Lilith said pointing to Fumika.

"OK then." Tomo said approaching Fumika.

"W-wait a minute!" But Fumika's words met deaf ears as Tomo hugged the girl, smooshing her huge fun bags on Fumika's flat chest.

"Mitarai-chan, your body is so slim." Tomo said as she snuggled the poor girl.

"Oh I'm so enjoying the show." Lilith said with her tail going straight for her cooch.

"You are such a pervert Lilith. You know that?" Silvia said with a posh accent.

"Hey I'm part succubus, what did you expect?" Lilith said still masturbating with her tail.

Hana wash washing Katja's back as Serena held a bucket of soapy water. As Hana washed the young Qwaser of copper, she was entrance by her beauty.

"Ah…a back as white as pearls…And as smooth as silk. I want to kiss it." Hana muttered to herself with wide eyes and a red face.

"Hana." Katja said causing Hana to be pulled out of her musings. "You'

re thinking of something dirty again right?" Hana backed up a bit knowing she's been found out.

"You pervert." Katja said to Hana, causing her to feint.

"Ah its such a good thing we get to relax a bit." Kibbles said with a sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it." Maria said with a content look.

"A day off from fighting evil Qwaser is what we need." Julie said relaxing in the water.

"Agreed. We need a break." Wilma said in relaxation and bliss.

"Well not that we don't mind being in a hot springs but…Do we really have to bathe all together?" Dustin said as he, Ben and Nega Dustin still had a towel around them, even if they were already in the water.

"Oh come on, like you boys haven't seen us naked?" Eva said with a smile on her lips, making the three boys blush.

"That is an entirely different subject. I'm petty sure boys and girls cannot be in the same hot spring." Ben said with a glare.

"Oh come on boys, you know the rules. You can't be in the hot spring if you're covered in a towel." Nurse Urara said coming towards us.

"Nurse Oikawa, come anywhere closer and I will use my tentacles to keep you in place." Dustin threatened with a glare.

"Dustin Thomas Hogan! You can't make threats like that!" Kibbles said with a stern look.

"Come on guys. Please remove those towels." Tomo said with a cute look.

"Nice try Tomo. That puppy pout is not gonna work this time." Dustin said with a stern look.

"Please?" Fumika joined in and they were slowly starting to break.

"N-no girls!" Ben said, and this time Katja joined in as well.

"Please Onii-chan!" Katja said with the cutest pout and the boys finally gave in.

'Oh no! Not Katja too!' "Oh for the love of god, fine. Just quit it with the eyes." Dustin said as they removed their towels, blushing like mad. Causing Hana, Lilith, Eva, Busty and Kibbles to cheer and wolf whistle.

"Yeah! Take it off!" Hana said with a teasing grin.

"Bout time you boys came along." Lilith teased while licking her lips.

"Oh my Ben, Julie was right darling. You certainly are buff." Gloria said as her sister Silvia couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Dorm**

Miyuri was at the doorstep of Mafuyu and Tomo's dorm, and needless to say she was not pleased.

"What is this?!" She sees the note attached to the door that.

Went to hot springs, not home. Won't be for awhile. I'll make it up to you though, I promise. Love Dustin, Tomo, Sasha, Mafuyu, Kibbles and Teresa.

"They didn't say anything to me and went to the hot springs? Absolutely unforgivable." She said with a bit of anger, tearing the note off the door and crumbling it up in the process.

"Why didn't they invite me. And Dustin-kun, you better make of up to me when you get back mister!" Miyuri said expecting her shared lover to keep his promise.

"Uh? Mafuyu and Tomo aren't here?" Said a familiar voice, Miyuri turned and looked to see none other that Lizzie.

"Lizzie-san." Miyuri said not expecting Lizzie.

"Where did everyone go?" Lizzie asked.

"To a hot spring." Miyuri did with slight anger.

"Hot spring?" Lizzie said with curiosity.

"That's right, ditching us. They went by themselves to do this and that. And what's worse they're probably also aging fun with Dustin-kun! And I'm not there to enjoy that stud's massive rod." Miyuri said as she imagined Dustin and his girls having one big orgy while stomping on the crumbled up letter.

"Hot spring, that'd be nice. I want to go too." Lizzie said as Miyuri was star struck and approached her.

"If you say so, then just leaving it to me." Miyuri said planning out how to get to the hot spring.

* * *

 **Back at the hot spring**

 **Dustin's POV**

It was dinner time everyone had a tray of food. And by god was my mouth watering like a waterfall.

"Ooh all this looks so good." I said as Ben could agree.

"I swear brother, you can be such a glutton. You know that?" Nega Dustin said shaking his head.

"Oh and you're not? You are my clone so you're bound to have some of my traits." I said still eyeing my food. I then looked at Sasha's tray and noticed it was different.

"Hey Sasha, how come yours is different then ours? What even is all that?" I asked Sasha as she looked at me with a smile.

"Special menu. Spoiled Sargasso, fungus vinegar, and manila clams with soya. Plus a side with stewed pork liver and sliced liver. Plus some roasted duck liver. Along with cold spinach levels, dried radish, and also Tofu miso. And coco with soy beams for a beverage." Sasha said as I couldn't help but stare at her food in awe.

"Oh I'm so jealous right now." I said as everyone laughed.

"You are you can eat all that Sasha? That looks like a lot for one person." Julie said digging in.

"I can eat all this in no problem Julie." Sasha said as Nega Dustin then realized.

"Wait! Isn't all that stuff rich in Iron?" Neg Dustin asked as Sasha nodded her head to confirm his suspicions.

"But this isn't a hot spring dinner." Tomo said in curiosity.

"Well every female loses iron once a month. What's so bad about it?" Nurse Oikawa was poring some sake in a sake cup. Her words made everyone blush like crazy.

"Don't at anything so embarrassing like that! Especially when were eating!" Mafuyu said with a redder face than mine.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear all that!" I said as Ben and Nega Dustin's nodded in agreement.

"C-copper is also…" Hana muttered but I heard her.

"What are you mumbling about Katsuragi?" I asked wondering what she's taking about.

"Iron isn't the only thing people need!" Hana the got up, surprising everyone present. "Copper is important too!" Hana said pointing at Katha, surprising the girl in question. "Within every girls body," Hana said as she undid the top of her kimono, revealing her average chest in display "is approximately a thousand milligrams of copper."

Me and Ben looked away in embarrassment but amazed that Hana ha learned something.

"God damn Katsuragi, did you have to flash during dinner?" I said with a bit of annoyance.

"Pfft! Kiss ass." Ben said as Silvia slapped his arm.

"Well the idiot also learned something." Katha said but Hana seamed praised by this.

"Katja-sama!" Hana said in pure appreciation

"But a pity." Katha said surprising Hana.

"Agreed. A human body only contains approximately a hundred milligrams of copper. You added one additional zero." Nega Dustin said a Hana lightly glared at him.

"Ill be sure to lecture you later. Be mentally prepared." Katha said as me and Ben were laughing our asses off.

"Oh my god! And I thought me an Ben suck at chemistry!" I said as me and Ben continued to laugh but Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to lift our chairs from below us, making me and Ben fall back.

"Ow! What the hell bro!" I said as Ben groaned in pain.

"You shouldn't make fun of people like that. At least she's trying to impress Katja." Nega Dustin said as Hana looked at him with a surprised look and blush this time, and Katja had the same look.

"I was just having fun asshole." I mumbled but Nega Dustin looked at me with a glare.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Nega Dustin growled a bit as I was now scared a bit, but thankfully Serena and Busty calmed him down. Eventually every one dug in.

* * *

 **At the campus church**

We see Yuri and Shinichiro were having a drink while conversing like old friends. And Sparky accompanied the two while he was cooking borscht.

"So you arranged to go to a hot spring?" Shinichiro asked Yuri as Sparky poured three bowls for them.

"Well technically it was Sparky's idea. But the battle with Vilgax and Psyphon was dangerous." Yuri said as Sparky hands Yuri a bowl and went to give Shinichiro.

"If you hadn't interfere Shinichiro, we don't know what would have happened." Sparky said as he grabbed his bowl and sat with the two men. "Also it would be a good opportunity to relax for a change. Especially for the three boys." Sparky said with a slight chuckle as he took a sip from his drink, which was wine.

"I see." Shinichiro said with a knowing smile.

* * *

 **Back at the hot spring**

 **Dustin's POV**

I was in pure bliss as I ate. The food was simply amazing and my god I was in heaven.

"Wow Dustin-kun. You seem to like Japanese food despite being from America." Fumika said with a smile on her face. I looked at her and I had a smile of my own.

"What?" Fumika said with that all too cute face.

"Oh nothing. Its just that I can't get over how cute you are." I said as Fumika giggled and liked away bashfully.

"I agree with Dustin-kun. You surely are a cutie pie." Eva said hugging Fumika like a teddy bear. I of course chuckled at the site. Then Tomo suddenly jumped behind Mafuyu's back.

"Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo said as if she were in some kind of stupor. I chuckled at this while blushing a bit.

"T-Tomo?" Mafuyu was surprised by Tomo's sudden sneak attack. "Tomo, don't bend that way." Mafuyu said but Tomo just hugged her from behind while giggling like crazy. I was blushing even more now.

"Nurse Oikawa! Don't tell me you let Too drink beer?" Kibbles said as I grew wide eyed and looked at the woman in question.

"Please tell me you didn't!" I said hoping that was not the case.

"How's that possible? All she did was smell it and she was suddenly tipsy." Nurse Oikawa said as Tomo was in a position with Mafuyu like they were about to kiss, making me go beet red at this point.

"Mafuyu-chan, I never notice how cute you are when flustered." Tomo said and looks at me, making me still as a statue at this rate. "Mafuyu-chan, how about we give Dustin-sama here a show." Tomo said and without warning, her lips met Mafuyu's in a kiss, surprising Mafuyu, as well as everyone else. And I then feinted from what I have seen. Mafuyu noticed and broke off.

"Dustin-kun? Are you okay?" Mafuyu said as I just layer there with a beet red face and blood dripping from my nose.

"Thank you god!" I slurred as everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Back at the campus church**

Sparky, Shinichiro and Yuri were chatting while getting a bit plastered.

"So I take it that you have something planned?" Yuri said

"Oh yeah I did…" Sparky whispered to the two, and Yuri went wide eyed while Shinichiro did a spit take.

"What? Really?" Shinichiro asked in utter disbelief.

"You involved her in this scheme of yours?" Yuri asked with the same tone.

"You bet boys. But that's just only the tip of the ice berg." Sparky said with a chuckle once again as Yuri and Shinichiro had smiles on their faces.

"You truly are a devious young lad aren't you?" Shinichiro said with a grin.

"Oh? What could you possible mean?" Sparky said with an innocent tone, a halo on his head and angel wings as a light shined down on him followed by an angelic choir. Shinichiro was surprised by this.

"What's in this stuff?" Shinichiro asked looking at his glass as Yuri chuckled.

"That's just Sparky's cartoon physics for ya. But yes he can be mischievous. It's best not to question his logic." Yuri said as he took snother sip.

* * *

 **Back at the hot spring**

We see Hana tied to the ceiling in copper ribbons with Katja, Serena, and the robot Anastasia behind her.

"You were actually brave enough to shame me back there." Katja said with her usual sadistic tone and expression.

"I didn't have that intention. I was…only…" Hana protested while feeling flustered.

"Do you want to resist? A slave like you trying to shame your master?" Katja said sadistically and with a snap of her finger, Anastasia slid the door open to reveal an elderly couple on the other side. They saw Hana tied to the ceiling, but luckily Hana, Serena and Anastasia were not in sight.

The elderly man and woman where shocked at this.

"S-sorry!" Was ask Hana could say before the door closed. "M-master, I beg of you. Please forgive me." Hana pleaded with a flushed face. "This is too embarrassing."

"My, what a headache. Even though I only wanted to lecture you…you're showing your perverted side, Hana. This is like a reward."

"W-what?!" Hana asked as Katja snapped her fingers again and Anastasia slid another door open to reveal a mother and young boy. The mother's was wide eyed while the boy was oblivious.

"Mum, that girl looks weird." The boy said with pure ignorance.

"Don't look at me!" Hana said as the closed again. It looks like Hana can't take much more of this. "Master!" Hana moaned.

"What? You don't want to?" Katja said she put her finger in her mouth to moisten it. "But this spot here…is already getting excited."

"If Nega Dustin were here he'd want a piece of the action, wouldn't you agree milady?" Serena said in admiration.

"Yes he would." Katja said as the door suddenly opined to reveal a towering figure I a nun's dress. This person was a woman but underneath her uniform she was ripped with muscle.

"Looks like you guys were really causing chaos, Ekaterina." The woman said as Katja and Serena were shocked.

"What the hell?" Serena was shocked.

"You are?" Katja said with wide eyes.

***Meanwhile***

Nurse Oikawa was sleeping with a thumb in her mouth, clutching folded pink blanket. She must have been so plastered. Mafuyu was sitting next to Kibbles while Tomo laid on three chairs like a bed.

"After taking a shower, I always feel relaxed and free." Mafuyu said to her blue hired friend.

"I really do want someone to give me a massage." Tomo said making Kibbles blush as she had an idea.

"Oh yeah, the hotel has massage service." Mafuyu said.

"But that costs money, right?" Tomo said.

"Oh yeah." Mauy said feeling like an idiot.

"Well when Dustin gets done with the shower, maybe he can help with that Tomo. Trust me he may not be an expert masseuse, but he does give one hell of a massage." Kibbles said with her face going red and her mouth watering.

"Good idea. I'll be sure to ask him." Tomo said a the door opened, and something was tossed on the table, knocking Mafuyu and Kibbles on their asses. When they got up they saw Hana and Katja were tied with their ankles and wrists tied in copper ribbon. Plus they were looked they were I a sixty-nine position.

"Katja! Hana!" Mafuyu said in shock.

"What the hell?" Kibbles said with wide eyes.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Said a woman's voice. The three looked to see a tall woman, very muscular, wearing a nun's uniform, with a nun's cap to top if, she had greyish green hair in a long braid, purple eyes and a scar on the right side of her chin.

"Oh! My! God!" Kibbles said eyeing the woman and noticed how buff she was.

"Is that the massage person?" Tomo asked in ignorance.

"I don't now. But I hope to god she isn't." Kibbles said muttering the last bit. The door to the back opens and there was Teresa.

"Teresa-chan?" Mafuyu said as the Teresa approached the woman and knelt before her.

"I've been waiting. Nikuma." Teresa said as she still kept the kneeling position in front of the woman named Nikuma. Then from the back door came Maria, Busty and Lilith.

"Sensei! Good to see you gain." Busty said as the three mobians also knelt in front of Nikuma.

"A friend of yours?" Tomo asked.

"Alright my dears. Let us take another bath. Now I will thoroughly investigate you." Nikuma said as Kibbles was curious on what she meant.

"Investigate? What do you mean? What is going on?" Kibbles asked as Teresa, Busty, Maria and Lilith got up.

"This is Nikuma. Athos's strongest tactician. Also known as Hell's Dairy cow!" Teresa said looking at the three girls.

***Later***

 **Dustin's POV**

Everyone was in the water again. And I mean everyone. Well except Nurse Oikawa as she was still asleep. Even me, Ben and Nega Dustin were in the water as well. And holy shit this woman in front of us all named Nikuma was ripped with muscle.

"Holy crap! I can see why she's called Hell's dairy cow!" Ben whispered to me.

"Tell me about it. She could intimidate even the Hulk." I whispered back. Nega Dustin was silent but shaking like a leaf, eyeing this amazon of a woman in front of us all. She then eyes Sasha and noticed she's in good health.

"Looks like your wounds have healed Sasha." She said and looks at the other girls. "Now, let's have a rub and look at it." Nikuma said, brining a blush to everyone's faces, including mine, Ben and Nega Dustin's.

"Wait a moment, why do you want to rub our breasts?" Mafuyu asked with a blush.

"Isn't it obvious?" "Because there are breasts there." Nikuma said as her arm was raised and a constellation in the shape of a woman's breasts and mid riff were made, with two purple stars acting as nipples.

"Uh…tell me I'm not the only seeing that in the sky." I said as Ben and Nega Dustin saw what I'm seeing in the sky and were just as shocked.

"Okay. That's something you don't see everyday." Ben said with shock.

Nikuma then points at Tomo. "Lets have a taste of yours first." Nikuma said, making me, Ben and Nega Dustin go beet red.

"Eh? Taste?" Tomo asked as Nikuma then placed her palm on Tomo's left tit.

' _Oh god! I don't know whether to find this hot or cringe worthy!_ ' I thought as I saw Nikuma rubbing Tomo's massive boob.

"Tomo Yamanobe, your full breasts have substantial texture. It doesn't match with your strength. Containing high quality soma…There's not a single Qwaser who wouldn't fall for this. You have to be careful Tomo. Your beasts are like throwing a sugar cube into an ant hill. To obtain this soma, Qwaser from all over the world will probably gather." Nikuma said as she then felt Teresa's breasts next.

"Teresa. Same as always, not too big, not too small, not too soft and not too hard. But!" Nikuma said pinching Teresa's nipple, causing soma too squirt out and Nikuma caught it with her tongue, causing all of us to go wide eyed.

' _Holy fucking shit on a god damn shingle!_ ' I thought with eyes as wide as dinner plates and my jaw dropping.

"You are still hallucinating. The cause is…" She pauses as we want to know what she's gonna say next. "Oh well." Was l she said and I was curious about what she was going to say.

Nikuma then went to Hana, flicking her small breasts, causing the girl in question to moan a bit. "Because your breasts are small, the shape is great. The sensitivity is a bit frail, but it has a sense of misdirection." Nikuma said as she looked at Katja with a knowing smile on her face, causing the lolita to look away embarrassed.

Fumika was next and although she had a washboard chest, Nikuma still rubbed them. "Fumika Mitarai…still developing. But there is a chance they'll grow in the future." Nikuma said making the little girl happy.

"Really?!" Fumika beamed with high hopes.

"Of course! No…will they?" Nikuma said as Fumika smile was now gone. "If they did, it would be good. But to worry? Or not to worry." Nikuma said in a pondering tone. Fumika faced the corner of the wall depressed, of course Eva went to her and cheered her up a bit.

"Next, Mafuyu Oribe." Nikuma approached the red head and felt her breast. "The shape and size are both so-so. But they're still too tender. If its just the shape, they're still far from maturing. But I see…this is how it is…" After she inspected Mafuyu, she inspected Maria, Busty, Lilith and Sister Wilma. Aftwr she was done she then eyed me. She approached me as I couldn't help but be afraid for my life.

"You must be Dustin, yes?" Nikuma asked me as I just nodded my head.

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am. That's m-me." I stuttered because this woman was a foot taller than me and so buff she could snap my spine like a twig with a single bear hug. She noticed my fear of her and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to be scared of me dear boy. Your friend SparkFlameHero1 has told me all about you and your friends." Nikuma smiled at me and I calmed down.

"So he has. Well I'm not one to brag, but me, Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles and Julie here do make one good team. And you must be a friend of Sparky too?"

"Of course. I taught him a all he knows about his Qwaser forms." She then got close enough to whisper in my ear. "He even told me about this harem you tree boys have." She said as I blushed like hell.

' _God dammit Sparky! Next time I see you I'm gonna kick your ass!_ ' I thought as she looked back at the women present.

"Now I didn't come here to rub your breasts." She looks at me and the other two guys. "Will you boys please excuse us? There's something I'd like to talk to the women here." She asks and of course I was curious, but we obliged. Of course I couldn't help but feel that there was something going on.

* * *

 **Back at the campus church**

Sparky, Yuri and Shinichiro were still drinking and chatting.

"Anyway, why did you let them go to Oppai Hot Springs?" Shinichiro asked Sparky as Yuri poured another glass of wine.

"Well the place is abundant in *hiccup* iron. Most suitable for a Qwa *hiccup* Qwaser, in case they are attacked. But also it's the be *hiccup* best place for young Ben, Dustin and Ne *hiccup* Nega Dustin to have a good time." Sparky slurred as he breathed on a spoon and placed it on his nose.

"I see…you were really considerate." Shinichiro said

"Aren't I Shin-*hiccup* Shinichiro?" Sparky hiccupped with a grin on his face.

"I just hope Nikuma goes easy on him." Yuri said with a grin.

"Hahahaha! Knowing Nikuma, I high-*hiccup* highly doubt it. All I can say *hiccup* is hopefully she doesn't break Dust's legs." Sparky said with a grin still on his face.

"I bet after tonight, he's probably gonna want your head on a platter." Yuri said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I *hiccup* know. But he'll than-*hiccup* thank me eventually." Sparky said with a slight chuckle.

"I doubt that Sparky." Shinichiro snickered.

"He will *hiccup* my friend. Tru-*hiccup* Trust me. I'm tired now." Sparky said before collapsing on the floor and snoring loudly, already fast a sleep in a drunken stupor.

"I think he drank too much." Shinichiro said with a deadpan look.

"You think?" Yuri said with a sweat drop.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Chapter 13 done.**

 **I decoded to make this a four part thing. I didn't want to make this chapter to terribly long. Part 2 will be focused on Dustin and his girls, part will be focused on Ben and his girls and part 4 will be Nega Dustin and his girls.**

 **And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye**


	14. Hot and heavy at the hot springs part 2

**I do not own or Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC), Megumi Shiba, Yoshino-sensei**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten), Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!), Eva-S**

* * *

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hot and heavy at the hot springs part 2: Dustin**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Flashback_

After Nikuma's inspection me, Ben and Nega Dustin went to our rooms to wait for the girls to return. Luckily we had three rooms. One for me, one for Ben and one for Nega Dustin. I had my harem in mine, Ben had his harem in his room and Nega Dustin had his girls in his room.

I was sketching some aliens in my sketchbook when suddenly Kibbles, Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa, Wilma, Fumika, Eva, Eva-Q, Eva-R, Lilith, Maria, Nurse Oikawa and Nikuma walked in.

"Hey ladies. What's up?" I said putting down my sketch book and drawing utensil.

"Well…Quick question? Can you…um…use that soundproof spell on all three of our rooms? If you can?" Fumika asked flustered.

"You mean right now?" I asked as they nodded. "Okay. Don't know why you're asking me this but I've done it before." I said performing the sound proof spell on all three rooms. Thankfully each room was next to each other.

"Now with that out of the way, we can get down to business." Nurse Oikawa said as all the women present removed their kimonos, causing me to go beet red and having a nose bleed.

"Uh…what the he'll is going on? And why are Nurse Oikawa and Nikuma joining?" I asked in shock.

"That's the main reason why I'm here. Sparky sent me here because he told me about your "skills". He even planned this whole stay." Nikuma said with a sultry smile. I was now mentally screaming.

' _Sparky you god damn son of a bitch!_ ' I thought as she approached me.

"So what do you say handsome. Care to show me how skilled you are?" She asked as I was sweating like a pig. But I decided to roll with it.

"Well, I'll try my best." I said as I began to strip. When Nikuma saw my package, she was amazed.

"Oh my! What a package you have there." Nikuma said as she looked at Nurse Oikawa. "Urara, what do you think?"

"I say he's hung like a stallion." Urara said licking her lips. Nikuma then wrapped her huge melons around my shaft and needless to say, I was in another world right now.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled in ecstasy as Nikuma seemed to enjoy my response.

"Oh, you like this?" Nikuma asked as I just nodded, holding my urge go prematurely ejaculate. "Then let's up the ante a bit. Urara? Care to join in?" Nikuma asked the purple haired nurse, and she instantly went to me.

"I thought you never asked! I really ought to thank Sparky for this whole trip when we get back." Urara said as I was thinking whether I would kill sparky or thank him when I see him again. "Besides. Tomo and Mafuyu told me this stud is into lesbianism and lactation." I went wide eyed and looked at the two in question.

"You…t-told her th-that?" I said in between moans as they looked away embarrassed.

"Why are we just watching these three go at it? This should be an orgy." Lilith said as she went to Eva-Q and Eva-R and made out with the two girls.

"Agreed. Let's get this party started." Eva said heading towards Fumika while Sasha went to Tomo. Sasha then latches to Tomo's nipple while Eva did the same to Fumika and sucked some soma out.

"Oh god yes!" Fumika could not contain the moans as Eva suckled on her small breast.

"Oh Sasha-kun!" Both Tomo and Fumika were in pure heaven. The sensations were too much for the they, she just felt like dying.

"Fumika, don't be ashamed of your breasts, they are really beautiful." Evsa said while both Sasha and Eva sucked more than enough soma and pulled away.

"But if you really want some big fun bags, then I'm ore than willing to help." Lilith said as Fumika looked at her with a joyous smile.

"Really? How?" Fumika's asked with an ecstatic smile.

"Like this." Lilith said as she aligned her breasts to Fumika's. "Soma Transfusion" Lilith said as she plugged her nipples into Fumika's as Lilith pumped and shot soma into Fumika's flat breasts, causing her to moan out in pure ecstasy.

" OH GOD YES!" Fumika's yelled in ecstasy as her beasts began to grow due to the flow of soma being pumped into her. As this happened, Fumika's began to ginger herself. As Fumika's breasts reached to a whopping G cup, Lilith unplugged her nipples from Fumika's. Fumika was panting while her face was beet red and her eyes were glazed. She then saw her huge honkers and was amazed by this.

"Oh my! They're huge!" Fumika said with pure joy.

"Yes but it only lasts for the whole night. Sorry honey." Lilith said with a sad smile, causing Fumika to look down again. "But that's of all I'm capable of." Lilith said as she placed a hand on her snatch, her clitoris then began to grow and morph into a dick.

"What the…?" I said as Nikuma and Urara looked to see what he saw. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Succubus powers. Duh!" Lilith said to me as she then looked at Fumika's ho eyed at Lilith's new addition. "Ready to give this bad boy a whirl?" Lilith said as Fumika's nodded nervously.

"Don't worry babe. I won't put it in you yet. Have you ever wandered how good it is to be titty fucked?" Lilith said as she had her dick sandwiched between Fumika's two milk jugs.

"N-no. But I'm willing to give it a try." Fumika's said blushing as Lilith thruster between Fumika's's huge titties. Fumika's was in bliss as Lilith thruster. I saw this and had a bit of a nosebleed.

"Hey now stud. Don't lose focus now." Urara said as she presented her boob to me. "Drink up." Urara said as I sucked on her tit as Nikuma then decided to go for the gold.

"Get ready you stallion. Hope you like it hard." Nikuma then plunged herself onto my shaft no problem.

Teresa was occupied with Eva-Q and Eva-R, who were taking turns frenching with her. Eva silver then approached Teresa with a strap-on. Teresa saw this and had red on her face.

"So ... wanna give the baby a whirl?" Eva said looking at Teresa who in turn nodded and leaned on the floor and with her fingers she opened the pussy lips, inviting Eva to penetrate her. Eva that Lizzy did not hesitate to do and penetrated with force, but Teresa moaned in pleasure and not pain.

"Teresa…I wasn't too rough was I?" Eva asked a little worried.

"N-no…if anything…that felt amazing!" Teresa moaned as Eve thruster slower into Teresa. Q and R were fingering themselves while seeing this, and Eva saw them and grinned.

"Come to mama girls." Eva said as Q and R approached to her and latched onto her breasts and suckled.

Tomo and Mafuyu were smooching while Kibbles fucked Tomo with a strap on and Maria was grinding against Mafuyu.

"Kibbles-chan…don't stop." Tomo pleaded with glazed eyes.

"As you wish."

Lilith titty fucked Funika until she finally reached her limits. "Oh god! Get ready Fumika! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" Lilith screamed as Fumika wrapped her lips on Lilith's penis blew her load down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could but the rest sprayed on her face.

I eventually blew my load into Nikuma as she sprayed on my shaft. After a few spurts I finally stopped and she pulled off.

"Thank you for that honey. I really needed that. Good thing it was a safe day for me." Nikuma said as Nurse Oikawa got to my shaft next.

"My turn." She said as she pulled out a box of condoms. She then untapped one, covered my rod with a condom and once that was done, she got positioned her pussy to my dick.

"Get ready for your "physical" honey." She said using a cheesy yet erotic line and slowly but surely plunged her pussy on my rod, she was in pain at first, but she eventually got used to my girth and began to ride me.

Eva rammed a bit harder as Q and R sucked on her tits.

Sasha was attending to Wilma, who was in a sixty-nine position with the silver haired girl.

Fumika was being fucked by Lilith as said mobian nursed from her breasts.

"Oh…god…Lilith-sama! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME! MAKE ME A DROLLING MESS!" Fumika screamed, shocking everyone present.

"Well…and here I thought I was perverted. But if that's hat you wish baby." Lilith said as she rammed into her with much more force but Fumika was taking it like a champ.

Tomo and Mafuyu were now grinding each other while Maria and Kibbles were rubbing their breasts together while humping each other.

"Mafuyu-chan…Mafuyu-chan." Tomo moaned in pure ecstasy as Mafuyu rubbed the bluenette's massive honkers.

"Tomo..I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Mafuyu moaned.

"Me too!" Tomo moaned as they both climaxed.

"Maria! I think I'm..Oh God!" Kibbles moaned and panted.

"Me too. Come here you sexy pooch! Give mama some sugar." Maria said as both anthros locked lips and moaned as the squirted on each other.

"Lilith! I'm cumming!" Fumika moaned as Lilith pounded her.

"Me too! Good thing I have a condom on!" Lilith groaned as she blew her load in the condom.

Eva was pounding Teresa whole Q and R were fingering themselves as the sucked on Eva's tits.

"Eva-sama! I'm gonna cum!" Teresa moaned.

"Me too baby! OH FUCK!" Eva moaned as all four girls reached their limits.

I was getting ready to blow. "Nirse Oikawa! I…"

"I know honey! Cum whenever you're ready!" Nurse Oikawa said as I blew my load as she hugged me tight, smothering my face into her pillowy bosom. After a good few minutes I was done cuming and I breathed heavily as that was an intense orgasm.

"Dustin-kun, are you okay baby?" Nurse Oikawa asked me.

-Yes ... Just new to...catch my breath." I said as I Nuzzled into Nurse Oikawa's jugs, making the purple haired woman giggled.

"Sparky was right about you. You really are a booby lover." Nurse Oikawa giggled as I motor boat her. After I finally managed to calm down I had an idea. I dialed my ultimatrix and transformed into Ditto.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Splixson**

 **Given Name: Hathor**

 **Splixson (based on the word "split") is an alien species from the Earth-like Hathor. Splixsons are small, humanoid creatures about the size of a 10-year old human child. They have white arms and faces, black heads, black shoulders and a black overall-like design from the neck down. Their hands are large with 4 digits, and their feet are merely stubs. They have 3 fin-like growths on their head, as well as gem-like orbs on their arms, and 3 are on their waist.**

 **Splixson can duplicate themselves indefinitely, and each can operate independently. Their large, claw-like digits allow them to dig into the ground quickly. The bumps on their bodies are sensory nodes, which enhance their senses.**

 **Splixson are peaceful residents of the planet Hathor, and tend to work as farmers or artists, among other jobs. Their ability of duplication was developed to avoid extinction, as they are low on the food chain. Their natural predator is the Panuncian.**

The girls were admiring my cuteness as ditto, but I then multiplied to fourteen and we looked at each other and pressed the Ultimatrix symbol, each clone transforming into a different alien, but we all were naked and not clothed.

I, the main Ditto, transformed into Raven.

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Azarathian**

 **Given Name: Raven**

 **An Azarathian is a native of the parallel dimension known as Azarath. Azarath was an interdimensional realm that existed between the planes of known reality. It was once a veritable paradise with blue-green skies and crimson clouds. The streets were paved in solid marble and the buildings were accented with columns of pure gold. Hundreds upon hundreds of years ago, a mysterious woman known as Azar convinced a group of Earth humans to abandon the ways of man and embrace a world of peace and prosperity. Whether Azar was herself a native of Earth, or whether she originally hailed from Azarath itself has never been revealed. Leading her charges from Earth to Azarath, she guided and taught them the ways of peace for more than two centuries. These men and women established the Temple of Azarath and formed a mystic society. Ages ago, they decided to purge their bodies of all evil. Using mystical incantations, they exorcised the darker passions from the souls and cast it out beyond the Great Door into Limbo. These discarded dark emotions did not dissipate into the ether however. They coalesced and merged together, flowing between the endless dimensions beyond the Great Door. In another dimension, these dark forces were summoned during a mystic ceremony and they took physical form for the first time. This being called itself Trigon and proved to be an incomprehensible strong and powerful inter-dimensional demon of the highest order. After serving as the spiritual leader of the people of Azarath for more than two hundred years, Azar passed away. When she died, her name, title and spirit were passed along to her own daughter, who in turn shepherded the people of Azarath for an additional three hundred years. Following the tradition, the second Azar's daughter (also named Azar) assumed the role of spiritual leader and continued to guide the people of Azarath into the modern era.**

 **Over two decades ago on Earth, a woman named Angela Roth had fallen in with an occult circle. Though they were rank amateurs in the field of Satanic ritual, they nevertheless attempted to summon the Devil. What they succeeded in conjuring was far worse. Trigon emerged and took Angela Roth as his bride. He left her pregnant with his child then abandoned her, patiently awaiting the day when he could call his offspring to his side. Trigon manipulated the priests of Azarath to journey to Earth in search of Angela Roth. He knew that the mother of his soon-to-born child would be safe under the care of these pacifists. They found Angela and brought her to Azarath where she was renamed Arella (the Messenger Angel).**

 **Not everyone in Azarath was pleased to know that the wife of Trigon was among them. But Azar and High Magistrate Coman realized that should the child of Trigon be allowed to grow on Earth, her existence would threaten all life on that planet, and indeed, the entire universe as well. Shortly thereafter, Arella gave birth to a daughter who was provided an Azarathian name - Raven. From the very moment that Raven was born, the entire reality of Azarath changed forever. Raven once described the moment of her birth and its effects on Azarath. "It's emerald skies turned black as death itself. The sweet smell of Gossamer became the pungent odor of Brimstone. Our world shook and rumbled with protest. And peace turned to fear. Life became death." The Magistrate of Food Production, Juris, felt that Raven's existence threatened the sanctity on all life on Azarath. To safeguard his people, he elected to break Azarath's most sacred law - the taking of a human life. Snatching Raven from her nursemaid, he attempted to hurl the child through the Great Door into the Limbo realm separating Azarath from other dimensional worlds and planets. Upon opening the door however, he exposed himself to the incomprehensible power of Trigon who disintegrated him with a mystical magical blast of golden glowing energy. Raven however, was unharmed. Azar took it upon herself to personally raise Raven. Aware that Raven possessed the power and ability to freely control and manipulate emotions, she realized that the only way to safeguard the child was to deny her the power and ability to feel any emotion. She mentored Raven for ten years before old age finally caught up with Azar and she passed away. On her deathbed, Azar gave Arella the duty of continuing Raven's education. Over the next several years, Raven felt her father's evil influence slowly growing inside of her. When she was eighteen-years-old, she entered the Temple of Azarath, opened the Great Door and encountered her father for the very first time. This meeting prompted Raven to manifest her soul self for the very first time - that part of herself that was of her father. Realizing the danger that Trigon truly represented, Raven fled Azarath and came to Earth where she sought help in one would day that become a great battle.**

 **Though she succeeded in bringing together a new group of Teen Titans, she had failed to prevent Trigon from piercing the veil between dimensions. She returned to Azarath and pleaded with the priests to intervene, but they refused. Trigon followed her to Azarath and was ready to lay siege to the entire world, but Raven halted his attack by offering him a bargain. In exchange for leaving Azarath and Earth alone, Raven agreed to return with him to his nether-realm and accept her role as the daughter of Darkseid. Trigon agreed, but secretly schemed to return to Azarath and destroy it. The New Teen Titans refused to let Raven sacrifice herself so they implored the priest of Azarath to help them find her. Again, the priests refused to compromise their pacifism. Raven's mother Arella, finally relented and brought the teen heroes to the Great Door that bridged the gap between dimensions. She accompanied them on a journey to Trigon's world to help combat him. They succeeded in barring Trigon from entering the realm of Azarath, and Arella took it upon herself to guard to portal ensuring that Trigon could never return. Although this tactic succeeded for many years, Trigon eventually amassed enough power to bridge the dimensions once again and invade Azarath. He sent a horde of winged demons that scorched the entire land, killing all those who resided within Temple Azarath.**

 **The Teen Titans, accompanied by their former teammate Lilith Clay arrived and attempted to save the Azarathians, but they were fiercely outnumbered. All of Azarath was reduced to a desolate plain of fire, broken rock and ash. Years later, the disembodied spirits of all of Azarath took root within the body of the mutant Jericho. Corrupted by Trigon's evil, these souls poisoned Jericho and used him to take control of the criminal Wildebeest Society. Jericho returned to the ruins of Azarath and erected a base of operations there. He had the Wildebeests kidnap various members of the Titans and brought them back to his base where they were hooked up to a Transference Machine. It was the intent of the Souls of Azarath to use the Titans as host physical bodies to house their disembodied spirits. The Titans were rescued by a group consisting of Arella, Deathstroke the Terminator, Pantha and Phantasm. During the conflict, Deathstroke was forced to take the life of his own son, Jericho.**

* * *

The second ditto was Lilithmon, who was also naked, her alluring figure in full display.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Lilithmon**

 **Given Name: Lilithmon**

 **Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon. With the appearance of a woman, it is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing the Moon and the sin of Lust. It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Phantom Pain: Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death.**

 **Nazar Nail: Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail.**

 **Darkness Love: Disrupts the opponent's mind with a lustful aura.**

 **Evil Sigh: Blows an evil sigh upon the opponent.**

 **Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent.**

* * *

Ditto number three was Kicktsune, his naked, furry body on full display and his canine cock out of its covering.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Vulpisapien**

 **Given Name: Kicktsune**

 **Vulpisapiens are a race of humanoid foxlike aliens with nine tails. They wear basically attire similar to a modern Banchō uniform. They have a sense of honor much like the people in Asia. Vulpisapiens aren't afraid to fight and they are not pushovers. They always greet with a bow as a sign of respect. Their culture is much like that of ancient Japan. They rely on a Shogun much like the ancient Japanese. Their architecture, food, music, art, agriculture weaponry, so much of their culture is much like the Japanese culture.**

* * *

Ditto number four was Firecracker, the blonde, fiery, bombshell herself.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Auralsapien**

 **Given Name: Firecracker**

 **Auralsapiens are a human like species from the planet Remnant. They are capable of having a wide range of elemental abilities due to a power source called Dust, which is used in a variety of weapons on Remnant. The types of Dust include Wind or Air, Fire or Burn, Water, Lightning, Ice, Steam, Gravity, Earth, Bright orange-colored and Cyan-colored.**

 **They also have a symbol on their clothing called a Semblance. Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members.**

* * *

Ditto number five was Starfire in all her Tameranian beauty.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Tamaranean**

 **Given Name: Starfire**

 **Tamaraneans are a sapient humanoid species native to the world of Tamaran in the Vega system. They're notable for their ability to fly without wings.**

 **Tamaraneans used scientific skills to make Tamaran a tropical paradise where man and nature stood side by side. The Tamareaneans fought a war with the Citadel for a century until princess Komand'r gave up secrets which resulted in a major loss on the part of the Tamareans. After this, King Myand'r agreed to a treaty in which the Citadel would leave the planet alone, but Tamaran would give up their warrior culture in favor of a more agricultural living. As well, Princess Koriand'r was given up for slavery to the Citadel. The Citadel was defeated by the Omega Men and Tamaran was plunged into civil war. This was ultimately resolved with Komand'r being given command of the planet.**

 **Tamaraneans are golden-skinned humanoid people who descended from a feline-like race. They have the power to convert ultraviolet radiation into energy for flight with the females producing a distinctive contrail that seems to flow from their hair. Tamaraneans have nine stomachs and are known to consume food that most Humans would find unappealing. They also seem to have the ability to learn new languages instantly by means of "lip contact" (kissing). As they mature, young Tamaraneans experience a phase of "transformation", in which they may undergo temporary physiological oddities and enter a chrysalis stage. The Cironielian Chrysalis Eater is a natural predator of the species during this stage. Both Starfire and Blackfire gained the ability to fire "starbolts", beams of energy, as a result of experiments performed by the Psions.**

 **Tamaraneans traditionally worship the goddess X'Hal. They are ruled by their emotions and were renowned as excellent warriors. Tamaraneans believe in the value of friendship. Friendship is honored in the Blorthog festival in which friends exchange gifts. They fear the rekmas, the point at which friends begin drifting apart. Other races have been known to hold racism towards Tamaraneans, such as the case of the Vernathian Val Yor, who frequently called Starfire "Troq" (meaning he views her and her kind as worthless and inferior), though it is a mystery as to why.**

 **Tamaraneans are extremely powerful beings capable of amazing things. They mainly use their abilities for combat purposes but can use them for other tasks as well. Many of their powers are fueled by specific emotions. Their known abilities are:**

 **Generating bright green-colored (or lilac in the case of Blackfire) energy from their hands and eyes**

 **Accelerated healing factor**

 **Self-sustained flight in vacuum and atmosphere**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Superhuman reflexes**

 **Enhanced stamina**

 **Superhuman condition**

 **Superhuman endurance**

 **Superhuman agility**

 **Linguistic assimilation (via lip contact)**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Have nine stomachs**

 **A long lizard-like tongue**

 **Self-sustenance**

 **Tolerance to extreme environmental conditions**

 **Experienced hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist**

 **Experienced use of various weaponry; such as swords, harpoons, or longbow and arrows**

 **Extended Longevity; capable of living for hundreds of years and have a slowed aging process.**

 **WEAKNESS**

 **Some may be allergic to metallic chromium.**

* * *

Ditto number six was Android 21 from Dragon Ball FighterZ.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: New Type Android (Human-type Earthling/Saiyan/Frieza Race/Bio-Android/Namekian/Majin hybrid)**

 **Given Name: Android 21**

 **New Type Androids are unique Androids created initially as a Human-type Earthling, but then given additional cells from other creatures over time. The only example of this type being #21, who possess the cells of numerous humans, the Z Fighters, Frieza, all of the cells that Cell is made from, and also the good and evil Majin Buus. 21 can absorb others using Majin Buu's Transfiguration Beam. Since 21 is human-based, she can become stronger by fighting. As the most developed bio-android with the most versatile energy source, Cell also possess elements of the first two android power supply types as well. For one, he is able to absorb the energy of others and integrate them into his being through his tail, either by sucking them up or swallowing them whole. The latter method actually transforms him into a stronger state, and if he absorbs both #17 and #18 this way, he evolves into a highly potent form he describes as "perfection". Also, his cells can store memory of any form of power they ever taste, allowing him to return to that form if he should ever nearly become vaporized after losing it. Thanks to this and combined with the Saiyan Power Regeneration of his Saiyan cell properties, he can in fact return from near death even stronger than ever before no matter how severely he should be weakened beforehand.**

* * *

Ditto number seven was transformed into Lucemon Chaos Mode. His muscular frame made most of the women slack jawed with their mouths watering.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Lucemon Chaos Mode**

 **Given Name: Lucemon Chaos Mode**

 **Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Wizard Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing the Sun and the sin of Pride. It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Paradise Lost Punch: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground.**

 **Ultimate Sacrifice: Produces a three-dimensional magic circle as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage.**

 **Terrible Dance: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick.**

 **Deadly Roll: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic.**

 **Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars".**

* * *

Ditto number eight switched to Lucario with his canine cock out.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Lucario**

 **Given Name: Lucario**

 **It has the ability to sense the Auras of all things. It understands human speech. By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. By reading the aura of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away. Not only does it perceive auras, but it has also gained the power to control them. It employs them in battle. They can detect the species of a living being—and its emotions—from over half a mile away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs. It concentrates its mental energy and fires off mysterious waves called auras, which can crush boulders of large size to dust. Lucario reads its opponent's feelings with its aura waves. It finds out things it would rather not know, so it gets stressed out easily.**

 **Learnset**

 **By leveling up,** **Aura Sphere, La** **ser Focus,** **Foresight,** **Quick Attack,** **Detect,** **Metal Claw,** **Counter,** **Feint,** **Power-Up Punch,** **Swords Dance,** **Metal Sound,** **Bone Rush,** **Quick Guard,** **Me First,** **Work Up,** **Calm Mind,** **Heal Pulse,** **Close Combat,** **Dragon Pulse,** **Extreme Speed**

* * *

Ditto number nine was now Caulifla.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Caulifla**

 **Given Name: Saiyan**

 **The Saiyans were a group of barbaric aliens who arrived to the Planet Vegeta (once known as the Planet Plant) very long ago. Their home planet, Sadla, had been destroyed due to conflict among Saiyans. The indigenous lifeforms to this planet were the Tuffles, a very technologically advanced race. When the Saiyan first arrived, they lived in the arid wastelands on the outskirts of the Tuffles' cities. The Tuffles had no way of knowing the Saiyans would eventually take the whole planet for themselves and destroy their race. One day, a civil war broke out and the Saiyans tried many times to overthrow the Tuffles but were unsuccessful, although the Saiyans were bigger in size and much stronger, they were fewer in number compared to the Tuffles. What also gave the Tuffles an upper hand was that they had technology to read the power levels of the Saiyans and advanced weaponry to hold them off. Then one night, the Saiyans were able to transform into Oozaru (also known as Great Apes, which increases their power levels by a factor of 10) thanks to the full moon and the resulting "Blutz Waves" that only came once every twenty years (eight years in the English dub), with this new power, they finally annihilated the Tuffles and had the planet renamed to Planet Vegeta, after their great king who led their people to victory.**

 **However, after their victory, the Saiyans had no way of expanding beyond their planet since they didn't have the knowledge to build spaceships. Their lust and hunger for conquest was put on hold until another advanced race made contact with Vegeta. The Arcosians, whom had money and technology, met the Saiyans and formed an alliance with**

 **most of the hired Saiyans to take over a planet for them and in return they would share their technology with them. Over the years, the Saiyans also learned how to use the Tuffles' advanced equipment and become smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. At some unknown time, following the Saiyan victory, the planet was conquered or annexed by Frieza's empire and the Saiyans (like many other races) were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military. Because of the Saiyans' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population, as even Saiyan children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets, such as Earth. Eventually, seeing how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, Frieza grew concerned with the potential of the Saiyan race and thought that they would grow strong enough to face him or even become the fabled Super Saiyans, able to defeat him in battle. So as betrayal, the maniacal and heartless alien warlord destroyed Planet Vegeta, almost eradicating the Saiyan race.**

 **It was originally thought that only four pure-blood Saiyans survived the destruction, Kakarot (Son Goku), Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz as they were not on the planet at the time, although many others also survived the world's destruction, including Paragus, Broly, Turles, Onio, and Prince Tarble (although others have been shown to survive, see below). Once Raditz, and ultimately Nappa and Prince Vegeta discovered that their planet's destruction, Frieza lied to them that a comet had hit their world, and offered them continued employment in return for eventual wealth. The Saiyans were avenged when Son Goku defeated Frieza on Namek. Frieza later met his end on Earth when Future Trunks killed him. In the anime only, four more Saiyans survived the catastrophe, appearing in the Dragon Ball Z movies: Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Tarble. Another, Onio, is shown in the joke manga, Neko Majin Z. As a side note, a common racial slur towards Saiyans is the term "monkey" or "ape" (although monkeys and apes are two considerably different types of organisms, despite being quite closely related to one another).**

 **The very most powerful ability of a Saiyan is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. The Saiyans possess several Super Saiyan transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn emerald-green and their hair turns golden. A fourth form was achieved where the Saiyans body becomes covered in a crimson fur. The hair becomes darker and longer, and the irises alter color (Although the eye color appears to be different for each Saiyan.) Recently 2 female saiyans from the 6th universe have been shown to posses the ability to go super saiyan. Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, bringing the Saiyan race to the brink of extinction. While in the Super Saiyan transformation, the power of a Saiyan increases 50 times. The second form of Super Saiyan doubles the power of the first form, giving the Saiyan with spikier hair and surrounded with bioelectricity, and Super Saiyan 3 increases the already Super Saiyan 2 by 4 with long, rigid hair past their waist, eyebrows vanish but with larger eye ridges. As its form utilizes of physical stamina in 100%, in result, the third form consumes a large amount of ki from the user**

 **A Saiyan's lifespan is about the same as an Earthling's. Although Saiyans remain in their youth and prime longer than Humans.**

 **Saiyan reproduction is the same as humans. The only male full-blooded Saiyans seen were Goku, Raditz, Turles, Broly, Paragus, Bardock, Vegeta and Nappa. One female and pure-blooded Saiyan named Fasha has been shown, and the mother of Raditz and Kakarot (Goku) and mate of Bardock (the father of Raditz and Kakarot) was revealed to be a female named Gine, who died along with most of her race when Frieza blew up the planet. Love is a rare emotions for Saiyans and most only mate for reproductive purposes. For this reason family isn't that valued among Saiyans with some rare exceptions like the royal family and Bardock's family**

 **Saiyan families appear to be far different to that of a traditional human family. Children are kept in pods as infants and monitored by doctors whilst their parents are usually occupied on mercenary missions. Even as infants, their natural strength means that they are capable of conquering planets like Earth single-handedly and so it is unlikely they spend much, if any time with their parents or siblings. Saiyans do tend to have close relationships with their friends/comrades however, with whom they do spend a great deal of time in battle. Of the (pure-blooded) Saiyan families seen, none have had close relationships except Prince Vegeta and his father and Bardock's relationship with his wife Gine (and maybe even Paragus and Broly, to a lesser extent).**

 **In the Bardock TV special when Bardock was asked by Toma (Tora in America) if he remembered what day his new born son was born. He replies, "No, but that was a long time ago," possibly referring to his elder son Raditz. Seripa then goes on to say that it was the day before, and that he should go see him, implying that Saiyans care for their children to some extent.**

 **Saiyans tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being a war-like people; they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting; choosing violence over peace with other races. Saiyans are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers. They are an intensely proud people, with a society heavily based around honor and social hierarchy. Most of them are inclined to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. It appears (as demonstrated by Vegeta, Nappa, and Bardock) they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them when roused in stimulating situations - resulting in them at times making rash decisions. They also appear to lack sympathetic emotions as though by choice rather than by nature as shown by their relative lack of fear of death and uncaring attitude towards siblings, i.e. Raditz brutal beating of his long-lost brother Goku and Vegeta's indifference to his father's death. Clearly, Vegeta nor Nappa never showed any signs of sympathy for their fallen comrade Raditz when he was killed, they merely laughed and stated that he was only a "weakling", although Nappa did suggest bringing Raditz back to life with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta and Nappa themselves had a good degree of camaraderie between them, but Vegeta did not hesitate to kill Nappa later on when he displayed weakness by panicking at Goku's power. Most Saiyans also possess a keen fighting sense and understanding of battle, which allows them to acquire many new skills, such as overcoming the weakness of their tails, learning to detect ki, and achieving new fighting forms and transformations.**

* * *

Ditto number ten switched to Wildvine.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Florauna**

 **Given Name: Wildvine**

 **Florauna are a plant-based sapient species originating from the planet Flors Verdance, while some were seen on Xenon.**

 **Florauna are plant-based aliens with five legs, four-fingered claws, Venus Flytrap-shaped flaps covering their heads and 1 eye.**

 **Florauna live in large colonies. If any intruders are detected in their colony, they will not stop attacking them until they capture at least one as a sacrifice to the colony's chief. Florauna are protective on their land and will attack any plant or animal.**

 **Sentient vegetation, Florauna possess all the adaptive abilities of the plant life they come into contact with. Florauna can grow any part of their bodies at will, allowing them to stretch their limbs or grow spikes at will (thus making sharp claws). Florauna have regrowable seeds on their backs that can be used as explosives, knockout grenades, or smoke grenades. Florauna vines are quite strong, being able to hold down a Tetramand long enough to capture a human. Another adaptation Florauna have is that they can merge with plant life, like a tree.**

* * *

Ditto number eleven switched to Angel Omni.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Marian**

 **Given Name: Angel Omni**

 **An alien made by Dustin's ideas and based on an anime called Angel Blade. Angel Omnimon is basically like the feminine is the alter ego of Dustin Hogan. She primarily fights with a sword called the Omni Blade that is formed from her heart-shaped pendant. The Omni Blade Sexual encounters are her Achilles heel, as her hormones sometimes render her helpless. She sometimes rides the "Angel Cygnus," a hovercraft shaped like a swan, based on Zero Arms Granite from digimon. Her uniform is not as revealing as Angel Blade from the Angel Blade series (which leaves her breasts, buttocks and genitalia exposed) as it's basically a black green leotard with an hourglass shape revealing her navel. When her life or anyone else's life is in great danger, Angel Omni goes into a sort of Super Mode where she dons angel-like wings of energy and her eyes glow white. Angel Omni's power is to access many forms based on the many alien forms e.g.: Burning Omni Angel, that only comes out when people are in great danger.**

* * *

Ditto number twelve switched to Inculust and needless to say his musculature made even Lucemon Chaos Mode green with envy.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Asmodean**

 **Given Name: Inculust**

 **Asmodeans are a race similar to succubi and incubi. They live primarily for sex and will go for anyone regardless of gender or species. They live in cities that mostly resemble Victorian-age cities. The males attract females of any species while the females attract males of any species. Their attire is mostly black leather or latex clothing. Males were uniforms similar to bikers while females were cat suits or even dominatrix. Their planet is usually inn a twilight as it has no sun or moon. Their look like succubi and incubi but with pale grey skin.**

* * *

Ditto number thirteen switched to Beelzemon.

* * *

 **Ultimatrix Alien Database**

 **Species Name: Beelzemon**

 **Given Name: Belzemon**

 **Beelzemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" (Esp: Eggplant). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak.**

 **Attacks**

 **Darkness Claw: Raises a claw overhead and then cuts the opponent to pieces.**

 **Double Impact: Rapid-fires the Berenjena.**

 **Quick Shot: Rapid-fires using the Berenjena.**

 **Heartbreak Shot: Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart.**

* * *

And finally Ditto number fourteen transformed into Kurama, who was human sized and had his fox dick in full view.

* * *

 **Species Name: Kitsune**

 **Given Name: Kurama**

 **Kurama, more commonly known as the Nine-Tails, is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Kurama to hate humans. After being sealed into Omnitrix along with his other brethren, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Dustin and Ben's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation.**

* * *

Once the girls for a good looks at these aliens, each went to the girl they want to please. Kicktsune went to Nikuma, Lilithmon got Nurse Oikawa, Android 21 went to Lilith, Lucario got to Mafuyu, Lucemon Chaos Mode called dibs on Maria, Inculust went to Sasha, I went to Fumika, Caulifla went to Teresa, Wildvine went to Kibbles, Starfire had Eva-Q while Beelzemon tended to Eva-R, Firecracker tended to Eva Silver, Kurama had Wilma and finally Angel Omni got Tomo. After most of the males placed on a condom we all instantly went at it.

I played with Fumika's huge tits for a second before latching onto her left nipple, sucking out some soma while the girl in question was in bliss.

"Oh yes! I'm ever gonna get tired of this!" Fumika moaned out in ecstasy. Kicktsune was bent over Nikuma, who was on all fours.

"Hope you like doggy style Nikuma, because I'm going all out." He lightly growled before plunging into her with force, but Nikuma seemed to enjoy it. Lilithmon was scissoring Nurse Oikawa while also having their breasts mushed together.

"Oh sweet Jesus Christ! I've never thought this would feel so good!" Lilithmon screamed as she seemed to be on cloud nine.

Kurama was laying on his back as Wilma rode him reverse cowgirl style.

"You like this stud?" Wilma asked with a sultry tone.

"Heel yeah! Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!" Kurama said causing most of us to groan.

"Seriously? A Die Hard reference? You fucking kidding?" Beelzemon deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Kurama said as Wilma continued to ride him.

Wildvine used his vines to bind Kibbles in vines while he used the of his vine legs to penetrate Kibble's snatch, who seems to be in heaven.

"It's…its b-been a while…since…oh shit…since we don't this." Kibbles said in between pants and moans.

"Well I, or we, figured now would be the best time to spicen things up a not." Wildvine said never stopping for even a second.

Angel Omni was simply playing with Tomo's nipples, teasing them with her ring finger, causing the busty bluenette to moan.

"Enjoying yourself sugar tits?" Angel Omni asked while kissing the Tomo's neck, causing Tomo to giggle.

"Y-yes Dustin-kun! Tease my nipples more!"

"As you wish baby."

I was now rubing my bare breasts against Fumika's while I pinned her arms on the floor.

"How does that feel Fumika's" I asked as I rubbed my chest against hers.

"It feels amazing! You're nipples are fucking my nipples! Your tits are fucking my tits! Your dominating my boobies!" Fumika's moaned with her tongue loled to the side.

"Well better get ready, cause I'm gonna milk those fun bags dry." I whispered in her ear as I went faster and harder.

Android 21 was getting eaten out by Lilith, and she was really enjoying the service.

"Oh! Fuck yes! Keep going you sexy bat!" Android 21 screamed in pleasure as Lilith kept on eating her out.

Lucario was having Mafuyu ride him cowgirl style. Lucario was panting like a dog would while Mafuyu moaned as she rode him.

"Dustin-kun! Kiss me!" She demanded and he crashed his muzzle into her hips and frenched, as best as h could of course because it was not easy French kissing with a muzzle.

Lucemon Chaos Mode was going full-blown missionary on Maria, who had her nails digging into his skin but he didn't mind it.

Meanwhile Kicktsune wasn't lying when he said he'd go all out on Nikuma as he continued to pound her with all his might. He was even squeezing her two jugs as soma shirt out from them.

"You better get ready Nikuma! Because I'm about to blow!" He growled as Nikuma was ready for him and wasn't too fat behind.

"Me too. I'm gonna…OH LORD!"

Inculust was using his tail to play with Sasha's clit while he sucked on her right breast. He then decided she had enough teasing and went for gold. Caulifla was in a sixty-nine position with Teresa and those two never let up.

Meanwhile I was rubbing my breasts against Fumika's when finally she reached her limit.

"My…My boobs feel hot! I…OH GOD!" Funika said as soma erupted from her breasts and made a slight pool on the floor.

"Good girl." I said kissing Fumika's cheek and let her rest on my chest to recover.

Starfire was scissoring Eva-Q while Beelzemon was going doggy style on Eva-R, the two were even smooching, which is a bit weird since two clones of myself were kissing.

Firecracker used the strap-on to fuck the ever-loving shit out of Eva Silver.

"I put hot and heavy to a whole new level baby!" Firecracker said as Eva moaned.

Tomo was nearing her limit as Angel Omni teased her nipples faster than before and she saw this coming.

"You gonna cum sugar tits?" Angel Omni asked as Tomo nodded in response. "The let it out baby." Angel Omni whispered into Tomo's ear and locked it. That sent Tomo over the edge as had a major orgasm while milk squirted out from her nipples.

Lucario was nearing his limit as Mafuyu wasn't too far off as well. "Mafuyu-chan! I'm gonna shoot my load!"

"Do it you naught puppy! Mark your territory!" Mafuyu said with a cheesy yet erotic line. Lucario did just that and spurt load after load in the condom he wore.

Lilithmon and Urara were getting close to orgasm and soon enough, they both squirt like a water gun while Starfire and Eva-Q did the same while Beelzemon came inside Eva-R. Then it was Down to Inculust who came inside Sasha as the screamed in bliss.

"Wilma! I'm gonna cum!" Kurama moaned as he came while Wilma squirted on his condom soaked dick.

Wildvine was still using his tendrils to fuck Kibbles but she eventually reached her limit as she had an intense orgasm. Android 21 was next to achieve orgasm and soon came Lucemon Chaos Mode, then was Eva Silver and finally it was down to Caulifla, who was sucking on Teresa's titties, drinking ever ounce of soma from her until she could drink no more.

"Dustin-kun! I'm gonna cum!" Teresa said as Teresa had her orgasm as Caulifla drankevery drop of Teresa's juices. After everyone was done, we reverted back to ditto and merged back to one as I reverted back to human. I panted and layer flat on my back while the girls went to me and slept. I snapped my fingers and we all had our clothes back on and the smell of sex was gone. Eventually everyone was a sleep but before I drifted off to dreamland my self I had one final thought.

' _Sparky, thank you dude._ ' I thought before being overcome by sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 done.**

 **Sorry this took so long as I had some writers block then and there but finally o got this finished. Next part will be Ben's fun time.**

 **And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye**


	15. Omake! Tomo's Birthday Special

**I do not own or Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

 **Warning this story will have major M rated material not who underage reading if you have seen the anime like I have.**

 **Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri Tsujido, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived) Maria the Wolf (Mobian OC!), Lilith the Bat (Mobian OC!), Eva Silver (Purified), Rachel Tsujidô (OC), Megumi Shiba, Yoshino-sensei**

 **Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi), Lulu's Mother, Gloria Hart (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Denna the Hedgehog (Mobian OC!), Henia the Fox (Mobian OC!), Shizuka Kyouno (OC! Qwaser of Tungsten), Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z**

 **Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba, Ekaterina Kurae, Serena Vasilisa (OC! Qwaser of Chromium) Hana Katsuragi, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki, Busty the Rabbit (Mobian OC!), Eva-S**

 **Ben and Julie age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Omake! Tomo's Birthday Special**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Flashback_

Singing

It was a bright morning at Mafuyu and Tomo's dorm. Tomo wakes up and yawns, getting ready for today. Today is actually a Special day for Tomo. October 19, Tomo's birthday. When Tomo walked in, she saw everyone surprise her as a cake was on the table that read happy birthday on it.

Mafuyu: "Happy birthday Tomo." Mafuyu said as Kibbles pecked her cheek. Dustin pulled up a chair for her as Tomo giggled and sat down. Once the candles were lit and the birthday song was sung, Tomo blew out her candles.

Sasha: "Alright. Time for presents." Sasha said as she gave Tomo a box. She opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace made of pure iron. Tomo smiled and clutched the necklace with a warm smile.

She received all kinds of stuff. From Dustin she got a stuffed pug plushy, a dress from Kibbles, a bottle of perfume from Julie, etc. She even got some more…big girl stuff for lack of a better word such as some lingerie from Miyuri, a cat suit from Eva Silver, and even a two headed dildo from Lilith.

Dustin: "Alright then. Now with presents out of the way, we better get freshened up for us to do some sight seeing." Dustin said as everyone went to get ready.

* * *

Later

First thing they went to do was visit the Aquarium. Although it is currently October, they decided to go their as a reminder of Tomo and Mafuyu's childhood. They even went to the Manatee exhibit and saw a mother Manatee with a baby Manatee.

Kibbles: "Aww! So cute!" Kibbles said as the baby Manatee swam to the glass wall, looking at Dustin and company.

Julie: "Hi cutie pie!" Julie said to the infant Manatee while Dustin pulled out his phone and took some pictures before recording the cute scene. The Manatee then swam at Tomo's direction, Makin her face light up while having very good memories of her childhood.

Tommo: "Aww! Well hello there little sweetheart." Tomo cooed at the baby Manatee as Dustin recorded the whole scene. Once the baby swam back to it's mother Dustin stopped recording.

Mafuyu: "This brings up so many memories." Mafuyu said, almost shedding a year but luckily Tomo hugged her.

* * *

Later

Everyone was at the park as it was now afternoon. They were sitting on a large blanket having a picnic. Suddenly a frisbee flies toward us, but thankfully Ben catches it as a golden retriever comes toward the group.

Mafuyu: "Huh?" Mafuyu asked as she noticed Ben handing the frisbee to the dog. The dog playfully barks and lays on the ground.

Dustin: "Aww! Hey there little guy." Dustin said as he rubbed the dogs belly.

Tomo: "Aren't you just so cute?" Tomo said as the dogs owner walked towards them. It was a young woman in her mid twenties with brown hair, green eyes wearing a pink jacket and dark blue pants.

Girl: "I'm sorry that Goldy is bothering you guys." The woman said as Neha Dustin shrugs.

Nega Dustin: "No worries Madame. This canine fellow is not bothering anybody. Aren't ya?" Neha Dustin said as he pets Goldy's head before he and his owner walks away.

* * *

After Lunch

We were near the playground as Dustin was playing his guitar to amuse his friends.

Tomo: "You think you can play another song?" Tomo asked with her usual cute look.

Miyuri: "I agree with Yamanobe." Miyuri said as the other agreed.

Dustin: "Heh. Alright, alright. Ya talked me into it." I said as I began to play

Dustin: Out in the West Texas town of El Paso

I fell in love with a Mexican girl.

Night-time would find me in Rosa's cantina;

Music would play and Felina would whirl.

Blacker than night were the eyes of Felina,

Wicked and evil while casting a spell.

My love was deep for this Mexican maiden;

I was in love but in vain, I could tell.

One night a wild young cowboy came in,

Wild as the West Texas wind.

Dashing and daring,

A drink he was sharing

With wicked Felina,

The girl that I loved.

So in anger I

Challenged his right for the love of this maiden.

Down went his hand for the gun that he wore.

My challenge was answered in less than a heart-beat;

The handsome young stranger lay dead on the floor.

Out through the back door of Rosa's I ran,

Out where the horses were tied.

I caught a good one.

It looked like it could run.

Up on its back

And away I did ride,

Just as fast as I

Could from the West Texas town of El Paso

Out to the bad-lands of New Mexico.

Back in El Paso my life would be worthless.

Everything's gone in life; nothing is left.

It's been so long since I've seen the young maiden

My love is stronger than my fear of death.

I saddled up and away I did go,

Riding alone in the dark.

Maybe tomorrow

A bullet may find me.

Tonight nothing's worse than this

Pain in my heart.

And at last here I

Am on the hill overlooking El Paso;

I can see Rosa's cantina below.

My love is strong and it pushes me onward.

Down off the hill to Felina I go.

Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys;

Off to my left ride a dozen or more.

Shouting and shooting I can't let them catch me.

I have to make it to Rosa's back door.

Something is dreadfully wrong for I feel

A deep burning pain in my side.

Though I am trying

To stay in the saddle,

I'm getting weary,

Unable to ride.

But my love for

Felina is strong and I rise where I've fallen,

Though I am weary I can't stop to rest.

I see the white puff of smoke from the rifle.

I feel the bullet go deep in my chest.

From out of nowhere Felina has found me,

Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side.

Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for,

One little kiss and Felina, good-bye.

As Dustin finished his cadenza, many people applauded and whipped away a few years. Apparently Dustin had an audience while he didn't notice. Many onlookers even had a few years as they gave applause.

Mafuyu: "That was beautiful." Mafuyu said as she wiped a tear.

Miyuri: "Indeed." Miyuri sniffled.

* * *

Later

It was night time and we were at the dinner table having a personal favorite of Tomo's, and that was Ramen with a side of Spring Rolls and of course chocolate chip cookie dough form desert.

Dustin: "Man. This is pretty good." I said as Mafuyu blushes and giggles.

Mafuyu: "Thank you Dustin. You'll eat just about anything I make." Mafuyu chuckled.

Ben: "Oh yeah. He'll eat anything in general. Even my grandpa's cooking." Ben said as the others seemed a bit grossed out, but I just shrugged.

Dustin: "Well, the only thing I won't eat is spaghetti noodles with Velveeta cheese. Ugh!" I said with a disgusted face.

Tomo: "Well, this has been the best birthday ever." Tomo said giddly. But me, Kibbles and the other girls had a smirk.

Dustin: "Well trust me Tomo. It's gonna get better later." I said as Tomo smiled.

Tomo: "How?" Tomo said as I just kept my smirk.

Dustin: "You'll see."

* * *

In Dustin's Room

Dustin was in his room as Tomo the entered.

Dustin: "Hey Tomo. Have a seat." I said as Tomo sat on the bed as I got up. I placed a soundproof spell and played some romantic music. Tomo was confused but she eventually got the idea as I slowly stripped down. I was eventually bare and doing a sensual dance as Tomo liked the show. Tomo then went to undress herself, but Dustin stopped her.

Dustin: "Now, now. It's your birthday, so it's all about you. Just sit back and let me do the work." Dustin said sensually as he stripped Tomo to her birthday suit.

Tomo: "This did just got better." Tomo said red faced in arousal. Dustin then placed his left hand down her wet snatch, rubbing her folds and making her moan. While he rubbed her folds, he placed a passionate kiss to her lips. They kissed for a good minute until they separated and Dustin lathed onto her right nipple, making her moan more.

Tomo wasn't too far from orgasm and with a yell, she squirted, soaking Dustin's hand in her juices. Dustin brought his drenched hand to his lips and sucked and licked two fingers clean. Tomo hen brought his hand and did the same thing to the two remaining fingered, savoring her own flavor.

After that, Dustin then placed a condom on his hard member and pressed and lightly pressed against her flower and looked to Tomo, asking her if she was ready. She nodded giving him the ok to continue. And so he slowly entered her, making her moan in pleasure.

As he jumped her he suckled from her breasts, sucking some soma from her inverted nipples. She moaned at pleasure she was receiving, she was pretty much on cloud nine. This went on for a good few minutes until they were both close to climaxing.

Tomo: "Dustin-kun! I'm getting close!" Tomo moaned.

Dustin: "Me too Tomo!" Dustin said as with one final their, he and Tomo had a combined orgasm. Dutin spooged I the condom while Tomo soaked his condom covered member with her love-juices. They were panting, red faced and drenched in sweat.

Tomo: "That…was amazing." Tomo said panting.

Dustin: "Yeah. It was." Dustin said as Tomo held his head between her breasts, a smile on her face.

Tomo: "I love you, Dustin-kun." Tomo said with a yawn.

Dustin: "Love you too, Tomo. Happy birthday." Dustin said as he nestled his head in Tomo's cleavege as thy both fell asleep.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I did an update on this. So I decided to something special. Something involving Tomo Yamanobe. The Seikon no Qwaser wiki states that Tomo's birthday is October 19.**


End file.
